¿Dónde está Riku?
by fatimataichou
Summary: Una vez más Riku deja la isla sin dejar rastro y Sora y Kairi inician un viaje para encontrarlo. Pero por un error se ven obligados a visitar mundos de distintos animes en lugar de los tiernos de Disney. . . ¿Sobrevivirán?
1. Prólogo

**N/A**: De la creadora de. . . "¡Respóndeme!" Llega un nuevo fic de Kingdom Hearts totalmente byzarro. . . ¡Hola a todos! XD Aquí he vuelto con mi segundo fic de esta saga. La idea seguramente ya la tuvieron unos cuantos. . . ¿Qué pasaría si Sora y compañía visitaran mundos un poco más. . . adultos? O sea, cómo actuarían en mundos estilo Dragon Ball Z, Gantz (sip, los voy a mandar ahí también XD), entre otros. . . Eso si, van a a ser animes que todos más o menos conozcamos ¿Ok? ¡Así que vamos con los clásicos! XD Entiéndase: Pokémon, Yu gi oh. . . Entonces en este fic vamos a ver a Sora y companía lidiando con Kira en vez de con El Capitán Garfio n_nU ¿Me quedó bien esta introducción? Ya ni sé. . . ¡Bueno empecemos entonces!

¿Dónde está Riku?

Prólogo: Islas del Destino

Era casi de noche en las Islas del Destino. El sol desaparecía en el horizonte mientras dos chicos observaban el atardecer. Todo parecía tan tranquilo, tan calmado. . . El silencio. . .

-¡Sora! ¡Riku!

Al escuchar que alguien los llamaba a los gritos, ambos se voltearon. Entonces vieron una chica pelirroja corriendo hacia ellos a gran velocidad. En cuanto los alcanzó, paró en seco intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Miren.- les enseñó una botella de vidrio con un papel enrollado dentro con un curioso sello negro.

-¿Del rey?

De inmediato Sora tomó la botella, la abrió y desenrolló la misteriosa carta mientras los otros dos se acercaban para leerla también. Aquello debía ser realmente importante. El mismísimo rey Mickey no les escribiría de tan lejos para nada. . .

-"Grax".- leyó Sora en voz alta.

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Grax? ¡¿Qué carajo quiere decir con "grax"?

-"Grax" es "gracias" abreviado, Sora.- le explicó su amigo.

-¡Ya sé lo que significa! ¡Pero podría haber gastado un poco más de tinta y escribir el "gracias" completo! ¡Después de todo lo que hicimos. . .!

-Al menos nos dio las gracias.- siguió la chica.

-¡Pongo y Perdita me dieron un montón de regalos por salvar a sus hijos! ¡¿Yo salvé el universo y todo lo que obtengo del rey es un "grax"?

-Ya, Sora. Cálmate. . .

-¡Nunca más. . .! ¡Repito: Nunca más voy a mover un dedo por ese ratón mutante! ¡Nunca más he dicho!

-Si si. . . Como sea, chicos, me tengo que volver para mi casa que ya va siendo hora de cenar. . .

-Adiós, Kairi.- la saludó el de los cabellos en punta.

-¿Tú no vienes?

-¿A cenar a tu casa?- preguntó algo sonrojado.

-¡No, tonto, a la tuya!

-Ah. . . No, no iré.

-¿P-Pero que no tienes hambre?

-Si tengo pero. . . Hace años que no pongo un pie en mi casa. . . Y como que se me olvidó donde vivo.

-¡Sora pedazo de idiota!- lo tomó por la muñeca a la fuerza.- ¡Ven conmigo, yo te enseño, bobo!

-¡Me estás lastimando, Kairi!- se quejaba al ser arrastrado por su amiga.- ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! ¡Riku!

-¿Um?- se volteó este.

-¡Mañana a la hora de siempre en la isla! ¿Me oiste? ¡Voy a derrotarte de una vez por todas!

-Ya veremos.- le sonrió.

Al día siguiente, ya de mediodía, Kairi caminaba con paso apresurado por la isla. La molesta arena de la playa se le metía dentro de las zapatillas pero no le importaba. Sólo quería llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar secreto. Se trataba de una cueva escondida entre las plantas que sólo algunos pocos conocían. De niños, Sora se la había enseñado. Allí había lugar suficiente para jugar a lo que fuera y sobre todo para dibujar en las paredes de piedra. De hecho, era por un dibujo que ella había hecho hacia algún tiempo, que ahora ella corría tan desesperadamente. Y es que justo después de regresar a las Islas del Destino tras haber sido secuestrada, ella había ido allí y se había encontrado con cierto dibujo del castaño. Y así sin pensarlo siquiera, ella lo había terminado. . .

_Es sólo un dibujo. Un estúpido dibujo. . . ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Es mucho más que eso! ¡Prácticamente escribí "Te amo" por todos lados! ¡Si él lo ve yo. . .! ¡Argh! ¡Tengo que borrarlo!_

Luego de mucho correr con el corazón en la boca, la pelirroja llegó a su destino. Ya que estaba más alta que la última vez que había entrado, le costó algo de trabajo entrar. Tuvo que agacharse muchísimo y gatear a través del túnel de la entrada para luego encontrarse con. . .

-¡Ah, Sora!- exclamó sorprendida Kairi al ver al castaño allí.- Estabas aquí. . .

_¡Que no haya visto el dibujo! ¡Por favor que no lo haya visto! _

-Hola, Kairi.- la saludó haciéndose a un lado y dejando a plena vista lo que había estado escribiendo en una de las piedras: "Sora estuvo aquí" seguido de la fecha de ese entonces.- ¿Quieres jugar al tutifruti?

-No quiero interrumpir. . .

-¡Pero si estoy de lo más aburrido! ¡Vamos! ¡Toma una piedra afilada y comienza escribir! Empezamos con la letra "R" ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien.

Entonces Kairi se sentó frente a una roca un tanto lejos de donde estaba Sora y allí comenzó a escribir tan rápido como pudo toda clase de palabras que comenzaban con R. Y así siguieron un rato hasta que. . .

-¡Gyaahhh! ¡Mierdaaa!

-¿Qué pasa, Sora?

-¡Esta piedra tiene mucho musgo y no me deja terminar la palabra! ¡Mierdaaaa!

-¡Suerte para mi!- rió divertida.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Argh! ¡No escribe!

-¡Terminé!

-¡Te odio!- gritó lanzando la piedra con la que escribía al otro lado de la cueva. Luego se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes, haciendo pose de niño pequeño.

-No es para tanto. . .

-¡¿Quién fue el animal que me lanzó esta piedra?- gritó alguien detrás de ambos.

De inmediato se dieron vuelta y vieron que se trataba de Wakka, algo cambiado luego de tanto tiempo de no haberlo visto. El pobre tenía ambas manos en su cabeza, donde también tenía un enorme chichón producto del ataque de Sora.

-¡Waka!- exclamó Sora al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo.- ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé!

_¡Menos mal que Kairi me habló de Waka ayer camino a mi casa que de no ser por eso ni me acordaba de él!_

-¡Pues no parece! A penas me ves y me lanzas una piedra. . . ¿Es que acaso quieres un duelo?

-¡Claro!- respondió con ojos brillantes.

-Aunque debo advertirte. . . Ya no uso una pelota para pelear sino una poderosa arma vikinga con forma de bola negra muy grande con pinches de metal que sobresalen. . . ¿Sabes? Hasta ayer no tenía veneno pero decidí agregárselo para hacer la pelea más incesante ¿Qué opinas?

Al escuchar eso Sora no sabía que responder. Se le quedó mirando congelado del miedo como esperando que Waka rematara el chiste. . . Pero eso nunca pasó.

-Este. . . ¿Sabes algo? Me encantaría pelear ahora contigo pero es que estoy a la mitad de un complicado juego de tutifruti con Kairi así que. . .

-¡No pasa nada! Lo dejamos para después. . . ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Tenía que preguntarles algo muy importante a los dos!

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Han visto a Riku? Me mandó su madre a buscarlo. . . Está muy preocupada por él porque ayer no volvió a su casa. . .

-Yo no lo vi en todo el día.- respondió Sora.- El muy cobarde nunca se presentó a nuestra carrera. . . Llevo toda la mañana esperándolo y no ha aparecido y estoy que me muero de aburriendo. Tan aburrido estoy que acabé jugando con Kairi. . .

-Pensé que te gustaba jugar conmigo.- decía la pelirroja poniendo cara de emoticón triste.

-¡¿Es que te crees que me gusta perder contigo en un estúpido tutifruti?

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Aquí lo importante es que Riku está desaparecido!- les recordó Wakka.

-Entiendo que su madre esté preocupada y eso pero. . .- comenzó a decir Kairi.- Riku ya tiene diecisiete. . .

-¿Y?

-Y bueno que. . . Ustedes saben.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno. . . Yo sólo digo que podría haberse quedado a dormir en lo de alguna chica. . .

-O tal vez está borracho tirado en la calle.

-¡Sora!

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no es posible?

-Sora, Riku no. . .

-Tú misma dijiste que está crecidito.

-Si bueno pero no. . .

-¿Apostamos?

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser un juego para ti?

-¡¿Apostamos si o no?

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!- dijo ya resignada.- Los dos buscaremos a Riku a ver quien lo encuentra primero. . .

-Bien. Y si yo tenía razón, nos olvidamos que tú me ganaste en el tutifruti.

-Sólo pregunto por curiosidad pero. . . ¿Llevas la cuenta de cuántas victorias y derrotas tienes con todos los de la isla?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Y le llevo la delantera a todos! Excepto a tí. . . Y a la madre de Riku.- agregó muy serio.

-¿Uh?

-Si. Larga historia. . . Pero para decirlo en pocas palabras. . . Me venció en Scrabber.

-¿Scrabber?

-¡No soy bueno con las palabras y todos se aprovechan de eso! Por eso, si encuentro a Riku antes que ella ¡Estaremos iguales de nuevo!- levantó el puño rodeado de llamas de emoción.

-Yo. . . he sido. . . derrotado.- calló rendido en la arena.

-No te aflijas, Sora.- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro la pelirroja.- Ya lo encontraremos. . .

Volvía a ser de noche en las Islas del Destino. Sora y Kairi llevaban todo el día buscando al peliplateado pero tras recorrer toda la isla, no tenían siquiera una pista de donde podía estar. Incluso habían hablado con algunas personas pero nadie parecía haber visto a Riku desde el día anterior.

-T-Tengo que. . . seguir.- hablaba entrecortadamente el castaño poniéndose de pie tambaleado un poco debido al inmenso cansancio.

-¡Yo también quiero encontrarlo, Sora pero si no descansamos un poco. . .!

-No puedo perder contra la madre de Riku. . . ¡Eso es! ¡Apuesto que esos dos hicieron un pacto para vencerme una vez más!

-¡Sora, yo fui a hablar con su madre y estaba llorando a mares por no poder encontrar a su hijo OTRA VEZ! No hay forma de que esté actuando, créeme.

-¡Chicos!- los llamó Wakka corriendo hacia donde estaban.- ¡Miren lo que encontré!

-¿Qué es?

-Una nota.- le tendió a la pelirroja un trozo de papel.

-"Tomamos sólo lo que necesitamos. No interfieran."- leyó Kairi.- ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

-Por ahí.

-¡¿Cómo que por ahí?

-¡Si, Kairi! ¡Es de lo más común encontrarse cosas por ahí! ¡Yo lo hago todo el tiempo!- decía Sora.- Como se nota que nunca sales de esta isla. . .

-De todos modos esto no nos dice nada. . . Para empezar ni siquiera sabemos si la envía el secuestrador de Riku.

-¡Wah! ¡Mira, Kairi!- exclamó Sora de repente señalando la palabra "necesitamos" de la nota.- ¡Tiene un asterisco encima!

-¿Y eso qué? No es como si. . .- pero antes de que acabara, Sora le arrebató la nota, la volteó y se la enseñó nuevamente.- Anda pero si seguía del otro lado. . . Y comienza con asterisco. . . "Sólo en caso de que no lo hayan notado. . . Si, nosotros robamos a su amigo, Riku ¿A que somos muy malos? :D"

-Con emoticón incluido y todo. . .

-Que conveniente. . . ¡Ahora sabemos que Riku no está perdido sino secuestrado! ¡Y todo gracias a Wakka!

-Mmm ¿No es un poco extraño que hayas encontrado la carta y nosotros no. . . y además que la carta sea justo lo que necesitamos y. . .?

-¿Piensas que yo lo secuestré?

-¡Claro que no, amigo! Es que estaba pensando en ascenderte de "personaje de fondo" a "mejor amigo". Ya sabes, el puesto está vacío ahora. . .

-¡Muchas gracias, Sora!- exclamó con lágrimas de emoción en su rostro.- Esperé tanto por esto. . .

-Si, que lindo de tu parte, Sora. . . Riku sólo lleva un día desaparecido y tú ya le buscas un reemplazo.- lo regañó Kairi.

-Si no te gusta, puedo reemplazarte por Selphie que es menos mandona que tú.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Me portaré bien!

-Y ahora que estamos todo felices y contentos. . . ¡Vayamos a buscar a Riku!- exclamó haciendo pose de prócer importante.

-¿Y. . . por dónde empezamos a buscar?

-Eso. . . todavía no lo sé. . .

Tiempo después, en el Castillo Disney. . .

-¡Vamos, huélelo, Goofie! ¡Olfatea, amigo!- le decía Sora moviendo la nota de los secuestradores frente al enorme hocico del perro.

-Lo siento, Sora pero como te dije antes. . . En cuanto me dibujaron en dos patas, dejé de ser un perro ordinario. Así que no hay forma de que rastree a esos secuestradores de los que hablaste.

-¿Y Pluto?

-No creo que pueda. . . Ya está viejo. Tiene más de cien años el pobre. . .

-Ah. . .- suspiró derrotado.- Supongo que no se puede evitar. . . Si no pueden, no pueden. ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay del rey? Seguramente puede determinar el origen de la nota con ayuda de una poderosa magia o de alguna extraña máquina. . .

-Lo lamento, Sora pero el rey no está en el castillo en este momento.

-¡¿Pero es que nunca trabaja ese tal Mickey? Te lo digo, el ratón parlante tiene un amante por ahí y por eso nunca está con su mujer.- le decía a Kairi junto a él.

-Yo ya no pienso llevarte la contra.- le dijo la pelirroja segura de que le esperaba una estúpida apuesta de hacerlo. Y lo último que quería ella era montar un centro de espionaje para descubrir al supuesto amor secreto del rey Mickey.

-Bueno. Aunque no sabemos exactamente de donde proviene esta nota, de algo estoy seguro, los secuestradores no pertenecen a mi mundo.

-¿Y como lo sabes?- inquirió Goofie.

-¡Porque siempre son de otro mundo! ¡No sé que tienen los extraterrestres en mi contra que siempre me están complicando la existencia!

-Y porque pensamos esto es que vinimos aquí a pedirles que nos presten la nave Gummi.- siguió Kairi.- Con ella podremos recorrer otros mundos y buscar a Riku.

-Auuuuunque. . . No me parece mala idea que Kairi se quedara en la Isla y tú y Donald me acompañaran una vez más.- ojitos tiernos por parte de Sora.

-Créeme que me encantaría hacer eso. . .

-¿Pero?

-Pero nos hemos ausentado mucho tiempo y. . . No te ofendas pero quisiera pasar algo de tiempo con mi hijo.

-¡¿Tienes hijo?- saltaron ambos.

-¡¿Con quien te acostaste, sinvergüenza? O mejor dicho. . . ¡¿Cómo fue que te acostaste con alguien?- preguntaba el castaño.

-¿Y Donald? ¿Él puede acompañarnos?

-Lo que sucede con Donald es. . .

-¡Muchachooos!- los llamaba a los gritos Donald desde la distancia.

-¡Donald!

-¡No puedo creer que estén aquí! ¡Que alegría verlos!

-Donald, justo ahora le preguntaba a Goofie si querían lanzarse a otra aventura conmigo y. . .

-¡¿Cuándo nos vamos?- saltó el pato de inmediato tomando a Sora por el cuello del buzo y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿O sea que vienes?

-¡Por supuesto que. . .!

-¡Claro que no!- entró Daisy con una mirada que daba miedo.- ¡Él no va a ninguna parte!

-¡Pero, Daisy!

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ya estuviste fuera por años! Ya nunca te veo. . . ¡¿Es que quieres que muera lo nuestro?

-¿Cómo crees, cielo? Es sólo que. . . la aventura me llama y-y Sora me necesita. Si, eso.

-¡¿Eliges a tu amigo por encima de tu novia?

-Yo. . .

-No te preocupes, Donald. Sora y yo podemos ir por nuestra cuenta.- le aseguró Kairi con una sonrisa.

-¡Listo, asunto arreglado! Y ahora tú, ven conmigo donde pueda vigilarte.- le dijo a Donald tomándolo por la fuerza y arrastrándolo lejos.

-Como que me recuerda a alguien. . .- decía pensativo Sora.

-Bueno. Al final sólo somos tú y yo, Sora.

-¡No, eso no puede ser verdad!- exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.- ¡Goofie! ¿Crees que Minnie pueda venir?

-Sora, es obvio que la reina tiene mucho trabajo con el rey fuera.- le dijo Kairi con los brazos en jarra.- Te vienes conmigo.

-¡¿Y que hay de Chip y Dale?

-¡Que no, Sora!

-¡¿Y Clarabella? ¡Seguro que ella puede!

-¡Ya dime qué tiene de malo que yo sea tu única compañera!

-Es que. . . No tienes madera para el trabajo, Kairi.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que no puedes pelear. . . De hecho, ahora mismo dudo que puedas llevar todo un día tu keyblade en la mano sin quejarte por lo pesada que es.

-¡Me estás subestimando, Sora! Yo no soy una delicada princesita que necesita que la rescaten. . .

-De un castillo custodiado por un enorme dragón lanzallamas.- siguió Sora.- Kingdom Hearts I, Kairi. No te vendría mal hacer memoria.

-¡Buaaaa! ¡Es cierto! ¡Soy una buena para nada!- se lanzó a llorar la pelirroja cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.- ¡Nunca he hecho nada importante! ¡Ni siquiera sé usar magia! Creo que hasta Tron tiene más líneas que yo en el Kingdom Hearts II. . .

-Pero todavía te quiero.- sonrisa tierna por parte de Sora.

-Sora. . .

-Y te voy a querer más en la Isla, donde no estorbes en mi camino y el de mi poderosa keyblade legendaria. ¡Que conste que era la primera, carajo!

-¡Eso fue todo! ¡Ya no quiero ser la princesa en peligro! ¡Quiero cortar cabezas y no esperarte a que regreses de otra de tus aventuras!

-Si aventuras es lo que quieres, puedes leer un libro. . .

-¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡Desde hoy te seguiré a donde sea que vayas y no me esconderé más!

-Pero Kairi. . .

-¡Pero nada! S-Sé que será difícil al principio. . . ¡Pero esto es algo que debo hacer!

-Si lo dices porque no quieres que vaya solo a recorrer el universo, te aseguro que estaré bien. Siempre encuentro algún aliado en los mundos que visito.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Desde ahora somos compañeros de equipo y nada ni nadie logrará separarnos nunca!

-¡¿Pero es que yo no tengo ni voz ni voto?

-¡A la nave!- exclamó Kairi caminando con paso decidido hacia donde guardaban la nave Gummi. Aunque Sora realmente no quería que Kairi lo acompañara porque sabía que su inexperta amiga complicaría mucho todo el asunto. . . En especial cuando se enfrentaran a alguien fuerte y él debiera gastar todas sus pociones en ella porque claro, antes que nada eran amigos de toda la vida y jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Y es por esto mismo que el castaño acabó siguiéndola a través de los pasillos del castillo y hasta la nave.

-. . . Adiós. . . Suerte en su viaje.- decía Goofie.

Al poco rato llegaron a su destino pero algo allí los tomó por sorpresa. . . ¡No estaba la nave!

-¡¿Dónde está mi nave?

-Este lugar está vacío. . .

-¡¿Dónde está la nave que la customicé una y otra y otra vez para hacerla invencible?- lloraba Sora.- ¡Quiero mi nave EXCALIBUR!

-¡Sora!- exclamaron dos pequeñas ardillas correteando hacia ellos.

-¡Ratas!

Y un segundo después, el pobre de Dale fue aplastado por la zapatilla de Kairi.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó la otra ardilla.- ¡Hija de. . .!

-¡Por estas cosas es que no quiero que me acompañes, Kairi!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó la pelirroja tomando al herido Dale entre sus manos.

-¡¿Ahora quien será mi compañero de juegos? ¡¿Quién me seguirá a todas partes? ¡Ah! ¡¿Quién me ayudará a pagar la renta? ¡Mierda que el árbol en el que vivo es muy costoso! ¡Despierta, Dale! ¡No me dejes todavía!

Chip pegó un salto y subió hasta las manos de Kairi y allí mismo tomó a Dale por los hombros y comenzó a moverlo violentamente hacia atrás y hacia delante.

-¡Despierta! ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

-Eh. . .

-¡Dale!

-¿Chip?

-¡Dale, estás vivo!

-¡Hermano!- exclamaron ambos y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Uff ¡Que alivio!- suspiró Kairi.- Oigan. . . No sé si sea un buen momento pero. . .

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Te gustó nuestra actuación?

-¿A-Actuación?

-¡Si, actuamos todo eso de la muerte!

-¿Te lo creíste? ¡Entonces debemos ser realmente buenos!

-Tal vez ahora sí consideren darnos más protagonismo en futuros videojuegos. . .

-¡O quizás nos den nuestra propia película en 3D!

-¡Ya mismo los mato a los dos!- echaba fuego por la boca la pelirroja mientras daba fuertes pisotones demasiado cerca de las ardillas.- ¡Yo preocupándome por ustedes y sintiéndome tan culpable. . .!

-¡Kairi!- la paró en seco Sora.- Si vas a venir conmigo tienes que acostumbrarte a estas cosas.

-¡Pero lo que hicieron fue cruel!

-Fue una broma nada más y los sujetos de Disney lo hacen todo el tiempo. ¿Tú como crees que me sentí cuando Donald y Goofie me abandonaron luego de que perdiera mi keyblade?

-¿Es que tengo que dejar pasar por alto todas las estupideces que hagan?

-Precisamente. Yo ya me acostumbré.- agregó colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.- Chip, Dale ¿Tienen idea de dónde está la nave Gummi? La necesitamos.

-Un minuto. . . Si no tienen nave Gummi ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-¡Sabe demasiado!

-¡A él!

Y en un instante ambos saltaron sobre la ardilla y de un buen golpe de la llave de Sora consiguieron que se le olvidara aquel pequeño detalle. Después de unos pocos minutos, los dos animales parlantes les estaban enseñando otras naves que podían usar ya que la nave Gummi la estaban reparando y tardarían un buen tiempo en terminarla.

-Ahí tienen la nave de la Mujer Maravilla.

-Pero si allí no hay nada.

-Es invisible, niña.

-¡Oh!

-Me gusta.- sonreía Sora mirando nada realmente.

-Pero sería un problema para encontrar la nave luego de estacionarla.

-Es verdad. . .

-También tenemos el Nirvana.- continuó Chip pasando junto a una nave muy grande, de color blanco y un diseño increíble.

-¡¿Viene con la tripulación del Nirvana incluida?- preguntó ansioso Sora.

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues entonces no la quiero.- se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-La otra opción que les queda es Sierra.

-¡¿La de Cid?

-Esa misma.

-¡Dios mío es un seño hecho realidad!- exclamó con ojos brillantes.- Sierra. . . Podré manejar Sierra. . .

-Oye Sora.

-Se acabaron los vergonzosos días en los que conducía nave de Legos ¡Ahora finalmente seré respetado!

-¡Sora!

-¡¿Qué?

-Kairi ya se subió a la nave y ella tiene las llaves así que. . .

-Y el motor está haciendo ruido como de despegue.- siguió Dale.

-¡Mierda Kairi! ¡No me cagués el sueño de mi vida, mujer!

Rápido como un rayo, Sora subió a la nave dispuesto a quitar a Kairi del asiento de conductor a base de ataques de keyblade. Sin embargo, no hizo más que pones un pié en esa nave que se detuvo de inmediato, maravillado por todo lo que lo rodeaba. Eso no se parecía en nada a la nave Gummi.

-¡Hasta tiene ducha! ¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó Sora.- No tienes idea lo que era viajar con Donald y Goofie en esa navecita pequeña luego de meses de no bañarnos. . .

-¡3!

-¡Espera que me siente, Kairi! ¡Y manejo yo! ¡¿Me oiste?

-¡2!

-¡Sé que estás ansiosa pero. . .!

-¡Despegue!

-¡Ni siquiera dijiste 1!

-¡Es lo mismo! De todos modos ya estamos viajando.

-Y creo que acabas de quemar a Chip y Dale con las turbinas. . .

-¡Estoy volando! ¡Estoy volando! ¡Y ahora a encontrar a Riku!

Continuará. . .

¡Y así comenzó otra aventura limada de Sora! Una vez más, en busca de su mejor amigo aunque no realmente porque se preocupe por él sino más bien para no perder contra la madre de este. Y en esta ocasión es acompañado por la inútil Kairi quien ahora intentará demostrarle al mundo y sobre todo a ella misma que no es una buena para nada. . . Lo siento, gente. Tuve que cortarla ahí XD Este es sólo el prólogo así que no viajaron a ningún mundo nuevo. . . ¡Pero lo harán muy "pronto"! Y lo digo entre comillas porque no sé realmente cuando vaya a actualizar. Pasa que estoy con la facu OTRA VEZ _U Y a parte me siento media enfermita. . . Claaaaro que un par de reviews pueden hacerme sentir mejor *giño giño* Así que ya saben. . . Nos vemos el próximo capitulo ¡La primer parada! ¿A dónde irán? Yo sé :D

Una pequeña aclaración. . . Si señoras y señores, Goofie tiene hijo -_-U Se llama Max y hasta tiene dos peliculas pero todavía no apareció en Kingdom Hearts. . . No me pregunten quien es la madre de este porque no tengo la menor idea _


	2. Parada 1: Karakura

N/A: Holaaaaaa! Gracias a todos por leer. Gracias por dejarme tantos reviews. Gracias por ser tan pero tan pacientes u_uU ¡Dios mío tardé demasiado en actualizar esta vez! DX Y lo peor es que en realidad hace una semana lo terminé pero recién ahora actualizo _U ¡Ah pero les traje un capitulo realmente largo esta vez! :D ¡Espero que les guste!

Parada 1: Karakura

-Bitácora de la capitana Kairi. . .- le hablaba la pelirroja a un micrófono.- Día 1, hora 6. A la vista todo lo que hay son. . . estrellas. Muchas muchas estrellas. . . Y el color negro. Eso es todo lo que veo por las ventanas de la nave desde que partimos. . . Y ya me aburrió.- finalizó con una expresión mezcla de enojo y cansancio.

El día anterior Sora y Kairi se habían llevado la sorpresa de que su mejor amigo había sido secuestrado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se embarcaron en un viaje espacial para encontrarlo. Ahora mismo estaban subidos a la nave Sierra rumbo a lo desconocido. . . O mejor dicho, sin rumbo alguno. Aunque ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de dónde podía estar Riku, Sora le había asegurado a su amiga que sólo debían avanzar y que tarde o temprano se toparían con algún mundo al cual visitar.

-Eso dijo él pero. . . Llevo todo el día en el timón y no he visto nada. . .

Muy lentamente los ojos de Kairi se fueron cerrando. Pasaron unos segundos y de repente ella los abrió de nuevo. Pero el cansancio que sentía era muy fuerte y no pudo seguir despierta más tiempo. Finalmente cayó rendida al suelo y al caer, hizo girar un tanto el timón. . .

Minutos después. . .

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi!- la llamaba una voz.

-¿Uh?

En cuanto abrió sus ojos se encontró con que estaba viviendo la escena de sus sueños. Ella estaba semi-inconciente en el suelo y Sora, el chico que le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo la abrazaba de cerca. Era de lo más romántico. . . Pero todo acabaría cuando Sora viera que ella estaba bien. . . Entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos fingiendo estar dormida aún.

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi, despierta por favor!

_Vamos, Sora. . . Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer_.- pensaba la pelirroja recordando cierta película de amor_.- Bésame. . ._

-¡Carajo no despierta! ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé que funcionará!

En eso el castaño la dejó en el suelo suavemente y luego se escucharon sus pasos cada vez más distantes.

_¿Se fue?_

Kairi estaba a punto de levantarse y seguir con su vida gris cuando de repente escuchó a Sora regresar apresuradamente. De inmediato se dejó caer al piso y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tan rápido había hecho todo eso que se golpeó seriamente la cabeza. Le dolió terriblemente pero reprimió sus ganas de gritar pensando que si Sora la escuchaba se terminaría su oportunidad de oro. . .

-Kairi. ¡Kairi!- siguió llamándola Sora.

_Vamos Sora.- _pensaba impaciente la pelirroja abriendo levemente sus labios. . .

En eso, el castaño dejó caer medio litro de agua fría sobre su amiga para al fin conseguir que esta despertara. Y así fue. De inmediato Kairi abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de un salto al sentir el agua helada en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Es que no te despertabas. . .

-¡Hay mejores maneras de despertar a una persona!

-¡Y habló la experta!- se cruzó de brazos recordando todas las veces en las que Kairi había interrumpido sus siestas en la playa.- Por cierto. . . ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Mira!- exclamó señalando la enorme ventana detrás de su amiga. Allí, donde antes no había más que estrellas, ahora había un mundo a poca distancia frente a ellos. Este parecía estar dividido en tres partes. En una de ellas había algunos edificios, en la otra; casas de madera bajas y la restante era un desierto.

_Mmm. . . Supongo que mientras dormía, el timón giró y terminamos aquí. . . por accidente. . . Un accidente que yo causé. . . ¡Pero Sora no tiene porque saberlos, claro!_

-¡Justo como lo planeé!- dijo Kairi con ambas manos sobre sus caderas y aire de superioridad.

-¿Uh? No me digas que. . . ¿Tú dirigiste la nave hasta aquí?

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-Sé que dijiste que tú querías manejar la nave pero. . . Realmente no creí que pudieras llevarnos hacia Riku. . .

-¡Ah pero Riku está justo ahí!

-¡¿EN SERIO?- preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Pues claro!

-¿Estas segura, Kairi? Ese mundo no me suena familiar. . . De hecho, creo que nos llevaste hasta una parte del universo en la que nunca estuve.- decía Sora pensativo mirando los demás monitores y todos sus numeritos.- Voy a hacer una prueba.

Y tras decir eso, el castaño fue directo hasta un teléfono que había allí cerca. Oprimió unos botoncitos y esperó.

-¿Comando Estelar? ¿Me oye, Comando Estelar? ¡Comando Estelar, responda!

-¿Qué es eso de Comando Estelar?

-¡¿Es que no sabes nada, Kairi? ¡El Comando Estelar está a cargo de la seguridad del sistema solar de Disney! Y no responden así que. . . No creo que estemos frente a un mundo de Disney. . .

_¡Mierda! ¡No puedo dejar que Sora sepa que por mi culpa nos fuimos de curso!_

-¡Pero estoy completamente segura que Riku está en ese lugar!

-¿Y como sabes?

-Por mi sentido femenino.- dijo muy seria.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es algo que sólo las mujeres tenemos, Sora así que jamás jamás jamás lograrás entenderlo. Pero para dejártelo fácil, digamos que eso me dice que Riku está en ese mundo de ahí.

-¡Woh! ¡¿Entonces es como la brújula de Jack?

_No sé que sea eso pero. . ._

-Así es.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡En ese caso vamos!

-¡A encontrar a Riku!

_Así esta bien. ¡Ahora Sora cree que soy últil al fin! Claro que mentí pero. . . Es una mentirita piadosa nada más. Nadie saldrá herido con algo así. Jeje Que lista soy. _

Tiempo después, Sierra aterrizó a las afueras de la ciudad de ese desconocido mundo. . .

-¿Por donde, Kairi?- le preguntó el castaño al bajar de la nave.

-Es por allá.- señaló los muchos edificios que se veían a lo lejos.- Mi sentido femenino me dice que es en esa dirección.

_Incluso si Riku no está allí, luego puedo inventar algo. . . ¡Sólo quiero alejarme de ese desierto horrible!_

Luego de mucho caminar, ambos consiguieron llegar a la ciudad. Aquel sitio era muy grande. . . Seguramente tardarían varios días en recorrerla toda en busca de su amigo pero eso no los desalentó y siguieron con su misión. . .

-Estoy comenzando a dudar de tu sentido femenino.- la miraba mal a la pelirroja mientras esta salía de una tienda de ropa con varias bolsas en ambas manos.

-¡Te juro que sentí que estaba aquí!

-¿En una tienda de vestidos?- la miró serio.- ¿Qué haría Riku en un lugar así?

-¡No Riku pero. . .! ¡Tal vez sus secuestradores eran mujeres y. . .! ¡Y yo soy la del sentido femenino así que no me discutas!- le dijo tendiéndole las bolsas.

-¡¿También tengo que llevar esas?

-¿Son demasiadas para ti? ¡Vamos, Sora! ¡Riku llevaba troncos enormes y no se quejaba!

-¡Dame eso!- le arrebató las bolsas a Kairi y las sumó a las catorce que ya estaba cargando consigo.

Ante esto, Kairi sonrió satisfecha. Ella conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles de Sora.

-Oye. . . ¿Y a ti se te ocurre algún sitio donde comenzar a buscar?

-Creí que tu sentido femenino nos guiaría.

-Si pero. . . Lleva tiempo aprender a dominarlo bien así que. . .

-¡Pero si lo dominas de maravilla! Nos ha guiado a través de la tienda de ropa, la de vestidos, la de zapatos. . .

-Es que. . . Verás. . . Siento que está por aquí cerca pero no estoy segura de donde. . .

-En ese caso sólo hay que revisar todas las casas de esta cuadra. Entremos en esa de ahí.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhh? ¡Sora, no podemos entrar en las casas de otros!

-¡Claro que si! Donald, Goofie y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo y siempre nos ha funcionado. Dentro de las casas consigues información, objetos raros, armas, pociones. . . ¡De todo!

-Tú eres el experto en esto de viajar a otros mundos así que. . .

Y sin pensarlo un minuto más, los dos cruzaron la calle hasta la casa de enfrente. Kairi se detuvo en la puerta y levantó la mano para tocar el timbre pero de inmediato Sora la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues llamo a alguien para pedirles permiso para entrar. . .

-¡Sólo tenemos que entrar, Kairi!- exclamó el castaño abriendo la puerta de golpe y entrando sin miramientos.- ¡Y la moral la dejas en la puerta!

Aunque dudando un poco al principio, Kairi siguió a su amigo a través del pasillo de la entrada y los demás cuartos. Primero revisaron el living y la cocina. Allí Sora abrió cuanta puerta encontró en su camino pero no encontró nada que le llamara la atención así que decidieron subir las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

-¿Haremos esto en cada casa?- preguntaba Kairi mirando con desconfianza a su amigo.

-Y también hablaremos con cada persona que nos encontremos en el camino. . .

-¡Eso es mucho trabajo y nos llevará demasiado tiempo!

-Kairi.- la miró seriamente.- ¿Quién ha viajado por todo el universo desde niño?

-Tú.- respondió de mala gana.

-¿Quién salvó los otros mundos cuando la oscuridad se apoderó de ellos?

-Tú.

-¿Quién ha salido vivo de cada pelea que tuvo?

-Tú.

-¿Quién te rescató cuando nadie más pudo?

-Ya entendí el punto, Sora.

-¡Entonces confía en mí cuando te digo. . .!- abre la puerta del cuarto de al lado.- ¡Que no va a pasar nada si. . .!

-¡Estas muerto!

¡Y zas! De un segundo a otro, un chico de cabello naranja mucho más alto que Sora, saltó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo en un instante. El castaño intentó levantarse y pelear contra su atacante pero no había forma. Ese sujeto tenía mucha fuerza y lo tenía totalmente inmovilizado.

-¡Atácalo, Kairi!

-¡Te dije que no podíamos entrar en las casas ajenas!

-¡Que lo ataques joder! ¡¿O para qué te crees que es la keyblade?

-Oe, Ichigo ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir? A mí no me parecen peligrosos.- habló una chica de cabello oscuro dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Estos dos estaban robando, Rukia!- siguió el pelinaranja.

-¡No es nada de eso!- saltó Kairi de inmediato.- Nosotros no queríamos robar. Sé que es difícil de creer pero. . . Sólo estamos buscando un amigo nuestro y. . . Sora dijo que estaría bien entrar aquí para buscarlo. . . ¡Yo quise tocar el timbre pero él insistió. . .!

-Siempre haciéndote la inocente.- murmuró por lo bajo el castaño.

-¡De verdad lo lamento mucho! ¡Mil perdones!- puso la mejor cara de lástima que tenía.

-Bueno. . . Aunque digan eso es un poco extraño. . .

-¡¿Pero qué dices, Ichigo?- entró en escena un pequeño peluche con forma de león.- ¡No hay forma de que una chica tan linda mienta!

Y así, todo rodeado de corazones rosas, el peluche llegó hasta Kairi de un salto y la abrazó cariñosamente.

-¡Kon!- lo tomó por la fuerza Ichigo y rápidamente lo escondió detrás de su espalda.- Si bueno. . . Jajaja Estos juguetes de ahora que caminan y hablan. Parece como si realmente tuvieran vida propia ¿No, Rukia? Jajaja

-Te llamas Kon ¿Cierto?- le tendió la mano Kairi con una bella sonrisa.- Yo soy Kairi.

-¡Neeee saaan!- corrió a abrazarla de nuevo.

-Pero. . . ¿No te asusta ver un peluche con vida?

-¡Para nada! Es que de donde venimos es muy común que los animales y los objetos inanimados hablen.- respondió con total naturalidad la pelirroja.

-¿De dónde vienen ustedes?

-¡Venimos del futuro!- saltó Sora poniendo pose de superhéroe.

-¡Claro que no! Venimos de otro mundo.- explicó la chica.- Mi nombre es Kairi y él es. . .

-¡El elegido de la llave espada!- completó el castaño dándosela de importante.

-A mi no me pareces la gran cosa, enano.- lo miró desde arriba Ichigo.

-¡Oye que no es mi culpa ser así de bajito! Y de todos modos, aún soy joven y estoy en plena etapa de crecimiento.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-16.

-Pues yo tengo 15.

-¡¿Queeeee? ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?- lloraba a mares Sora.

-Ichigo, no lo molestes más al chibi.

-No me llames chibi. . .

-Como sea. . .Secuestraron a un amigo nuestro y por eso lo estamos buscando.- siguió Kairi.

-Creemos que se encuentra en su mundo y por eso vinimos aquí en nuestra nave.

-¿Qué lo lógico no sería buscarlo en su propio mundo?- preguntó Rukia.

-¿Cómo decirlo. . .? Lo más normal para nosotros es buscarlo en otros mundos Jajaja

-El muy bastardo siempre desaparece.- siguió Sora.

-¿O sea que esta no es la primera vez?

-Olvida eso ¿Cómo piensan encontrar a su amigo en un mundo tan grande como este?- decía Ichigo de brazos cruzados.- Al menos díganme que tienen una manera de rastrarlo.

-Algo así.- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ichigo ¿Por qué no los ayudamos?- le preguntó la morena.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Karakura es inmensa, Rukia! ¡Hay millones de personas y sitios donde alguien se puede esconder! ¡¿Tienes idea del tiempo que nos tomaría encontrar a su amigo?

-Pero Ichigo. . .Acabas de atacarlos sin razón cuando ellos sólo estaban buscando a su amigo desaparecido. Lo tiraste al suelo a este pobre chibi y lo lastimaste mucho.

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Entraron en mi casa y empezaron a revolver todo, Rukia! ¡Lo más lógico era pensar que me estaban robando!

-¡Si no vas a disculparte al menos ayúdalo a buscar a su amigo!

-Para empezar ni siquiera sé como es.

-Es como de tu altura.- decía Sora con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

- Tiene el cabello largo hasta los hombros y de color blanco. Ojos celestes. . .

-Solitario. . . Como con cara de nada. . .

-Um-hum. ¿Algo así?- les mostró Rukia un dibujo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Ese es Riku?- preguntó Sora extrañado.

_Dibuja peor que Naminé. . ._

-¿Es eso siquiera una persona?

¡Y pum! Puñetazo para Ichigo.

-¿Qué decías, Ichigo?

-N-Nada.- fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras se frotaba el nuevo chichón que tenía.

-Y ahora que saben como es. . . ¿Tienen idea de dónde pueda estar?- preguntó Kairi.

-No. Jamás lo había visto.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Un tipo de cabello blanco no es muy común por aquí. Si lo hubiera visto lo recordaría.

-¿Y que si está en Hueco Mundo?- habló Rukia.

-¿Crees que el secuestrador pudo haber sido un hollow? Ellos normalmente no secuestran a nadie, los devoran en cuanto los ven.

-¡¿D-Devorar?- repitió Kairi temblando de miedo.- ¿Qué son esos hollows de los que hablan?

-Um. Los hollows son espíritus que se convirtieron en monstruos malignos luego de que la cadena del alma se erosionara. Se alimentan de espíritus humanos y los convierten en sus sirvientes.- explicó Rukia.- No es lo usual pero. . . Cabe la posibilidad de que los secuestradores sean hollows. Y si ese es el caso, su amigo debe estar en Hueco Mundo.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Sora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¡Ya me estaba aburriendo de este mundo tan tranquilo! ¡Si hay un lugar lleno de monstruos come-humanos entonces yo quiero ir!

-¡¿Estás loco?- saltó Kairi aterrada.

-¡¿Cómo llego ahí?

-No puedes.- dijo cortante el pelinaranja.

-¡¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque Hueco Mundo no está a la vuelta de la esquina, idiota! Llegar allí es muy complicado hasta para nosotros. . .

BIP BIP BIP- comenzó a sonar el celular de la morena. De inmediato lo tomó entre sus manos y. . .

-¡Ichigo!

-¿Es un hollow?

-Si y está cerca.

-¡Ven aquí Kon!- dijo Ichigo tomando por la fuerza al peluche que aún abrazaba felizmente a Kairi.- ¡Suéltala!

-¡Nooo!

-¡Suéltala! ¡Vamos, Kon!

Y luego de mucho forcejeo, Ichigo finalmente pudo tener en sus manos a Kon. En eso le abrió la boca y de allí tomó una pequeña esfera verde. Y sin miramientos, se la tragó.

-Bien. Ahora es mi turno.

-¡¿Van a pelear contra un hollow?- preguntaba emocionado Sora.

-Etto. . . Si.

-¡Excelente voy con ustedes!

-¡Nada de eso!- le dijo muy seria.- Los hollows son invisibles para todo aquel que tenga bajo poder espiritual. Lo mejor será que ambos se queden aquí hasta que regresemos. Luego les prometo que los ayudaré a encontrar a su amigo ¡Pero tienen que quedarse aquí!

-¡Pero tal vez yo si pueda verlo!

-Dime ¿Cuántos Ichigos hay en esta habitación?

Ante esto Sora no sabía que pensar. Era obvio que sólo había un Ichigo, el que había estado allí desde siempre. Pero aquella respuesta era tan obvia que le hacía creer que estaba mal. . .

-Si no puedes ver al Ichigo verdadero entonces no puedes venir.

Y tras decir aquello, Rukia sacó de su bolsillo un tubo pequeño con la cabeza de un tierno animal. Entonces lo presionó con el dedo y de inmediato una esfera salió de la boca de aquel artefacto y Rukia se lo tragó.

-¡Buena suerte, Rukia sama!- saludaba la morena por la ventana.

-¿Uh?

-Si. Seguramente ustedes no entienden nada.- sonrisa de lado por parte del pelinaranja.- Esa de ahí no es Rukia sino Chappy y yo no soy Ichigo sino. . . ¡El gran Kon sama!

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?- preguntaba Kairi confundida.

-Cambiaron a sus formas shinigami para poder enfrentar al hollow que acaba de aparecer.

-Esa es la tarea de los shinigamis.- siguió Chappy.

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene de impresionante? ¡Yo tengo seis transformaciones! ¡SEIS!- decía Sora mientras le salía humo de las orejas.

-Aún si puedes hacer eso, sólo los shinigamis pueden hacerle daño a los hollows.

-Y Chad, Inoue san, el de las gafas que me pone los pelos de punta. . .- siguió enumerando Kon.

-Todo porque no tengo eso de shinigami. . .- se lamentaba Sora.

-Bueno. . . Si ese es el problema entonces es bastante fácil lo que tienes que hacer.- habló la morena tranquilamente.

-¡¿De verdad?

-¡Sora!- lo detuvo Kairi.- ¡Se supone que debemos buscar a Riku! ¡No tenemos porque pelear contra esos horribles hollows!

-¡Es que tú no entiendes, Kairi! ¡Si yo derroto a algunos hollows, subo de nivel y. . .!

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-¡Nada pero quiero pelear de todos modos! ¡Necesito matar bichos raros, Kairi!

-Pues todo lo que tienes que hacer es usar la insignia de shinigami sustituto de Ichigo.- contaba Chappy.- Eso obligará a tu espíritu a salir de tu cuerpo. Así podrás pelear contra los hollows.

-Es cierto. Si Ichigo tenía uno de esos ¿Por qué tuvo que usarme a mi esta vez?- se lamentaba Kon.

-¿Y eso dónde está?

-Ahí.- señaló la morena una especie de talismán sobre el escritorio.- Con sólo tocarlo basta.

-¡Que fácil!

-Oe, Chappy. No sé si sea buena idea prestarles esa cosa.- decía Kon rascándose la nuca.

-¡Pues si Ichigo realmente no quisiera que nadie lo tocara, lo guardaría mejor! ¿No crees?

-Supongo pero. . .

-Sora. . . Yo tampoco estoy segura de esto. . .- decía la pelirroja temerosa.

-¡Ah, olvidé decirte que luego por cada monstruo que elimino, gano algunas monedas!

-¡Ve por ellos, tigre!- le hacía porras Kairi.

El castaño no quiso esperar un segundo más y rápidamente tomó la insignia. Y de inmediato sintió como su propio ser parecía salirse de su contenedor. . . Pensó que en cuanto tocara aquel talismán se sentiría realmente fuerte pero muy al contrario, cayó en un profundo sueño. . .

-¡Wow! ¡Es la primera vez que veo algo así!- exclamó sorprendido Kon señalando a la nada. Pero allí en realidad si había algo, sólo que la pelirroja no podía verlo.

Junto al cuerpo inconciente de Sora ahora había cuatro personas de pie. Dos de ellos, eran tan parecidos que bien podían ser gemelos. También había un sujeto muy similar a Sora excepto por su cabello mucho más oscuro y sus ojos amarillos. Y además; había una chica morena de ojos negros. Extrañamente todos llevaban llaves enormes en sus manos.

-¡SOY LIBRE!- exclamó el moreno.- ¡Buajajajaja!

-¡Tengo que encontrar a Terra!- salió por la ventana el rubio a toda velocidad.

-¡Yo también me voy!- lo imitó el de la mirada siniestra y la risa malvada.

-¡Xion!

-¡Roxas!

Se abrazaron los otros dos.

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . Esto es raro. Es como abrazarme a mí mismo.- decía Roxas.

-Pero si ambos estamos aquí entonces ¿Qué le pasó a Sora?

-Él está. . .- señaló el piso.

-¡Wah!- pegó un bote asustada.- ¡¿Qué le pasó? No me digas que. . . ¿Él murió?

-No está muerto.- se acercó a ellos Kon.- Sólo inconciente. Parece que la insignia tiene un efecto diferente en él por alguna razón.

-¡Que alivio!- respiró aliviada Xion.- ¿Y dónde estamos?

-En Karakura. Una ciudad constantemente amenazada por malvados hollows que por supuesto yo mantengo a raya.- mintió Kon poniendo pose de macho.- Si quieres puedo hacer de guía para ti, preciosa. . .

-Etto. . . Sabes que en realidad soy Sora ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Ehhh?

-Yo no sé ustedes pero yo me voy de aquí.

-¿A dónde vas, Roxas?

-Déjame ponerlo así. . . ¡No he comido un helado desde que vivía en Twilight Town! ¡¿A dónde crees que voy a ir ahora que estoy fuera de Sora?

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Voy contigo!

Y con los ojos brillando de ilusión, los dos abandonaron el dormitorio de Ichigo.

-No sé porque pero. . . Algo me dice que esto no es bueno.- murmuraba por lo bajo el pelirnaranja.

-Este. . . ¿Es normal que quien toque esa cosa se desmayé?- preguntaba Kairi un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Ah es verdad! ¡Tú no viste nada de lo que acaba de pasar!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Justo después de que tu amigo tocara la insignia perdió la conciencia y de su cuerpo salieron cuatro personas. Por supuesto que no soy un experto en estas cosas pero. . . Se supone que sólo salga uno. . . Etto. . .

-Bueno bueno. . . Cuantos más, mejor ¿No?

-¡No digas eso, Chappy! ¡¿Es que no te diste cuenta que uno de ellos era malvado?

-¿De qué hablas, Kon?- habló una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡I-Ichigooo!- se sobresaltó al ver al verdadero Ichigo entrando por la ventana de su cuarto seguido por Rukia.- ¡Que rápido volviste!

-El hollow no era demasiado fuerte. . . ¿Y bien? Dime ¿De qué hablaban?

-¡De. . .! ¡De política!

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-¿Qué sucedió, Chappy?- siguió la morena.

-Bueno. . .

-¡No les digas!- saltó Kon.

-¡Cállate!- lo silenció Ichigo.

-Etto. . . Fue muy extraño. . . No estoy segura del motivo pero. . . En cuanto ese chico tomó la insignia de shinigami sustituto de Ichigo, cuatro personas salieron de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuatro?

-Y todo fue culpa de Kon.

-¡No mientas!- saltó Kon pero nadie pareció prestarle atención.

-Cuatro personas. . .Eso no es posible.

-Um.- asintió Chappy.- Uno de ellos se veía igual al original pero el color del cabello era más oscuro. . .

-Y tenía ropa de Power Ranger.- continuó Kon.- También había una chica plana muy linda y dos gemelos rubios.

-¡Un momento!- saltó Kairi de repente.- ¿No será que. . .? Uno de esos chicos rubios tenía el cabello corto y peinado hacia un lado. . . Con ojos celestes. . . Una remera clara y un pantalón oscuro. . .

-Si y también tenía una extraña llave.

-Todos la tenían.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Era Roxas!- exclamó la pelirroja.

-¿Quién?

-Es una larga historia. . . Roxas es el nobodie de Sora, una parte de él. Él debió manifestarse por el poder de esa insignia. Pero si además de Roxas había otras personas. . . Eso quiere decir que todos ellos son parte de Sora. . . ¡Ai no! ¡Él no despertará a menos que los traigamos a todos de vuelta!

-Bueno. Dos de ellos se fueron a la heladería, estoy seguro.- comentó Kon.

-¿Eh? ¿A la heladería?- repitió Ichigo extrañado.

-Si. . . Esos dos no parecían muy peligrosos que digamos. Pero no sabría decir de los otros. . .

-Esto parece ser un trabajo para. . . ¡Wikipedia!- exclamó Rukia poniendo pose de superhéroe!

Dos horas de webeo más tarde. . .

-Oe, Rukia ¿No puedes apresurarte?

-Ah en realidad ya había terminado hace tiempo pero estaba buscando un doujin y sólo lo encuentro en chino y no entiendo ni jota. . .

-Sólo dime lo que averiguaste de esos sujetos. El doujin lo buscas luego.

-De acuerdo. . . El tal Roxas es este de aquí.- señaló una imagen a un costado de la wikipedia.- Parece ser que fue creado cuando Sora perdió su corazón y se volvió un heartless.

-¿Cómo va a perder el corazón si todavía está vivo?

-¡Lo sé! ¡La historia es muy loca! Y no sólo eso. . . Tal parece que los nobodies no tienen corazón sino que recuerdan lo que se siente tener uno. ¡Pero Roxas no tiene ni memoria!

-Pobre. . .

-¡Y hay más! Se unió a una organización en la cual está un tal Axel, su mejor amigo.

-Ajá. . .

-¡Pero resulta que esa organización era malvada! Así que la deja.

-¿Y abandona a su amigo?

-Si.

-Que trágico. . .

-Y luego pierde sus recuerdos de pertenecer a esa organización, a su amigo ¡Todo olvida!

-¿Otra vez?

-Si. Y comienza a vivir en un pueblo que realmente no existe sino que es todo hecho en computadora.

-Me suena a Matrix.

-Pues si. Y luego el tal Axel va a su encuentro e intenta hacerlo recordad pero todo es en vano y acaban peleando a muerte por orden de la organización.

-Y yo que pensaba que tenía problemas. . .

-¡Y todavía no te cuento nada!

-Etto. . .- se acercó a ellos Kairi.- ¿No sería hora de salir a buscar a los otros Soras?

-Si, tienes razón.- suspiró cansado Ichigo.- Luego de que Rukia acabe de contarme todo, saldré a buscarlos, lo prometo.

Cuatro horas de webeo y un par de llamadas después. . .

-Bueno señores son las. . .- Ichigo revisa su reloj.- 4 am. Lamento mucho hacerlos venir a todos aquí a estas horas. Y pido perdón a Kairi por pasar toda la noche en Internet en lugar de salvar a su amigo pero. . . La trama estaba muy interesante y. . .

-¡Sólo dinos lo que tenemos que hacer de una vez que ya me quiero volver a la cama!

-Ejem- se aclaró la garganta el pelinaranja.- La cosa es así. Buscamos a A) Una chica de cabello negro y corto llamada Xion. Por lo que sabemos creemos que puede estar en algún sitio cerca del mar. B) Roxas, un sujeto rubio de ojos celestes que me demostró que mi vida no es tan trágica ni mucho menos. . . Puede que esté en una heladería o en algún edifico alto. . .

-¿Contemplando el amanecer?- inquirió Rukia.

-Eso o preparándose para saltar. . . Si es que todavía no saltó. C) Ventus, físicamente es igual a Roxas. En estos momentos debe estar buscando a su amigo Terra. Si tenemos en cuenta que es capaz de volar, puede estar en cualquier sitio. Ah, lo olvidé. . . Los otros dos que nombré antes usan unos portales negros para viajar entre mundos. . . Puede que ni siquiera estén en Karakura. . .

-¿Por eso pediste la colaboración de todos nosotros?

-¡Así es! Estos tipos son muy escurridizos y tenemos que encontrarlos lo antes posible.

-¿Sora morirá si no los regresamos pronto a su cuerpo?- preguntó Kairi a punto de lanzarse a llorar.

-No pero hoy en la noche tengo una misión importante que cumplir en el Sereitei. . .- contaba Rukia.- Y antes de irme quiero que Roxas me firme la panza.

-¿Uh?- dijo extrañado Ichigo.

-¡El tipo es un grande y quiero que me firme la panza! ¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Nada nada. . . Bueno. Les diré como organizamos los equipos. . . ¡Toshiro y Yachiru!

-Hitsugaya taichou para ti.- lo fulminó con la mirada el peliblanco.

-Los dos son un par de niños pequeños. . . Se supone que son alegres y entusiasmados. Etto. . . Intenten animar a Roxas a seguir con su patética vida dentro de otra persona. . . Eso mejor no se lo dicen. . .

-Que quede claro que esto sólo lo hago porque Kuchiki Rukia me prometió sandías.

-¡Y cumpliré!- levantó el pulgar en alto la morena.

-Sigo. . . Ikkaku y Yumichika. Ustedes van por el objetivo D, Vanitas. Físicamente es casi igual al chico de ahí.- señaló el cuerpo inerte de Sora, ahora recostado en la cama.- Este sujeto es de los malos y lleva años buscando venganza. . . Es peligroso y por eso se los dejo a ustedes.

-¡Perfecto!- sonrisa macabra por parte de Ikkaku.

-Ejem. . . Etto. . . Renji e Ishida. . . Según Internet, ustedes son algunos de los más sexis de todo Bleach así que. . . Cof Cof Ustedes van por Xion Cof Cof.

-¡Kurosaki!- saltó Ishida todo rojo.- ¡Por mi honor Quincy yo jamás. . .!

-¡No me vengas de nuevo con el cuento de los Quincy!

-¡No es ningún cuento, idiota!

-De todas maneras los dos van a tener que ir por Xion.

-Y. . . ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Renji algo sonrojado.

-Eso lo dejo a su criterio Cof Cof. Lo que nos deja al objetivo C De él nos encargaremos Rukia y yo ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Ok!- respondieron todos al unísono.

En algún lugar no muy lejos de allí. . .

-Me pregunto dónde estará el maestro Xehanort. . .- hablaba para sí Vanitas mientras caminaba por la hierba cerca de un río.- Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vi. . . Podría estar en cualquier parte. . . Un momento. . . ¿Por qué debería buscarlo? ¡No lo necesito para adueñarme del universo! ¡Claro que no! ¡Si hasta de mi sombra salen unversed!- se volteó y vio algunos monstruos pequeños de color azul que lo venían siguiendo desde hacía varias cuadras.- Lo único que se interpone en mi camino son esos molestos elegidos de la llave. Aunque pensándolo bien. . . Terra y Aqua deben estar algo viejos ¡Y Yen Sid mucho más! Pero todavía están Mickey y Ventus. . .

-¡Pelota!

-Sí pudiera conseguir la X-Blade. . .

¡PUM! Vanitas estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos siquiera para percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor. . . hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una pelota de football había volado por los aires a toda velocidad y golpeó al distraído moreno de lado en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién demonios fue el que me atacó?- gritaba completamente fuera de sí sacando a la luz su keyblade.

-¡Perdón!- se acercó a él una niña pequeña de ojos grandes y cabello dorado.- Lo siento. Todavía no soy buena en esto del football y mi hermana me está enseñando. . .

-¡Oe, Yuuzu! ¡Date prisa!- le gritaba una chica un poco mayor que ella.

-¡Ya voy, Karin! ¿Me devuelves la pelota?- preguntó con rostro angelical.

-¡Y una mierda te devuelvo la pelota!

Y así sin más, lanzó la pelota hacia arriba y usando su keyblade como bate, la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola volar por los cielos hasta perderse entre las nubes. A esto, los ojos de Yuuzu se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente. Sin embargo no lloró. Ella sólo lo miró con odio a la vez que apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-¡Ya verás, maldito idiota!- corría a grandes zancadas la hermana.- ¡Te las verás conmigo por hacer llorar a Yuuzu!

-Je No me digas. . .

-Niño.- lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas.- No deberías tratar así a los más pequeños.

Era una chica más mayor que las otras dos. Tenía el cabello anaranjado y lacio hasta la cintura recogido a los lados con unas hebillas en forma de flor. . . Además de una buena delantera. Junto a ella había una chica de su edad con cabello negro y con una mirada que asustaba.

-¡Tú no me dices lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer!

-Vaya vaya. . . Realmente no sabes cuando dejar de hablar ¿No?- se hacía sonar los nudillos su compañera.

-Perfecto.- sonrió de lado Vanitas.- Ya me estaba aburriendo.

En otro sitio, en la cima de un gran edificio un chico rubio se había sentado en el borde de la cornisa con las piernas hacia fuera. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, donde en ese momento ya se podía apreciar el bello amanecer.

-Ehhhhh Sólo le falta la música deprimente y. . . No, espera. . .- Yachiru paró la oreja.- Sip, ahí está.

Ella y Hitsugaya estaban escondidos detrás de un bote de basura mientras observaban detenidamente su objetivo. . .

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas, bajito?

-Si situación emocional es muy delicada así que no podemos simplemente. . . ¡Oe no me llames bajito!

-¡Pero sí eres bajito! ¡Jajajaja!

-Tú. . . ¡Entiende que aunque seas teniente yo soy capitán! ¡Tengo un rango más alto que el tuyo! ¡No puedes tratarme como. . .!

-¡Exactamente! ¡Tú eres el capitán y por eso mismo tú serás quien vaya primero!- reía divertida la pelirosa mientras empujaba a Hitsugaya hacia donde estaba Roxas.

-¡Oe! ¡Tú no puedes tratarme así!

En eso Hitsugaya se volteó dispuesto a decirle un par de verdades a la pequeña niña pero en cuanto se giró, vio que Yachiru había corrido a una velocidad sobrehumana para luego esconderse de nuevo detrás del bote de basura.

-¡Vamos vamos! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Yo estaré justo detrás de ti!- lo alentaba desde la distancia moviendo mucho las manos.

-¡No tengo miedo!

-¿Um?- se giró Roxas al escuchar esas voces.

-Yo. . . Etto. . . Cof cof.- se aclaró la garganta el peliblanco.- Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro. Soy el capitán del décimo escuadrón de shinigamis de la Soul Society. Me encargaron que te lleve de regreso.

-Ah.- suspiró el rubio sin dejar de mirar el sol.- Soy Roxas, antiguo miembro de la Organización XII y también. . . el nobodie de Sora. Lo que significa que realmente no soy nadie.

-¡No digas eso!- se apresuró a decir Hitsugaya sentándose al lado de Roxas y mirándolo muy serio aunque este no le dirigía la mirada.- ¡Tú si eres alguien! ¡Eres Roxas!

-Tsk. Tú no entiendes nada. . . No sabes nada acerca de la existencia de los nobodies. Nosotros. . . somos creados luego de que un ser pierde su corazón por la oscuridad. Por esto es que no tenemos corazón. En otras palabras, no podemos sentir absolutamente nada. Pero sí recordamos como solía ser cuando teníamos corazones.

-Entonces. . . ¿Comparten la memoria de su anterior yo?

-Dices que yo sí soy alguien pero. . . No creo siquiera que se le pueda llamar existencia a esto.

-¿De qué hablas? Si estás aquí es porque existes.

-Pero ¿Para qué?- dejó escapar un largo suspiro.- Ahora sólo existo dentro de Sora. . . Me volví parte de él. Y antes de eso, vivía en un sitio que realmente tampoco existía. Todo lo que viví siempre fue una mentira, incluso desde que estaba en la Organización. Sólo. . . Sólo Axel le daba sentido a mi inexistencia. . .

-¿Axel?

-Mi mejor amigo. Bueno, al menos solía serlo. Antes de que lo traicionara. . . Me arrepiento tanto de haberlo dejado atrás. . . Quizás si no hubiera hecho eso, ahora él estaría conmigo mirando el sol. . . Te estoy aburriendo ¿Verdad?- esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Yo hace tiempo tenía un amigo muy querido. . . Lo hacíamos todo juntos.- sonrió con nostalgia.- Íbamos a convertirnos en shinigamis juntos pero. . . El destino nos obligó a combatir a muerte porque ambos habíamos sido elegidos por la misma zampakutou.- tomó entre sus manos la katana que llevaba en su espalda y la observó con aire melancólico.- Y no se está permitido eso así que. . .

Mientras tanto, Ishida y Renji se dirigían al centro acuático de la ciudad, donde creían que podrían encontrar a su objetivo, Xion.

-Entonces. . . ¿Qué se supone que haremos para conseguir que vuelva?

-I-Ichigo insinuó que. . . quiere que. . .

-¡Argh! ¡No hay manera de que yo haga algo así!- Ishida se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza por los nervios.

-Bueno. . . No hay necesidad de llevarlo todo hasta el final ¿Verdad?

-P-Pero aún si no lo llevamos a ESE nivel. . . ¿Qué hacemos?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Le llevamos chocolates o algo así?

-Ichigo no nos dio ninguna pista. . . Le pregunté a Rukia pero. . . Su respuesta me espantó.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-"Sé creativo" y con una cara de pervertida que me puso los pelos de punta.

-Tengo una idea, Abarai. ¿Qué tal si en lugar de hacernos los románticos con ella, sólo la atacamos y la llevamos a la fuerza?

-¡Me gusta ese plan!

-Bien. Entonces será mejor que nos preparemos.- dijo haciendo aparecer de la nada un arco blanco realmente grande.

-Y la atacamos por sorpresa ¿No?- siguió el pelirrojo desenfundando su katana.

-Hum-um.

En otra parte de Karakura, Ikkaku y Yumichika volaban por el cielo atentos a todo a su alrededor.

-Yumikichika. . . ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos buscando a ese cabeza de erizo?

-Mmm Como una hora.

-Esto ya me está aburriendo. . . Ichigo dijo que ese sujeto era fuerte ¡¿Pero cuál es el punto si ni siquiera podemos encontrarlo?

-Oe. . . ¿No es. . .? ¿No es ese de ahí?- señaló un grupo de personas debajo de ellos.

-Pues. . . No estoy seguro. Vamos a ver.

Y tras decir aquello, ambos descendieron hacia su objetivo.

-E-Ese no pude ser. . .

-Tiene que ser una broma. . .

Desde que Ichigo les había relatado la historia del peligroso Vanitas, quien estuvo cerca de controlarlo todo con el poder de la oscuridad, quien no posee una pizca de bondad en todo su ser y que además debía estar realmente furioso luego de haber permanecido dentro de Ventus por tanto tiempo. . . Ikkaku y Yumichika no podían pensar en otra cosa que en la feroz batalla que tendrían en cuanto se encontraran con aquel terrible sujeto. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente dieron con él, sintieron como el alma se les caía al piso de la decepción.

Frente a ellos, Orihime, Tatsuki, Yuuzu y Karin rodeaban a un Vanitas vestido de novia. El moreno traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con falda de tul y un corsé con dos tiras delgadas. El cabello puntiagudo tan característico de Vanitas ahora estaba completamente lacio y hasta con un pequeño arreglo floral a modo de hebilla. Además tenía un ojo morado y la nariz con un hilo de sangre escurriendo, produjo de una pelea con Tatsuki.

-Por favor que ese no sea Vanitas.- decía Ikkaku con la gota gorda cayéndole por la sien.

-¡Que adorable se ve!- exclamó Yumichika con ojos brillantes.- ¡Ah pero sus uñas son horribles!

-¡Woh! ¡Tienes razón!- decía Orihime, quien ahora peinaba el cabello de Vanitas.- Si quieres puedes ayudarnos.

-Yumichika no. . .

-¡Desde luego!

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!- gritó desesperado Ikkaku.- ¡Ichigo dijo que el tal Vanitas era un tipo aterrador! ¡Sólo vine hasta aquí para pelear con él y me encuentro con que está en medio de una clase de belleza!

-Vamos, Ikkaku. No es tan malo.- sonrió su compañero.

-¡Un segundo!- habló al fin Vanitas.- ¡Ustedes. . .! ¡Ustedes saben quien soy!

-¡No hables!- lo mandó a callar Karin.- ¡¿Qué no ves que te estoy pintando los labios ahora?

-¡Por favor! ¡Se los ruego! ¡Llévenme de regreso con Ventus!- lloraba a mares.- ¡El mundo se ha vuelto demasiado aterrador incluso para mí! ¡Sólo quiero irme a casa!

-¡Que te quedes quieto!- lo golpeó en la cabeza Karin.

-Este tipo me da mucha lástima.- murmuraba Ikkaku.- Andando, Yumichika. Tenemos que terminar con la misión.

-¿Ehhhh? ¡No podemos llevárnoslo ahora! ¡Aún tenemos que maquillarle los ojos y arquearle las pestañas!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Y después quiero tomar algunas fotos!- rió Yuuzu.

-¡Que buena idea!

Repentinamente todos le clavaron la mirada a Ikkaku muy seriamente.

-Bien. . . Que se diviertan.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- grito de dolor por parte de Vanitas.

De regreso con Hitsugaya. . .

-Así que. . . Tu amigo murió.- hablaba el peliblanco en un tono muy melancólico.

-Si.- respondió Roxas en iguales condiciones.

-El mío también.

-Y lo peor es que. . . Murió por mi culpa.

-Te entiendo.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- llegó corriendo Yachiru.- ¡Dejen de lamentarse de una vez!

-Tú no nos entiendes.- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué pasó, capitán bajito? ¡Se suponía que tú ibas a animarlo y ahora Roxas tiene un aura mega depresiva que se ve a dos cuadras!

-Tú también estarías así si no tuvieras ni pasado ni futuro. . . Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Qué es la vida sino el presente?

-Bien dicho.

Chocaron las palmas de las manos y continuaron viendo el horizonte completamente sumidos en sus propios pensamientos negativos.

-¡Anímense! ¡Vamos!- reía Yachiru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-. . .

-. . .

-Dije "Anímense"- habló con voz de ultratumba.

-Te oímos.- fue todo lo que dijo Hitsugaya.

-Ustedes. . . Si no hacen lo que yo digo entonces. . .

-¡Ahí está!

-¡Escóndete!

Ishida y Renji llevaban algún tiempo caminando por las calles de Karakura hasta que finalmente encontraron su objetivo. Frente a ellos, una chica con cabello corto y negro al igual que sus ojos, observaba intrigada la vitrina de una tienda de mascotas. Al verla, rápidamente se escondieron detrás de una cabina telefónica.

-No puedo soportarlo.

-Lo sé, Ishida. Esa chica parece muy delicada pero. . . ¡Debemos mantenernos fuertes y seguir con el plan de ataque tal y como lo habíamos planeado!- levantó el puño en alto Renji.

-¡Eso no!

-¿Y entonces?

-¡Es esa ropa que usa! ¡Es espantosa! ¡¿Cómo demonios es que una chica tan linda acabó usando algo así? ¡Y además negro!

-¿Qué tiene de malo el negro?- preguntó viéndose así mismo ya que traía su traje de shinigami.

-Nada. . . Sólo que el blanco es mejor.- agregó con los lentes brillándole.- Bien. Ahora. . . Cuando se de la vuelta. . . Saltamos y la atacamos con todo lo que tenemos. . .

Ese mismo día un par de horas más tarde, en casa de Ichigo. . .

-Ok. . . Pensé que cuando todos estuvieran aquí, nos apresuraríamos a regresar todos estos Soras al verdadero pero. . . Debo preguntas. . . ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?- preguntó el pelinaranja al notar que sus compañeros lucían más raros que de costumbre.

Hitsugaya y Roxas tenían la cara azul y temblaban a más no poder con los ojos bien abiertos. Vanitas estaba vestido como muñequita de colección versión novia y con una cara mezcla de nervios y miedo. Xion tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por alguna razón no estaba usando su atuendo negro de siempre sino un bellísimo vestido blanco con muchos encajes y volados que le daban un aire muy delicado. Sólo Ventus había regresado tal y como se había ido.

-Yo sólo le ofrecí confeccionarle un lindo vestido si regresaba al cuerpo de Sora.- contaba Ishida.

-Hablando de eso. . . Muchas gracias, Ishida kun.- le sonrió la morena.

-Um. No es nada.- leve sonrojo por parte del quincy.

-¡Nosotros seguimos! ¡Nosotros seguimos!- levantaba la mano entusiasmada Orihime.- Tatsuki y yo nos encontramos con Karin chan y Yuuzu chan cerca del río esta mañana y pasamos toda la tarde juntas vistiendo a Vanitas kun.

-¡¿T-Toda la tarde?- saltó Kon lleno de envidia.

-Eso explica porque las mira de esa forma.- decía Ichigo al notar que el atemorizado Vanitas hacía todo por evitar contacto visual con las chicas y Yumichika.

-El día de hoy yo. . .- tartamudeaba Hitsugaya.- Descubrí que hay una muy muy muy buena razón por la cual Yachiru es teniente. . . Y me la llevaré a la tumba.- agregó al sentir la penetrante mirada de la pelirosa.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes, Rukia?- preguntó Renji.

-Ah, si. Fue más fácil de lo que pensamos. Sólo pusimos un poco de helado en la calle, una caja de cartón sobre el helado sostenida por un palito. . . Cuando Ventus entró en la caja para tomar el helado, Ichigo me dio la señal y yo tiré del hilo del palito y la caja calló sobre Ventus.

-Básicamente hicimos la vieja trampa para capturar conejos.- resumió Ichigo.

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido! ¿Me firmas la pansa?- le preguntó Rukia a Roxas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oigan. . . ¿Les falta mucho?- se acercó a ellos Kairi con cara de sueño

-No. . . Ellos sólo tienen que volver al cuerpo de Sora y listo.

-¡Yo primero!- pegó un salto Vanitas hacia el cuerpo de Sora y en un instante desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Y-Yo sigo. . .- lo imitó Roxas aún temblando.

-¡Adiós!- saludó Ventus feliz de la vida e hizo lo mismo que los otros dos.

-Entonces. .. Yo también voy.- siguió la morena.- Adiós Ishida kun.

-Adios. . .- la saludó este. Había algo de tristeza en el tono de su voz.

En eso Xion desapareció frente a la vista de todos y momentos después, Sora despertó.

-¡Sora! ¡Sora!- lo llamaba Kairi sentada junto a él.

-¡Que siestita que me dormí!- bostezaba Sora.

-¡Que bueno que despertaras, Sora!

-Etto. . . ¡Wah! ¡Tú. . .!- señalaba a Ishida con cara de espanto.

-N-No puede ser. . . No me digas que tú ahora compartes los recuerdos de esa chica. . . ¡Me dijiste que eso no pasaría!- le gritaba fuera de sí a Renji.

-¿P-Pero que te preocupa tanto? A no ser que tú. . . No será que cuando los dejé solos para que le tomaras las medidas para el vestido. . .

-¡No lo digas!

-Te ves muy raro todo vestido de blanco ¿Es que te vas a casar o qué?- terminó Sora.

-¿Uh?

-Eso estuvo cerca.- suspiró aliviado Renji.

-Siento que dormí mucho. . . ¡Ah! ¡El Hollow! ¡Tengo que matarlo! ¡Tengo que. . .!

-Hace mucho que exterminamos ese Hollow.- decía Ichigo.

-No puede ser. . .- aura depresiva por parte de Sora.

-Sora, ya que estás despierto de nuevo ¿Qué dices si volvemos a la nave y seguimos con el viaje?- preguntó Kairi ya con las maletas hechas.

-¡¿Estás loca? ¡Acabamos de llegar a este mundo! ¡Y aún no hemos comenzado a buscar a Riku!

-Etto. . . Sora, mientras tú dormías Ichigo y los demás se la pasaron de un lado a otro de Karakura buscando a tus otros yo y. . .

-¿A qué te refieres con mis otros yo? ¡No me digas que el muy rebelde de Roxas se salió de su prisión digo de mi cuerpo!

-Roxas, Xion, Ventus y Vanitas.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhh? ¡P-Pero. . .!

-No te preocupes. Todos nos ayudaron a traerlos de vuelta.

-Ellos. . . ¿Me ayudaron?

-Sip. Y como te decía. . . Ellos recorrieron toda la ciudad de Karakura hoy y no encontraron ni rastro de Riku así que no hay motivo para seguir aquí.

-Ellos me ayudaron a mí. . . Esto nunca me había pasado. . . Se siente raro.

-¿De verdad? Yo me siento igual que siempre.

-Eso es porque estás acostumbrada a que todos hagan algo por ti, Kairi.

Continuará. . .

Y así nuestro héroe y Kairi dejaron atrás Karakura y siguieron su viaje. . . Sora debe odiarme por el poco protagonismo que le di jajaja n_nU Pero eso fue sólo en este capitulo porque no puede ver espíritus que yo sepa (excepto en el mundo de Jack pero eso es otro tema. . .)

Hay un asuntito del que les quiero hablar. . . Muchos de ustedes me recomendaron X Anime para dedicarle un capitulo. A mi me encanta que los lectores se comen tanto con la historia que quieran involucrarse y demás pero. . . ¡Pero no puedo escribir sobre un animé que jamás vi! DX Lo siento, queridos lectores pero así es la cosa. Por ejemplo. . . Evangeleon yo sé que es un animé casi legendario y de los mejores que hay. . . pero yo sólo vi los primeros 20 capitulos así que no entendí mucho la trama (me dijeron que todo se aclara luego) por lo que no voy a hacer que Sora maneje un Eva aunque la idea me gusta ^^ pero no quiero hacer un capitulo medio que al boleo. . .

¡Segundo y último tema de hoy! XD Que nadie se me queje de que en el cap de hoy no aparecieron ni los espada ni los vizards y que cómo le fui a enchufar un noviazgo a Ishida Jajaja Bueno bueno. . . Con lo primero la cosa es así. ¡No hay forma de que en un cap pueda meter a todos los personajes de un anime, señores por favor! ¡Olvídense de que vaya a hacer eso! _ Además. . . No estoy segura de esto pero PUEDE SER que haya una segunda parada en Karakura. Ya vieron que los de KH haces segundas paradas siempre. . . tal vez yo también lo haga, no lo sé. Todo depende de mi creatividad y mis ganas de volver a escribir sobre Bleach. . . En cuanto a Ishida. . . Dos cositas. 1) Yo sigo el animé y hasta ahora el único amor que parece tener Ishida además de con su ropa blanca, era una Bound ¡Pero era de relleno así que no cuenta! No sé como será en el manga pero bueh. . . 2) ¡Si pude hacer que un dark side llamado Alfredo se enamore de Akua, puedo hacer que Xion y Uryuu hayan tenido ALGO XD ¿Que hicieron? Lo dejo a su imaginación. . .

¡Y eso fue todo! Me voy y vaya uno a saber cuando vuelvo. . . ¡Dejen reviews por favor! ¡Adios!


	3. Parada 2: Ciudad Azulona

N/A: Hola, mis queridos lectores! Volviii! XD Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y sobre todo, por esperar tanto para que actualizara jeje n_nU ¡Aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo! ¡Espero que les gusteeee! Ah, eso si. . . Los sensibles no me van a perdonar una escena del cap. . . ¡Pero es que no me resistí! ¡Tenía que escribirla, gente! :P

Parada 2: Ciudad Azulona

_Esto TIENE que funcionar_- pensaba Kairi rodeada de un aura oscura.

La última vez que Kairi había tenido a Sora donde quería había sido a los seis años, cuando se tropezó jugando a las carreras con sus dos amigos en la isla. De inmediato Sora había dejado de correr para regresar por ella. La abrazó y hasta le dio un tierno beso en la frente para que se sintiera mejor. A partir de ese día Kairi no volvió a jugar a eso y Sora no volvió a mostrarle cariño lo que se dice cariño. Lo más parecido a eso que había obtenido la pelirroja fue una declaración en dibujo o algo así. Debido a que Sora dibujaba hasta al pato Donald en la cueva secreta. . . El dibujo que había hecho de ambos probablemente no significaba nada.

Momentos antes de aterrizar en Karakura, por cosa del destino, estuvo a punto de ser besada por Sora. Lo tuvo tan cerca y sin embargo no consiguió más que mojarse con agua fría.

Pero ese día sería diferente porque haría algo que nadie, ni siquiera el muy inocente de Sora podría resisitir. Ella. . . Iría por él con sólo una toalla cubriéndole el fatal cuerpo que tenía.

Con una sonrisa amplia como la del gato de Wonderland, Kairi se metió en el baño. Abrió las canillas de la ducha, se quitó su ropa y entró al agua. Todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, no pensó otra cosa que cómo se vería la cara de Sora cuando la viera así.

Minutos después, cerró el grifo de la ducha. Salió de la bañera y se secó sólo un poco porque quería verse lo más sensual posible para su castaño y tener algunas gotas de agua fría recorriéndole el cuerpo le sería de ayuda extra. Al dejar el baño se acomodó la toalla alrededor de su pecho y la fijó con un nudo. Pero al ser una toalla pequeña, a penas si le cubría el trasero.

Mientras salía del baño y caminaba hacia la sala de comando, donde sabía que estaba Sora manejando la nave, Kairi simplemente dejaba volar su imaginación. Realmente sentía que ese sería el día que Sora dejaría de verla como un amiga. . .

En cuanto llegó, vio al castaño de espaldas a ella, con la mirada fija en la pantalla y las manos en el timón. Entonces ella dejó caerse de lado un poco sobre el marco de la puerta y levantó en alto una pierna, apoyándola sobre la pared. Y echándose el cabello para atrás lo llamó con voz sensual. . .

-Soooraaa.

Pero nada. El chico seguía frente al monitor como autónoma.

-Hey Sora.

Aún sin respuesta.

-Sora ¿Podrías venir un momento?

Y aún nada.

-¡Sora!

-Kairi ¿Puedes guardar silencio? Lo que estoy haciendo es muy difícil y no me dejas concentrarme.

_¡Distraerte era la idea!_- pensaba molesta Kairi.

Y como dice el dicho. . . Actos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. . .

-Emm. . . ¿Sabes, Sora? Acabo de salir de la ducha. . .

-Ajá. . .- respondió esté sin siquiera mirarla.

-El agua estaba deliciosa.

-Ajá. . .

-¡Ups! ¡Se me calló la toalla!

-Entonces recógela ¿O también pretendes que haga eso por ti?

Al instante, Kairi se quedó congelada. Con sus ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas por las frías palabras de su amigo, la pelirroja se agachó y recogió la toalla que realmente había dejado caer.

-¡Los hombres son unos idiotas!-gritó para luego marcharse tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Que la recojas, maldito plomero!- le gritaba Sora al monitor.- ¡Vamos Mario, necesitas esa estrella para hacerte gigante! ¡Corre gordito!

Un par de horas después, Kairi ya se había tranquilizado y vuelto a la normalidad. Seguía enojada con Sora, por supuesto, pero al menos ya no lloraba. Estaba de camino a la cocina cuando escuchó un grito desde la sala de comando.

-¿Sora? ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó la chica yendo hacia él.

-¡Esto es imposible!- gritaba Sora llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa es imposible?

-Este videojuego.- le señaló la enorme pantalla frente a ellos.- Se llama Mario Bros.

_¿Un juego? ¡¿Todo este tiempo estuvo jugando? ¡Y yo que pensaba que estaba piloteando la nave! ¡Pero que vago que es. . .!_

-¿De qué trata?

-Bueno. . . Está este plomero, Mario y tiene que rescatar a su perra.

-¿Su mascota se perdió?

-No. No. . . Su prostituta fue secuestrada.

-¡¿QUÉ?

_¡Sora ya no es más inocente!_

-Si. Mira aquí.- señaló un lugar de la pantalla.- ¿Ves que nombre dice que tiene la rubia? Peach.

-Perra no se dice así. . . Suena parecido pero no son lo mismo, Sora.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Ahora todo tiene más sentido! Es que no entendía cómo era posible que la princesa del reino fuera la perra de un plomero. . .

-¿Puedo jugar?

-Si pero tengo que advertirte. . . Este juego. .. Es imposiiible.- le dijo con tono fantasmal.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? ¡Mira cuantos colores! ¡Y hasta hay honguitos!

-Bien. Te explico los controles. . . Con esto te mueves y con este botón de aquí saltas ¿Entendiste?

-¡Vamos, Sora! ¡No es tan difícil!

-Ok. . . Todo tuyo.- se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a su amiga tomar los controles del videojuego.

Y ahí va Mario caminando en un bello día de Sol por la verde pradera. . .

-¿Y qué carajo es eso?- preguntó Kairi al ver un tuvo verde saliendo de la tierra.

-Es una cañería. ¿Qué no me escuchaste cuando te dije que el tipo era plomero?

-Ah, si. Es verdad.

Y en eso Mario salta al tuvo verde y. . . De la nada es atacado por una flor. Esta lo mordió y Mario calló al vacío.

-¡¿Qué pasó?

-Moriste.

-¡¿Tan rápido?

-Sólo tienes una vida en este juego. . . Igual que en esta vida. . .- decía Sora con tono melancólico.

-. . .

-Vamos, Kairi. Inténtalo de nuevo.- la animó con una sonrisa.

-Ok. .. ¿Y por qué me atacó una flor? ¿Yo que le hice?

-¡¿Pero que no sabes nada, Kairi? ¡En los RPG todos los bichos que te topas en tu camino te odian!

-¡¿Por qué?

-¡Porque así es la vida! ¡Todo es odio y tristeza y cuando finalmente encuentras algo que quieres de verdad, la vida te lo quita de las manos, Kairi, como a Mario le quitó a Peach!

-. . .

-¡La vida es injusta, Kairi! ¡Injustaaaa!

-Está bien. . .- lo miró extrañada.- Bueno. Voy a seguir jugando.

Y Mario comenzó a caminar por la pradera verde una vez más. Al toparse con el tuvo verde de antes, aguardó unos instantes a que saliera la flor y luego saltó cuando esta ya no estaba. Siguió su camino topándose con algunos bichos que venció sin demasiados problemas hasta que. . . Simplemente murió.

-¡¿Ehhhhh? ¡¿Y por qué me morí ahora?

-Te cagó una nube, Kairi.

-¡¿Una nube se cagó en Mario y por eso debo volver a hacer todo desde el principio?

-Ya te acostumbrarás. . .

Y así continuó el juego un poco más. . .

283 gritos de furia más tarde. . .

-A ver. . . Lo voy a intentar una vez más. . .

-Kairi.

-¡Sólo una vez más! Ahí va. . .

Y ahí va Mario en la pradera. Salta a los villanos, mata a algunos, esquiva a otros, toma una estrella y se hace grande. . . Una tortuga lo rozó pero no importa. Él sólo se hace chiquito y continúa su viaje. En eso se encuentra con un peligroso precipicio. Entonces regresa sobre sus pasos. . . toma carrera. . . ¡Salta y. ..! Cae al vacío.

-¡No de nuevo!- gritó Kairi con una mirada que daba miedo.- ¡Otra vez!

-¡Ya deja de jugar, Kairi!- la tomaba por los hombros Sora haciendo todo lo posible por alejarla del videojuego.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que salvar a Peach!

-¡La salvas mañana!

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso, Sora? ¡Mañana Peach podría estar muerta!

-¡Es sólo un videojuego!

-¡No! ¡Es mucho más que eso! ¡Suéltame!

Y de repente, el videojuego se volvió negro por completo y todos sus brillantes colores desaparecieron y en su reemplazo, apareció Rukia. Al verla, Sora suspiró aliviado. . . Kairi, por otro lado, sintió que se le caía el alma al piso.

-¡Hola, Chibi-Sora! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Hola, Rukia!- lo saludó el castaño con energía.

-Mario. . . Mario. . .- murmuraba Kairi por lo bajo.- Tú mataste a Mario. . .

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está pasando por una crisis pero ya se recuperará.

-¿Una crisis? Hum. . . Oye yo. . . Lo siento pero tengo malas noticias para ambos. . . Sobre todo para ti, Sora.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno. . . Luego de que te fuiste continué investigando sobre tu saga. . .

-Mientras no hagas Fan Art de nosotros, creo que no causarás ningún daño.

-Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- La cosa es. . . que cuando tocaste la insignia de shinigami sustituto de Ichigo, aparecieron Xion, Roxas, Ventus y Vanitas.

-Eso lo sabemos.

-Pues. . . ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Debería haber un Sora además de todos ellos.

-¿Eh?

-Mira. . . Ventus y Vanitas son la misma persona y ellos se fusionaron contigo, no son tú.

-Hasta ahí te sigo. . .

-Roxas y Xion son tus nobodies. Ellos son una parte de ti, no son realmente tú.

-Ajá. . .

-Tú existías antes que Ventus se fusionara contigo y antes de que se crearan Roxas y Xion. Ese Sora es el que falta.

-¿Y que ese no soy yo?

-Si por alguna extraña razón tu hubieras mantenido en tu cuerpo a tu verdadero yo, deberías haberte quedado despierto ¡Pero tú estabas totalmente inconciente! Sora. . . Me temo que. . . ahora mismo no estás completo.

-Si. . . Aún no encuentro mi media naranja pero aún soy joven. . .

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que. . .?

-¡Ya sé lo que quisiste decir! Yo sólo quería hacer un chiste pero olvidé que no hablaba con un personaje de Disney. . . Ellos sí se ríen de mis chistes. . . Se toman la vida sin tanta seriedad ¡Como yo!

-¡Sora, esto es grave!

-¿Sabes, Rukia? Me halaga mucho que te hayas vuelto tan fanática de KH y eso pero. . . No porque de repente hayas deducido todo esto, voy a volver a tu mundo a buscar mi verdadero yo. . .

-¿Ves, Rukia?- se asomó Ichigo.- Te dije que fueras al punto.

-¡Pero yo quería que supiera lo mucho que me gusta el KH y que puse todo de mi investigando y. . .!

-Oigan. El Sora que falta lo encontramos detrás de mi escritorio. Pasa que es muy pequeño y no lo vimos antes. . .

-No sé porque no buscamos detrás del escritorio antes de salir a buscarlos por toda la ciudad. . .

-Ichigo, Rukia. Escuchen. Ahora me voy a concentrar en buscar a Riku. Luego viajaré a Karakura para recuperar mi otro yo.

- Eso esta bien por nosotros pero. . .

-¿No crees que te hará falta?

-No realmente. Como que con los otros cuatro ya tengo suficiente.

-¡¿Pero que no entiendes?- saltó Ichigo de repente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que llegamos a un nuevo mundo!

-¡Espera, Sora no cortes la comunicación!

-Debo irme ¡Luego los llamo!

-¡Que no! ¡Escucha!

-¡Adiós!

-¡Sin tu verdadero tú, los demás. . .!

Pero Ichigo no pudo decir una palabra más ya que Sora oprimió un botón que apagó la pantalla de la nave. Y así como si nada, el castaño fue hacia Kairi, quien seguía paralizada por el shock. Él la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo fuera de la nave y hacia lo desconocido. . .

-¡Wow!- exclamó Sora al salir de la nave.

Frente a sus ojos se alzaba un frondoso bosque con cientos de árboles de copas altas bajo el inmenso cielo celeste. El sonido de los grillos y el de las aves volando era todo lo que se escuchaba. Había tanta calma. . .

-¡Esta todo tan tranquilo que no debe haber un sólo monstruo aquí! Tal vez si hubiera sido mejor pegar la vuelta y regresar a Karakura. . .

-Kairi.

-Bueno. . . Tal vez sí hubiera sido mejor pegar la vuelta y regresar a Karakura, KAIRI.- agregó.

-Kairi.

-Si, ya entendí que si no digo tu nombre al final de cada oración, te ofendes porque crees que le hablo a alguien más. . .

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi!

-¡Así te dije!

Sora ya no entendía que demonios tenía su amiga con su propio nombre y ya harto del asunto se giró hacia ella y. . . Del susto se cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Q-Qué mierda te pasó, Kairi?

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi!- seguía repitiendo Kairi, que de Kairi sólo tenía el nombre porque lo cierto era que estaba muy cambiada. Ahora le llegaba a Sora a la rodilla, estaba más regordeta y cabezona. No tenía dedos en las manos y sus ojos eran simples puntos negros. Era algo así como una versión chibi de Kairi.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!- gritó una chica que pasaba cerca de ellos.- ¡Miren! ¡Es una Kairi-chan!

Y como si hubiera visto la cosa más linda del mundo, ella fue hacia ellos dando saltitos de alegría. Los dos chicos que viajaban con ella, la siguieron.

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi!

-¡Waaaah! ¡Me la quiero comer a besos! ¿Es tuya?- le preguntó a Sora mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Kairi.

-Si. Kairi es mi amiga.

-Esta es la primera vez que veo una Kairi-chan.- comentaba uno de los compañeros de la chica.

-¡Veamos que dice el pokedex!- exclamó todo entusiasmado el moreno del grupo.

Y en eso, sacó de su bolsillo una especie de agenda roja. La abrió y en lugar de hojas, apareció una pantalla que se encendió de inmediato, mostrando una imagen de la pequeña Kairi. Y de repente, la máquina comenzó a hablar.

_Kairi-chan, un pokémon de tipo normal. Es de personalidad tranquila y amigable Es por esto que es muy fácil de capturar aunque es completamente inútil durante los combates._

-Dime algo que no sepa.- murmuró por lo bajo Sora.

-Así que no es muy fuerte. . . ¡Aún así es muy linda!- exclamó la chica de cabello naranja.

-Además muchos pokémons que no son buenos en su primera etapa, se vuelven muy fuertes al evolucionar.

-Como Magikarp ¿No?

-Exacto.

-Oigan no importa que tan loco sea este mundo, no hay forma de que Kairi se vuelva fuerte.- decía el castaño a lo que Kairi respondió dándole una patada en la pierna. Pero ella era tan pequeña que a Sora a penas sí le había molestado el golpe.

-Bueno, si entrenas duro a tu Kairi-chan, seguro se volverá muy fuerte en poco tiempo. Ya verás.

-¡¿Entrenas? ¡Ja! ¡¿Entrenar a Kairi yo? ¡Jajajaja!

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-¡Todo lo que sabe hacer Kairi es huir!

-Así que es eso. . .

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó el moreno.- ¿Qué tal si Kairi-chan tiene una batalla con mi Pikachu?

-¿Saben? Sólo los conozco desde hace cinco segundos y todo lo que he oído de ustedes son palabras raras. Normalmente me van explicando todo despacito en cuanto llego a un mundo nuevo.

-¿Mundo nuevo?- inquirió el otro sujeto.

-¡Hey yo pregunté primero! ¡Vamos! Díganme que carajo es un pokémon y la pokedex y todo eso. . .

-¡¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que es un pokémon?- saltaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Los pokémons son lo más grandioso del mundo!

-¡Son nuestros amigos y compartimos todo juntos!

-¡Crecemos juntos y aprendemos juntos!

-¡¿Cómo es que nunca los habías visto? ¡Están por todos lados!

-¿Oye como cuantos años tienes?

-16- respondió Sora.

-¡¿16 y todo lo que tienes es un Kairi-chan? ¡Yo tengo 10 y ya tengo una manada entera de Tauros, varias medallas de distintas ligas y y. . . ¡Y tendría muchos más pokémons si no los hubiera regalado a todos!- estalló a llorar de repente.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?

-Es que es medio bipolar.- decía su amiga.- Por momentos está insoportable diciendo que será el mejor entrenador pokémon del mundo y luego va por ahí regalando sus propios pokémons.

-Y todavía se cree que tiene 10 años.- susurró su amigo.- Ahora hacemos un viaje hacia la clínica. . . otra vez.

-¡A mí no me vengan con sus problemas! ¡Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, los personajes de relleno de otros mundos! ¡Yo les caigo del cielo y ustedes no paran de pedirme favores! ¡Que encuentre esto, que ayude a tal otro. . .! ¡Yo también tengo mis propios problemas!

-¿Kairi?- lo miró preocupada la pelirroja.

-¡Wa! ¡Es tan tierna!- corrió a abrazarla la pelinaranja.- ¡Ah! Por cierto, soy Misty. Soy entrenadora pokémons y líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

-Yo soy Ash. .- se presentó el moreno. Soy entrenador pokémon y él es mi amigo, Pikachu

-¡Pikachu!- exclamó una rata amarilla que llevaba Ash en su hombro.

-Y yo Brock. Soy criador pokémon y líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Verde.

-Mi nombre es Sora. Soy el elegido de la llave espada. Con ella puedo invocar gente y bichos raros de otros mundos y hacer que ellos me hagan mi voluntad. Además lanza toda clase de hechizo. ¡Ah! Y vuelve a mí cuando alguien me la saca así que ni piensen en robarla. . . Con ella salvé a las princesas de Disney y al universo entero en varias ocasiones. También puedo volar y revivir cuantas veces quiera. - terminó cruzado de brazos.

-. . .

-Entonces te explicaré las reglas.

El grupo se había ido hasta un claro del bosque donde no había demasiados árboles. Allí, Ash y Pikachu estaban de pie frente a Sora y Kairi-chan separados por una larga distancia. Mientras ellos se disponían a comenzar su feroz batalla, Misty y Brock se sentaron en la hierba a lo lejos a observar a su amigo, cual Donald y Goofie.

-Normalmente uno puede utilizar tantos pokémons como quiera pero como tú sólo tienes uno, yo también usaré uno.

-¡Pika! ¡Pika!- decía entusiasmado el pokémon amarillo.

-¿Los pokémons sólo dicen su nombre?- preguntó Sora.

-Si.

-No sé si pueda acostumbrarme. . . Normalmente Kairi dice mi nombre, no el suyo.

-Bueno, conozco un Meowth que habla así que no me sorprende. . .

-Y siguen hablando con palabras que no entiendo. . . ¡¿Podrías ya decirme cómo gano esto?

-Sólo tienes que dejar fuera de combate a mi pokémon.

-¿Lo tengo que matar?

-¡No! ¡A los pokémons no se los mata, sólo se los lastima un poco!

-Pero que aburrido. . . ¿Y tú y yo no peleamos?

-¡No! ¡Sólo los pokémons pelean!

-¡Pero son todos unos blandos aquí! Ash ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le pegaste a alguien?

-¿Yo? Nunca he golpeado a nadie.

-¡Este es el peor mundo que me podría haber tocado! ¡Son todos unos debiluchos y los únicos bichos que pelean aquí, sólo lo harán con Kairi! ¡No es justo!

-¿Quieren empezar de una vez?- los apresuró Misty.- ¡Ash, recuerda que tenemos que ir a la clini. . . al gimnasio de Azulona!- se apresuró a decir la pelinaranja.

-¡Está bien! Entonces ¿Empezamos, Sora?

-De acuerdo. . .

-¡Ve, Pikachu!

-¡Pikachu!- pegó un salto la rata amarilla y bajó al campo de batalla.

-Todo tuyo, Kairi.

Con los nervios a tope, la pelirroja caminó con paso tambaleante hacia el peligroso pokémon eléctrico.

-¡Oye, Pikachu! ¡Esto lo hacemos para que Kairi-chan gane confianza en sí misma así que deja que te golpee de vez en cuanto!

-¡Pikachu!

-¡La tienes re fácil, Kairi! ¡Esta vez tienes que ganar!

-K-Kairi. . .

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Sora, di algún ataque!

-¿Eh?

-Kairi-chan no hará nada si tú no se lo ordenas.

-¿Ordenar? ¿Yo. . . ordenar a Kairi?

-¡Si y ella te obedecerá!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Este lugar ya me está gustando! ¡Ya era hora de que alguien la mandara a la mandona de Kairi!

-Cuando quieras, Sora. . .

-Y. . . ¿Qué ataques hace Kairi?

Y todos se cayeron al estilo animé.

-¡¿Quieres decir que no sabes los ataques de tu propio pokémon?

-¡Tú no sabes ni que había otros mundos así que te callas!

-Este. . . Los ataques de Kairi-chan. . . Mejor le pregunto a la pokedex. . .

Y tras decir aquello, sacó una vez más la agenda roja y la abrió. Al igual que antes, la imagen de Kairi pequeña y regordeta apareció. Entonces, la propia máquina comenzó a hablar.

_Kairi-chan utiliza ataques como: Orgullo, que sube el ataque y el ego del pokémon; Mordida, Lanza botella y Medallón de la suerte, el cual aumenta la cantidad de dinero que recibes luego de un encuentro con otro entrenador. En su forma evolucionada, Kairi-sama, puede usar Golpe Espada._

-Entonces por ahora sólo puede morder y romperle la cabeza a tu rata con una botella. . . Podría ser peor. . .

-¡Ahora, ordénale un ataque a Kairi-chan!

-¡Usa Lanza botella, Kairi-chan!

-¡Kairi!- exclamó la pelirroja sacando de detrás de su espalda una botella verde con un mensaje dentro. Y tomando carrera, la lanzó hacia Pikachu.

-¡Deja que te golpee esta vez, Pikachu!

-¿P-Pika?- temblaba de miedo Pikachu al ver como se acercaba la botella peligrosamente hacia él.

¡CHRIN!

-¡PIKAAAAAAAA!- gritaba el pokémon amarillo intentando llegar a su cabeza con sus cortos brazos, donde algunos vidrios se habían incrustado con mucha fuerza y su propia sangre comenzaba a escurrirse.

-¡Pikachu!- gritó Ash al verlo así y rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo.

-¡Bien hecho Kairi!- dio un salto en el aire el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi!

Y en cámara lenta e ignorando por completo a Pikachu, Sora y Kairi corrieron al encuentro del otro con los brazos extendidos, una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros y un sin fin de corazones dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Kairi!- la abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Por fin ganaste una pelea!

-¡Kairi!- lloraba de la emoción la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto. . .

-¡PIKACHUUUU! ¡No me dejes!- lloraba a mares Ash junto a Pikachu.

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un centro pokémon!- decía Misty muy seria.- El más cercano es el de ciudad Azulona. Si corremos. . .

-¡Y Kairi ganó oh eh oh eh oh!- cantaba Sora alzando al aire a Kairi.

-¡Yo le dije a Pikachu que no esquivara el ataque!

-¡Aún así Kairi ganó oh eh oh eh oh!

-¡Pikachu y yo no íbamos en serio!

-¡Cállate, Ash!- lo fulminó con la mirada la pelinaranja.- ¡¿Qué no ves cuanto está sangrando Pikachu? ¡Tenemos que llevarlo con la enfermera Joy ahora!

Minutos después, Sora y Kairi siguieron a Ash y los demás al centro pokémon de ciudad Azulona. No porque estuvieran preocupados por Pikachu sino porque querían seguir echándole en la cara que Kairi había ganado. Lo que ellos no sabían es que su batalla había sido observada por unos misteriosos sujetos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos. . .

-¿Viste eso?- le preguntó la chica a su compañero.

-La niñita barrió el piso con el Pikachu del mocoso.

-Yo. . . no recuerdo a ese pokémon.- dijo pensativo el gato.

-Debe ser uno de la nueva temporada.

-¿Creen que el jefe lo quiera?- preguntó la chica.

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo ¡Hay que llamar al jefe!

Y diciendo esto, el pokémon del grupo sacó de la nada un teléfono y marcó el número de su jefe sin vacilar.

-¿Hola? ¿Jefazo?

-Más les vale que sea importante, par de inútiles.- habló con voz autoritaria.- Estoy muy ocupado mirando por la ventana de mi oficina, acariciando a mi mascota y aparentando ser muy malo. . . No estoy para que me molesten con estupideces.

-Esto es algo que podría interesarle, jefe. ¿Recuerda al Pikachu de pueblo Paleta?

-¿El que han estado tratando de atrapar desde hace años y que me ha costado montañas de dinero? Como olvidarlo. . .

-Pues un nuevo pokémon lo venció muy fácilmente.

-Los bobos la llamaban Kairi-chan.- se sumó el chico.

-¡Kairi!- saltó sorprendido el jefe.

-¿La conoce?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Los otros villanos me restriegan en la cara que ellos la han atrapado y yo no en todas y cada una de las reuniones de los viernes!

-P-Pero. . . ¿Sabe jefe? El pokedex dijo que no era buena en combate. . . Quizás la victoria que tuvo fue sólo un golpe de suerte. . .- decía el chico.

-¡No me importa si es más inútil que un Magikarp fuera del agua! ¡Quiero ese pokémon!

Una hora después, en ciudad Azulona. . .

-¡Enfermera Joy!- irrumpió en el centro Pokémon Ash a los gritos y cargando en sus brazos al herido Pikachu.- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó al ver el lamentable estado del ratón amarillo.- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

-¡Sucedió que Kairi ganó!- entró Sora con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y cargando a Kairi en su hombro.

-¡Ya cierra la boca, Sora!- lo mandó a callar Misty.- ¡Por tu culpa es que Pikachu está así!

-¡Que no! ¡Fue Kairi!

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi!- agregó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa ahora.- habló la enfermera.- Yo me haré cargo de Pikachu ahora, Ash, así que no te preocupes.

-Te lo encargo mucho.

Entonces el moreno le entregó a Joy su pokémon y cabizbajo, se sentó en un sillón a esperar noticias de Pikachu mientras la enfermera se iba ala otra habitación con el pokémon en brazos. Por otra parte, Misty y Brock se sentaron al lado de su compañero en silencio mientras que Sora continuaba felicitando a Kairi.

-Escucha, Kairi. La libreta roja parlante dice que podrás usar tu keyblade aquí luego de que evoluciones. ¡Tenemos que entrenar muy duro para que puedas usarla pronto!

-¡Kairi!- asintió la pequeña con sus ojos encendidos de la emoción.

-Si tu Lanza botella le causó todo ese daño a Pikachu ¡Ya quiero ver como es tu Ataque espada!

-¡¿Es mucho pedir que guardes silencio?- lo fulminó con la mirada la pelinaranja.

-Y cuando Kairi ya no me ordena nada, tenía que aparecer otra peor. . .

-¡Hablo en serio! ¡Esto es un hospital pokémon!

-¿Sólo vienen pokémons aquí?

-Si. Por eso se llama así.

-¿Y las personas?

-Se caen muertas donde puedan.

-. . .- Sora se aleja en silencio de la peligrosa chica.

-Ash.- lo llamó la enfermera reuniéndose con el resto luego de unos minutos.- Tengo noticias sobre tu Pikachu.

-¡¿Va a estar bien, enfermera Joy?- la miró a punto de lanzarse a llorar.

-Si, no te preocupes.- le dijo con una sonrisa amable.- Pero debo decir que es la primera vez que veo que un pokémon sangrara. . .

-Igual yo.

-Si, normalmente cuando salen heridos por una batalla sólo se ensucian un poco y tienen los ojos como espirales.- contaba Brock.

-Lo sé. Fue algo realmente desconcertante. ¡Es la primera vez que tuve que detener una hemorragia!

Y de repente, se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente de la otra habitación, donde la enfermera tenía a los demás pokémons enfermos.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Vino de la enfermería!

Sin perder un segundo, todos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia el lugar que indicaba Joy. Ella abrió la puerta de un golpe y casi se queda sin aire. El techo de la enfermería ya no estaba. Este había sido destruido a causa de la bomba que acababan de escuchar. Y ahora, sobre ellos, flotaba un globo con la cara de un gato que sostenía una cesta verde con dos sujetos en ella y debajo; una enorme red llena de pokémons.

Y sin previo aviso, una música tétrica comenzó a sonar. . .

_-¡Prepárense para los problemas!_

_-¡Que sea doble!_

_-¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!_

_-¡Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!_

_-¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!_

_-¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!_

_-¡Jessie!_

_-¡James!_

-¡Equipo Rocket!- los interrumpió Ash.

-¡Oye que aún no habíamos terminado, mocoso!- saltó el pokémon que parecía un gato.

-¡¿Por qué se llevan a los pokémons heridos?- decía angustiada la enfermera.

-¡Porque somos los malos, claro!

-No. Ya en serio. . . ¿Por qué se llevan a los heridos?- preguntaba Sora.- Si no sirven para nada de lo mal que están. . . Búsquense alguno sanito que están por todos lados. . .

-¡Silencio, bobo!

-¡Oigan, miren!- exclamó el gato.- ¡Kairi-chan está fuera de la red!

-¿Así que no le estamos llevando al jefe el pokémon que quería después de todo?

-Bueno, de todos modos le estamos llevando todos estos ¡Y además a Pikachu!- se reía victoriosa la Rocket.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamaron los otros dos

-¡Vuelvan aquí equipo Rocket!- gritaba a todo pulmón el moreno.

-Ash, saca a alguno de tus pokémons.- le decía su amigo.

-No puedo. . .

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque los regalé a todos menos a Pikachu!

-¡Pero que idiota!- exclamó Misty.- ¿Y ahora que haremos? Yo sólo traje a Psyduck conmigo. . .

-A los míos les di vacaciones. . . ¿Qué hay de ti, enfermera Joy?

-¡¿Bromeas? ¡Yo no tengo ninguno!

-¿Y Chansey?

-Me abandonó porque hacía meses que no le pagaba el sueldo. . .

-¡No puede ser! ¡Pikachuuuu!

-¡Ejem!- saca pecho Sora, dándosela de superhéroe.

-¡Maldición! Odio tener que pedirle ayuda a alguien como él.- gruñía por lo bajo la pelinaranja.- Pero es lo único que nos queda. . .

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!- se le lanzó a los pies Ash.- ¡Salva a mi Pikachu! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Te lo ruegooo!

-¡Bien! ¡Lo haré!

-¡¿De verdad?

-¡Ve Kairi! ¡Yo te elijo!

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi!

-Te elijo porque no tengo a nadie más. . . ¡Salta a la red!

-¡Kairiiiiiii!

De un salto la pelirroja consiguió llegar hasta la red donde estaban atrapados los pokémons heridos. Y a la orden de Sora, se llevó la soga a la boca y empezó a mordisquearla tan rápido y fuerte como le fue posible.

-¡Wah!- pegó un salto James al ver que Kairi estaba mordiendo la red.- ¡¿Qué no podemos ir más deprisa?

-¡Esto es un globo, idiota! ¡No podemos acelerar!

-¡Pero podemos pelear!- dijo firmemente Jessie.- ¡Arbock, yo te elijo!

Entonces la chica tomó una de sus pokebolas y la lanzo al aire. Y la pokebola calló y calló y finalmente se estrelló con el piso. Al ver esto todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Parece ser que esa pokebola estaba vacía. . . Te equivocaste, Jessie.

-¡Esto no pasaría se le pusiéramos nombres a estas porquerías!

-Bien. En ese caso. . . ¡Weezing, yo te elijo!

Entonces James imitó a su compañera y sacó de la nada una pokebola. La lanzó y esta se abrió en el aire. De ella salió una potente luz que poco a poco cobró forma y. . . Apareció un sujeto con gafas oscuras y un micrófono en mano.

-_No puedo olvidar tus besos mojadooos. Y la forma en que tú y yo nos devoramooos. . . Esa noche en mi cuartooo. . ._

-¡Argh! ¡Tú no, Wisin! ¡Dije Weezing!

-¡¿Por qué siempre nos pasan estas cosas cuando menos nos convienen?- preguntaba el gato con desanimo.

-¡Bien hecho, Kairi!

Al escuchar el grito de victoria de Sora, el equipo Rocket bajó la vista al piso y allí vieron que los pokémons heridos ya no estaban en la red, sino en el piso de la enfermería. Todo indicaba que la mordida de Kairi-chan había sido muy efectiva y en poco tiempo los había liberado a todos. Y ahora la pequeña los observaba decidida desde el hombro de su entrenador.

-¡Muy bien, Kairi! ¡Ahora usa tu ataque de Lanza botellas contra el globo!

-¡Kairi!

Entonces el valiente pokémon, sacó de la nada una botella de vidrio y con todas sus fuerzas la arrojó hacia lo alto del cielo. Y a una velocidad increíble, la botella dio contra el globo y lo cortó haciéndole un gran agujero.

-¡El globo!- exclamó el gato asustado.

De repente todo el aire del globo comenzó a escaparse por el agujero. Y como si las leyes de la física no existieran, en vez de bajar hacia el centro pokémon, el globo salió despedido en círculos lejos de Ash y los demás. Lo último que se vio del equipo Rocket fue una brillante estrella en el cielo celeste.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Sora.- ¡Eres increíble, Kairi!- la alzó en alto como Rafiki en el Rey León.

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi!

-¡No te entiendo nada pero aún así eres la chica más fuerte que conozco!

-¡Kairiiii!

-¡Con tu gran poder podré conseguir la X-blade fácilmente!

-¿Kairi?- se le quedó mirando la pelirroja pensativamente.

-¡Pikachu!- exclamó Ash corriendo hacia su pokémon, el cual tenía la cabeza cubierta de vendajes.- ¡¿Estás bien?

-¡Pika! ¡Pika!

-¡Lo siento mucho, Pikachu! ¡Es mi culpa que estés así!

-Pikachu.- le sonrió dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡Te quiero mucho amigo!

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi! ¡Kairi!- seguía gritando de alegría la pequeña moviendo los brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como diciéndole a Sora que le hiciera el avioncito. Pero el castaño ya no le prestaba atención. Él tenía los ojos fijos en Ash y Pikachu. De repente un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de él. Y es que ver a esos dos así le recordó a cierta persona. . .

-Lo. . . Lo siento, Kairi.

-¿Kairi?

-Sé que este mundo te divierte y a mí también. . . Es muy divertido ordenarte que hacer y que tú lo hagas sin cuestionarme ¡Hacemos un gran equipo! Todo esto es grandioso pero. . . No podemos quedarnos. . .

-¿Kairi?

-No me pongas esa cara. Sabes que tenemos que encontrar a Riku. Yo. . . No lo dije antes pero. . . ¡Lo extraño mucho!- la abrazó con fuerza a Kairi.- ¡Mentí en Destiny Island! ¡No hago esto para ganarle a la madre de Riku!

-¿Kairi?

-Bueno si. . . ¡Pero también lo hago porque me preocupa Riku! ¡Sobre todo porque me preocupa Riku! ¡Es mi mejor amigo y no puedo dejar que se lo lleven! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Y sin él yo. . . yo. . .!

-Kairi. Kairi. Kairi. Kairi. Kairi. Kairi. Kairi. Kairi.- repetía la pelirroja dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No entendí lo que dijiste pero me da la impresión de que fue algo lindo. . . Gracias, Kairi.

Tiempo después, Sora y Kairi-chan se despidieron de Ash y los otros y regresaron a su nave. Allí, el castaño hizo uso de sus grandes habilidades de manejo y pronto puso a Sierra en órbita. Ni bien dejaron atrás aquel extraño mundo, la regordeta y pequeña Kairi volvió a como era antes.

-¡Regresé a la normalidad!- exclamó dando saltitos de alegría.

-Si. . .- suspiró desanimado Sora.

-Volví a ser una completa inútil ¿Verdad?

-Si. . . Fue lindo mientras duró. . .

Continuará. . .

¡No me miren así que Pikachu se va a poner bien! Ya saben que los Pokémons nunca mueren -_- Ok, paso a explicar el porque elegí esas técnicas para Kairi-chan (sip, aquí todo tiene su razón de ser) Mordida: en el maga de KH2 cuando Axel secuestra a Kairi, ella lo muerde en el brazo (maldita!) Lanza botella: en KH2 Kairi lanza una botella al mar (realmente este fue el mayor logro de Kairi en toda la saga -_-U) Medallón de la suerte: por el "Lucky charm" que le regala a Sora todo el tiempo (reo que ni a ella le gusta y por eso se quiere deshacer de él XD) Orgullo: me quedó fija en la memoria la imagen de Kairi echándose el cabello hacia atrás, dándosela de importante en el KH2 después de que SORA derrotara a Saix (si la memoria no me falla. . .)

Otro tema. . . Ya van unas tres personas que me dicen que les gustaría que Sora y companía (ni siquiera la nombro jajaja) visitaran un mundo hentai. . . A todos ellos les digo. . . ¡Me encanta la idea! XD El problema es que nunca vi un anime de esos jeje. . . Lo más parecido que vi fue Vandread jeje Pero como digo, me gusta la idea así que ya veremos. . . Ooootra cosa! No sé si lo notaron pero en este capitulo Sora dijo un par de frases muy pesimistas que no son muy comunes en él y además está el tema de la x-blade. . . ¿que le pasa a Sora? Yo sé jeje ^^ Por cierto. . . Gracias a cierta personita que me mandó cierto review es que me di cuenta de que había olvidado al Sora dentro de Sora en el capitulo pasado. . . Estas dos cosas y la del mundo hentai no tienen nada que ver entre sí (o tal vez si? O_o)

¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Sigan enviando reviews que me ponen de buen humor jajaja! ¡Y también acepto sugerencias de ideas y/o de mundos nuevos! ¡Todavía quedan muchos capitulos más! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Adiós!


	4. Parada 3: Este de Japón

N/A: Holaaaaa! Si, al fin subí el cap 3! XD Antes de empezar quiero comentarles un poco algo de los reviews que me llegaron (por cierto, mil gracias a todos ^^) Primero que nada me sorprendió mucho que me siguieran preguntando hacerca de lo que hicieron o no hicieron Ishida y Xion XD Eso fue un chiste de fondo y nada más. . . No pensé que marcaría tanto a los lectores jaja ¿Pero saben qué? Tienen toda la razón del mundo de andar preguntando! porque yo no lo expliqué bien y dejé el asunto colgado. En este cap Xion hace un comentario que da una idea de lo que pasó. . . Pero dentro de dos caps les prometo que va a quedar todo bien clarito n_n Otro asunto. Alguien me preguntó por qué había cambiado Kairi en el anterior cap. . . Yo no podía creer esto. O sea, se supone que este es un fic retorcidísimo y de humor entonces si yo, por ejemplo, escribo que una vaca voladora le entrega a Sora las pistolas de Death the Kid nadie debería cuestionarlo! XD Pero gracias a los meticulosos observadores es que me doy cuenta de cuando dejo un tema inconcluso porque bueno. . . hay cosas que se me pasan (como lo del Sora dentro de Sora) Así que porque hay gente en el mundo que le busca la quinta pata al gato es que mis fics terminan teniendo sentido jajaja ¡Gracias a todos y sigan así! :P

Parada 3: Este de Japón

Debido a las ansias de Sora de unirse a la batalla de los shinigamis contra los hollows, tuvo contacto con la insignia de Kurosaki Ichigo. Por esta razón, Sora se dividió en Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas, Xion y su verdadero yo. Gracias a la ayuda de los shinigamis, Sora volvió a estar completo. . . O más bien casi, puesto que olvidaron a uno. Ahora, unos días después, los otros cuatro tenían una reunión dentro del corazón de Sora.

-¡Yo me opongo!- golpeó con fuerza el piso el molesto Vanitas.- ¡¿Por qué demonios tenemos que cederte todo el control del cuerpo a ti, Roxas?

-Porque este es el cuerpo de Sora. Y yo soy su nobodie. En su ausencia, lo más lógico es que yo controle todo aquí ya que en parte esto me pertenece.

-¡Pero yo llevo 10 años esperando salir!

-Y fuiste el primero en regresar.- lo corrigió Ventus.- En todo caso yo debería ser quien controle el cuerpo de Sora, sólo hasta que él regrese claro.

-¡¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Porque gracias a mí eres rubio de ojos azules así que estate agradecido!

-. . .- Roxas guarda silencio, meditando aquella gran verdad.

-¡¿Y qué hay de mi?- saltó Xion de repente.- ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo controlar a Sora?

-¡Porque eres mujer!- respondieron todos a la vez.

-¡¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-No es que sea malo, Xion. . .- comenzó a decir Roxas poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Es que si tú lo controlas a Sora, entonces acabaría haciendo cosas de niña! ¡Y te recuerdo que Sora es hombre!- agregó el moreno.- Yo ya pasé por el maquillaje y el vestido y no soportaré una segunda vez.

-¡Yo no voy a hacer nada de eso! Simplemente no sería capaz.

-No confío en ti.- la fulminó con la mirada cruzado de brazos.

-Quien esté de acuerdo en que Xion no controle el cuerpo jamás, levante la mano.

Y los chicos alzaron la mano sin dudarlo.

-Lo siento, Xion.- se disculpó Roxas.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo también soy parte de Sora!

-¡El lado femenino que nunca pero nunca debe salir a la luz!- decía Vanitas.- ¡Por tu culpa hay fan art de Sora con un traje rosa!

-Y ni hablemos del yaoi.- suspiró Ventus.

-Bueno que en ese tema hay unos cuantos culpables. . .

-¡¿Por qué me miras a mí?- saltó Roxas.

-Mmm No sé. . . ¿Por qué será?

-¡Ya basta de hablar de cosas que no vienen al caso!- golpeó el piso Xion consiguiendo que todos le prestaran atención.- ¡Tenemos que decidir como vamos a solucionar todo esto ya!

-Si. . . Ya la otra vez tuvimos problemas con cierta persona que tomó el control sin el permiso del resto.- le clavó una mirada asesina a Vanitas.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Nadie se dio cuenta! Además, Roxas lo hizo primero ¡Y todos notaron sus comentarios negativos!

-¡Ya dije que como soy casi Sora, yo debería controlarlo!

-¡En ese casi yo también!- se apuntó la chica.

-¡Que tú no que lo vas a hacer parecer un maricón al pobre Sora y nos vas a hacer pasar vergüenza a todos!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Por ti es que Sora salta de una manera de lo más afeminada!

-¡¿Es que de repente yo soy responsable de todo aquí? ¡¿Qué me dices de ti, Vanitas?

-¡¿Yo?

-¡Por ti Sora se transforma en una versión oscura de él mismo igualita a la que Riku había hecho en el KH1! ¡¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaron las fans del RikuSora?

-Sin mencionar que esa es la peor forma de Sora.- agregó Ventus.- Ni siquiera se puede tomar pociones mientras la usas ni tampoco se gana experiencia. . .

-¡Pues perdón!- se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-¡Además eres tú el que usa falda, no yo!- se reía Xion señalando esa especie de falda que usaba Vanitas.

-¡Tú maldita. . .!

-¡Oigan oigan oigan!- los separó Roxas poniéndose en medio.- ¡No peleen que hay una forma en que todos podremos controlar el cuerpo!

-¿Cuál?

-Por turnos.

-¡Olvídalo!- respondió de inmediato el moreno.

-A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de compartir el cuerpo que por cierto es más MI cuerpo más que de ustedes. . .

-¡Hey!

-¡Pero esta es la única forma de que todos ganemos!

-¡Democracia!- se unió Xion.

-Bien, ella está de acuerdo.

-¿Eh? No no no. Yo quería decir que sólo uno de nosotros debería gobernar. . .

-Eso es monarquía.- lo explicó Ventus.

-¡Eso! ¡Que viva la monarquía! Y como acá la princesa soy yo. . .

-¡Y una mierda eres princesa!

-¡Si lo soy, Vanitas! ¿O que no sabes que cuando Sora se volvió un heartless, él tenía el corazón de Kairi en su interior? ¡Por eso es que yo nací! ¡Y como Kairi es una princesa, yo también lo soy! ¡MO NAR QUÍA! ¡MO NAR QUÍA!

-Etto. . . ¡Yo fui el primer elegido de la llave espada!- intentó ganar terreno Ventus.

-Claro que no.- negó Vanitas.- Estás olvidando a Xehanort. Ese vejete hace siglos que tiene una llave espada.

-Bueno pero fui el primero de nosotros cuatro. . .

-¡Eso no cuenta!

-¡Silencio todos!- los interrumpió Roxas.- ¡¿Qué no ven que así no llegamos a ninguna parte?

-¡No me importa! ¡Sólo yo controlaré este cuerpo!

-¡Vamos, gente que este tampoco es un cuerpo tan bueno que digamos!- habló Xion sonrojada.

-¿Y tú como cuantos conoces?

-B-Bueno yo. . .

-¡Si no viste otros, no compares!

-En realidad yo. . .

-Es cierto que Sora es algo bajito para mi gusto. . . Y además no es rubio.- decía Ventus pasando su mano por entre sus hebras doradas.- Pero es esto o nada. . . ¡Y hace años que no tengo nada!

-¡Entonces hagamos una democracia y ya!- insistía Roxas.- ¿Qué les parece si uno controla el cuerpo sólo durante 24 horas y luego rotamos?

-No me convence.- gruñía Vanitas.

-A todo esto. . . ¿Alguien sabe qué está haciendo Sora mientras estamos hablando?

-¿El cuerpo? Err. . .

-¡Sora, ya deja de hacer eso y pon atención!- le gritaba Kairi a su amigo quien hacía media hora que caminaba hacia la pared, se chocaba con ella, retrocedía dos pasos y volvía a empezar.

No fue hasta que ciertas personas se pusieron de acuerdo que Sora finalmente regresó en sí y todo confundido, se alejó de esa pared con un enorme dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué haces, Kairi?- le preguntó sin dejar de frotarse con fuerza la dolorida frente.

-Estoy buscando alguna explicación por la que cambié de forma repentinamente la otra vez.- decía muy seria oprimiendo varios botones de la computadora.

-Es cierto. . . Ahora que lo pienso, siempre que yo cambiaba era gracias a la magia de Donald ¿Por qué cambiaste?

-Mmm No lo sé. Simplemente no logro entenderlo. . .

-Tranquila. Esta debe ser una de esas cosas en la vida que no tienen explicación.- se encogió de hombros el castaño.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Sora. . . Pero es sólo que. . . Quería comprender como había cambiado a Kairi-chan para volver a ser ella. . . para volver a ser útil. . . y que tú me quisieras.

-. . .

-. . .

-Hazte a un lado, Kairi.

-¿Sora?

-¡Voy a encontrar la manera de que vuelvas a lanzar botellas peligrosas sin importar cuánto trabajo me cueste! ¡Sólo déjamelo a mí! ¡Ah, y voy a hacerte evolucionar también, lo prometo!

Goterón grande por parte de Kairi.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que dentro del corazón de la pelirroja yacía la causa del extraño cambio de Kairi. . .

-Oye, Naminé.- llamó a una chica rubia sentada en el suelo de espaldas a ella.

-¿Um?- se volteó.- ¿Qué quieres, Kairi?

-¿Tú no sabes por qué cambié tan repentinamente?

-No, no lo sé.

-Ya le pregunté a Sora y tampoco sabe. . . ¡Y el tiene 6 transformaciones así que sabe del tema!

-Lo siento, Kairi pero no sé más que tú.- le sonrió amablemente.

-Mmm Entiendo. . .

Entonces la pelirroja regresó a lo suyo y Naminé volvió a su cuaderno de dibujo.

_Jajajaja ¡Que tonta es! ¡Y ni siquiera Sora se dio cuenta que fue mi magia la que cambió a Kairi! Jajaja No por nada soy una bruja. Ahh. Pero. . . Se siente mal engañar a Kairi. Después de todo. . . Gracias a ella es que yo nací y también. . . este es su cuerpo. . . ¡Pero con mi magia conseguiré que Sora se enamore de Kairi! Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. . . Poco a poco voy a cambiar a la inútil y mandona Kairi por una totalmente diferente ¡Ya lo verán!_

Y tras soltar una risita adorable, Naminé terminó su bello dibujo con la imagen de Kairi-chan siendo levantada en alto por Sora.

_Bien. Ahora a comenzar a diseñar la siguiente transformación de Kairi. . . _

-¿Encontraste algo?- le preguntó la pelirroja luego de varios minutos de búsqueda.

-No. . . ¡El maldito de Tron me está complicando la existencia! ¡Te odio Tron! ¡A ti y a tus pasos de baile de cuarta! ¡Te voy a mandar a la papelera de reciclaje, desgraciado!

-. . .- Kairi da un paso hacia atrás para mayor seguridad. . .

-¡Mucho "protejo a los usuarios" "protejo a los usuarios" pero el buscador me anda cada vez más lento!

Y de la nada, una ruidosa sirena comenzó a sonar a la vez que varios carteles de "PELIGRO" aparecían en todas las pantallas.

-¡Maldito virus! ¡Y maldito anti-virus que no sirve!

-¡No, Sora! ¡Esa señal dice que nos estamos por estrellar!

-¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-¡Por que por la ventana ya no se ve el espacio!- le señaló la ventana más próxima donde, precisamente, el cielo de mañana se hacía notar.

-¡Maldición! ¡Estamos cayendo!

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!

-¡Haz algo, Sora!

-¡No me presiones más, mujer!

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!

-¡Todo esto es culpa de Tron! ¡Debió escuchar mi ingenioso plan malvado de mandarlo a la papelera y ahora quiere vengarse!

-¡Deja de hablar de cosas que no entiendo y haz algo pronto!

-¡Ya voy, Kairi!

-¡No quiero morir virgen!

-¡¿Es que ahora te crees la santa virgen? ¡Tú enorme ego no tiene límites, Kairi!

-¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Ahora, aterriza esta cosa!

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Eh?

-¡Que ya lo hice!

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sucede que soy buen piloto.- la miró muy serio.

-P-Pero es que. . . Estábamos cayendo y. . . Y la alarma y las luces. . .

-¡Aterricé, fin del problema! ¡Ahora vamos a ver qué tal es este nuevo mundo!

-¡Si! ¡Quizás encontremos a Riku en este!

Ya más animados, ambos salieron corriendo de la nave ansiosos por descubrir un nuevo mundo y sobretodo por encontrar a su amigo al fin. Sin embargo, no hicieron más que poner un pie fuera de la nave que los dos se quedaron congelados al instante. Y es que se encontraban precisamente sobre un altísimo edificio en medio de una gran ciudad. Estaban tan tan altos que todo a su alrededor era cielo azul y aves volando. . .

-¡Vaya buen piloto que eres!- lo reprendió su amiga.- ¡¿Qué no podías aterrizar en un mejor lugar?

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡El piloto automático fue quien aterrizo esta cosa aquí arriba! ¡Es culpa de Tron!

-¡¿O sea que ni siquiera eras tú el que manejaba la nave? Tsk. Bueno, esto es mejor a habernos estrellado. . .- dejó escapar un largo suspiro.- Lo admito, esto es mucho mejor a morir ¿Pero cómo bajamos?

-Mmm ¿Qué tal si probamos por allí?- señaló una puerta no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-¡¿Quieres entrar en la casa de alguien de nuevo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Ya vimos lo que consigues haciendo esas cosas! ¡Cuando entramos a la casa de Ichigo, te atacaron, Sora!

-¡Si pero mi atacante resultó ser muy buena persona así que no te preocupes, Kairi!

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el castaño fue caminando hacia aquella puerta. La pelirroja realmente no quería seguirlo pero acabó haciéndolo por la sencilla razón de que no había otra forma de bajar. Y después de todo ellos debían buscar a Riku.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del universo, una nave gumi se aproximaba temblorosamente a un planeta oscuro. . .

-¡Tripulación!- los llamó Waka con autoridad.- El planeta que ven allí afuera será nuestra primera parada. . . No tengo idea de qué será lo que encontremos allí o siquiera se volveremos con vida. . . ¡Lo que si sé es que no podría estar más contento con mi equipo! ¡Ustedes, chicos son los mejores!

-¡Gracias capitán!- repitieron Tidus y Selphie al unísono.

-¿Saben? Para esta misión podría haber solicitado a cientos de personas que son más competentes que ustedes. Estoy seguro que Yuufie o Leon con gusto se hubieran unido a mí en está importante búsqueda. . . ¡Pero yo no los quería a ellos! ¡Yo quería que fueran ustedes! ¿Y saben por qué? ¡Porque desde que aparecieron Hayner, Pence y Olette, todos se olvidaron de nosotros! ¡Y nosotros no somos personajes descartables, carajo! ¡Somos mucho más que eso y esta es la oportunidad perfecta de demostrarlo!

-¡Si!

-¡Porque nosotros somos Grandes Personajes Secundarios!

-¡GPS! ¡GPS!

-¡A toda máquina rumbo a lo desconocido!

-¡Si, señor!

Y de inmediato la nave aceleró su marcha en dirección a ese extraño planeta. Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que la nave comenzó a temblar y a oscilar sin control.

-¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡Selphie, quiero un informe!

-¡Estamos cayendo!

-¡Eso puedo verlo por la ventana, maldición! ¡Quiero saber por qué!

-¡Se soltaron algunos bloques de la nave!

-¡¿Qué has dicho? ¡Tidus!

-¿Si, capitán?

-¡¿Tú compraste los bloques de la nave?

-Err. . . Si.

-¡¿Y se puede saber qué marca?

-Creo que eran Mega Blocks. . .

-¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que compraras Lego! ¡Esos son los mejores!

-¡Pero son más caros!

-¡Pues hubieras matado abejas para ganar dinero, maldición!

-¡Seguimos cayendo!

-¡Pisa el freno como si tu vida dependiera de ello! ¡Y lo hace, Selphie!

Rápidamente, la chica de las coletas de plástico fue corriendo hacia donde estaba un enorme botón verde con la inscripción "FRENO" arriba. Lo oprimió y en una fracción de segundo, la nave se detuvo en seco y todos salieron despedidos por la ventana a toda velocidad.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

El capitán y su valiosa tripulación atravesaron el vidrio haciéndolo pedazos y cayeron al suelo de tierra, donde rodaron varias veces antes de poder detenerse.

-¡Conteo!- exclamó Waka poniéndose de pie como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

-¡Tidus!

-¡Selphie!

-¡Si, estamos todos!

-¡Que aterrizaje que tuvimos!- decía Tidus sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras caminaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Es una suerte que nos encontráramos en el suelo de la isla esos elixir!- comentaba Waka.- ¡Acabo de tener el accidente de mi vida y me siento mejor que nunca!

-¡Yo veo muchos colores!- levantó la mano Selphie entusiasmada.

-¡Y aún toda drogada como estás, conseguiste oprimir ese botón milagroso! ¡Realmente no podría estar más conforme con mi amada tripulación! ¡Los quiero mucho, chicos!

-¡Abrazo de grupo!

Y en eso todos corrieron a abrazarse con fuerza como los mejores amigos que eran.

-Y. . . ¿Alguna idea de donde estamos?

Ante esa pregunta, todos comenzaron a girarse para intentar distinguir en que extraño sitio estaban. Allí el cielo era de un negro tenebroso. . . En realidad, todo allí era bastante aterrador. El suelo era de tierra seca y agrietada con sólo unas pocas baldosas. No muy lejos de donde estaban había algunas torres antiguas con puertas enormes y cúpulas que alcanzaban las nubes. Y por más que agudizaban el oído, todo lo que escuchaban era el perturbador sonido del viento al pasar. . .

-¡Que lindo día para hacer un picnic!- exclamó Selphie observando el paisaje.

-No, Selphie. A ti te pegó muy mal el elixir y por eso debes ver todo esto como un jardín de flores pero te digo que no es así.- le explicaba Waka.

-¡Alguien viene!- saltó el rubio y empujó a sus compañeros hacia un costado para luego rápidamente ocultarse el también tras una pared.

-¡Vamos a saludar!

-¡Que no, Selphie! ¡Ahora guarda silencio!

Waka no perdió un segundo y le cubrió la boca a su amiga con la mano mientras él y Tidus se asomaban con cuidado de no ser descubiertos. Entonces vieron que la persona que había oído el rubio era un hombre muy alto y algo mayor que ellos. Tenía el cabello plateado y corto. Usaba ropas rojas y cargaba una gran espada en su espalda. Aquel sujeto dio algunos pasos y luego sólo se apoyó contra una torre no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos escondidos.

-¿Y bien, Tidus? ¿Tú que dices? ¿Es de los buenos o no?

-Mmm- escudriñaba al extraño con aire pensativo- El color rojo casi siempre se lo atribuye a un personaje bueno y hasta protagonista.

-¡Como en los Powe-!

-¡Si, Selphie como en los Power Rangers! ¡Ahora ya no hables!

-Pero. . .- continuó Tidus.- Mira su ropa. . . Normalmente los buenos no enseñan tanto ¿Verdad? Mira que andar con el pecho descubierto. . .

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le hablamos o no?

-¡A mí no me mires! ¡Tú eres el capitán! ¡Yo sólo compré los bloques de la nave!

-¡Si pero tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi! Así que dime ¿Nos arriesgamos a que sea de los malos y le preguntamos si sabe donde está Riku?

-Bien. Vamos. . .

Ambos tomaron una buena bocanada de aire y paso a paso salieron de detrás de aquella pared. Estaban a punto de presentarse con aquel extraño cuando vieron que otro sujeto salía de la nada. Y antes de abrir la boca, corrieron de regreso a su amado escondite.

-¡Eres un capitán de lo más cobarde!

-¡Cállate que tú también corriste!

-¡Si, para analizar la situación, hombre!

-A ver, señor master en análisis. . . ¿Qué opina del segundo sujeto?

-Bueno. . . Este tiene más cara de malo. . . Pero su cabello que desafía la gravedad me inspira confianza.

-No me digas. . .

-Y usa ropa azul. . . Lo que significa que es un tipo tranquilo e inteligente. . .

-O que la roja estaba en la lavandería.

-Dante.- habló el segundo caminando hacia el primero.

-¡Vergil, hace horas que te espero!

-¡Mentiroso!- saltó Selphie aunque por fortuna para GPS, ninguno de los hombres misteriosos pareció percatarse de esto.

-Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Tsk. Los asuntos familiares son una verdadera patada en los huevos pero no se puede evitar. . . ¿Sabes quienes irán?

-Tengo entendido que este año será diferente. Al parecer nuestros hermanos en Midgar se están ocupando de contactar a los demás. Y de. . . secuestrar a los que se niegan a ir. Así que te sugiero que vayas.

-¿Cuándo dices "los demás". . .?

-Me refiero a todos, incluso los que viven en mundos lejanos.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya era hora de que esos tres infelices hicieran algo bien! ¡El año pasado fue un desastre!

-Si, nadie se enteró de nuestra reunión. . .

-Ni madre vino. . .

-Pero escuché que irá este año.

-¿De verdad? Eso no me lo esperaba. . . Bien.- se puso de pie de un salto.- Iré. Esta reunión familiar parece que valdrá la pena después de todo. Je ¿Tu irás?

-Por supuesto. He ido cada año.

-Yo también. Y cada año me pregunto lo mismo ¡¿Por qué no tenemos hermanas?

-Quizás este año sea diferente. . .

Entonces ambos dieron media vuelta y se alejaron de allí caminando. En cuanto estuvieron suficientemente lejos, Waka liberó a Selphie.

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que acabamos de escuchar?

-Si. Esos dos son hermanos ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado!

-¡Eso no, Tidus! ¡Lo de los secuestros de otros mundos!

-Waka, yo te entiendo pero GPS no está para combatir secuestradores ¿Me entiendes?

-¡¿Es que no tienes ni medio cerebro? Ellos son hermanos ¿Verdad?

-Si.- respondieron los otros dos.

-Y hablaron de una reunión familiar.

-Si.

-Y que había unos sujetos que secuestraban a los que no querían ir. . . ¿Me siguen?

-Si.

-Bueno. Los hermanos se parecen ¿Verdad?

-Y los nobodies también.

-Eso no viene al caso, Selphie. Lo que digo es. . . que ambos eran altos con cabello plateado y lacio. . . A ver. . . Piensen ¿A quién conocemos que sea así?

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!- levantaba la mano el rubio entusiasmado.

-Tidus.

-¡Riku!

-¡Muy bien!

-¿Qué gane?

-¡No ganaste nada!

-Tsk.- chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-¡GPS!

-¡Si!

-¡Seguiremos a esos dos para obtener más información acerca de esa extraña reunión y los posibles secuestradores de Riku!

-¿Y. . . si no hay paredes que nos oculten en el camino y ellos nos ven y quieren pelear. . .?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Tidus, olvidé mi arma vikinga en casa. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Tenemos la soga de Selphie!

De regreso con Sora y Kairi. . . Los dos habían encontrado no unas escaleras sino un ascensor que podía llevarlos desde la cima de ese edificio hasta el piso más bajo. Su plan era usarlo para salir de este y luego comenzar a buscar a Riku en ese mundo pero no hicieron más que pasar el décimo piso que el ascensor se detuvo de repente. Entonces las puertas se abrieron y. . .

-¡Waaaah!- saltó una chica rubia al verlos. Y del susto calló al piso de culo.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo diablos entraron aquí?- siguió un chico de mirada seria y cabello castaño.

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntas, Light!

Y tras decir aquello, otro sujeto de cabello oscuro sacó de su bolsillo una esfera pequeña y la arrojó dentro del ascensor. Y un instante después, las puertas se cerraron, dejándolos a ambos encerrados y a merced de aquel inminente ataque.

-¡Granada!- exclamó Sora al verla.- ¡¿Dónde está el escudo de Goofie cuando se necesita?

Pero al contrario de lo que Sora creía, aquella no era una granada, por lo que nunca explotó sino que de ella comenzó a salir gran cantidad de humo verde que rápidamente llenó todo el ascensor.

-¡Sora, no respires!

-¡¿Quieres que muera?

-¡Sólo no lo hagas!

Ambos hicieron todo lo posible por no inhalar aquel gas extraño pero luego de unos pocos segundos no tuvieron otra opción que respirar. Y un instante después, ambos cayeron inconcientes en el piso. . .

-¿Es realmente necesario hacer todo esto, Ryuuzaki?

-Claro que si, Matsuda. Estos dos se infiltraron en el edificio sin que lo notáramos. No podemos tomarlos a la ligera.

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde lo sucedido en el ascensor pero Sora no estaba seguro de cuánto. Acababa de recobrar el conocimiento pero por alguna razón no podía ver nada ni moverse en lo más mínimo. Y de repente sintió como algo pegajoso en su boca se despegaba rápidamente.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Duele!

-Silencio.- escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-¡Me estaba creciendo el bigote, maldición!

-Guarda silencio. Ahora te haré algunas preguntas y tú las responderás ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Este es uno de esos programas en los que si respondes correctamente ganas un premio?

-Argh ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Si no soy un secuestrador, soy un pervertido y sino; un conductor de un programa de televisión. . .

-¿Y? ¿Lo es o no lo es?- preguntaba entusiasmado el castaño.

-¿Si te digo que si, responderás todas mis preguntas?

-¡Pues claro! ¡¿De qué otra forma voy a ganar sino?

-En ese caso. . . Bien. Mi primera pregunta es. . . ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuartel secreto sin ser detectado?

-¿El edificio?

-¡Si, el edificio!

-Yo sólo aterricé mi nave en el techo y luego fuimos al ascensor para bajar y luego salir.

-¡Sabía que debíamos poner barreras de seguridad en los pisos superiores también!- exclamó molesto.- Dime ¿Qué sabes del caso Kira?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-No te hagas el estúpido. Debes saber algo. Todo el mundo conoce a Kira.

-¡Ah es que yo no soy de este mundo así que no puedo responder esa pregunta! ¡Así no se vale!

-¡¿Qué dijiste? ¿Exactamente qué quieres decir con que no eres de este mundo?

-Sólo eso, que no soy de este mundo. Vivo en Destiny Islands a unos días en nave desde aquí. . . Oiga ¿Cuál es el premio de este programa?

-. . .

-¿Hola?

-Acabo de buscar ese lugar en la fuente de datos de mi computadora y al parecer no existe.

-¡Si, existe! ¡Me pasé la vida en esa isla hasta que mi mejor amigo llamó a la oscuridad y se tragó todo!

-¿Tu amigo?

-¡No, la oscuridad!

-Lo que dices no tiene ninguna lógica.

-Bueno que si le va a buscar la lógica a cada una de mis respuestas, tenemos para rato. . .

-¿Quién era la chica que estaba contigo en el ascensor? Responde.

-Una amiga mía.

-Ella dice ser tu novia.

-¡Miente!

-. . . De acuerdo. . . Eso no era relevante de todos modos. . .

-¡Lo es para mí!

-¿Conoces a L?

-Si, a la l y a todas las otras letras del abecedario. Fui a la escuela ¿Sabe?

-¿Tienes alguna conexión con la policía o el gobierno?

-Conozco al rey Mickey y a la reina Minnie.

-Suficiente.- habló otra voz.- Watari, por favor libéralo.

-¡Aún no termino de investigarlo, Light! ¡Y tú no le das órdenes a Watari!

-¡Vamos, Ryuuzaki! ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que investigar a dos adolescentes que obviamente están más perdidos que Misa en una conferencia de físicos!

De repente, aquello que no le permitía ver a Sora, fue desplazado hacia un lado y finalmente el castaño pudo ver donde se encontraba. Se trataba de una habitación muy grande con un sin fin de monitores encendidos y otras máquinas. Había varias pilas de papeles por todos lados y además de algunas sillas y una mesa. Frente a él, había seis personas, dos de ellas eran los chicos que había visto cuando se había detenido el ascensor.

-Muy bien. . . Sólo quiero saber una cosa. . . ¡¿Quién me depiló el bigote?

-Ese fue Light.- señaló el moreno de ojeras al tipo que estaba a su lado.

-Eso no importa, Ryuuzaki.- habló este.- Lo que importa es que debemos liberar a este niño y a la chica ahora que aún no saben nada de la investigación para poder seguir trabajando en ella.

-¡¿Me depilas y luego me dices niño? ¡Tú debes ser el malo de la serie!

-. . .

-Ahora mis sospechas de que Yagami Light es Kira aumentaron de nuevo.- murmuró Ryuuzaki.

-¡¿Sólo por qué un adolescente que ni siquiera sabe quien es Kira, lo dice?

-Si y también me gustaría seguir con mi interrogatorio, si no te importa.

-Pues no voy a responder a menos que me den el premio de la ronda anterior.- los miró seriamente.

-Bien. Matsuda ve por la chica.

-¡Si!- exclamó un sujeto de cabello oscuro y cara de atolondrado.

Unos pocos minutos después, Matsuda regresó con Kairi y la chica rubia de antes.

-¡Sora! ¡Que alegría que estés bien!- corrió hacia él la pelirroja para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡¿El premio era Kairi? ¡Para eso hubiera perdido a propósito!

-¿De qué hablas, Sora? Esto no es un juego.- le aseguró Kairi.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No! Estos sujetos de aquí son ex policías y trabajan en el caso Kira. Se trata de un tipo muy misterioso que puede matar a cualquiera con sólo saber su nombre y cómo es su rostro. ¡Y parece ser que hay un segundo Kira que puede saber el nombre de cualquiera con tan sólo verlo a la cara!

-Yo sé los nombres de todos con ver su barra de vidas y no presumo, Kairi.

-. . .

-Misa ¿Le contaste todo a una persona que se suponía debías investigar?

-Jajaja ¡Lo siento, Light! ¡Se me escapó!- se disculpaba la chica poniendo cara de tonta.

-A ver si entendí. . . Hace algún tiempo, criminales en todo el mundo comenzaron a morir por ataques cardíacos. Eso les pareció extraño así que comenzaron a investigar y el detective L descubrió que esos criminales no morían de forma natural sino que eran asesinados por un estudiante del este de Japón. . . Siguieron investigando y dieron con Light.

-Ryuuzaki sigue pensando que el asesino Kira es mi hijo, Light.- contaba un hombre mayor de gafas.- Pero la evidencia muestra que estaba equivocado y que Kira era en realidad Higuchi, un miembro del grupo Yotsuba.

-Realmente no quiero comenzar a discutir con usted, Yagami san. Pero dado a nuestro reciente descubrimiento no podemos descartar aún la idea de que Yagami Light fue alguna vez Kira.- habló pausadamente el detective.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso, Ryuuzaki?- saltó Matsuda.- ¡Light ya probó su inocencia y hasta nos ayudó a atrapar a Higuchi!

-Todos por favor, escuchen cuidadosamente lo que voy a decir. . . Y Light, quiero que me digas sinceramente que piensas al respecto.

-Esto da para rato. . .- murmuraba Sora.- ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-¡No!- respondieron Light y L al mismo tiempo mirándolo fijamente.

-A lo que iba. . . Antes les dije que una posible explicación de que Light y Misa fueron alguna vez Kira pero que no recuerdan serlo, era la existencia de un ser omnipotente que decidió darle el poder a Light y Misa y luego sencillamente decidió quitárselos. En ese momento pensé que esto no era posible. Si un ser así existiera, hace tiempo que yo estaría muerto. . . Sin embargo acabamos de dar con dos personas que pueden probar ser de otro mundo.

-Sólo pregunto pero. . . ¿Cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo o que sólo están mal de la cabeza?- preguntaba Misa posando un dedo sobre su labio inferior.

-Tan sólo mira el cabello de ese chico.- todos voltearon a ver a Sora.- Desde que llegó no se ha movido en lo más mínimo. Un cabello que no sede a la gravedad no puede ser de este mundo, Misa.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Ryuuzaki.- lo contradijo Light.- Además no tenemos tiempo para esto. Después de todo lo que nos costó conseguir el cuaderno, debemos enfocarnos en estudiarlo. . .

Mientras tanto. . . En otro lugar de la habitación. . .

-¡Tienes que ayudarme, Misa!- le hacía ojitos de gatito lastimado la pelirroja.- ¡Tienes que ayudarme a ganarme el corazón de la persona que amo!

-¡Por supuesto, Kairi! ¡Nosotras, las mujeres, debemos ayudarnos mutuamente!

-Si es que. . . Hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco y me gusta pero sin importar lo que hago, él no me ve más que como amiga. En cambio tú ya conseguiste que Light te propusiera vivir juntos como pareja ¡Y eso que él no parece estar interesado en lo más mínimo en ti!

-¡Claro que lo está! Sólo míralo.- en eso se voltea en dirección a su novio y. . .- ¡Liiight!- le hacía señas con las manos.- ¡No puedo esperar a que termines con el caso Kira para casarnos!

Pasan unos segundos y Light ni siquiera parece haberla escuchado. Él sigue compenetrado en su discusión con Ryuuzaki.

-¡¿Lo ves?

-¿Eh?

-¡Me hizo nuestra señal secreta para decir "Te amo"!- exclamó Misa rodeada de corazones.

-No, Misa. Él te ignora y yo de eso sé.

-Di lo que quieras pero ya nos besamos y en su habitación.- le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Misa, dime tu secreto!

-¡No puedo! ¡Si te digo como mato, Light me mataría y. . .!

-. . .

-¡Ah! ¡Te referías a mi secreto para atrapar a tu alma gemela! ¡Jajajaa!- reía nerviosa la rubia. Bien. Te lo diré pero mejor pásame tu número telefónico y así te llamó y te doy algunos tips. Te diría todo ahora pero la verdad es que dentro de nada tengo que irme a una sección de fotos y no puedo quedarme a charlar contigo.- ponía cara de pobrecita.

-Está bien, Misa. A ver. . . Necesito un papel para escribir. . . Un papel. . . ¡Ah, ya sé!

En eso Kairi tomó un cuaderno negro sobre la mesa, lo abrió y arrancó un trozo de papel sin miramientos.

-¡Kairi!- saltaron todos al ver lo que hacía.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ese es el cuaderno maldito!

-¡¿Cómo dejas que esto pase, Misa?

-No te preocupes, mi querido Light. Le dije que sólo escribiera su número telefónico, no su nombre. ¿Lo ves? ¡Misa Misa es muy lista!

-No tanto.- decía L.- Una de las reglas de la Death Note dice que quien escriba en ella, morirá después de 13 días.

-¡¿V-Voy a morir en 13 días?- repitió Kairi temblando de miedo y con el rostro pálido.

-Con lo mal que usas tu keyblade, no me sorprendería que murieras antes.- habló Sora con cara de aburrido.- ¡Hey, Watari! ¡Tráigale al extraterrestre todo el helado que tengan!

-¡Tu no le das órdenes a Watari!- saltó L.- ¡Watari es mío!

-¡Oye que gracias a mí tienes evidencia de que Light es Kira!

-. . . Cierto. Watari, tráele algo de helado a Sora.- le ordenó a través de un micrófono conectado a una computadora que mostraba una gran W en ella.

-¡WAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó fuera de sí Kairi con una expresión de puro terror.- ¡¿Q-Quién eres?- preguntó señalando a una criatura alta que sólo parecía tener huesos blancos en su cuerpo además de un par de ojos amarillos y algo que vendría a ser cabello.

Al escucharla gritar de esa forma, todos se giraron hacia ella pero por alguna razón Sora era el único que no era capaz de ver aquel extraño ser.

-Soy Rem, un shinigami.- se presentó la criatura.

-¡¿Otro shinigami?

-¡¿Otro?- saltó el detective abriendo mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? ¿Ya habías visto uno?

-Es que. . . hace unos días conocimos algunos shinigamis.

-No sé si se podría decir que los conocimos porque técnicamente no los vimos. . .- siguió Sora.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?- se acercó mucho Ryuuzaki hacia Kairi.- ¡¿De verdad esta no es la primera vez que conocen a un shinigami?

-Um. De donde venimos hay muchos.

-¡¿Escucharon? ¡Los shinigamis. . .!

-Ya sabíamos que existían, Ryuuzaki.

-¿Saben una cosa?- los interrumpió Sora.- De verdad pienso que Light es el malo.

-. . .

-Si porque cada vez que descubrimos algo nuevo, él quiere cambiar de tema. . . Y además me depiló el bigote ¡Y eso sólo lo puede hacer una mente criminal!

-¡¿Yo una mente criminal? ¡Tú eres el que anda por ahí con una llave inmensa! ¿Exactamente que esperas abrir con eso?

-¡Te voy a abrir a la mitad para sientas la humillación que yo siento ahora que me quedé sin mi orgullo de macho!

-¡¿Qué orgullo de macho sí sólo tenías tres pelos diminutos?

-¡Ya me hartaste!

Y de un salto, Sora se lanzó sobre Light y comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente con todo lo que tenían. Light era bueno con los puños pero Sora le llevaba años de ventaja. . . Años y años de enfrentarse a la oscuridad finalmente servían para algo importante.

-¡Los voy a matar a los dos! ¡A vos y a tu flequillito bien cuidado!

-¡Light, detente!- decía Misa observando la pelea desde una distancia segura.

-¡Sora, no tenemos que pelear contra todo aquel con el que nos crucemos! ¡Esto no es un videojuego, es la vida real!

-¡Vas a morir, asesino de bigotes!

-Oye, Sora.- habló Ryuuzaki acercándose a ambos.- ¿Kairi es alguien muy importante para ti?

-¡Claro! ¡Ella calienta mi asiento de capitán mientras duermo!

-. . . ¿Te importaría si la tomo prestada dos semanas?

-¡Espera Ryuuzaki!- saltó Light separándose de Sora para poder hablar tranquilamente. . . y arreglarse el cabello, ahora un tanto despeinado.-Sé lo que estás pensando.

-¡Lee mentes! ¡Es Kiraaaa!

-¡No soy Kira, Sora!- lo mandó a callar.- Quieres que Kairi se quede aquí hasta que se cumplan los 13 días para poner a prueba el cuaderno. ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-¡Es una locura, Ryuuzaki!

-Por mí, está bien.- Sora cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza con aire indiferente.

-¡Sora!- se quejó la pelirroja.

-¡Pero con una condición!

-¿Quieres más helado?

-¡Todavía no me llegó el primer helado que pedí! Y no. No es eso lo que quiero. Es. . . ¡Esto!- le enseñó la nota que habían dejado los secuestradores de Riku.- Tú eres listo así que tal vez puedas decirme dónde está la persona que escribió esto.

-¡Sora!

-¡Deja de quejarte, Kairi! ¡Debo encontrar a mi mejor amigo sin importar que tenga que sacrificar! ¡Eso hacen los héroes como yo!

-Sora, digo que no hay manera de que sepa. . .

-Midgar.- dijo L.

-¿Eh?

-Te estoy diciendo que esto fue escrito por gente de Midgar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Ryuuzaki?- inquirió Light.

-Porque el papel tiene pequeñas partículas de materia y eso sólo se consigue en ese lugar.

-¿Materia? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba Kairi.

-Y más importante aún ¡¿Cómo diablo pudiste notarlo a simple vista?- saltó Light.

-Es que estoy lleno de sorpresas, como los huevos Kinder.

-¡Eres increíble, L!- exclamó Sora con ojos brillantes.- ¡Hasta que alguien me da una pista de donde puede estar Riku!

-¡Ahora ya sabemos donde empezar a buscar!- saltaba de la alegría Kairi.

¡CRASH!- se escuchó el sonido de algo cayéndose.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Watari!- corrió L al monitor con la W en ella.

-¿Le pasó algo a Watari?

-¡Ai no! ¡No me digas que se cayó por la escalera por cargar todo mi helado!- lloriqueaba Sora.- ¡Pobre viejito!

-¡Watari, responde!

Y de repente en todos los monitores apareció una ventana que decía "Eliminación de datos".

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Entrené a Watari para que eliminara todos los datos de la computadora si algo llegara a pasarle.

-¡¿Todos los datos? ¡¿También el videojuego de vestir a Light?- preguntaba Misa a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Si, Misa. . .

-¡Nooooo!

-¡Un momento! ¡¿A dónde fue el shinigami?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ya no está!

-¡Todos! ¡El shinigami. . .!

Pero justo antes de que pudiera terminar de decir aquello, Ryuuzaki se detuvo en seco totalmente congelado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Y sin previo aviso calló al piso en cámara lenta. . . En eso, Light corrió hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos pero ya era demasiado tarde. . . L estaba muerto. . .

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- gritaba Sora totalmente en shock por lo que acababa de ver.

-Ryuuzaki no puede. . . ¿N-No estará. . .?- murmuraba Kairi incapaz de creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

-¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Es imposible!

-¡Ryuuzaki era de los buenos! ¡No puede morir!

-Esto. . . Esto significa que. . . ¡Kira ganó!

-¡Pero es imposible! ¡Los malos no pueden ganar jamás! ¡El bien siempre triunfa!

-¡Vámonos de aquí, Kairi!

Y dicho esto, Sora fue tras ella, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y ambos corrieron hacia el ascensor a toda máquina sin mirar atrás. No podían aceptar que en aquel mundo, la oscuridad triunfara sobre la luz. Simplemente no podían y no fue hasta que se subieron a la nave y partieron de nuevo, que pudieron respirar tranquilos.

-¡Eso fue lo más peligroso que he hecho en toda mi vida!- exclamó Kairi, quien ahora conducía la nave lejos de ese extraño y aterrador mundo.

-Yo no. . . Lo más peligroso que hice sigue siendo esa trinity en la que Donald me tocaba el trasero. . .

-. . .

-Todavía tengo pesadillas por lo de Donald.

-¡Esta bien, Sora! ¡No me hables más del asunto, por favor!

Entonces, el paisaje espacial que mostraba el monitor principal fue reemplazado por nada más y nada menos que Wakka.

-¡Que protector de pantalla más feo pusiste, Kairi!

-¡No soy un protector de pantalla! ¡Esta es una transmisión!

-Ahh. . . ¡Es bueno verte, Waka! ¿Qué cuentas?

-Pues que yo me he vuelto el capitán del equipo GPS ¡A qué te sorprendí!

-Waka, si lo que haces no me incumbe entonces no me cuentes. . .

-¡Pero si te incumbe! Verás, Tidus, Selphie y yo formamos GPS para salir en una nave gumi y ayudarte a ti y a Kairi a buscar a Riku. ¡Y ya sabemos donde está!

-Nosotros también.

Y así sin más, Kairi oprimió un botón en el teclado de control para cortar la comunicación con Waka.

-Mira que interrumpirnos así por algo que ya sabíamos. . .

-¡Y además que nos quiere robar protagonismo!

-¡Eso que por fin soy protagonista con todas las letras y me quieren opacar!

-Oye que para pasar desapercibida no necesitas ayuda, Kairi.

En la gumi reparada de GPS. . .

-¡Maldito mal agradecido!

-¿Y qué haremos ahora, capitán?- preguntó Tidus.

-¡¿Cómo que qué haremos? ¡Lo seguiremos, claro!

-Pero el ya dejó en claro que no quiere nuestra ayuda. . .

-¡¿Pero es que no entiendes? ¡Cuando un amigo está en problemas, lo sigues! ¡Sin importar que, lo sigues! ¡Aún si te pide que no lo hagas. . .! ¡Lo sigues! ¡Lo sigues porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos! ¡Porque eso es lo que hace GPS!

-¡GPS! ¡GPS!

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Selphie? ¡¿Por qué ya no cantas?

-P-Porque. . . T-Todavía n-no me recu-p-pero de la p-pelea.- habló entrecortadamente la chica temblando de miedo, con el cabello todo despeinado, la ropa roída y manchada de sangre y una expresión de trauma en el rostro.

-¡Si, vaya susto que nos pegamos cuando esos dos se transformaron en monstruos! ¡Yo no me la esperaba! ¡Y menos mal que a Tidus se le pasó por la cabeza traer las espadas de madera que sino no vivíamos para contar la historia!

-Pero Sora olvidó la suya en la isla. Si se topa con alguno de los hermanos de Riku, morirá.

-¡Por eso es que lo ayudaremos en su búsqueda aunque él no lo quiera! ¡A toda máquina hacia Midgar!

Continará. . .

¡Pasó de todo en este cap! ¡GPS se une a la búsqueda de Riku para intentar recuperar protagonismo! Pobre Riku. Nadie lo busca sólo porque lo quieren jajaja Y al fin se supo quienes son los secuestradores! Bueno. . . Técnicamente no los nombré pero creo que es obvio. . . No dije sus nombres en el cap y no lo haré aquí! :P Waaah Maté a L ;_; Yo tampoco pude aceptar que muriera. . . Y si, Sora tenía bigote y Kira se lo depiló. Hay que ser malvado. . .

¿Se acuerdan de lo del mundo hentai? Pues cambié de idea! XD Lo siento. . . Gracias a todos los que me recomendaron algún que otro hentai pero se me ocurrió una idea mucho mejor n_nU Además. . . Me era muy dificil ver esos animes porque la compu la tengo en un pasillo y toda mi familia lo iba a ver/escuchar. . . Aparte. . . ¿Alguien puede imaginar al inocentón de Sora en un mundo hentai? Yo, no y eso que tengo mucha imaginación. Pero bueno. . . Confíen en mí que esta idea es mortal Jajaja Lástima que no se enterarán hasta el último cap pero les juro que vale la pena!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! El enano más querido por todos hará su aparición! Ya varios me lo pedían así que ahí les va ^^ ¡No se olviden de dejar reviews que ustedes se dan cuenta de cosas que yo paso por alto y también me dan buenas ideas! Bye!


	5. Parada 4: Fuerte Brigs

N/A: ¡Volvíii! XD ¡Si, gente por fiiin! No estoy segura de por qué me demoré tanto esta vez :/ Quizás fue por el parcial que tuve o porque tenía la cabeza en un evento de animé (al que fui como Riku XD Señores, yo soy el Riku perdido jajaja) Gracias por ser tan pacientes ¡Y a leer se ha dicho!

Parada 4: Fuerte Brigs

Era el sitio más helado que jamás habían visto. A su alrededor no había más que montañas con picos tan altos que no podían verse. El paisaje nevado era hostil, con vientos tan fuertes que parecían nunca terminar y dificultaban la visión más y más. Y hacía tanto frío que ni siquiera eran capaces de moverse a no ser que fuera temblando. En ese lugar atroz se encontraban nuestro intrépido protagonista. . . y Kairi.

-¡Me cago de frío!

-¡Deja de decir eso, Sora que me das más frío!- se quejaba la pelirroja.

-¡Pues me alegro que tengas frío! ¡Por tu culpa estamos en medio de la nada con ropa de verano!

-¡¿Mi culpa? ¡¿Cómo puede ser esto mi culpa?

-Flash Back-

_En la tibia nave Sierra Kairi estaba en su habitación con el teléfono en mano y un lápiz en la otra._

_-¡Y nos vamos a casar!_

_-Como te envidio, Misa. . ._

_-¡Pero no te preocupes que ya te va a llegar a ti también!_

_-Pero cómo demonios hiciste para que Light aceptara casarse contigo si él es muy inteligente y tú. . . Bueno, digamos que no estás a su altura._

_-¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Fui yo quien confirmó que Higuchi era Kira!_

_-. . ._

_-¿Kairi, estás ahí?_

_-¡Y yo que pensé que había encontrado a alguien como yo! Me decepcionas, Misa. . ._

_-¿Quieres que te de algún consejo?_

_-El suicidio me asusta así que. . ._

_-¡No te iba a decir que te mataras, Kairi! ¡Vamos que aún no has perdido!_

_-Me paré desnuda cerca de él y ni se volteó. . . ¿Todavía crees que tengo oportunidad?_

_-Escucha, cuando Sora este casado y con tres hijos, ahí date por vencida ¡Pero no antes!_

_-¿Qué puedo hacer Misa?- lloriqueaba._

_-¿Haz intentado ayudarlo a cumplir sus objetivos?_

_-¿Cumplir sus objetivos?- repitió extrañada._

_-Si. Eso me ayudó mucho en mi relación con Light. Averigua qué es lo que más le importa en el mundo, cuáles son sus metas en la vida y cómo puedes ayudarlo a alcanzarlas._

_-Misa. . . Hay un problema. . ._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-¡Soy una inútil!_

_-No digas eso. . ._

_-¡Pero es cierto! A Sora sólo le importa matar bichos y esas cosas. . . Yo no puedo ni hacer un combo. . . ¡¿Cómo voy a ayudarlo si en toda mi vida siempre he hecho el papel de princesa en peligro? La única vez en que le fui útil, él me quiso. . ._

_-¡¿Y por qué no repites eso?_

_-Porque la única razón por la que pude matar bichos fue gracias a que cambié de forma. . . Cambiaría de nuevo a Kairi chan si supiera pero no tengo la menor idea de porqué cambié la primera vez. . . ¡Ayúdame, Misa!_

_-¡Ya no llores más! Mira, tienes que calmarte. Mmm. Debe haber otra cosa que le interese. . ._

_-Bueno. . . Le gustan mucho los juegos y las competencias._

_-¡Ahí tienes! ¡Prueba con eso!_

_-Bien.- sonrió algo más animada.- Te corto ahora y luego te llamo para contarte como me fue con eso._

_-¡Tú puedes, Kairi! ¡Ánimo!_

_Tras despedirse de la rubia, Kairi dejó el teléfono sobre su cama, respiró hondo para llenarse de valor y se dirigió a la cabina de mando, donde en ese momento estaba Sora. Durante todo el camino, la nerviosa pelirroja hizo lo posible por pensar en un plan pero los corredores eran más cortos de lo que pensaba y muy pronto llegó donde estaba el castaño. Este tenía ambas manos sobre el timón, dirigiendo a Sierra hacia Midgar, lugar en el que se encontraban los secuestradores de Riku._

_-Errr ¿Sora?- lo llamó caminando hasta estar junto a él._

_-¿Qué pasa, Kairi?_

_-Bueno. .. Me preguntaba. . .- hizo una pausa observando todo a su alrededor cómo buscando la respuesta a todos sus problemas en aquella habitación. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la ventana gigante que mostraba el paisaje espacial.- ¿A que no puedes manejar la nave con los ojos cerrados?_

_-¡¿Qué no puedo?- saltó de inmediato mirándola como si quisiera comerla viva - ¡¿Te crees que no soy capaz? ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! ¡Acepto el desafío, Kairi!_

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Así que si fue mi culpa.- murmuraba pensativa la pelirroja, recordando lo sucedido.- ¿Qué haces, Sora?- le preguntó a su amigo, quien ahora estaba escribiendo algo en un pequeño cuaderno.- No sabía que tenías un diario.

-¡Es un diario de viajes!- la miró seriamente.- Los diarios íntimos son para niñas.

-Yo no tengo uno.

-Siempre dando la nota.

-. . . ¿Puedo ver lo que escribiste?

-Bueno. De todos modos no escribo secretos.

Entonces le tendió el libro a la pelirroja y esta lo tomó entre sus manos, ya algo azules por el frío. El diario decía:

_Querido diario de viajes, hoy. . . no sé que día es porque en toda la nave Sierra no hay un sólo calendario. Cid le puso de todo a la nave. Tiene armas, escudos, direct tv, hidromasaje. . . ¡Pero ningún calendario! ¡¿Es mucho pedir? Es que estoy acostumbrado a saber cuantas horas llevo jugando. . . En fin, no sé dónde estoy tampoco porque la ESTÚPIDA de Kairi me retó a manejar con los ojos cerrados. Yo gané, claro pero terminamos en un lugar muy frío pero muy muy frío. La odio ¡Ella ya me conoce y debería saber como me pongo cuando hay desafíos de por medio! Y ahora estamos en esta montaña. . . Primero pensé que habíamos terminado en Land of Dragons. . . Pero hay algo que no tiene sentido. . . Allá yo estaba bien con remera. . . ¡Y acá ya estoy pensando en matar a las haditas que me vistieron para el verano no más! No creo que haya nada ni nadie por aquí. . . ¿Cómo sobrevivió Bambi al invierno? Ahora me arrepiento de nunca haberle preguntado. . . Decidimos que cuando nos quedemos sin alimento, me comeré a Kairi._

-¡¿Qué es eso de que decidimos que me comerías?

-Tú no entiendes. El otro día pasaron en el Discovery un documental de unos sujetos que tuvieron un accidente de avión y pasaron más de setenta días una montaña igualita a esta. ¿Y a qué no sabes cómo sobrevivieron? Comiéndose mutuamente. Así que si queremos sobrevivir. . .

-Un momento ¿Qué hacías tú viendo el Discovery?

-En realidad lo había puesto Goofie.

-¡¿Goofie?- pegó un bote sorprendida.

-Si, sucede que la voz de los documentales lo ayudan a dormir.

-Ya me sonaba extraño. . . Pero Sora, no tenemos porque recurrir al canibalismo ¡Hace sólo cuarenta minutos que estamos aquí!

-¡Pero de alguna manera tendremos que sobrevivir al invierno, Kairi!

-¡No te preocupes, alguien vendrá y nos salvará!

-¡¿Quién nos va a salvar? ¡Estamos en medio de la nada, metidos en un intento de cueva y vamos a morir!

-¡Oigan!

Al escuchar la voz ronca de aquel hombre, los dos se voltearon hacia la salida de la pequeña cueva donde estaban. Allí había algunos sujetos que traían puestas camperas de pieles y en las manos; armas de fuego con las cuales apuntaban a Sora y Kairi.

-Vengan con nosotros.

Al rato, Sora y Kairi llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser un enorme fuerte en medio de la montaña con decenas de soldados haciendo guardia y vigilándolos desde las alturas. A la orden de uno de los sujetos que los habían conducido hasta allí, una puerta se abrió.

-¡Caminen!- les ordenaba sin dejar de apuntarlos con sus escopetas.

La pelirroja no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a caminar en silencio. . . Pero Sora tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Y díganme ¿A dónde vamos?

-Guarda silencio, mocoso.- lo miró fríamente el soldado.

-Mmm ¿No será que aquí vive Santa?- preguntaba inocentemente.- Ah pero no recuerdo este lugar. . . Aunque claro, luego del robo de Navidad tal vez Santa hizo a un lado esa casucha que tenía y se mudó a un fuerte para mayor seguridad ¡Y hasta reemplazó a sus duendes por soldados bien entrenados! ¡Mira que es inteligente el gordito!

-¿De qué hablas, Sora?- habló Kairi.- Santa no existe.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Por cada niño que dice no creer en Santa, el pobre engorda un kilo!

-¿De donde sacas esas cosas? Sora, son tus padres los que ponen los regalos cada año.

-¡¿Y cómo explicas la navidad que yo estaba con ellos y Santa entró por la puerta?

-Lo contrataron. El tipo era un actor.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Y que nunca te preguntas cómo es que tenía las llaves de tu casa?

-¡No te escucho! ¡No te escucho!- repetía tapándose ambos oídos con sus manos.

-¡Sora por favor que ya estas grande!

-¡Lalalalalala! ¡No te escucho! ¡Lalalala!

-¡Cállense de una maldita vez los dos!- estalló el soldado.

-Mira que eres maleducado, interrumpiendo un debate tan importante.- lo miró mal Sora.

-Santa no existe, niño.- habló el otro soldado.- Crece ya.

-¡¿Cómo es que no crees en tu propio jefe?

-¿Cómo es eso de que no crees en mí?- se unió a ellos una mujer rubia de mirada seria, que vestía el mismo uniforme azul oscuro que el resto de los soldados de ese fuerte.

Al verla, los otros sujetos se quedaron congelados al instante y con cara como de no saber donde meterse. Y sudando de nervios intentaron explicarle todo.

-L-Lo ha entendido mal, mayor general Armstrong. Nosotros no hablábamos de usted.- le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Oh. ¿Entonces tienes otro jefe?

-¡Por supuesto que no, mayor!

-¿Acaso eres un espía, soldado?

-¡S-Señor no señor!

-M-Mayor. . .- la llamó tímidamente el otro soldado.- Lo que sucede es que. . . Verá. . . Estábamos discutiendo la existencia de Santa. . .

-¿No están un poco grandes para algo así?- los fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Se supone que están aquí para defender la frontera y ustedes discuten sobre cuentos infantiles! ¡No son más que un par de patéticos soldados que no sirven para nada!

-¡Tenga piedad, mayor!- se arrojaron al suelo para luego juntar sus manos a modo de rezo cerrando con fuerza los ojos, incapaces de ver su inminente fin.

-¡Malditos cobardes!

-¡Mayoooor!

-¡Piedaaaad!

-¡Si no quieren que alimente a los osos con su carne, vuelvan al trabajo inmediatamente!

-¡Si señor!

Y de un salto se pusieron de pie y echaron a correr tan rápido como les fue posible.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes. . .- se giró hacia Sora y Kairi quienes la veían con ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-Usted es mi ídola.- decía Kairi.

-¡Señora Claus por fin nos conocemos!- exclamó el inocente de Sora.

Un par de minutos después, Sora y Kairi se encontraban en una habitación pequeña con sólo un escritorio, algunas sillas y una única salida. Ellos estaban sentados juntos frente a otro soldado que al parecer, era un tanto más importante que los otros dos con los que se habían topado antes, puesto que la temible mayor en persona le había pedido que les hiciera algunas preguntas.

-Bueno. . . La mayor me ordenó que los interrogara a ambos así que. . .- dejó escapar un largo suspiro.- Cielos, este no es mi primer interrogatorio pero es la primera vez que hago esto con niños. Se siente extraño.

-¡Ah, no se preocupe por nosotros!- sonrisa amplia por parte de Sora.- ¡Acabamos de salir de un interrogatorio así que ya tenemos experiencia en estas cosas!

-¿De verdad ya los han interrogado?

-Si. Últimamente les parecemos sospechosos a todos.

-Pero debes reconocer que sí lucen sospechosos luego de ser encontrados en medio de la montaña solos, sin identificación de ningún tipo y además tan cerca del fuerte. La mayor general Armstrong cree que quizás sean espías.

-Bueno, yo vivo de misión en misión como los espías pero. .

-¡No entiende! ¡Todo esto no es más que un gran malentendido!- lo interrumpió Kairi antes de que el castaño empeorara todo.- ¡Nosotros no somos espías!

-¿Y quieren que crea que sólo estaban paseando por la montaña?

-Sucede bueno. . . Es que no nos va a creer. . .

-Somos los elegidos de la llave espada. Bueno, yo más que ella.- aclaró cursándose de brazos.- Venimos de otro mundo llamado Destiny Islands. Allí un amigo nuestro fue secuestrado y por eso llevamos viajamos a través del espacio en nuestra nave Sierra buscándolo. Un famoso detective que ahora está muerto nos dijo dónde encontrar a los secuestradores pero gracias a ALGUIEN- fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja.- terminamos en este lugar por error.

-Ajá. . . Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Mire. Yo sé que es difícil de creer. . .- comenzó a decir Kairi.- Pero le estamos diciendo la verdad.

-Les creo, chicos. Y lamento haberlos confundido con peligrosos espías. . .

-Estás perdonado.- le sonrió Sora.

-Por favor, déjenme llevarlos hasta una habitación privada donde puedan recuperar fuerzas antes de regresar a su nave.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Ahora quédense aquí que en seguida les traeré su cena.

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, el soldado cerró bajo llave la celda en la que se encontraban Sora y Kairi y se marchó de allí.

-Algo me dice que no nos creyó. . .

-No me digas. . .

-¡Bueno que todo esto se soluciona rápido!

En eso, el castaño extendió su mano e hizo aparecer de la nada su keyblade. Entonces se paró frente a la cerradura de la celda, extendió los brazos y miró fijamente su objetivo. Y esperó y esperó. . .

-¡¿Por qué no funciona?

-Porque tu llave es demasiado grande para encajar en esa cerradura.- le explicó su amiga como si aquello fuera de lo más obvio.

-¡No seas idiota, Kairi! ¡¿Qué no sabes nada? ¡La keyblade puede abrir cualquier cosa!

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-¡Cualquier cosa, mujer!

-¿Incluso abrir portales a otros mundos?

-Eso no. El de los portales es Riku. . . Bueno ERA Riku. .. ¡Waaaah! ¡Rikuuu!- comenzó a lloriquear el castaño.- ¡Lo extraño mucho, Kairi!

-Yo también, Sora.- le respondió cabizbaja.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tú no lo quieres salvar y por eso planeaste todo esto para encerrarme aquí y evitar que lo rescate!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Por supuesto que lo quiero salvar!

-¡Todas las mujeres son iguales! ¡Son unas malditas celosas que no pueden soportar que sus amigos prefieran estar con lo`pibes que con ellas! ¡Aqua era igual! ¡La muy hija de su madre me mandaba a casa cuando lo que había que hacer era salvar a Terra! ¡Terrraaaaa!

-¡Momento! ¡¿Quién es esa Aqua de la que hablas?- saltó de inmediato con los celos a tope.

-¡Terraaaaa! ¡Amigo, lo siento!- seguía lamentándose tirado en el suelo.- ¡Te fallé y a Axel también! ¡Y ahora a Riku! ¡Soy un mal amigo! ¡No merezco vivir!

-¡Contrólate, Sora!- intentaba levantarlo la pelirroja sin mucho éxito.- ¡Tienes que resistir! ¡No todo se ha terminado! ¡Todavía podemos salvar a Riku! Pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí. . .

-Ejem. . . Realmente no creo que eso vaya a pasar pronto.

Al escuchar aquella otra voz, Kairi se volteó intrigada y se encontró con que fuera de la celda habían aparecido un chico bajito con el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza y un hombre muy alto que traía puesta una enorme armadura grisácea.

-Por lo que escuché de la mayor, no creo que los dejen salir pronto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Edward Elric.- se señaló así mismo el rubio, quien parecía tener la misma edad que Sora.- Soy un alquimista estatal.

-Y yo soy su hermano menor, Alphonse Elric.- se presentó el de la armadura.

-Ya mismo me estás diciendo que tomaste para ser tan alto.- le dijo seriamente Sora, ya de vuelta a la normalidad.

-Realmente no tomé nada en especial. Jeje.- reía nervioso Alphonse.

-¡Bueno eso no importa!- se apresuró a decir su hermano.- Lo que sí importa es que ustedes dos están en problemas.

-¿No puedes ayudarnos con eso?- le suplicó Kairi haciéndole ojitos lastimeros.

-Aunque quisiera no se trata de algo simple. La mayor está segura de que son espías así que no los soltará así nada más.

-¡Pero no somos espías!

-Pero sí son muy sospechosos. Digamos que no es muy común encontrar a dos adolescentes en medio de la nieve, tan cerca del fuerte Brigs y además usando ropa de verano.

-¡Ya les dijimos lo que pasó! ¡Nosotros terminamos en su mundo por equivocación y. . .!

-Si, ya me contaron lo de la nave y eso. . . Jeje ¿De verdad era tan difícil inventar una historia creíble?

-¡Dijimos la verdad!- seguía diciendo Kairi con mirada seria.

-Oh vamos ¿No hablaran en serio?

-Ningún humano jamás ha conseguido viajar al espacio.- continuó Alphonse.- ¿Cómo esperan que creamos que ustedes dos lo consiguieron?

-Al tiene razón. Es mejor que digan la verdad y. . . ¡¿Qué es eso?- exclamó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la extraña llave gigante que tenía Sora en la mano.

-¡Esta es mi keyblade!- le respondió levantándola en alto orgulloso.

-Jamás había visto algo así ¿Y tú, Al?

-Para nada.

-¿Puedo verla de cerda?

-Lo siento. No puedo dártela.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Sólo será un momento!

-Es que en cuanto otra persona la toma, regresa a mí inmediatamente. Mira.

Entonces Sora le tendió la llave gigante a Edward a través de los barrotes de la celda, y este la sujetó con su mano de inmediato. Y un instante después, la llave desapareció frente a los ojos del rubio, dejando sólo una leve lluvia de brillo donde antes solía estar. Esto había sido suficiente para sorprender a los Elric pero en cuanto vieron que la llave aparecía en la mano de Sora de nuevo, simplemente no podían parpadear.

-¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acaso. . . eso era una transmutación inversa o algo así?

-¿Una qué?

-Transmutación. Vaya. Por un momento pensé que eras alquimista pero ya veo que me equivoqué.- dijo algo decepcionado.

-¡Pero si ya les había dicho en el interrogatorio que era el elegido de la keyblade! ¡¿Me quieren decir para qué me interrogan si luego no van a recordar los que les digo?

-Y esta es una de mis favoritas, Oblivion.

Entonces la keyblade desapareció en medio de un estallido de brillos y en su lugar apareció otra de color negro totalmente diferente.

-¡Wow!

-¡Es realmente increíble!

Mientras Edward y Alphonse observaban maravillados como Sora hacía aparecer llaves gigantes de todas formas y tamaños, la pelirroja los observaba de mala gana desde la otra esquina de la celda.

_¡¿Cómo es que habiendo una chica tan linda como yo, los hombres se entretienen mirando llaves?_

-Y está es la keyblade más afeminada que conseguí hasta el momento.- hizo aparecer una llave de igual tamaño que las otras pero está vez tenía moños y un adorable pajarito azul.- Me la dieron de regalo tres pequeñas hadas.

-¡Increíble!

-Y esta es la inútil keyblade de Kairi.- hizo aparecer de la nada la llave multicolor de su amiga.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvela! ¡Es mía!- saltó ella de repente.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tienes que aprender a llamarla por tu cuenta!

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-¡Pero si es de conocimiento común!

-La manera en que simplemente hace aparecer esas keyblades de la nada sin siquiera usar un círculo de transmutación. . .- murmuraba por lo bajo el rubio.

-Nii san ¿Crees que. . .?

-¿Por qué no? La única explicación por la que alguien podría ser capaz de hacer alquimia sin usar un círculo de transmutación es que ha visto la puerta o que está usando la piedra filosofal. Pero él no parece que haya realizado una transmutación humana. Quiero decir. . . Debería notarse si ha perdido alguna parte de su cuerpo ¿No?

-Pero nii san él ni siquiera sabe lo que es una transmutación.

-¡Vamos, Al! Cualquiera puede mentir y decir que no sabe algo. Pero ya viste lo que hace. La única manera de hacer aparecer objetos de la nada es usando alquimia. . .

-Lo sé pero. . .

-¡Olvídalo, se lo voy a preguntar!

-¡Nii san!

-¡Oye, Sora!- lo llamó con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Um? ¿Qué pasa?- se acercó a él el castaño.

-Ummm ¿Sabes. . .? Mi ototo y yo nos estábamos preguntando si. . . Si de casualidad. . . Tenías contigo una piedra roja mágica. Jeje.

-A ver. . . Déjame ver. . .

Entonces Sora comenzó a vaciar sus muchos bolsillos sacando más y más objetos de todas formas, colores y tamaños. En poco tiempo, frente a los hermanos Elric había desde brazaletes y anillos, hasta pequeños frascos con un contenido verdoso muy extraño.

-¿La piedra de la que hablabas es alguna de estas?

-Err No. . . Pero ahora tengo motivos para creer que eres un contrabandista o algo por el estilo.

-¿Uh?

-Es sólo que. . . ¡¿De dónde diablos sacas todo esto?

-Algunas cosas me las regalan, otras me las dejan mis enemigos. . . A veces soy yo quien compra esto y otras sólo las consigo abriendo cofres en el camino. . . ¿Cómo se llama la piedra que buscas?

-Piedra filosofal.

-En cuanto vea algún Moguri, le preguntaré sobre ella. Mmm Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no veo uno de esos. . . Y tampoco el salvar punto. . . ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que tener cuidado de no morir o tendré que empezar todo de nuevo desde Destiny Islands!

-. . . – todos observan a Sora confundidos.

Y sin previo aviso, una sirena comenzó a sonar en todo el fuerte. Al escucharla Sora y los demás permanecieron inmóviles.

-¿Qué será eso?

En eso alguien abrió la puerta de aquella habitación de un golpe. Se trataba del mismo soldado que había interrogado a Sora y Kairi antes. Ahora él estaba muy agitado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-¡Miles!- exclamó Edward al verlo.

-¡Edward Elric! ¡Tenemos problemas!

-¿Qué sucede?

-El homúnculo llegó al fuerte. Está debajo de nosotros.- dijo muy serio.- Ya he enviado a algunos de mis hombres a eliminarlo pero las balas no le hacen daño. ¡Nada lo detiene! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

-¿Ahora si confían en mí?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Nii san. . .

-No tenemos opción.- habló la mayor entrando en escena con aire de autoridad.- No quiera recurrir a esto pero. . . Edward, Alphonse, consideren esto como su oportunidad de oro para ganarse mi confianza. ¡Encárguense de ese homúnculo!

-¡Si!- respondieron al unísono.

-¡¿Alguien que no siente las balas? ¡Yo quiero ir!- levantaba la mano Sora todo entusiasmado.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!- lo mandó a callar la rubia.

-¡No es justo! ¡¿A ellos los dejas pelear y a nosotros no? Bueno. . . Kairi sí sería una mala opción. . . ¡Pero yo he peleado contra todo tipo de monstruos! ¡Y hace mucho que no lo hago y yo quiero usar la final form desde que salí de las islas!- se quejaba haciendo puchero.

-Oiga, mayor.- le susurraba por lo bajo Edward.- Por el tiempo que estuve con él, puedo asegurar que sabe de alquimia y es realmente bueno. Ni siquiera necesita un círculo de transmutación. ¡Si vamos a detener a ese homúnculo, necesitamos contar con toda la ayuda que podamos!

-¡Pero es que es sólo un niño!

-¡Por favor, mayor! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

-Tsk.- chasqueó la lengua enojada.- Bien ¡Pero vigílalos de cerca! ¡Son tu responsabilidad, acero!

-Je. No tienes de qué preocuparte ¡Vamos, Al!

-¡Si!

En eso un enorme estruendo sacudió todo el fuerte. Al parecer, el homúnculo bajo ellos estaba causando todo ese alboroto. . . Entonces cuando Alphonse se puso de pie de un salto, no pudo evitar tambalearse y perder el equilibrio. El menor de los Elric calló al suelo provocando un ruido metálico y hueco. El impacto hizo que el casco de la armadura se saliera y rebotara hacia un lado. Y para sorpresa de todos, no había nadie dentro de la armadura ¡Y sin embargo se movía!

-¡N-No es. . .! ¡No es lo que parece!- se apresuró a decir Edward intentando ocultar a su hermano aunque sin éxito. Ya todos habían visto que estaba vacío.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Kairi con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Si, esto no me lo esperaba!- siguió Sora.- ¡Yo pensé que las armaduras sólo cobraban vida en Beast Castle!

-. . .

Sora y compañía bajaron hasta lo más profundo del fuerte, junto con varios soldados. Durante el camino Edward intentó explicarles a los nuevos qué era realmente un homúnculo. Básicamente no hizo más que repetir una y otra vez que no sería fácil derrotarlo y que tuvieran mucho cuidado. Todo esto no hizo más que conseguir que las piernas de Kairi le temblaran a más no poder del miedo. Incluso tenía el rostro pálido. Por otra parte, Sora no podía estar más feliz. El castaño estaba que saltaba de la alegría al poder enfrentarse a un enemigo tan peligroso.

-Sora ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?- le preguntaba su amiga mientras bajaban las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Sonreír en un momento como este!

-Ah, esto no es nada. Sonreí antes de atravesarme con la keyblade de Riku. . .

-¡Podríamos morir está vez, Sora!

-¡Eso no va a pasar! ¿Es que no aprendiste nada aún? ¡En los RPG es imposible que el protagonista muera!

-No creo que esto sea un RPG, Sora. . .

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque en los videojuegos nunca tenemos frío ni nos cansamos. . . ¡Y te digo que es un milagro que ahora mismo no este rodando por las escaleras porque a penas puedo caminar!

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . tienes razón, Kairi. En toda la saga nunca hemos tenido frío ni nos hemos cansado aunque no paramos de correr un segundo. . . Y tampoco comemos nada, salvo los helados del tío Rico. . . ¡Y nunca vamos al baño! ¡¿Qué tratamos de enseñarles a los niños con juegos así?

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó un soldado de repente. – Ese es el homúnculo.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, había un hombre realmente grande, con el pecho descubierto y sus redondos ojos blancos. Alrededor de él había varios soldados que, a cierta distancia, no dejaban de dispararle con todo lo que tenían pero el homúnculo no parecía siquiera notar que lo estaban atacando.

-¿Ese es?- preguntó Sora.- Por lo que decías, me había imaginado algo un tanto más amenazador. . .Como un tipo transformado en un genio grande como un edificio, con la piel roja, coleta y sin pupilas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Eso no existe!- lo calló Edward.

-Como sea, denme dos o tres minutos y vuelvo. . .

-¡Que no! ¡Espera!- lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.- ¡No puedes subestimar así a un homúnculo!

-¡Pero si su barra de vida no es tan grande!

-¿Su qué?

-Oye. Hay gente que ve espíritus. Yo veo barra de vidas ¿Ok?

-¡Sólo no hagas estupideces, Sora!

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Si hasta sobreviví a una caída libre del cielo al mar! ¡Nada puede hacerme daño!

Y así sin más, el castaño se despidió de todos con un movimiento de mano y corrió hasta donde estaba el temible homúnculo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se puso en posición flexionando un poco las rodillas y tomando su keyblade con ambas manos. Miró fijamente a su enemigo a la espera de su ataque pero este no se movía en lo absoluto. Así que tomó carrera, pegó un salto y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

Luego de recibir semejante ataque directo, el homúnculo se tambaleó un poco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde le había dado Sora con la keyblade.

-Que dolor.- decía con voz cansada.- Duele. . .

-¡Vaya! ¡Un enemigo sincero, que cosa más rara!- reía divertido Sora.- ¡Ahora toma esto!

Y como por arte de magia, las ropas de Sora cambiaron a unas blancas y negras al mismo tiempo que junto a él aparecían otras dos keyblades. Con una llave en cada mano y la tercera flotando a su lado, Sora comenzó a atacar al homúnculo en medio de una serie de combos cada vez más poderosos y llamativos.

-¡Eso es Sora!

-¡Sigue así!

-¡Kairi, este lugar me encanta!- exclamó alegre el castaño.- ¡Aquí todos se impresionan muy fácilmente! ¡Un poco más y tal vez me hagan rey!

-¡Cuidado, Sora!

El homúnculo alzó una mano para golpear a Sora pero este rápidamente se dio vuelta y bloqueó el ataque con sus dos keyblades. Entonces levantó los brazos con fuerza y logró alejarse un tanto de su enemigo. Y con un movimiento veloz, cambió de keyblade y comenzó a disparar fuego.

-¡Ese enano es increíble!- decía sorprendida la mayor.- ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo yo con tanto soldado mediocre?

-¡Pero mayor. . .!

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Ahora guarden silencio y aprendan del tal Sora!

-Si. . .- respondieron los soldados cada vez más deprimidos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Algo anda mal!- saltó Kairi preocupada.

Las ardientes llamas que salían disparadas desde la punta de la llave de Sora seguían dando en el blanco y de hecho, el homúnculo presentaba quemaduras realmente graves pero en cuestión de segundos, su piel chamuscada volvía a la normalidad. Y esto se repetía una y otra vez y no parecía terminar nunca.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Su barra de vida sigue en verde!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Que su HP sigue intacto!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Que es inmortal, mierda!

-¡Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo de camino aquí, idiota!- le gritaba Edward.- Ahora tendré que. . .

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, acero.- lo detuvo la mayor.

-¡¿Uh? ¡Si no hago algo, él podría morir!

-Si pero si tú vas serán dos los que mueran.

-¡Pero. . .!

-No me malinterpretes. No pienso dejarlo morir.- le habló seriamente.- Sólo espera un poco más, acero. Un tanque de guerra está en camino.- terminó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Un tanque de guerra? ¡¿De verdad?

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó intrigada Kairi.

-Ah pues es un vehículo enorme utilizado en las guerras.- le explicaba Alphonse.- Causa mucho daño y es prácticamente indestructible.

-Aunque no sé si será suficiente para vencer un homúnculo.- decía el rubio.

-¡No seas pesimista, acero!- lo mandó a callar la mayor.- ¡Sólo espera y verás de lo que es capaz el fuerte de Brigs! ¡Hahahaha!

-Eso suena increíble pero. . . ¿Cómo esperas traer un tanque hasta aquí? Estamos en el subsuelo ¿Sabe?

-¡Usaremos el ascensor, claro!

-¿Un tanque entra en esa cosa?- preguntó señalando el ascensor cercano a ellos, de donde ahora salían unos veinte soldados más, listos para enfrentar al intruso. El ascensor era bastante espacioso pero ¿Era suficiente para un tanque de guerra?

-Pues esperemos que si. . . por el bien de ese niño.

-¡¿Uh?

Mientras tanto, en otro mundo, el intrépido grupo conocido como GPS se hacía de provisiones para lo que sería su mayor desafío.

-Y. . . ¿Esta cosa es buena?- preguntó con mirada sería Waka con sus ojos puestos un maletín lleno de pequeños frasquitos con líquidos verde, azul y amarillo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- respondió un chino sonriente con la cabeza bien acomodada sobre la falda de una chica muy sensual.- ¡En toda Inglaterra no conseguirán mejores pociones, ethers y elixirs que los que aquí les muestro! ¿Verdad, Ran Mao?

-Si- respondió la linda chica sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Y. . . Emmm. . . ¿Esto pega mal? Es que. . . Mi amiga Selphie comenzó a ver colores y esas cosas luego de tomar un elixir la otra vez. . .

-¿Y qué tiene de malo ver un par de colores de más? ¡Hahaha! Después de todo, dicen que el arcoíris tiene siete colores y yo nunca los he visto a todos.

-Eso es cierto. . .

-¡Comprémoslos! ¡Yo quiero ver los siete colores del arcoíris!- decía Selphie inflando los mofletes.

-¡Con esto, niña, vas a ver hasta el duende al final del arcoíris! ¡Hahaha!

-¡Bien! ¡Nos los llevamos todos!

Entonces la chica le arrebató la bolsa llena de monedas a Waka y se la tendió al chino. Este no hizo más que tomarla entre las manos cuando de repente se abrió una puerta de golpe y todos se quedaron inmóviles del susto.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Lau?- entró un niño pequeño vestido con ropas muy finas y un parche negro cubriéndole uno de sus ojos.

-¡Ah, conde!- lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje con la señorita Elizabeth?

-Tuvimos que cancelarlo por la lluvia pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Gracias a eso estoy aquí para evitar que ensucies el nombre la familia Phantomhive.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?

-¡¿Qué te parece venciendo drogas en mi sótano?

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Esta no es mi tienda! ¡Hahaha!

-Escucha, Lau.- lo miró serio.- No me interesa lo que sea que hagas para ganar dinero mientras no sea un problema para la reina pero ¿Qué crees que pasará si se llega a saber que han comprado drogas en mi mansión?

-Ah. Si eso pasara el pequeño conde tendrá problemas. . .

-¡Así es así que muévete y termina tus negocios fuera de mi mansión!

-"Mi mansión" "Mi mansión"- lo imitaba el comerciante.- Como somos amigos pensé que éramos bienvenidos ¿Verdad, Ran Mao?

-¡Hay una diferencia entre ser bienvenido y entrar a las casas de otros cuando se te de la gana!

-En ese caso lo recordaré para la próxima vez.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Ni creas que saldrás libre de esta tan fácilmente!

-Joven amo.- lo llamó un sujeto a sus espaldas. Este, vestido de negro, tenía a todo GPS sobre sus hombros, como si de bolsas de papa se trataran.- He atrapado a nuestros inesperados invitados mientras intentaban escapar lejos de aquí.

_Debimos haber corrido más rápido_.- pensaba Tidus.

-Buen trabajo, Sebastian.

Y con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, Sebastian dejó caer a Tidus y Waka en el piso. En cuanto a Selphie, la hizo descender de una manera mucho más delicada. Y una vez puesta en el suelo, se inclinó frente a ella y le besó la mano como si de una princesa se tratara.

-¿Sabe? Es una verdadera pena. . .- se acercó al oído de la chica para susurrarle con voz seductora.- que una señorita con tanta belleza esté relacionada con las drogas.

-P-Por ti. . . dejaría desde las drogas hasta el gel y el fijador. . .

-Si. Tal vez en otra ocasión usted y yo. . .

-Deja las cursilerías, Sebastian que esto no es una telenovela.- lo mandó a callar el conde.

-Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

-Como sea. En cuanto a ti, Lau. . . ¡¿Pero qué? ¡Ya no está!-exclamó al ver que en el sillón donde estaban Lau y Ran Mao ya no había nadie.- ¡¿Pero cuándo fue que. . .?

-Cuando usted se volteó, joven amo.- le dijo con una sonrisa el mayordomo.

-Argh. . . En fin. Aún tenemos a estos tres.

-¡Enano, hazte un favor y déjanos ir!

-Je. No tienes idea de la de cosas horribles que podríamos hacerte.- sonrisa macabra por parte de Tidus.

-Así que nos la harán difícil. . . En ese caso. Sebastián.- lo llamó con autoridad el del parche.

-Yes, my lord.

Minutos después, en la mansión Phantomhive.

-El conde Phantomhive ha sido muy bondadoso al permitirles pagar su crimen trabajando en su mansión.- decía el mayordomo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Maldición! ¡No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas!

-Ya dinos lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Bien. Su primera tarea será lavar el traje que usará el conde en el baile de mañana.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso será pan comido! Sólo tendré que poner todo en el lavarropas y. . .

-¡Capitán Waka, tenemos un problema!- saltó Selphie con cara de miedo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No hay lavarropas!

-¡¿Cómo que no hay?

-Al parecer aún no se ha inventado. . .

-¡¿Y cómo demonios vamos a lavar todo esto?

-A mano, pos supuesto.- respondió Sebastián.

-¡No puede ser!

-Creo que tenemos otro problema. . .- decía Tidus revisando la ropa que se suponían debían limpiar.

-¡¿Otro problema?

-Si.- les mostró un hermoso vestido largo color rosa.- Se me hace que el conde es un travesti.

En eso sale disparado un cuchillo plateado y pasa a toda velocidad a escasos centímetros del rostro de Tidus. Este se quedó inmóvil del susto y muy lentamente giró el rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel cuchillo. Y se encontró con el alegre rostro del mayordomo.

-Le agradecería que no dijera esas cosas sobre el conde.

-N-No lo volveré a hacer. . .

-¡¿Cómo fuimos a olvidar las armas dentro de la nave?- decía Waka llevándose a la cabeza ambas manos.

-¡Pues perdón! ¡No creí que las necesitáramos para comprar drogas!

-Pobre Riku. . .- se lamentaba Selphie.- Sin nuestras provisiones, Sora y Kairi no podrán rescatarlo. . .

-Bueno. A decir verdad. . . Yo digo que la "princesa" Kairi – hizo la señal de las comillas en el aire.- ni con todas las pociones del mundo podría enfrentarse a alguno de los hermanos de Riku. Ya vieron lo fuertes que eran Dante y Vergil. . .

-¿Princesa? ¿Dijiste princesa?- entró en escena el conde.- No tenía idea de que la reina tuviera una hija. . .

-¡Ah, si! ¡Claro que la tiene!

-¿De qué hablas Tidus?- le susurró por lo bajo Waka.

-Shhh. Tú déjamelo todo a mí.

-¿Y ustedes la conocen?- siguió preguntando el del parche.

-¡Por supuesto! Es nuestra amig- ¡Nuestra ama! ¡Si si, nosotros somos sus leales sirvientes! Fuimos enviados por la princesa Kairi en busca de ciertos ingredientes que se necesitan para elaborar una poderosa medicina.

-¿Una medicina? ¿Para quién? ¿Acaso la princesa está enferma?

-Así es. Ella está muy mal. Y la única cosa que podría salvarla era aquello que vendía su amigo. . . ¡Nosotros hicimos todo este largo viaje para salvarla pero si no regresamos pronto, todo nuestro esfuerzo habría sido en vano y la princesa morirá!

-¡Eso ni hablar! ¡Los dejaré irse ahora mismo!- dijo muy seriamente el conde.

-¡¿De verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!

_¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que la reina pensaría de mi si se entera que su hija murió por mi culpa!_

-¿Y nos podemos llevar la droga?- preguntaba Selphie ya con el maletín en sus brazos.

-¡Si, llévenselo!

-¿Y también el oro?- apareció Waka con una carretilla rebalsando de oro.

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Lo encontré por ahí ¿Sabes? No es muy difícil. . .

-Da igual. . . Llévenselo todo. . . Si es para la princesa. . .

-¡Gracias, conde!

Y con una sonrisa brillando en sus rostros, GPS tomó todo lo que pudo de la mansión y regresaron a su nave gumi tan rápido como les fue posible.

-¡¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió todo eso de la princesa enferma?- le preguntó Waka a Tidus, ahora ambos luciendo coronas de oro sobre sus cabezas.

-Es que los mocosos se creen todo. . .

De regreso al fuerte Brigs. . .

-¡Sora!

-¡Por dios Kairi! ¡Llevas toda la pelea diciendo mi nombre! ¡¿Cuándo piensas venir aquí a ayudarme?

-Si emm. . . Tal vez en otra vida Jeje.

La pelea entre el homúnculo inmortal y Sora ya llevaba rato. . . Al igual que la pelea de los soldados por meter el tanque de guerra dentro del ascensor.

-Oiga mayor ¿Cuánto más va a tomar bajar el tanque?- preguntaba Edward ya algo preocupado por la seguridad del castaño y la de todos allí presentes.

-Eso no depende de mí. Yo no estoy moviendo el tanque ¿Sabes?

-. . .

-. . .

-El tanque es demasiado grande para que quepa en el ascensor pero usted no dirá que se equivocó ¿Verdad?

-¡Que bueno que nos entendamos, acero!

-. . .

Mientras tanto, Sora ya había deshecho la final form. Aquella era su forma más poderosa pero semejante poder era muy limitado y no lo podía mantener activado mucho tiempo. Y aquella pelea parecía interminable. No había dejado de atacar al homúnculo una sola vez pero aquella criatura no parecía recibir el menor daño. Sora se estaba quedando sin ideas. . . y sin pociones.

-¡Grrroaur!- gruñó la bestia a la vez que lo golpeaba con fuerza con su enorme brazo y hacía volar a Sora por los aires hasta impactar con fuerza contra una pared.

-¡Maldición! Si sigue golpeándome así yo. . .

-Que pereza. . . Tú no dejas de atacarme y yo ya me cansé. Qué pereza me da. . .- murmuraba dejándose caer al piso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-¿Eh?- se acercó Sora sorprendido.

-Que pereza. . . Voy a descansar un poco y luego acabaré contigo.

-. . .

-. . .

-Lo sé. . .- dejó escapar un largo suspiro para luego sentarse a su lado.- Tienes razón. Esto es de lo más agotador. Peleamos durante mucho tiempo ¿No?

-Si. Demasiado tiempo. . . Sloth necesita un descanso.

-Si, una siesta. . .

-Siesta. . .

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Se. . .? ¿Se quedaron dormidos?- preguntaba Edward sin poder creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

-Bueno. . . La verdad no me sorprende nada.- suspiró la pelirroja.- Sora es un vago.

-Es que. . . Realmente no puedo creer que se hayan quedado dormidos. . . y además tan rápido.

-¡Pues hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad!- saltó la mayor.- ¡Vamos, Miles! ¡Trae las cosas!

-¡Si, señor!

-Oigan- se acercó Alphonse hacia su hermano y Kairi.- ¿Y si despierta?

-No lo creo, Al. Ese homúnculo se llama Sloth. No pienso que haya nada en este mundo que pueda .

-Pero. . . – siguió la pelirroja preocupada.- Sora se la pasa durmiendo todo el día. . . Incluso en sus otras vidas no hacía otra cosa más que dormir. . . Pero a pesar de todo esto, yo siempre consigo despertarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. . .

-. . .

-Entonces sin importar que tan dormilón seas, siempre hay algo que puede despertarte.- habló Alphonse.

-De acuerdo. Quizás si tengamos que ser cuidadosos pero. . . ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo la mayor Armstrong?

En la otra punta de la habitación, la mayor posaba junto al durmiente homúnculo mientras Miles le tomaba una fotografía tras otra. . . usando flash.

-¡Deténgase, mayor!- corría hacia ella Edward, seguido por Alphonse y Kairi.

-¡¿Qué me detenga? ¡Ni hablar, acero! ¡Ya quiero ver la expresión en el rostro del bastardo de Mustang cuando le demuestre que vencí un homúnculo! ¡Vamos, Miles! ¡Toma otra así!- decía la mujer apoyando un pie sobre la cabeza de Sloth y sacando pecho.

-¡Si!

-¡Espere, mayor! Ese flash podría despertar a Sloth y si lo hace. . .

-Recuerde que aún no tenemos el tanque.- agregó el hermano menor.

-¡¿Ha? ¡Esta cosa ya está en el séptimo sueño, acero!- se burlaba la rubia dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al homúnculo.- ¡Te preocupas demasiado!

-¡Mayor, por favor!

-Mmmm No.- murmuraba por lo bajo Sora.

-Owww ¡Que tierno!- exclamó Kairi con una sonrisa.- ¡Esta soñando!

-Nnno. . . Nnno Xehanort. . .

-¿Quién es Xehanort?- preguntó Edward.

-Oh. Él es nuestro enemigo más grande. . . Aunque aún no nos hemos topado con él cara a cara.

-Nnno Xehanort. . . Nnno toques ahí. . .

-. . .

-No toques ahí, viejo verde. . . Nnno que para eso tienes a Riku. . .

-. . .

-¿Debería despertarlo?

-¡No!- saltó Kairi de inmediato.- ¡Quiero saber qué mas dice!

Goterón por parte del resto.

-Xehanort ¿Qué haces?- murmuraba el castaño girándose de vez en cuando a causa del extraño sueño.- ¡N-No lo hagas! ¡No toques ahí! ¡No!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está soñando?

-Ni idea pero lo chantajearé con esto más tarde.- decía Kairi con mirada seria.

_Tal vez lo obligue a darme un beso para que guarde el secreto. . ._

-Aléjate, Xehanort. . . ¡Te dije que no lo toques! ¡Que no toques el DVD te digo! ¡Que tú no sabes cómo funciona, idiota! ¡Si quieres ver una película, dile a Riku que él si sabe! ¡QUE NO LO HAGAS, MALDICIÓN!

Y en eso Sora pegó una patada en el aire y acabó por golpear al homúnculo. Todos se quedaron inmóviles y cruzando los dedos porque Sloth siguiera durmiendo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los homúnculos son inmortales pero aún así sienten el dolor y aquella patada había sido más que suficiente para despertarlo.

-¡GRROURGH!- gruñó fuera de sí, poniéndose de pie de un salto.- ¡SLOTH FURIOSOOOO!

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!- gritó Kairi totalmente aterrada, ya que se encontraba muy cerca de la bestia.

Ella no dudó un instante en darse media vuelta y correr tan rápido como le fue posible hacia la salida más cercana. Los demás no tardaron en seguirla, excepto Sora, quien continuaba durmiendo plácidamente a un lado del peligroso Sloth. Y en cuanto este lo vio, no dudó en lanzar toda su ira contra él.

-¡AAAAAAARRRRRGH!

Entonces tomó a Sora con una de sus enormes manos, lo levantó en alto y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrelló contra el piso. El pobre castaño, aún dormido, sintió todo el poder del impacto pero no podía reaccionar. No sólo ya estaba cansado de la pelea de hacía unos minutos sino también, sus músculos estaban algo dormidos todavía. Simplemente no podía evitar ser golpeado una y otra vez.

-¡SORAAAAA!

Kairi, totalmente desesperada al ver a la persona que más quería en todo el mundo, a punto de morir, corrió hacia el homúnculo con sus ojos algo humedecidos por las lágrimas que asomaban. Sin embargo no consiguió llegar muy lejos puesto que de la nada una pared se alzó frente a ella y le impidió el paso. Ella se volteó y vio que había sido el joven alquimista quien había hecho eso.

-No seas impulsiva. Tú no harás ninguna diferencia.

-¡Pero Sora. . .!

-¡Lo sé! ¡A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de abandonarlo! ¡Pero por favor, espera aquí a salvo hasta que Al y yo volvamos con el tanque!

Y con aquella mirada llena de determinación, Edward se despidió de la pelirroja y desapareció detrás de una pared seguido por su hermano. Probablemente aquel tanque no fuera suficiente para detener a Sloth pero aquello era todo lo que se le ocurría al alquimista en ese momento. Y cualquier cosa era mejor a no hacer nada.

Kairi aguardó frente a la enorme pared grisácea con ambas manos sobre el pecho deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Sora estuviera bien. . . Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde. Luego del quinto golpe, el corazón de Sora había dejado de latir. . .

Continuará. . .

¡Oh dios mío! ¡Maté a Sora! (lectores:- Hija de puta!) Que conste que esto es un fic de humor ¡¿Cómo pude matar a un protagonista tan adorable como lo es Sora? Pues todo tiene un motivo. . . Sucede que me dio la impresión de que esta vez recibí unos cuantos reviews menos. . . Así que maté a Sora para que ustedes me dejen reviews! Buajajaja! Si, volvió la maldad! Así que si lo quieren ver de vuelta manden manden manden! Sino la termino aca y Sora muerto X_X


	6. Parada 5: A donde sea que vaya uno

N/A: Hola mundo! Regresé! XD Antes que nada. . . No respondí reviews la última vez por falta de tiempo, no por maldad u_u. Pero quiero resaltar en especial dos preguntas (que recuerdo porque me llegaron ayer :P) ¿Por qué en todos mis fics Sora muere? No tengo ni idea! Ni que lo odiara al pobrecito. . . No sé porque siempre termina muerto jaja. Más adelante voy a hacer otros fics de KH en los que no muera, lo prometo. ¿Por qué escribo semejantes finales abiertos? ¡Porque me encanta hacerlos sufrir! ¡Buajaja! No, en realidad es una estrategia simple para conseguir que mis lectores me dejen más reviews jeje.

¡Otro asunto! Mucha gente me anda exigiendo que aparezca Riku. Pasa que las fans no pueden soportar tener que esperar hasta el último capitulo para "verlo" (como nos pasó en KH2) Entonces. . . ¡A toda esta gente le dedico este capitulo en el que no sólo va a aparecer Riku sino también Axel! ¡Empecemooos!

Parada 5: Adonde sea que vaya uno cuando muere. . .

Hacía un clima muy agradable en aquel enorme estadio de tenis. Este, de color verde, tenía el techo descubierto dejando ver el hermoso cielo azul. El día era perfecto para disfrutarlo al aire libre.

-¡Vamos a comenzar con la semifinal del torneo nacional de tenis!- se escuchaba la voz de un hombre a través de los parlantes.- Empezaremos con Fuji Shusuke de Seigaku y Shiraishi Kuranosuke de Shitenhouji. Por favor les pido a ambos jugadores que se acerquen a la cancha.

A la orden, dos chicos como de unos quince años se colocaron cada quien en su respectivo sitio. De un lado de la red había un sujeto de uniforme blanco y azul. Se lo veía muy calmado mientras el suave viento hacía mecer sus finos cabellos castaños. Del otro lado, otro chico, de uniforme verde y amarillo se ponía en posición tomando su raqueta con ambas mano, atento a los movimientos de su rival.

En eso, Fuji tomó una pequeña pelota amarilla con una mano, la hizo rebotar un par de veces sobre el piso y luego la lanzó hacia arriba muy alto. En eso pegó un salto sorprendente y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con su raqueta. De inmediato la pelota salió disparada con mucha potencia por sobre la red. . . Pero el otro jugador rápidamente corrió hacia su encuentro y la envió de regreso, golpeándola con fuerza con su raqueta.

Y así comenzó el partido. Ambos iban de un lado al otro de la cancha sin parar, persiguiendo aquella pelota hasta que esta repentinamente calló sobre el lado de la cancha de Seigaku.

-¡0 15!- anunció el árbitro

Ante esto, todo el equipo se quedó helado. No podían creer lo que veían. Después de todo, Fuji era uno de sus mejores jugadores. . .

-Así que esto es lo que se conoce como "Drop Shot"- comentaba un tipo de lentes fuera de la cancha.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?- saltó Waka ya harto del asunto.- ¡Esto es de lo más aburrido!

-Ni que lo digas ¡No puedo creer que hagan tanto escándalo por un deporte tan tonto!- siguió Tidus.- ¡¿Y qué es eso del Drop Shot? ¡Eso no es una técnica, imbécil! ¡Sólo le pegó a la pelota de pura suerte y ya le ponen nombre!

-Yo lo que no puedo creer es que hayamos parado en medio de nuestro rescate para venir aquí. ¡Oye, Selphie! ¡¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

-¡¿Por qué?- se volteó indignada Selphie, quien ahora traía puestos unos binoculares.- ¡¿Cómo que por qué? ¡¿Qué no ves a los chicos sexis en pantalones cortos corriendo de un lado para otro, agachándose y sudando? ¡¿Qué otra razón necesitamos para venir aquí?

En un lugar lejano. . . Donde todo lo que se veía a la distancia era un sin fin de edificios que llegaban hasta el cielo y el suelo era de cemento. . . Sora despertaba en medio de las concurridas calles de una ciudad.

-Mmm ¿Qué sucedió?- se preguntaba rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente.- ¿Y donde estoy exactamente? Cierto. Debo buscar a Kairi. . . ¡Kairi! ¡Kairi!

-¡Sora!

Aquella no era la voz de la pelirroja. Sora la reconoció de inmediato pero simplemente no se lo creía. Una parte dentro de él saltaba de la emoción al recordar de quién era esa voz. Entonces el castaño se volteó y a los pocos metros de él se encontró con nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Axel en persona.

-¡Axel!- corrió a su encuentro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Yo!

-¡Axeeeel!

Sora había echado a correr a mucha velocidad y por eso cuando intentó detenerse no hizo más que seguir otro poco. Entonces tomó el brazo del pelirrojo en medio de una atrapada fugaz. Eso lo obligó a detenerse al final y calló al suelo de golpe.

-Axel. . . Axel está aquí. . .

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

-Lo siento. Es la costumbre.- se disculpó poniéndose de pie rápidamente y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Oye ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Buena pregunta. . . La verdad no lo recuerdo. . . Sé que estaba soñando algo extraño. . .

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué era?

-Pues. . . Estábamos Riku, Xehanort y yo viviendo juntos en un departamento. Y entre todos habíamos comprado un DVD. . . Ese día Xehanort quería ver una película y por eso no dejaba de presionar todos los botones del DVD intentando hacer que anduviera. Pero Xehanort no entiende cómo funciona y yo tampoco soy un genio en esas cosas así que le dije que no lo tocara pero él no me hacía caso. Debía esperar a que regresara Riku del Maxikiosko, que él si que entiende ese aparato. . . ¡Pero Xehanort no me escuchaba y me sacaba de quicio!

-Vaya sueño raro.

-Si. . . ¡Ey espera! ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¡Pensé que estabas muerto, Axel!

-Lo estoy y tú también.

-¿Yo. . .? ¿M-Muerto?- repitió atónito.- No puede ser. . . ¿Entonces ese grandote me. . . me mató? ¡¿Me mató y el bastardo de Mickey no vino a salvarme?

-Oye, Sora. . .

-¡Después de todo lo que yo hice por él. . .! ¡Ya me las va a pagar cuando lo vea!

-¡Sora!

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira!- señaló un par de ranas verdes que se acercaban a ellos dando saltitos.

-¡Woo que extraño! ¡Animales que no caminan en dos patas ni se visten como personas!

-¡Esos no son animales! ¡Son noises, Sora!- decía muy serio Axel.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Noises?

-Larga historia. Mejor la dejamos para más tarde. Ahora tenemos que eliminar a estos.

-¡Hasta que alguien quiere matar bichos sin ningún motivo!- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa haciendo aparecer de la nada su keyblade.

-¡Espera, Sora! ¡Eso no. . .!

Pero Sora no lo escuchó y corrió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban los pequeños sapos y. . .

-¡Toma esto!

Con un movimiento rápido de su poderosa keyblade, golpeó a uno de sus enemigos. Había dado en el blanco, sin duda. Y sin embargo aquel sapo no parecía haber recibido el menor daño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no les hago nada?

-¡Porque para vencerlos necesitas esto!- le enseñó Axel una buena cantidad de pins que guardaba en su bolsillo.

-¡Tiene sentido! ¡Dame uno!

Entonces Sora tomó uno al azar del montón de Axel y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia uno de los sapos. Pero igual que antes, aquello no afectó en lo más mínimo a la criatura.

-Me parece que te equivocaste, Axel.

-Argh.- suspiró el pelirrojo llevándose una mano al rostro.- ¡Los pins no son para que se los tires, idiota! ¡Tienes que usar psych! ¿Lo captas?

-Y la verdad que no. . .

-Vaya. Es la primera vez que alguien responde a mi pregunta. . .

-¡Waaa! ¡Vienen hacia aquí, Axel! ¡¿Qué hacemos?

-Primero debemos hacer un pacto. . .

-Esto es un poco apresurado pero. . .- murmuró algo sonrojado.

-¡No hablo de matrimonio, idiota! ¡Es un pacto para ser compañeros! ¿Lo captas?

-¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

-¿Qué dices? ¡Si es porque estamos muertos que nos pudimos encontrar aquí en primer lugar! Olvídalo, Sora. Sólo di que aceptas.

-Tan tan tan tantan. . .- comenzó a tararear la marcha nupcial.

-¡Sora!

-Es que quería mejorar el ambiente. . .

-¡Sólo dilo!

-Bien. . . Acepto.

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Nada. Ya está. Ahora podremos atacar a los sapos.

-¡Ah pero que fácil!

-Toma. Te presto algunos de pins para poder pelear. . .- le tendió algunos pins de colores diversos.

-¿Y que hago?

-Haz algo como esto.

Axel arrojó uno de sus pins hacia arriba y lo atrapó en el aire. Entonces llevó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, como concentrándose en su siguiente ataque. Y para sorpresa de Sora, se elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Pero la cosa no acabó allí sino que de inmediato unas llamas rojas rodearon a todos los sapos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Woooow! ¡Yo sigo! ¡Yo sigo!

-Lo siento, Sora. Pero ya acabé. Je.

Y tenía razón. Los sapos no habían tenido la menor oportunidad contra el pelirrojo y habían desaparecido justo después de que el fuego los alcanzara.

-No es justo. . .

-No te preocupes, Sora. Aquí hay muchos monstruos de los cuales puedes encargarte. Esos sapos son como los "shadows" a los que estás acostumbrado. Hay enemigos mucho más fuertes por ahí. . . Además el pin que usé lo tengo en un nivel muy alto. . .

-¡Un momento! Muchos enemigos. . . Armas que puedes subir de nivel. . . Y compañeros que te ayudan a llegar hasta el final. . . ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al fin estoy en un RPG!- exclamó con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- los llamaba una chica pelirroja desde lejos. Ella rápidamente echó a correr y se reunió con ellos.- ¡Vi como te enfrentaste a esos noises! ¡Eres realmente bueno!

-Es que es la segunda vez que juego.

-¡¿Ehhh? ¡¿Segunda vez? Creí que si sobrevives al juego una semana, recuperabas tu vida.

-¿Una semana para terminar un videojuego? Je. Aficionados.- se burlaba Sora.

-¡Ah, hola! Mi nombre es Shiki Misaki. Es un gusto conocerte.- le sonrió amablemente al castaño.

-Hola, Kairi 2.- le dio la mano de mala gana.

-¿Kairi 2? Bueno, como sea. Ese de ahí es mi compañero, Neku.- señaló un chico de cabello naranja bastante lejos de ella.

-Mmm Si ella vendría a ser Kairi, ese sujeto de ahí es el protagonista. . . ¡Axel, he decidido que haremos equipo con estos dos!

-¡Pero si nosotros solos lo hacemos bastante bien!

-Si pero él es el protagonista y ya sabes que si te quedas cerca del protagonista nada malo puede pasarte ¡Y además pelearemos contra los más fuertes!

-¡Pero si yo estaba contigo cuando morí!

-. . .

-. . .

-Ok. . . Eso no lo había pensado. . .

-Oigan. Ya que estamos juntos en esto. . . ¿Qué les parece si vamos juntos a hacer algunas compras?- les preguntó Shiki.

-¡Claro, vamos!- saltó Sora.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Al fin consigo a alguien que le interese la moda!

-¡Ya no puedo esperar! Quiero comprarme algún cinturón nuevo que me suba la defensa o una cadena. . . Puede que encuentre algún Mogui en el camino también. Me pregunto si habrá novedades en su negocio. . . ¡Y necesito muchos de esos pins peligrosos!

-¡¿Qué es esto?- saltó Sora al ver al sitio donde lo llevaba Shiki.

-¡Es mi sitio favorito para comprar!

Aquello no podía ser más diferente de lo que tenía en mente Sora. Era una casa de ropas góticas y por sobre todo, de mujer. Tenía varios vestidos, sombreros pequeñitos. . . En fin, montañas y montañas de prendas que Shiki ansiaba por probarse mientras Sora sólo pensaba en salir corriendo del local. Sin embargo, la pelirroja fue más rápida que él y de un empujón lo obligó a entrar.

Dentro, los recibió una joven que vestía algunas de las ropas que el mismo negocio vendía. Ella ofreció ayudarlos pero fue Shiki quien se encargó de encontrarle a cada quien una prenda que ella consideraba a la moda.

Y mientras ella se encargaba de Sora, Axel lo esperaba sentado en un sillón en la entrada. Él estaba investigando los pins que vendían allí cuando al levantar la mirada se encontró con Neku vistiendo algo similar a los uniformes de las mucamas de los animes. Al verlo simplemente no pudo contenerse y se estalló de risa.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras pero esta cosa me sube +10 el ataque y +5 la defensa.

-¿Exactamente cómo te defiende ese vestido? Jajajaja.

-. . .- el pelinaranja sólo guardó silencio y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Te queda hermoso!- se escuchaba la voz distante de Shiki.

-Mejor voy a ver que Sora esté bien. . .

En eso, Axel se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaban los cambiadores. Allí estaban Shiki, con un vestido negro y rosa que hacía juego con un gracioso sombrerito; y Sora. Al ver a este último casi se cae de la impresión. El castaño ahora traía puesto un vestido delicado del más puro blanco con una cinta celeste alrededor de la cintura y otra igual en su cabello. Tenía una apariencia de lo más adorable. . . El ojiazul estaba simplemente irreconocible.

-¿Qué opinas, Axel? ¿No es hermoso?- decía el castaño dando algunas vueltas y haciendo que el vestido se alzara un poco, dejando ver sus delgadas piernas.

-Eres un monstruo, Shiki.- le dijo Neku en tono de reproche.

-¡Pero si el vestido blanco lo eligió él!

-¿D-De verdad?

-Es que me trae recuerdos.- decía Sora con ambas manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas, en una pose muy mona.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó mientras estaba muerto?- saltó Axel.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la mente de Sora, cierta persona había atado de pies y manos a Ventus, Vanitas y Roxas. Ellos forcejeaban todo lo que podían pero sin importar cuanto se esforzaban, no podían zafarse. Ni siquiera habían visto cuándo sucedido aquello. Xion los había atacado con la guardia baja. . .

-¡Buajajaja!- se reía la morena victoriosa.- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Con ustedes fuera de camino, haré todas las cosas que siempre quise hacer! ¡Y al fin obtendré mi venganza por sólo haber aparecido en un videojuego para que luego todos me olviden! ¡Ya van a ver! ¡Después de lo que haga. . . nadie nunca podrá olvidarme! ¡Buajajaja!

-Bien. Vamos a explicarte lo del juego, Sora.

Al salir de la tienda, Sora y los demás se dirigieron hacia un parque a hablar con tranquilidad. Allí había varias personas, algunas plantas y una estatua con forma de perro en el centro. Todos se sentaron en unos bancos cerca de esta, con excepción de Neku, quien siempre guardaba distancia del resto.

-Para empezar, todos aquí estamos muertos. ¿Lo captas? Y las personas muertas estamos obligados a jugar el juego de los reapers, que son los malos.

-¡¿Pelean contra violadores aquí?

-¡Concéntrate en lo que te estoy explicando, Sora! Escucha, los reapers son unos sujetos con alas que llaman a los noises. . .

-¿Cómo Saix con los nobodies?

-Exacto.

-Que original. . .

-La cosa es que tenemos que ganar el juego para volver a la vida y recuperar aquello que te quitaron los reapers.

-¡¿Q-Qué me quitaron?

-Eso no lo sabemos nosotros. Los reapers toman lo más importante que es para ti como boleto de entrada para que puedas jugar.

-Oh no. . . No serían capaces de. . .

Con la cara azul del miedo, Sora tomó sus antiguos pantalones y comenzó a revisar sus muchos bolsillos. Al principio lo hacía lentamente y con cuidado pero pronto la ansiedad le ganó y abrió los bolsillos a una velocidad increíble, totalmente desesperado.

-¡No está! ¡No está!

-¡¿Qué te falta, Sora?

-¡Mi gel para el cabello!

-¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡A mí me quitaron lo mismo!

-Pero me lo van a devolver ¿Verdad?- le preguntó con ojos lastimeros.

-Eso si ganas el juego.- habló Shiki.- Y para eso debes completar las misiones que te dan los reapers día a día, durante una semana. La de hoy es bastante sencilla y tenemos mucho tiempo pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez las misiones que vengan luego serán mucho más difíciles. . . Sin mencionar al game master que debemos derrotar al final.

-¿Game master? Debe ser un boss muy fuerte.- sonreía ansioso Sora.- ¡Pero para vencerlo necesito pins! ¡¿Verdad?

-Puedes comprarlos en algunas tiendas o incluso recogerlos luego de una pelea contra los noises.- le explicaba Shiki.- Pero si quieres puedo darte alguno de los míos.

-Shiki.- la fulminó con la mirada Neku, a varios pasos de distancia detrás de ella.

-¿Qué? El pobre no tiene pins con qué defenderse y nosotros tenemos de sobra ¿Qué tiene de malo ayudarlo un poco? Mira, Sora.- le mostró el interior de su cartera, llena de pis de todos los colores. ¿Ves alguno que te guste?

-A ver. . . Mmm. . . ¡Ese que tiene el conejo me encanta!- señaló uno color rosa con un conejo del mismo color.

-¡Olvídalo!- saltó Neku de repente.- ¡Sólo te llevarás ese pin por sobre mi cadáver!

-¡Pero si es un pin de lo más afeminado! ¡¿Para qué lo quieres?- se reía Axel.

-¡Ese jodido pin restaura la mitad de tu barra de vidas hasta cuatro veces y no se irá a ninguna parte!- dijo cortante arrebatándole el pin a su compañera para guardarlo él mismo.

-¡¿Cuatro veces? ¡A él, Sora!

Y a la señal de Axel, ambos se abalanzaron sobre el pelinaranja y comenzaron a golpearlo con fuerza pero Neku se negaba a darles el pin. Sin embargo, cuando el pelirrojo lo amenazó con romper sus auriculares. . . todo terminó.

-Cielos, Neku, no tenías que llorar de esa manera.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ellos iban a romper mis auriculares! ¡No soy yo sin mis auriculares, Shiki!

-Déjame ver ese pin, Sora.

-Aquí tienes, Axel.- le enseñó el pin del conejo rosa.

-. . .-aura depresiva por parte de Neku. . . Aún mayor de la que siempre lo rodea.

-Pero Sora, lo más importante para ganar el juego no son los pins.- dijo la chica.

-¡¿Hay algo aún más poderoso? ¡¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es?

-Son las fusiones ¿No?

-¡No!- negó con la cabeza la pelirroja.- Hablo de tu compañero. Él es único en el que puedes contar para lo que sea. Mientras tú enfrentas a los noises en una zona, él está en la otra cuidando tu espalda.

-"Confía en tu compañero".- citó Neku.

-¿Confiar en mi compañero? Si, claaaaro.- decía Sora.- Yo confío mucho en ellos, seguro. Sobre todo cuando me falta HP, me alejo del malo y se lo dejo a Donald y Goofie. Ellos mueren y luego reviven. . . Y así hasta que ya estoy con las vidas al máximo y elimino al malo yo solito.

Goterón por parte del resto.

-¡Axel!- pegó un bote Shiki.- ¡Tu abrigo tiene roto el cierre!

-¿Ah si? Bueno, no me sorprende. Ya está viejito. .

-¡Quítatelo ya mismo!

-¡¿Uhhhh?

-¡Ya oíste! ¡Quítatelo ahora! ¡Yo lo repararé por ti!

-No tienes que hacerlo. De verdad no. . .

-¡No puedo soportar ver ese maldito cierre roto así que ya mismo me lo das para que lo repare!- lo miró fijamente con los ojos en llamas.

-O-Ok. . .

Ya rendido, Axel se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó a la pelirroja. Ella, con la ropa en sus manos, parecía haber recobrado la calma. Pero eso no le duró mucho. . .

-¡Dios mío, Axel!

-¿Ahora qué?

-¡Mira tus pantalones!- los señaló aterrada.

-¿Qué tienen?

-¡Están descocidos en las puntas! ¡Son un desastre!

-De verdad, Shiki. Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme pero no hace falta. . .

-¡Que me los des!

Y sin más, ella misma fue hasta donde estaba Axel y le bajó los pantalones de un tirón.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¡Está bien! ¡No pasa nada! Los jugadores somos invisibles para las demás personas así que no te preocupes. . .

-No sé si Kairi 2 sea más fuerte que Kairi pero seguro es más interesante.- decía Sora mirando la divertida escena desde una distancia prudente.

-Ahora comienzo a creer que su obsesión con la ropa es sólo una excusa para desnudar hombres.- siguió Neku.

-¿Hace cuanto no te compras ropa, Axel?- continuaba la peligrosa pelirroja.- Esos bóxers están en un estado tan lamentable. . . ¡Tendrás que dármelos también!

-Si tú y yo estamos muertos y terminamos aquí. . . ¿Los demás de la organización también están aquí?- le preguntó Sora al pelirrojo, quien ahora volvía a estar vestido.

-No. Llevo poco más de una semana en Shibuya y no he visto a ningún conocido.

-Es cierto. Olvidé preguntarte. . . Si sobreviviste una semana en este lugar, se supone que ganaste ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Resulta que el jefe de los reapers es fanático de Kingdom Hearts y estaba enojado conmigo por la manera en que morí.

-Bueno, no puedo culparlo. . . Sólo había algunos dusk sencillitos y tú te suicidaste, Axel.

-¡Estaba bajo presión y sólo pude pensar en eso! ¡¿Lo captas?

-La tuya fue la muerte más patética de toda la saga, incluyendo a las muertes de los villanos de Disney en sus respectivas películas.

-En fin. El reaper me dijo algo así como "Tú eras muy fuerte.", " No debiste haber muerto de esa manera.", "Sora era apoyo de sobra.", "Y justo antes de desaparecer tenías que decirle algo tan yaoista a Sora." Y cosas así. . . Y por eso me obligó a jugar de nuevo. . . ¡Pero eso ya no importa porque ahora tú y yo vamos a patear traseros de reapers toda la semana!

-¡Cuenta conmigo!

-Ah y. . . ¿Cómo andan las cosas en el mundo de los vivos?

-Pues. . . Toda la organización murió y el castillo se destruyó. Me volví a unir con Roxas y Kairi hizo lo mismo con Naminé.

-Ahora es doblemente bruja.

-¡Hasta que alguien me comprende!

-Jeje.

-Bueno y también. . . Kairi, Riku y yo regresamos a Destiny Island. Pero unos sujetos secuestraron a Riku y se lo llevaron. Por eso Kairi y yo salimos a buscarlo en nuestra nave.

-¿La que funciona con sonrisas?

-No, está es nave en serio.

-Ah.

-Y hace poco descubrimos que Riku está en Midgar así que nos dirigíamos a ese lugar pero. . . Estrellamos en otro mundo y allí un tipo grandote e inmortal me mató.

-Odio a la gente inmortal.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Si, yo también.- lo imitó.- Me pregunto cómo estará Riku ahora. Me preocupa. . .

-Je. Ese sujeto venció a Roxas y a Xion. Estará bien, Sora. No te preocupes.- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al castaño.

Mientras tanto, en un mundo distante, un adolecente delgado y de cabello blanco pasaba la tarde jugando un videojuego en línea en su habitación. Aquel era otro día como cualquier otro, sin nada fuera de lo normal cuando. . .

-¡Ryouuuu!- entró de una patada un sujeto alto con ropas negras y cabello corto y plateado.- ¡Tus hermanos están aquí!

El intruso se quedó inmóvil a la espera de alguna respuesta por parte del sujeto que estaba sentado frente al monitor. Pero este traía puestos unos grandes anteojos que lo alejaban de la realidad. . . Y sin prestarle atención, continuó presionando botones.

-¡Hey, Ryou!- lo llamó de nuevo.

-. . .

-Ai no puede ser. . . ¡Por estas cosas es que nunca te invitamos a las reuniones!

-¿Algún problema, Kadaj?- entró por la puerta otro sujeto muy similar al primero aunque con el cabello más largo.

-Tsk ¿Tú que crees? El bastardo de Ryou no me escucha.

-Así que este es el dormitorio del pequeño Ryou.- entró en la habitación el tercer intruso. Este era más musculoso que el resto y tenía el cabello plateado más corto y ligeramente peinado hacia arriba.

El mayor se paseo por aquella habitación tranquilamente, mirando todo a su alrededor. Y sin previo aviso unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras, Loz?

-¡Es que. . .! ¡Sólo mira!- exclamó señalando la gran cantidad de figuras pequeñas de personajes ficticios que decoraban los estantes, DVDs y CDs regados por el suelo y los muchos pósters de cierto videojuego que estaban pegadas en las paredes.- ¡La juventud está perdida!

-Si, es lamentable. . .

-¡Ya en serio! ¡Que alguien despierte a Ryou!

A la orden de Kadaj, el hermano de cabello largo se acercó a la computadora de Ryou y simplemente la apagó presionando un botón. Y un segundo después, Ryou pegó un grito a la vez que se ponía de pie rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó?- se preguntaba quitándose los anteojos del videojuego que llevaba puestos. En cuanto vio a quienes tenía a su alrededor abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. Aquello no lo podía creer. De repente una gran alegría se apoderó de él y poco a poco una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pero al instante esta cambió por una mirada del más puro odio.

-¡¿Ustedes fueron los bestias que me apagaron la computadora?

-¿Qué no te alegra ver que al fin decidiéramos venir a visitarte, mal agradecido?

-¡Si pero yo estaba salvando el mundo, par de idiotas! Me gusta que me vengan a visitar ¡Pero hay mejores formas de llamar la atención! ¡¿Saben?

-¡Te llamamos pero tú no respondías!

-¡Porque estaba ocupado salvando al mundo de una crisis de la net!

-¡Por favor, Ryou! ¡Es sólo un maldito juego en línea!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mucho más que eso! ¡Allí hay vidas que corren peligro y me necesitan y. . .!

-¿Qué te dije? ¡La juventud está perdida!- lloriqueaba Loz.

-Escucha Ryou, este año te vienes con nosotros para la reunión familiar. Te guste o no.

-¡¿Ahora?

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer que reunirte con la familia que tanto te quiere?

-Es que. . . ¡Si no subo de nivel y consigo mejores armas, no pondré vencer a Cubia ni a sus malditas Gomoras! ¡Y debo hacerlo por el bien de Ovan! ¡Por el bien de todos los jugadores que. . .!

-Guárdatelo para tu foro. Ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder que tenemos a Riku esperándonos abajo. . .

-¡¿El hermano Riku?- repitió ansioso.

-Sip. ¡Este año tendremos a toda la familia! Y cuando digo "toda la familia" lo digo en serio.

-¿Estás diciendo que. . .? No me digas que. . . ¿V-Vendrá mamá?

-Mamá, Dante, Vergil, Cloud, tú y unos cuantos más. Nos reuniremos todos para el regreso de él.

-¡¿Él también vendrá? ¡¿Y cuando será la reunión?

-En unos días. Luego de recogerte a ti buscaremos a algunos de nuestros hermanos que no pueden viajar a otros mundos. . .

-Como yo.

-Son todos una manga de inútiles.- se lamentaba Loz.

-En fin. ¿Nos vamos ahora?

-¡Claro!

En eso, Ryou tomó algunas cosas de su habitación al azar y los guardó rápidamente dentro de una mochila. Luego se la cargó al hombro y se fue de la casa junto con los otros. Afuera había tres motos capaces de volar a través del espacio, como la que solía usar Terra. Ryou las observó maravillado. Sólo había visto algo similar dentro de los videojuegos. Emocionado, corrió como niño pequeño hacia una de ellas pero rápidamente Kadaj se interpuso en su camino.

-Tú no viajarás en estas, Ryou.

-¡¿Por qué no?

-Para empezar, no tienes edad para conducir.- lo miró fijamente.- Además, tú eres de los buenos y dudo que quieras tener problemas con la ley. . .

-¡¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Yo soy el PKK más temido de todo el ciber mundo!

-Si si. . . Tienes una cara de asesino increíble, Ryou.- hablaba con sarcasmo el peliplateado.- ¡Eres tan aterrador que no puedo ni verte así que te vas atrás junto con Riku!- exclamó llevando a Ryou a empujones hasta una especie de armario enorme que estaba atado a las tres motos.- El viaje es largo así que puedes hablar con Riku toooodo lo que quieras acerca del videojuego ese.

-¡Eso haré!

Entonces Kadaj tomó una llave que traía colgando de un hilo alrededor de su cuello como un collar, y con ella abrió el armario. Hubo un leve instante en el que se vio a Riku dentro de algo similar a una bolsa de dormir. Pero Kadaj rápidamente hizo entrar en el armario a Ryou de una patada y lo cerró de nuevo bajo llave.

Allí dentro estaban completamente a oscuras. No se podía ver absolutamente nada. Sólo sabían que el otro estaba allí también debido a que se chocaban bastante en ese lugar. Y aún más lo hicieron cuando Kadaj y los otros encendieron sus motos sin previo aviso. De inmediato el armario calló hacia atrás con fuerza para luego ser arrastrado por el cemento, rebotando de vez en cuando. Dentro, Riku y Ryou rebotaban en todas direcciones, golpeándose entre ellos y con el mismo armario. Sólo cuando llegaron al espacio pudieron respirar tranquilos.

-Estoy emocionado. . .- decía Ryou con los ojos brillantes.- Hace tiempo que sé que tengo hermanos en otros mundos ¡Pero es la primera vez que me invitan a una de sus reuniones! ¡Al fin podré conocerlos a todos!

-Eres un estúpido, Ryou.- murmuró por lo bajo Riku.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Crees que las reuniones sólo se trata de hablar con tus otros hermanos y pasarla bien?

-Bueno. . . Escuché que todos los otros son tipos fuertes así que supongo que habrá peleas ¡Pero eso está bien! ¡Me encanta enfrentarme a tipos fuertes! Tal vez no lo aparento pero soy realmente temible. De hecho, antes era conocido como El terror de la muerte.- terminó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Dime ¿Por qué crees que nunca te habían invitado antes?

-Porque era demasiado trabajo venir hasta aquí a buscarme, supongo.

-No tienes idea, Ryou. . . Escucha. Tú solías ser de los malos ¿Cierto?

-Si. Por un tiempo no hice otra cosa que eliminar personas dentro del videojuego. Es lo que se dice ser un PKK.

-Pero ahora ya no eres así. Te cambiaste de bando.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto. . .? ¡¿Lees mi blog?

-Sólo cuando estoy aburrido. . . Pero concéntrate en lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Mira, lo mismo es conmigo. He sido de los malos por algún tiempo pero luego volví hacia la luz. . . ¿Entiendes a lo que voy?

-Err. . .

-Kadaj y los otros son de los malos ¿Por qué nos invitarían a nosotros? ¿Y por qué ahora?

-No tengo idea.

-Ryou y yo. . . Nosotros. . . Somos el entretenimiento de su fiesta.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?

-¿Conoces a Cloud Strife?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Pues le tiñeron el cabello y ahora es rubio!

-¡NOOOO! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Jamás dejaré que toquen mi cabello plateado natural!

-Y eso no es todo. Intentaron matarlo en varias ocasiones. . . Sólo imagínate lo que nos harán a nosotros. . .

Mientras Sora y Axel se enfrentaban a los noises y Riku; a su propia familia, Kairi despertaba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto. Se trataba de una habitación con paredes claras y sin muebles. Las ventanas mostraban una ciudad iluminada a altas horas de la noche. Allí había reunidas unas nueve personas y un perro. Entre ellos, había un sujeto que se parecía mucho a Edward Elric. . .

Además de ella, la única mujer del grupo tenía el cabello corto y color rojo también. Pero lo más llamativo era que sólo traía puesta una camisa azul que apenas le cubría su increíble cuerpo.

_Tal parece que el papel de zorra ya está tomado aquí. . ._

Kairi rápidamente buscó a Sora por doquier pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. A pesar de que él había muerto, la pelirroja tenía esperanzas de volver a verlo. Después de todo, luego de que el jugador 1 muere, su compañero lo sigue. Al parecer, las reglas de los RPG sí se cumplían después de todo. . .

_Ojalá Sora estuviera aquí. . .-_ pensaba la pelirroja observando nerviosa al resto de la gente de la habitación sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Todos allí guardaban silencio. . .

_Ha amanecido un nuevo día_

_Un nuevo día de esperanza_

_Abrid vuestros corazones a la felicidad_

_Cuando el cielo esté completamente azul_

Y de repente aquel silencio fue roto por esa música tan alegre. De la sorpresa, todos alzaron la mirada hacia una enorme esfera negra que por alguna extraña razón lograba sostenerse en el suelo sin rodar. Al principio Kairi había pensado que aquello era un adorno y nada más. . . No tenía idea de lo muy equivocada que estaba.

_Con el sonido de la radio_

_Y con tu poderoso corazón abierto_

_Ponte de cara al viento_

_Venga: Uno. . . dos. . . tres. . ._

En cuanto la canción llegó a su fin, unas palabras en verde aparecieron en la esfera negra, como si tratara de una pantalla:

_Vuestras vidas han terminado_

_Vuestro futuro depende enteramente de mi_

_Así funciona_

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que hará lo que quiera con nuestras vidas?

Aquello era un gran enigma. Nadie entendía que estaba sucediendo. Todos miraban intrigados aquella extraña esfera cada vez más confundidos.

En eso aquellas palabras desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció una pequeña imagen de un sujeto con piel verde, cara de cansado y el cabello peinado hacia arriba. A un lado de la foto decía: "Por favor, id a matar a este tío, Cebollense."

Y sin previo aviso la esfera se abrió hacia los lados dejando a la vista todo un arsenal de armas extrañas. Curiosos, algunos de los sujetos se acercaron a verlas.

-¡Wow! ¡Parecen tan reales!

Allí vieron que además de las pistolas había algunos maletines que curiosamente, tenían los nombres de los allí reunidos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Uniformes?- decía uno mirando el contenido de uno de los maletines.

El asunto se volvía cada vez más extraño con cada minuto que pasaba. Pero de todos modos no tuvieron mucho tiempo más para meditar puesto que algo aún más insólito sucedió.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaah!

A la vista de todos, uno de los hombres comenzó a desaparecer de arriba hacia abajo poco a poco. Incluso se podían ver sus órganos a medida que abandonaba la habitación. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras desaparecía. . .

Y de repente, en la pantalla de la esfera apareció un reloj digital que iba marcha atrás. . .

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Será que estamos en un episodio de E 24?- habló Kairi.

-¡Me encanta ese programa!

-¿O sea que todos estamos en televisión ahora?

-¡Por fin mis dotes como actor son reconocidos!- exclamó el rubio.- Y todos decían que no llegaría a nada con sólo parecerme al enano de acero ¡Ja!

De pronto todos comenzaron a desaparecer de la misma extraña forma en la que se había ido el anterior sujeto. . .

Un instante después, Kairi apareció en medio de la oscura calle junto con los demás.

-¡¿Qué demonios. . .?

-Logramos salir. . .

-Que extraño. . .

-Bueno. . . Yo mejor me regreso a mi casa. . .

-¿Saben? Hay criminales extraterrestres escondidos por este mundo.- Habló un chico misterioso desde las alturas.- Y yo fui reclutado para eliminarlo. . .

-¡¿Cómo en Los Hombres de Negro?- saltó Kairi sorprendida a más no poder.

-Err. . . Si, algo así.

-¡Hombre, yo vi esa película!- siguió otro.- ¡Y siempre creí que era verdad!

-Bueno pues eso.- continuó el chico de antes.- Tenemos que matar al extraterrestre que apareció en la esfera antes de que el tiempo se acabe. Y para encontrarlo sólo debemos usar esto.- agregó enseñándoles un pequeño aparato con una pantalla en el centro.

-¡Una PSP!

-¡No, par de idiotas! ¡Es un rastreador!

-¡¿Para buscar las esferas del dragón?

-¡Ya dejen de ver tanta mierda de televisión que les va a hacer mal al cerebro!- les gritó ya harto del asunto.- Esto nos dirá dónde está nuestro objetivo. Iremos por él y lo mataremos ¿Entendieron?

-¡Claro si es muy fácil!

-¡Vamos por él!

Rápidamente aquellos sujetos se pusieron en marcha para encontrar al susodicho extraterrestre. Sin embargo, el más viejo del grupo se fue en otra dirección diciendo que se iría a su casa; y otras tres personas permanecieron en el lugar sin saber qué hacer.

_Waaah. . . El grupo se dividió. . . ¿Qué hago? A ver. . . ¿Un perver, la zorra y un tipo más o los hombres grandotes con armas? Creo que mejor me voy con los que están armados. . ._

Al poco tiempo Kairi los alcanzó en una casa donde un niño pequeño con cara verde, labios rojos, cara de cansado y el cabello en punta abrió la puerta. Efectivamente se trataba del mismo sujeto que había aparecido en la esfera.

-¡Lo encontramos!

De inmediato, todos apuntaron con sus armas al extraterrestre.

-Sólo quiero cebolletas.- decía el pequeño comiendo la verdura que tenía en una mano.

-¡Esperen! ¡No podemos matarlo!- saltó Kairi y todos se giraron hacia ella sorprendidos.

-¡¿Huh?

-¿Qué dices? Si lo matamos de seguro Los Hombres de Negro nos reclutan.

-Si, yo quiero tener un nombre clave.

-¡¿Pero qué no ven que es un fanático de Vocaloid?- siguió Kairi.

-¡¿Qué cosa?

-¡A mi me encanta Vocaloid!- saltó uno de ellos.

-Hombre ¿Qué es eso de Vocaloid?

-Es esa banda en la que canta la chica esa de cabello celeste muy largo recogido en dos coletas. . .

-Ehh. . . ¡Momento! ¡¿Hablas de Miku?

-¡Esa!

-¡Amo a esa chica!

-¿De qué hablan? ¡Es obvio que Rin es mejor!- saltó otro de la banda.

-¡¿Rin?

-¿Qué a nadie le gusta Len?

-. . .

-Len es niño.

-¡No me jodas!

-¡ESPEREEEEN!- corrió hacia ellos un hombre con mirada seria y el cabello peinado hacia atrás.- ¡No lo maten!

-¡No pero si no lo vamos a matar, hombre!

-¿Ah no?

-¡Jamás mataríamos a un fan de Vocaloid!

-Si porque alguien que escucha Vocaloid no puede ser malo. . .

-Y como que nos da penita matarlo con la cebolla de Miku en la mano. . .

*¡BANG!*

Y porque los accidentes ocurren. . . Uno de los hombres grandotes apretó el gatillo sin querer y acabó por dispararle al tierno extraterrestre. Y unos pocos segundos después, le explotó la cabeza y calló muerto. Y para empeorar las cosas, al explotar, del extraterrestre salió disparado un viscoso líquido verde de lo más repugnante, ensuciando a todos los que estaban cerca. . . Incluyendo a Kairi.

-¡¿Qué hiciste, animal?

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quise hacerlo!

-¡Lo mataste!

-¡¿Ahora con qué cara te vas a presentar en el club de fans de Vocaloid?

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡Fue un accidente!

-Grr. . .

Al escuchar aquel gruñido, todos se voltearon. Detrás de ellos había un hombre muy alto con la piel verde y una cara de malo que asustaba.

-¿Es. . . el padre del Cebollence?

-O-Oye. . . Escucha. Fue un accidente.

-No quisimos matarlo.

Pero el extraterrestre no estaba para disculpas y sin vacilar cortó al rubio a la mitad, manchando de sangre la calle.

-¡GYAHHHHHHHH!

Tiempo después, Kairi era transportada de regreso a la habitación con la enorme esfera negra. . . La pobre temblaba de pies a cabeza. Lo que había vivido en sólo una hora la traumaría por toda la vida. . . Aquello simplemente había sido demasiado. Pero ella no era la única que había vuelto a ese lugar. Allí también estaba la otra pelirroja, el pervertido, el otro sujeto que siempre andaba con ellos, el de Los Hombres de Negro y por increíble que parezca. . . también el perro. Los demás habían muerto a manos de los extraterrestres.

-Ahora Gantz dará los puntos.

-¿Eh? ¿Gantz?

Y tal como había dicho aquel que parecía saber más del tema que el resto, en la pantalla de la esfera negra fueron apareciendo las fotografías de los allí reunidos junto a un número que representaba los puntos que habían ganado.

_Perro: 0 puntos. Pero te quiero_ n_n

Al ver esto el perro se fue a una esquina cabizbajo.

_Megatetas: 0 puntos. Por tetas demasiado grandes y andar demasiado por ahí en bragas y porque se me da la gana _XD

-¡¿Uh?

_Katou cha: 0 puntos. Oye estuviste a punto de morir ¿Qué diablos? Así no vas a llegar a ninguna parte. . ._

_Nishi kun: 3 puntos. Total de puntos: 90. ¡Otros 10 y terminas! Te voy a extrañar_ T^T

-¡¿Sólo 3 puntos?

_Kurono: 0 puntos. Por mirar demasiado a Megatetas_ ò_ó _¡Es mía!_

-¡¿Pero qué carajo. . .?

_Kairi: 0 puntos. ¡Hola Kairi! ¡Soy tu fan!_ :D

-¡Yay! ¡Tengo un fan!

-¡Momento! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Qué diablos es todo esto?- saltó Kurono.

-¿Oh? ¿O sea que no crees que esto sea E 24?- preguntó Nishi.

-Claro que no. Eso es absurdo porque. . . E 24 ya terminó.

*CHAN CHAN CHAN*

-Bueno ya. . . Les explicaré. Aquí vienen las personas que están a punto de morir. Nosotros somos. . . como fotocopias.

-¿Pero de buena calidad?- inquirió Kairi.

-Si. . .

-¿Papel brillante o madera?

-¡Eso no importa! La cosa es. . . que estamos obligados a participar en este juego. Sin previo aviso, volveremos a ser llamados a esta habitación de nuevo para eliminar otros extraterrestres. Y por cada uno que matemos, ganaremos puntos. Al llegar a los 100 podremos elegir entre distintas opciones. . . Muéstrales, Gantz ¿Qué pasa cuando llegas a los 100 puntos?- le habló a la enorme esfera negra.

Y de inmediato, en la pantalla aparecieron una serie de palabras:

_Menú de los 100 puntos_

_Si llegas a los 100 puntos puedes elegir entre:_

_ a la vida_

_ de regreso a alguien de la memoria de Gantz._

_ una moto increíble por la que todos te envidiarán _(H)

-Mmm. . .- decía pensativa Kairi.- Está difícil. . .

Continuará. . .

Todos pensaban que iba a mandar a Sora a lo de Gants pero noooo! Cómo quedará Kairi después de semejante trauma? Pues eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo! XD Por cierto, en el videjuego sí te dan la opción de la moto :P

Paso a aclarar uno de los mundos que incluí en este cap que creo que no es taaan famoso. Donde van a parar Axel y Sora es la ciudad de Shibuya, en el videojuego The world ends with you que oh casualidad, es de los mismos creadores que kingdom hearts :P De hecho, algunos personajes me recordaron bastante a los de kh, como Beat (tiene un aire a Seither) y también Shiki (a Kairi más que nada por el pelo XD) ¡Se los recomiendo! A mí me gustó mucho mucho :3

¡Y hasta aquí llegó el capitulo de hoy! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Por favor dejen reviews ;_; ¡Prometo responder esta vez! ¡Los quierooo! ¡Bye!


	7. Parada 6: Death City

Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a mi fic! n_n Pasó un tiempo desde la última vez pero bueno, ya es tiempo de Soul eater, de que Vanitas tome el conrol, del gran cambio de Kairi y además que haga aparición una villana que todos conocemos y odiamos! Todo en un sólo capitulo! Que lo disfruten! :D

Parada 6: Death City

-¡Vamos, Sora! ¡Sólo un poco más! ¡Ya casi lo tenemos!

-¡Te dije que no usaras el pin de los rayos!

-¡¿Ese es el pin más poderoso que tenemos y no querías usarlo?

-¡Quería que el juego durará más tiempo, Axel!

-¡Pero si ya llevamos una semana!

-¡Es que no me he divertido tanto desde hacía mucho!

Siete días después de que Sora despertara en aquel mundo extrañamente familiar, un mensaje de texto fue recibido por el celular de su compañero. Se trataba de la última misión que debían completar: derrotar al Game Master. Luego de eso, el juego de los Reapers llegaría a su fin y Sora y Axel volverían a la vida. Esto alegraría a cualquiera excepto a cierto moreno. Y es que para él, volver a su anterior vida significaba tener que lidiar con la inútil de Kairi, visitar mundos aburridos donde no hay pelas y todo para buscar a su mejor amigo ¿Y para qué? Si de todos modos el peliplateado se le volvería a escapar de nuevo. Tenía habilidad para desaparecer de la nada por tiempo indefinido. . . Y tarde o temprano el mismo Riku se reuniría con él una vez más cuando este así lo quisiera. Pensándolo bien, no entendía por qué se habían preocupado tanto por él que debieron salir a buscarlo de inmediato. Si de todos modos, Riku se podía cuidar muy bien solo. Ah, si claro. . . Esta vez no se había ido de la isla sino que lo habían secuestrado. . .

_¡Pero aún así quiero quedarmeeee! Lo siento, amigo ¡Pero este lugar es increíble! ¡Los malos no se terminan nunca y las armas no te pesan y hasta te dan 10.000yens por abrir una puerta! ¡Y YO TENGO LA KEYBLADE QUE LAS ABRE TODAS! ¡Y los autos te caen del cielo. . .! ¡Y conocí a Dios! Ya quiero ver la cara de Riku cuando le diga que sí lo vi, que el me venía con que no existía. . . Ese Riku no cree ni que la Tierra es redonda. . . ¡Mierda, lo voy a tener que ir a buscar!_

Mientras Sora y Axel peleaban contra el Game Master, quien resultó ser un hombre muy grande que a su vez se transformó en un monstruo aún más grande para felicidad del moreno, Neku y Shiki guardaban cierta distancia de ellos.

-¡¿Por qué no los ayudamos, Neku? ¡¿Es que quieres ver como mueren ellos también? ¡Eres un. . .!

-¿De qué hablas? Ellos solos lo hacen bien. Al gigante a penas sí le quedan vidas. No sé de qué te preocupas tanto.

-Si, es verdad. . . ¡Pero no me gusta quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!

-Es suficiente con que algún jugador complete la misión. No tenemos por que hacer nada.

-¿Qué no te sientes algo. . . culpable? Quiero decir. . . Ellos están haciendo todo el trabajo y nosotros. . .

-Si tanto quieres ir con ellos, sólo ve.

-¡Lo haría si pudiera pero no podemos usar psych sin un compañero! ¡Y tú eres el mío así que te vienes conmigo!- lo fulminó con la mirada. Y Neku sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte si continuaba negándose. Sin importar qué, no lograría hacer que cambie de opinión así que. . .

-Bien.- suspiró resignado.- Iré a darles una mano. . .

-¡Bien!

-Pero antes quiero comprobar una cosa.

-¡Argh! ¿Y qué es?- preguntó agotada.

-Quiero saber qué hay dentro de la mente de Sora.- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Neku, no puedes leerle la mente a otros jugadores. Ya lo sabes.

-Digamos que tomé prestado su pin de jugador.

-¡¿Tu qué? ¡T-Tú. . .! ¡Eres de lo peor, Neku! ¡Eres un delincuente!

-Mira quien lo dice. Tú les bajas los pantalones a los hombres en plena calle.

-. . . De acuerdo, tú ganas. . . Pero ¿Por qué el interés en Sora? No me digas que te gusta.- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, Shiki? ¡Yo no. . .! ¡Argh! Es sólo que quiero saber qué pasa por su cabeza. . . Es que. . . El tipo es muy raro.

-¿Raro?

-¡Tan sólo míralo!

En eso ambos se giraron hacia donde estaba el castaño. Él pegaba unos saltos increíbles, haciendo volteretas. . . En fin, peleaba como lo hacía siempre, con su cabello en punta y todo. Lo que llamaba la atención de él era que tenía puesto un vestido gótico negro y violeta, con una falda corta y mangas largas y anchas hacia el final. Además, mientras en una mano llevaba los pins con los que peleaba y en la otra; un conejo rosa muy mono.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es un hombre, Shiki ¿Por qué usaría algo así un hombre?

-Se llama travestismo, Neku. Y no tiene nada de malo.

-Para ti todo está bien mientras esté a la moda.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡Le ofrecí una campera deportiva carísima y no la quiso!

-Escucha, Neku.- se le acercó con mirada seria.- Llevo toda una vida esperando por tener una amigo como Sora. Un amigo al que le interese la moda y escuche mis consejos y me acompañe a ir de compras. Intenté tener esa clase de relación contigo y no quisiste y respeto tu decisión ¡Ahora no te atrevas a arruinar mi proyecto! ¡Mi amigo! ¡Quise decir amigo!

-. . . Como sea. Voy a terminar con esto de una vez.

En eso, el pelinaranja cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos a la altura de los oídos como si de alguna manera haciendo eso, pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Sora. . .

Aquello fue como si el mismo Neku entrara dentro de la mente del castaño. Y lo que vio allí no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Normalmente cuando hacía eso con otras personas, todo lo que veía era algún pensamiento y ya. En cambio, allí vio a tres chicos algo parecidos entre ellos, atados de pies y manos y amordazados. El moreno, quien estaba frente a él en ese momento, de alguna manera pudo verlo y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y balbuceando algo in entendible. Pero antes de que Neku pudiera descifrar qué quería decirle, una chica de cabello y ojos oscuros se interpuso en su camino con una mirada amenazante.

-¡Fuera de aquí!

Y de una patada lo echó a Neku fuera de la mente de Sora y de regreso con Shiki.

-Neku ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntaba la pelirroja al notar como este temblaba sin parar.

-E-Es horrible. . . Horrible. . .

Mientras tanto, en un mundo totalmente diferente. . . Donde los árboles de un blanco puro se alzaban hacia el cielo en un bosque mágico. . . El grupo GPS disfrutaba al aire libre en su propio campamento.

-Err. . . Capitán Waka. . .

-¿Qué sucede Tidus?- le respondió Waka desde la cómoda hamaca que había puesto entre dos árboles.

-¿Cree que tengamos mal la fecha en la que se iba a llevar a cabo la reunió?

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-Porque ya pasó una semana y no hay ni rastros de los albinos.

-No no. Ellos están aquí.

-¿Aquí dónde?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Estamos en su hábitat natural. . . Un bosque con árboles blancos.

-¿Y ese es su hábitat natural?- lo miró extrañado.

-Si ¿Qué no ves que con tanto árbol blanco es imposible encontrar a esos paliduchos canosos?

-Es cierto. . .

-Paciencia, mi amigo, que ya van a aparecer. . . El sitio en el que se van a reunir es este. Eso dijo Dante ¿O no?

-Si pero. . .

-Entonces sólo resta esperar.- terminó con aire tranquilo llevando las manos a la cabeza para luego cerrar los ojos como preparándose para entrar en un largo sueño.

-¡¿Por qué no dices de una vez que llegamos muchísimo antes?- saltó Selphie con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido.

-Siempre es mejor llegar antes que después.

-¡Pero no más de una semana antes!

-Lo que pasa es que tú te querías quedar en ese mundo de tenis para ver jugar a ese pelirrojo ¿No?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Si ese era el más lindo de todo el equipo! ¡Con esa carita de gatito me dan ganas de comérmelo a besos y. . .!

-¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta! ¡Por eso es que vinimos antes!

-¡Machistas! ¡Seguro que si hubiéramos caído en un mundo donde llovían mujeres, nos hubiéramos quedado!

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Claaaro. Porque el deber es primero ¿No?- se burló la chica de las coletas.

-¡No! ¡Porque si caen del cielo, seguro llegan al piso todas destruidas por el impacto! ¡Y yo no quiero con fiambres!

En otra parte, Sora y Axel habían conseguido eliminar al último de sus enemigos. Y una vez finalizada la misión, un hombre con ropas elegantes y gafas oscuras se reunió con ellos.

-Saludos. Soy Kitaniji, el conductor.

-¿Conductor de qué?

-De un camión ¿De qué va ser? ¡Del juego de los Reapers, animal!- le gritó a Sora.- Vaya, Axel. . . Parece que sobreviviste otra semana.

-Je ¡Yo puedo con todo! ¿Lo captas?. . . Pero no me ofendo si me dejas volver a la vida de una vez. . .

-Pues. . . Ciertamente vencieron al Game Master de esta semana. . .

-Como que se van a quedar sin personal si pierden a uno todas las semanas.- decía Sora con aire pensativo.

-Ahora que lo dices, no es buen negocio. . .

-¡Hey, conductor! ¡Terminamos la misión así que es tiempo de que hagas lo tuyo!- saltó Neku.

-Momentito que tú no vas a ningún lado.

-¡¿Uh? ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¡Completamos todas las misiones!

-Si pero no moviste un dedo en la última pelea. . .

-¡Eso es porque estaba shockeado!

-Esa no es excusa.

-¡¿Usted que haría si viera un mundo donde los hombres son esclavizados por las mujeres? ¡Yo vi eso con mis propios ojos! ¡Y no es nada lindo!

-De acuerdo, tienes un buen punto ahí. . . En ese caso dejaré que juegues de nuevo.

-¡¿Otra semana más?

-Si y en cuanto a tu amiga. . . Ella será tu boleto de entrada.

-¡No! ¡Shikiii!

Pero por mucho esfuerzo que hizo de intentar alcanzarla, la pelirroja desapareció justo frente a sus ojos sin dejar rastro.

-Menos mal que nosotros pasamos porque parece que las entradas para el juego subieron de precio.- decía Axel con cara seria.

-Ejem. . . Axel.- lo llamó el de las gafas oscuras.- No me caes nada pero para nada bien. . . Sin embargo sobreviviste al juego dos veces así que te voy a pasar.

-Al final me agarró cariño. Diga que si.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero es que si te dejo en el juego otra semana más, me quedo sin organización!

-Si. . . A mi anterior jefe le tomó unos años aprender esa lección. . .

-Y en cuanto a ti, Sora. ¡Felicidades! ¡Has triunfado! ¡Y con tu triunfo llega una nueva vida! ¡Mucha suerte!

La siguiente vez que Sora abrió los ojos, estaba recostado sobre un camino de piedra oscura. Algo aturdido, se incorporó un poco y se sentó. Y en esa posición observó intrigado donde se encontraba esta vez. A su alrededor todo lo que podía ver eran árboles y árboles y más árboles. Estaba claro que se encontraba en un bosque. Era de noche por lo que lo único que ilumina el lugar era la inmensa luna en el cielo. ¡Pero el pobre Sora casi se muere del miedo al verla! Era amarilla, con ojos pequeños y una boca sonriente con dientes grandes y rectangulares por entre los cuales corría un pequeño hilo de sangre. Y para terminar, la aterradora luna parecía esta riéndose con malicia.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Y dónde está Axel? No puede ser. . . ¡No me digan que nos revivieron en lugares distintos! Axel. . . Bueno. De nada sirve que me queda aquí sentado sin hacer nada. . .

Y sacando a flote toda la actitud positiva que tenía dentro, Sora se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a través de aquel sombrío bosque siguiendo el sendero de piedra.

-Todo esto me recuerda a Halloween Town. . . Pero no recuerdo la luna friki así que este debe ser otro lugar. . .Me pregunto donde. . .

-¡Con esto es suficiente, pajarraco!- se escuchó la horrible voz de una mujer.

Curioso como era Sora, caminó hacia donde provenía aquel sonido. No le tomó mucho tiempo pues la mujer estaba a unos pocos metros de él, detrás de unos árboles. Ella era incluso más baja que el castaño. Traía unas ropas violetas y un gorro en punta sobre su cabello corto. Con una nariz alargada y espantosa, la mujer era acompañada por un búho marrón como de su mismo tamaño.

-¡Con todas las hierbas que recolectamos, podré comenzar a preparar mi malvado hechizo esta misma noche! ¡Buajajaja!

-¡Por fin, Cachabacha! ¡Destruiremos a Hijitus de una vez por todas!

-¡Cállate, pajarraco!- le dio un golpe directo en el pico.- ¡Vamos! Recoge todo que nos regresamos para casa.

La mujer ya se iba cuando de entre los árboles salió Sora, captando la atención de ella. ¡¿Y como no iba a hacerlo si aún traía su vestido violeta y el conejo de peluche?

-Disculpe, señora. . .

-¡¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?

-Es que no sé dónde estoy y. . .

-Ah, con que te has perdido. . .

-Err. . . Si.

-En ese caso, vente conmigo. Mi casa está cerca de aquí. Allí puedes tomar algo rico y luego yo misma te llevaré a la ciudad en mi escoba mágica. Vas a la ciudad ¿No?

-No tengo un destino fijo realmente. . . Pero supongo que en la ciudad puedo encontrar a alguien con una nave espacial.

-¡Pero sí chico, que allí hay de todo! ¡Vamos, sígueme!

-Jejeje- se reía por lo bajo el búho.

El inocente de Sora no lo pensó más y decidió seguir a la mujer y a su mascota parlante. Ya llevaban medio camino cuando de repente, saltó sobre ellos una figura y. . . ¡Zas! Cortó en dos a la mujer y esta calló muerta. Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni Sora ni el búho se lo creían. En cuanto este último reaccionó, salió volando tan rápido como pudo lejos de allí. Pero Sora no era de los que huían. Y sin apartar la vista de encima de su oponente, extendió su mano para hacer aparecer su poderosa keyblade. Sin embargo nada pasaba. Permaneció en esa posición un par de segundos, mirando su mano extrañado pero nada ocurría.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué no aparece mi keyblade? Y justo tenía que pasarme esto ahora. . .

-¿Keyblade? ¿Dijiste Keyblade?- se acercó hacia él la misteriosa figura.

En cuanto salió de entre las sombras, aquella persona fue iluminada por la luz de la luna y Sora pudo verla más claramente. Era una chica como de su edad y algo más alta que él gracias a sus botas con tacos delgados. Tenía el cabello rojo muy largo recogido en una trenza. Vestía una camisa manchada en sangre y cortada en algunos sitios. De hecho, ella misma tenía algunas cortaduras en sus manos. También, alrededor de su cintura tenía un cinturón con armas que ni Sora conocía. Pero lo más llamativo era su brazo derecho con una forma muy peculiar. . . ¡Era una keyblade!

-. . .

-¿Sora? ¿Eres tú, Sora?

-Err. . .

-¡Ja! ¡Si eres tú! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-¿Nos conocemos?

-¿No me reconoces? Bueno, no te culpo. Yo tampoco te reconocí con eso puesto. . . ¡Soy Kairi!

-¡¿Kairi?- pegó un bote de la sorpresa.

-¡Sora, te extrañé tanto!- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡¿De verdad eres Kairi? ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Bueno. . . Después de que tú moriste, yo morí también. Ya sabes, tú eres el jugador 1 y eso me hace a mí el jugador 2.

-Claro. . . Entonces que yo muriera te mató inmediatamente.

-Exacto.

-Perdón.- se disculpó cabizbajo.

-¡No te preocupes!- lo volvió a abrazar.- No es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito y de todos modos ahora estamos juntos de nuevo ¡Y eso es lo que importa!

-Kairi. . . –le sonrió el castaño.- Yo también estoy feliz de haberte encontrado pero. . . Tenemos dos problemas. . .

-¿Cuáles?

-Primero. Necesitamos una nave espacial para poder encontrar a Riku. Y segundo. . . ¡Te está creciendo una keyblade en el brazo!

-Ah ¿Esto? No es nada.

Y con un movimiento de su brazo-espada, Kairi hizo desaparecer su keyblade y en su lugar apareció su brazo.

-¡Woooow!

-Por alguna razón desde que estoy en este lugar, puedo hacer eso. Y también mis otras armas dejaron de funcionar. . . Es una verdadera lástima ¡Después de lo que me costó adueñarme de las armas de Depredador!- dio una patada al suelo molesta.- Pero en fin. . . Lo que me extraña es que yo pueda usar mi keyblade mientras que tú no. . .

-. . .

-¿Sora, me escuchas?

-. . .

-¡Hey, Sora!

-¿Eh?

-Sora ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada, Kairi.- llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

-¡Que si! ¡Te preocupas demasiado!- le aseguró con cierto brillo amarillo en sus ojos.

-No. No estoy de acuerdo.- habló cortante Roxas cruzado de brazos.

-¡Vamos hombre! ¡He esperado más de diez años para este momento! ¡Déjame manejar el Sora-megazord al menos una vez!- insistía Vanitas.

-¡Olvídalo! Quién sabe la de cosas terribles que harías si tuvieras el control total aquí. . .

-¿Qué podría ser peor que lo que ya hizo Xion?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡Tú eres el criminal aquí!

-¿De verdad lo soy? ¿Un criminal se quedaría quietito y sin molestar por más de diez años? ¡Por favor si de malo no tengo ni el nombre!

-Vanitas tiene su punto.- se sumó Ventus.- Es cierto que él es mi lado malvado y que ayudó a Xehanort a hacer maldades. . .

-¡¿Maldades? ¡¿Qué maldad hice yo?

-Allanamiento de propiedad.- habló cortante Ventus.

-¡¿Uh?

-¿Vas a negar que entraste en mi casa sin invitación?

-Técnicamente también era mi casa. . .

-Como sea. Lo que digo es que después de tantos años conviviendo dentro de alguien tan bueno e inocente como es Sora, no hay forma de que haga algo terrible. . .

-No me convence. . .

-Se ha portado bien hasta ahora ¿No? Dejemos que se divierta por un tiempo y luego rotamos y es tu turno, Roxas.

-De acuerdo.- suspiró el rubio.- ¡Pero con una condición!

-¿Cuál?

-Yo me encargo del castigo de Xion.- dijo con los ojos en llamas por la emoción.

Tiempo después, la aterradora luna dejó de verse en el cielo y su puesto fue tomado por un gran sol con cara de cansado. Había amanecido y un nuevo día, comenzado. Y como cada día, los jóvenes habitantes de Death City salieron de sus casas para dirigirse hacia el Shibusen, escuela de armas y técnicos. Y allí también fueron Kairi y Sora, el cual ahora había vuelto a los pantalones con cientos de cierres y bolsillos. En cuanto al conejo. . . El pobre quedó olvidado en algún lugar del frondoso bosque.

-Sora. . . Explícame de nuevo por qué estamos aquí.- decía la pelirroja una vez dentro del aula.

-Porque mientras tú dormías, Kairi, yo recolectaba información y al parecer en esta escuela habita un tal Shinigami sama, quien resulta ser un tipo de lo más poderoso.

-¡¿Otra vez con los dioses de la muerte?

-Si, otra vez. . . Creo que es la persona indicada para preguntarle sobre algún método para llegar a Midraj o al menos viajar al espacio.

-Eso sí lo entendí pero ¿Por qué debemos tomar clases? Podríamos ir directamente a donde está ese Shinigami sama y preguntarle.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, Kairi? ¡Es una escuela de armas! ¡Debe ser lo más violento que hay! ¡Peleas todo el tiempo, muertes. . .! ¡Ya quiero que empiece! ¡No puedo esperar más!

-Oigan ¿Ustedes dos son nuevos?- se acercó a ellos una chica de aspecto tierno con coletas.

-¡¿Te pasa algo con los nuevos?- pegó un salto Sora.

-¡N-No para nada! Yo sólo decía. . .

-Oe. No le grites así a Maka.- se sumó un chico de cabello blanco con dientes de tiburón.- Gritarle a una mujer no es para nada cool.

-Yo le digo lo que se me da en gana ¿Oíste, canoso de cuarta?

-¡¿Qué dijiste. . .?

-¡Todos!- los llamó una mujer que acaba de entrar al aula.- Me acaban de informar que su profesor se retrasó y va a llegar un poco tarde. . .

-¡HORA LIBRE!- pegó un salto Sora alzando los brazos en alto.- ¡BARDOOOOO!

El moreno se volteó hacia el resto de la clase atónito. Por alguna razón él era el único eufórico por no tener que estudiar. Todos allí lo miraban extrañados y hasta algunos parecían enojados con él por actuar de esa forma.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡El profesor no va a venir, gente! ¡Deberíamos estar celebrando, demonios!

-Pues celebra tú si quieres. Yo voy a estudiar.- habló Maka sacando de su mochila un libro grueso. Ella se sentó en su sitio, lo abrió en una página cerca del medio y comenzó a leer.

-¡¿Qué demonios. . .? ¡¿El profesor no está y tú estudias?

-Si quiero ser una excelente técnico, debo estudiar mucho.

-¡¿Técnico de qué? ¡¿De aviones? ¡Tú no vas a llegar a ningún lado sino aprendes a disfrutar los pequeños buenos momentos de la vida!

-¡Oye tú!- lo llamó a lo lejos un chico como de su edad con un extraño cabello en picos color celeste.

-¿Qué quieres, Pitufo?

-¡Ya no te soporto más!- le gritó acercándose a él a grandes zancadas hasta que estuvo realmente cerca de Sora.- ¡Desde que pusiste un pie aquí no has hecho más que llamar la atención de todos! ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡Aquí la estrella soy yo!

-No me digas. . .

Con sólo ver la apariencia de ese chico bastaba para saber que tenía un no se qué con las estrellas. Tenía tatuajes con forma de estrella en sus hombros, estrellas en su ropa, incluidos los zapatos y hasta su propio cabello tenía la forma de una estrella. "Obsesión" era poco para describirlo.

-¡Yo soy la persona más importante de por aquí y es tiempo de que lo sepas! ¡Mi nombre es Black Star! ¡Y yo seré quien supere a Dios!

-Otra vez no. . .- murmuraba una chica de pelo negro a sus espaldas.

-A ver si entendí. . . ¿Este chico de aquí planea un golpe de Estado y nadie hace nada?

-¡Atención, alumnos!- entró en escena un hombre algo mayor con una llamativa tuerca sobresaliendo de su cabeza. El extraño sujeto, con costuras tanto en su ropa como en su propia piel, fue hasta el centro del aula deslizándose en su silla de escritorio con rueditas.

-Llegó el profesor. . .

-¡La que lo tiró!- aulló Vanitas para luego dejarse caer en su asiento a un lado de Kairi.

-Siento la tardanza.- se disculpó el profesor ajustando su tuerca despreocupadamente.- Hoy no voy a pasar lista porque no se me da en gana. Tenemos mucho por hacer hoy y no podemos andar perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces. El que no está, no está y ya. . . Hoy vamos a estudiar el cuerpo humano así que alguno de ustedes va a pasar al frente y decepcionar un cerdo muerto que me prestaron los de la carnicería de al lado.

-¿Un cerdo? Pfff- se burló Kairi.- La única forma de aprender cómo funciona la fisonomía del cuerpo es. . . Abriendo a la mitad a un ejemplar vivo.

Al escuchar esto, todos los alumnos se quedaron helados, en especial Sora. No podía creer que la que estuviera hablando fuera la misma miedosa Kairi que ni quería entrar en casas ajenas.

-Pero con un solo cuerpo no basta porque ¿Qué pasaría si el cuerpo que elegimos tiene en realidad una deformación o una enfermedad? Entonces sería erróneo pensar que todo lo que encontramos en su interior es igual para todos los individuos de esa misma especie. Lo ideal sería cortar unos diez, creo. De esta manera uno puede comparar los distintos órganos y tejidos y sacar sus propias conclusiones. Pero como dije, es esencial los ejemplares vivos. Los que ya están muertos presentas diversos grados de putrefacción que dificultarían una investigación acerca de los cuerpos vivos. Y de todos modos ¿Qué son un par de muertos en nombre de la ciencia?

Silencio total por parte de los alumnos. Todo lo que se escuchaban eran algunos cuerpos tiritando de miedo. Otros, sólo la observaban sorprendidos.

-¡Bravo! ¡Al fin alguien que comparta mis ideas!- saltó el rodeado de cientos de corazones.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz. . .! Espera. ¿Tú eres. . .?

-Ah, yo soy nueva. Me llamo Kairi.

-¿Kairi qué?

-Kairi nada. No tengo apellido.- respondió cabizbaja.

-A pues voy a agregarte a mi lista de alumnos.- le dijo tomando una hoja y escribiendo con letras grandes el nombre de la pelirroja.- ¿Técnico o arma?

-Err. . . La verdad que acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y aún no entendemos muy claramente todo ese asunto. . .

-Bueno la verdad que es bastante sencillo. Este mundo está dividido en brujas, técnicos, armas y humanos. Los humanos no tienen ningún poder en especial. Las brujas, todo lo contrario. Las armas tienen apariencia humana la mayor parte del tiempo pero pueden cambiar a su forma de arma en cuanto lo deseen. Por otro lado, los técnicos son quienes pueden manipular las armas. Técnicos y armas trabajan juntos para conseguir las 99 almas de humanos más el alma de una bruja. Si consiguen hacer eso, su arma se vuelve mucho más poderosa y luego será usada por el mismo Shinigami sama ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡Yo tengo una!- alzó la mano Sora.- ¡¿Es que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando aquí? Los técnicos se rompen el lomo a diario para subir de nivel sus armas. . . arriesgan su vida y todo. . . ¡¿Todo para qué? ¡¿Para después dárselas a un sujeto que ya controla la ciudad? ¡Un tipo así no necesita mejores armas, nosotros sí! ¡Si después de todos somos nosotros los que ponemos el cuerpo y el corazón en cada pelea por subir un miserable nivel! ¡Yo digo que somos los técnicos quienes debemos quedarnos con nuestras armas! ¡REVELIÓN!

-¡Sora!- lo mandó a callar el profesor fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¿Técnico o arma?

-¡Técnico y con mucho orgullo!

-Si, ya me di cuenta. . . ¿Cuál es tu arma?

-¡Kairi, por supuesto!

-¡¿Eh?- saltó sorprendida la chica.

-Kairi, te transformas en una keyblade y yo manejo keyblades desde que tengo memoria ¡Así que ni discutas!

-No puede ser.- se lamentaba el profesor.- Mi querida alumna estrella Kairi, la hija que nunca tuve es tu arma. . . Bueno, ni modo. Así es la vida. . . Como sea. Sora y Kairi deberán ir a ver a Shinigami sama luego de que termine la clase.

-Me da igual.

-Y como les venía diciendo. . . Hoy veremos el cuerpo humano. Tenía pensado hacerlo con un cerdo ¡Pero ya no!

-¡¿Ehhhhhhh?

-No me diga que. . . Stein sensei ¿Vamos a matar a alguien para luego abrirlo al medio y. . . y ver sus órganos?- preguntó asqueada una chica alta de cabello castaño con unas ropas bastante similares a otra chica más pequeña junto a ella.

-Pues sí. No creo que haya ningún problema legal. Después de todo, esto lo hacemos para que aprendan la lección. Claro que si alguno no entiende algo, lo repetiremos mañana.

-¡No, por favor no!

-Ahora mismo traeré a alguien pero antes. . . Necesito un voluntario que diseccionará al muerto reciente. ¿Quién se ofrece?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

De inmediato, todos los alumnos se pusieron azules del miedo, excepto Kairi quien parecía más que dispuesta a sacarle las tripas a una persona. Los ojos del profesor recorrieron el aula entera hasta situarse en un alumno de cabello negro con tres líneas blancas horizontales de un lado.

-Death the Kid, tú algún día serás Shinigami así que no te vendría nada mal estudiar el cuerpo humano de cerca.

-¿De verdad se llama así?- preguntaba Sora.- A este lo mataron con el nombre ¿Cómo se va a llamar "el chico muerte"? Es para deprimirse. . .

-Yo que tú no me confiaría.- le dijo el chico de cabello blanco de antes.- Él es el hijo de Shinigami sama.

-¡¿El hijo? ¡Ya está! ¡A este no lo pueden reprobar nunca! ¡Esta escuela es cualquier cosa!

-¡Me harté!-saltó de repente el profesor.- ¡Ya mismo te vas a hablar con Shinigami sama que no puede ser que andes por ahí diciendo esas cosas! ¡Argh! Kairi, yo quería que estuvieras presente pero me temo que tendrás que acompañar a Sora. . .- le dijo a la pelirroja.

-No se preocupe.- le sonrió a la vez que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida.

-¡Y yo también me voy porque soy hombre y me la banco!

Y tras hacer un gesto obsceno al profesor, Sora salió por la puerta del aula seguido por su amiga.

-Ahora que lo pienso, el profesor no nos dijo dónde está Shinigami sama. . .

-¡¿Qué va a ser profesor ese? No, Kairi. Yo te digo que ese es un loco que le dieron trabajo de docente por lástima.

-Mejor le pregunto a ese hombre de ahí. . . ¡Disculpe!- se acercó a un hombre grandote, con la piel de un azul grisácea.- Señor, estamos perdidos y. . .

-¿Perdidos?

En cuanto el hombre se volteó, Sora se quedó petrificado. Ya de antes le había llamado la atención el color de piel tan peculiar. . . ¡Pero ese sujeto no tenía pupilas!

-Um. Nos mandaron con Shinigami sama pero somos nuevos y no tenemos idea de donde está.

-Entiendo. Bueno, no se preocupen. Yo solía ser un hombre que ayudaba a los alumnos en problemas y eso no ha cambiado desde que morí.

-¡¿M-Morir?- repitió atónito el castaño.

-Ah, si. Sucede que ahora soy un zombi.

-¡¿Un zombi?

-¡¿Te puedes calmar, Sora?- lo miró mal Kairi.- Entonces. . . Señor zombi. . .

-Llámame Sid.

-Ok. Sid. . . ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar a Shinigami sama?

-¡Claro! Hablar con él es algo muy sencillo.

En eso, el extraño sujeto sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de papel y un marcador. Y rápidamente garabateó una serie de números en él para luego entregárselo a la pelirroja.

-Sólo deben escribir ese número sobre cualquier espejo y Shinigami sama aparecerá frente a ustedes.

-¡Vaya, que conveniente! ¡Muchas gracias, Sid!

-No hay de qué.

Luego, ambos se despidieron, Sid regresó a lo suyo y Kairi y Sora se giraron en busca de un espejo.

-¡Un zombi! ¡¿Puedes creerlo, Kairi? ¡Tienen un zombi en esta escuela!- repetía asustado el castaño.

-¡Por favor, Sora! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde!

-¡Pero es un muerto vivo! ¡Esa gente debería estar muerta o encerrada, no enseñando en un colegio!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Si él aún está cuerdo ¿Por qué no puede enseñar? De hecho, me parecen admirables aquellos que dedican su vida a la enseñanza.

-Si si. . . Una profesión que sólo unos pocos pueden hacerla. . . ¡¿Pero porque tiene que hacer eso un zombi? Mira. No tengo nada en contra de los profesores vivos. Yo también tuve uno ¡Pero si ya murió una vez, debería quedarse muerto!

-¡Mira quien lo dice! Tú también moriste ¿O no?

-¡Es diferente!

-¿Diferente cómo?

-¡Yo sí tengo pupilas!

-Por favor. No me digas que te asusta la gente sin pupilas.- se le quedó mirando de brazos cruzados.

-¡No es que me asusten! Es sólo que me ponen nerviosos. . . Quiero decir. . . ¡Uno ni siquiera sabe si lo están mirando o no! Y-Y además. . .

-No puedo creer que antes te admirara tanto, Sora.

-¿Uh?

-Al fin y al cabo, enfrentarme al mundo yo sola acabó por resultar algo bueno. . . Ahora ya no dependo de ti.- le sonrió.

-¡Ja! ¡Pues si sigues dependiendo de mi, estúpida Kairi! ¡Yo soy el técnico aquí y yo te controlo!

-Sora. Así son las cosas. Yo puedo transformar parte de mi cuerpo en una keyblade muy poderosa mientras que tú sólo puedes hacer una inútil voltereta ¿En serio piensas que te necesito?

-Er. . . Bueno yo. . . ¡Maldición! ¡Odio este mundo!

-Ya ya. Deja de llorar, bebé grande. Ahora llamemos a Shinigami sama y terminemos con esto.

En eso, Kairi se acercó a un gran espejo alargado colgado en la pared de un amplio corredor. Tomó el trozo de papel que le había dejado Sid sensei y leyó la serie de números. Luego, llevó un dedo a la superficie del espejo y comenzó a escribir esos mismos números con especial cuidado.

-¿Cómo crees que sea?- preguntaba la chica sin dejar de escribir sobre el espejo.- ¿Será como Ichigo o Rem?

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . Si Shinigami sama se comunica usando espejos. . . ¿Eso no quiere decir que puede espiar a todo el mundo a través de ellos?

-¡No cambies el tema! Y no, no lo creo.

-Pero. . . O sea. . . ¿Qué tal si te estás bañando y de repente él a parece en el espejo sobre el lavamanos?

-¿Qué te pasa hoy, Sora? Estás mucho más miedoso que de costumbre.

-Digamos que algo realmente traumante me sucedió y desde entonces no soy el mismo. . . ¡Un momento!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy importante!

-¿Qué es, Sora?

-Shinigami sama. . . ¡Es un dictador! ¡Un malvado dictador!

-¿No querrás decir "director"? Porque. . . creo que él es el director de esta escuela. . .

-¡No no no! ¡Él es un dictador malvado que está manipulando las mentes de todos!

-Sora.

Kairi le sostuvo la mirada al castaño sin creer en una palabra de lo que decía pero este seguía mostrando su atónita expresión de asombro y ansiedad.

-Escucha.- le habló por lo bajo.- Él convenció a todos aquí de qué él es el bueno. . . pero no lo es. De alguna manera logró poner a todos de su lado. En especial, los alumnos de Shibusen. Ellos no sospechan nada pero. . . ¡Los están esclavizando, Kairi!

-No me digas. . .

-¡Si! ¡¿Qué no lo ves? Los pone a todos a hacer armas para él constantemente. . . De esta manera él siempre será el más poderoso de por aquí porque tiene todas esas armas súper poderosas y además nadie se le pone en contra. Y si eso llegara a suceder. . . ¡Lo transforma en zombi!

-No seas idiota, Sora. Shinigami sama es la autoridad máxima del Shibusen porque así lo quieren todos. Según lo que escuché él es realmente poderoso pero también es muy bueno con todos. Además, ató su alma a la ciudad para poder protegerla del mal.

-¡Esas son todas mentiras!

-¿Y qué me dices del hecho de que la escuela fue fundada para crear poderosos técnicos y armas en caso de que el demonio kishin despertara de su largo sueño. . .

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ese demonio es en realidad el bueno.- le dijo seriamente.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Sora!

-¡Holaaaaa! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!- los saludó Shinigami sama, finalmente haciendo acto de presencia.

Aquel sujeto llevaba puesta una máscara blanca similar a una calavera, aunque de ninguna manera aterradora. También; una larga túnica negra que lo cubría por completo a excepción de dos grandes manos blancas.

-Buenos días, Shinigami sama.- lo saludó Kairi con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.- Soy Kairi y él es Sora, mi técnico.

-¡Ah, si! Ya recuerdo porque los llamé. . . Ustedes no son de por aquí ¿No es cierto?

-Así es. Somos de otro mundo. Terminamos aquí por error y no tenemos idea de cómo regresar. . .

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Qué terrible! ¡Pero todo tiene solución! ¡No se preocupen!

-¿Acaso tiene alguna manera de viajar al espacio?

-Realmente no importa si vamos al espacio o no. Lo que queremos es llegar a Midraj.- le dijo Sora.

-Lo siento, no tengo idea de dónde sea eso. . . Peeeero ¡Puedo ponerlos en órbita en un dos por tres!

-¡¿En serio?

-Claro que no ¿Cómo esperan que haga eso? Todo lo que tengo es un colegio.

-. . .

-Shinigami sama. También tenemos "eso".- habló un sujeto detrás de él. Tenía el cabello rojo y corto y vestía un traje elegante.

-¡Ah, es verdad!- exclamó el de la máscara golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño.- No podemos enviarlos al espacio pero sí podemos llevarlos directamente al planeta más cercano.

-¿Y ese sería. . .?

-No tenemos idea.

Caída al estilo animé por parte de Sora y Kairi.

-¡¿Es que van a mandarnos a cualquier sitio sin saber nada sobre él?- saltó Sora indignado.

-¿Qué tú no sueles hacer lo mismo?- le preguntó su amiga.

-Lo siento pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ustedes.- se disculpó Shinigami sama.- Como bien saben, no puedo dejar la ciudad así que mucho menos puedo viajar al espacio.

-Pero no se preocupen.- siguió el otro.- En ese otro mundo puede que consigan la ayuda que necesiten. O quizás hasta terminen en Midraj.

-Bueno. . . Supongo que es mejor a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. . . ¿Cómo van a enviarnos a ese lugar?

-Así que tenemos que matar una bruja que ha estado molestando en las afueras de Death City. Según Shinigami sama, esa bruja tiene en su poder un portal hacia otro mundo.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que matar a la bruja?

-Míralo como un favor que le hacemos a Shinigami sama por ser tan amable en ayudarnos a encontrar a Riku. Oye. . . Ahora que lo pienso. . . Aún no me preguntaste porque asesiné a la anciana que estaba contigo en el bosque. . .

-Nah. A mí no me interesan las razones que tienes tú para matar a la gente. Con saber las mías me conformo.

-. . . ¡Es ahí!- señaló una casa a la distancia.

-¿Qué te hace suponer eso?- se burló Sora. Y es que a aquel sitio sólo le faltaba el cartel de "Malvada bruja viviendo dentro". Las paredes eran de fría piedra gris. Las tejas; de un color negro carbón, de entre las cuales asomaba una alargada chimenea que emanaba una línea de humo verde. La puerta de madera gastada estaba peligrosamente entre abierta. Aunque no se podía ver nada sino oscuridad dentro de la casa. . . Y para terminar con broche de oro, el paisaje alrededor de la casa era sumamente lúgubre. Una serie de piedras decoraban la tierra seca y oscura. También, había un único árbol sin hojas y con el tronco torcido. En una de sus ramas, estaba posado un cuervo negro de mirada amenazadora, como si vigilara cuidadosamente cada uno de los movimientos de los dos chicos.

-Entremos.- dijo como si nada Kairi.

-¿No que no deberíamos irrumpir en casas ajenas?

-No me vengas con eso, Sora. ¿Cómo vamos a completar la misión sin entrar?

Ante esto el castaño no supo que responder. La Kairi que recordaba era totalmente diferente a la que tenía en ese momento frente a él.

En eso ella le hizo una seña para indicarle que la siguiera camino a la peculiar casa. E ignorando la razón por la que su amiga había cambiado de tal manera, Sora se decidió a caminar detrás de ella. ¡¿Detrás de ella? ¡¿Desde cuando él era el que seguía?

Al darse cuenta de eso, Sora echó carrera e irrumpió en la casa antes que Kairi.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Yo sólo. . . quería entrar primero.

-¡¿Sora?- exclamó la bruja que vivía allí quien resultó ser. . .

-¡¿Maleficent?- exclamó atónito el castaño.

La imagen con la que se encontró Sora era de lo más extraña. La última persona que esperaba encontrar era a la malvada bruja que lo venía acosando desde el primer videojuego pero además encontrarla sentada en su trono leyendo una revista de chismes. . . Eso sí que lo sorprendió.

-¡Oh no tú otra vez!- saltó la bruja poniéndose de pié y arrojando la revista al piso molesta.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me tenía que encontrar contigo de entre todas las brujas?

-¡Dímelo a mí! Yo misma abandoné todos mis planes malvados para apoderarme de un castillo decente y finalmente recurrí a una inmobiliaria que me aseguró conseguirme una casa donde estaría lejos de ti.

-A mí me suena a estafa.

-Yo ya no estoy para estas cosas. . . Estoy vieja. . . ¿Y cómo están los demás?

-Pues. . . Donald está en una cita con Daisy. . . Goofie tiene un hijo. . .

-¡No me digas!

-Si y. . . Kairi está rara.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué dices que estoy rara?

-¡¿Tú eres la princesa?- pegó un bote Maleficent al ver a la pelirroja que parecía recién salida del matadero.- Lo que es la pubertad. . .

-Y a Riku lo secuestraron y por eso estamos aquí.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si y queremos tu portal.

-El portal 2 no me lo compré todavía. . .

-¡No el videojuego! ¡El real, Maleficent!

-Ah. . . ¡Pues ni muerta se los doy!

-¡¿Y tú para qué quieres un portal?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- rugió a la vez que unas llamas verdes y amarillas la rodeaban. Y rápidamente su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma. . .

-¿Otra vez el dragón?

-Err. Si. No sé hacer otra cosa.

-Bien. . . Terminemos con esto ¡Kairi! ¡Modo keyblade!

A la orden de Sora, la pelirroja cambió de forma a una llave espada muy colorida con flores, una ola y demás adornos adorables.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No la keyblade afeminada!

-Pues lo siento. Esta es mi keyblade.

-Pero yo tenía en mente algo así como la X-blade. Esa me gusta.

-Lo siento, Sora. Es esto o nada.

-Bueno. . . ¡Prepárate, Maleficent!

Y dejando atrás toda su hombría, Sora se lanzó al ataque con la colorida keyblade que era Kairi. Maleficent, ahora en su forma de dragón negro, tomó aire y lanzó una llamarada verde tras otra mientras Sora hacía volteretas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Ataca de una vez, Sora!- le gritaba Kairi aún con forma de arma.

-¡P-Pero no tiene pupilas! ¡La subrnormal no tiene pupilas! ¡No puedo mirarla directamente así!

-¡Que poco hombre que eres!

-Desde ese vestido creo que perdí toda mi machocidad, Kairi. . . ¡¿Qué hago? ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Mata al condenado dragón y ya!

En eso, Sora se subió a una mesa, apuntó con su keyblade a la cabeza del dragón y gritó a todo pulmón. . .

-¡Fire!

Pero al contrario de lo que quería hacer, de la punta de la keyblade, salieron disparadas una serie de rosas azules que volaron a través de la habitación hasta dar en la bestia.

-¡¿Flores? ¡¿Disparas flores?

-¡No te quejes y dispara de nuevo!

-¡Ni muerto vuelvo a disparar flores! ¡Thunder!

A Sora casi se le cae el mundo cuando vio que esta vez, disparó un arcoiris. Si, un arcoiris luminosos y colorido que resultó ser un ataque directo.

-¡¿Un condenado arcoiris? ¡¿Es en serio, Kairi?

-Pero funcionó ¿No?

-¿Eh?

Sora no se lo podía creer pero por alguna extraña razón, el bello arcoiris había derribado al enorme dragón, quien ahora se encontraba derrumbado en el piso de la sala. El castaño se acercó a Maleficent atónito. Quería estar seguro de si la bruja había muerto. . . ¡Y si lo había hecho! Por tantos años la había enfrentado a con poderosas keyblades y hechizos formidables cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era atacarla con un montón de cositas de niña. Bueno, realmente no la culpaba. Él también salió herido la vez que lo vistieron de mujer y lo atacaron con maquillaje. Las cosas tiernas no van con la maldad.

-Etto. . . Supongo que ahora que ganamos deberíamos irnos por el famoso portal.

-Parece ser ese de ahí.- le indicó Kairi, de vuelta a la normalidad.

A unos pasos de ellos, detrás de unas cortinas roídas, había un portal oscuro igual a los que usaban los de la Organization XIII. Este giraba en una profunda oscuridad contra la pared de piedra.

-¿Vamos?

-¡Qué si, Sora! ¡¿Qué te pasa hoy?

-Es que toda esta situación es muy rara. . .

Entonces Sora y Kairi atravesaron el portal y partieron rumbo a lo desconocido. . . una vez más.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Death City. . .

-¿Cree que hicimos lo correcto con esos chicos, Shinigami sama?- le preguntó el hombre de traje.

-Claro que si.

-Pero Maleficent no molestaba nada. . . Además puede que la bruja haya sido demasiado para ellos ¿Qué tal si los asesinó?

-Realmente no importaba el resultado de la pelea. De una forma u otra, ese tal Sora se iría lejos de aquí y eso es todo lo que me importa.

-¿Puede ser que. . .? No me diga que. . .- lo miró serio.

-. . .

-¡¿Era cierto lo de que espiaba a los demás a través de los espejos del baño y eliminó a ese chico para mantener su secreto a salvo?

-Err. . . S-Si. . .

-¡¿Espiaba chicas lindas en el baño y no me invitó? ¡Pensé que éramos amigos, Shinigami sama!

-Bueno bueno. La próxima vez que lo haga, te avisaré.

-¡Más le vale!

Y entre furioso y feliz, aquel sujeto dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando, dejando a Shinigami sama completamente solo. . .

-¡Uff! Por poco me descubren. Suerte que Death sythe kun no tiene cerebro.

Continuará. . . Aunque no por mucho porque ya estamos más cerca del final que del principio :/

¡Y Vanitas tenía razón! :P

No sé ustedes pero a mí ya medio que me cansó que Maleficent aparezca en todos los videojuegos de KH :S Además, no es como que se escapa o algo así. . . No no, realmente la matan (o al menos eso parece) en todos los juegos y sin embargo sigue apareciendo! O sea, si ella puede revivir una y otra vez ¿Por qué no Axel? Ese sí que es una injusticia que haya muerto ò_ó

Y cambiando un poco de tema. . . La bruja que asesina Kairi al principio es Cachabacha, la bruja de un dibujito animado para chicos llamado Hijitus. Ya sé que no es animé pero ya que ella es una bruja y en Soul eater hay brujas. . . ¡Y ella es mala! Para querer matar a un niño pobre que ni zapatos tiene ;_; y ayuda a los demás siempre. . . ¡Hay que ser malo, gente!

No lloren las fans de Axel que ya lo veremos de nuevo más adelante :P Emmm Ya sé que mundo es el que sigue pero no voy a decirlo jeje ¡Pero sí diré que tiene algo que ver con la revista de Maleficent! Claro que sólo yo sé de que trataba. . . Jeje ¡Dejen reviews y tal vez suelte alguna que otra cosita! XD ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! ¡Gracias a todos por leerme y dejarme mensajitos y agregarme a favoritos y todas esas cosas lindas! ¡Adiooos!


	8. Parada 7: Escuela Cross

N/A: Señores pasó algo muy pero muy loco! Escribí este cap hace cosa de tres semanas y estaba re convencida de que lo había subido y no era así! XD Jajajaja. . . ¡No me maten por dios! ¡Me necesitan viva para saber como termina el fic! Y ya estamos por llegar al final! Más o menos serán unos. . . tres capítulos más. . . ¡Así que a no bajar los brazos! XD ¡Yo seguiré escribiendo así que ustedes sigan leyendo! ¡Y dejando reviews! ¡Jajajaja! Bueno, no los entretengo más. . . ¡El capitulo de hoy viene con fan service! XD ¡Que lo disfruten!

Parada 7: Escuela Cross

Al cruzar el portal oscuro de Maleficent, Sora y Kairi llegaron a una especie de túnel alargado de color azul. Al final de este se podía ver otro portal muy parecido por el que habían entrado. Aunque en ese lugar no había un piso realmente, por alguna extraña razón sus pies conseguían apoyarse en la nada y avanzar sin problemas.

-Este lugar es tan deprimente.- decía Sora dirigiéndose hacia la salida.- ¡Ni música de fondo tiene!

-. . .

-¡Oye, Kairi! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una ideota!- exclamó volteándose rápidamente.- ¿Qué haces Kairi?

Unos cuantos pasos más atrás de él estaba la pelirroja. Caminaba a un ritmo sumamente lento. De hecho, había veces en que no avanzaba. Quizás esto era porque estaba con la cabeza casi totalmente oculta en una revista con muchos colores y algunas fotos en la portada.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Sora?

En el momento en que Kairi levantó la mirada, Sora pudo ver a la perfección un sonrojo tan acentuado que bien podría ser producto de una insolación. Y Sora, o más bien Vanitas, no era ningún idiota y sabía perfectamente a qué se debía.

-¿Qué haces con la revista de Maleficent?

-Bueno. . . Ella ya está muerta por lo que no va a necesitar esta revista nunca más así que la tomé.

-. . .

-¡¿Qué tiene eso de raro? ¡Tú me dijiste que tomar cosas de tus enemigos es cosa de todos los días!

-¿Y qué lees?

-Es un. . . No te interesaría.- dijo escondiendo la revista detrás de la espalda.

-Vamos. Dime.

-Es. . . un artículo sobre el cuidado de las uñas.

-¿Lees sobre uñas?

-¡Oye! ¡No es sencillo asesinar extraterrestres y brujas sin terminar con las uñas rotas!- se defendió con cara seria.

-Ah, pues. . . No tenía idea.

Y sin más que decir, se giró y siguió caminando como si nada. Kairi, en cambio, aguardó unos segundos antes de seguirlo. Ella misma estaba sorprendida que su amigo se creyera lo de las uñas.

No muy lejos de allí. . . En realidad, mucho más cerca de lo que podrían imaginar. . .

-¿Cómo es eso de que se acabó mi turno?- se quejó Vanitas.

-Y eso, que ya le toca a Roxas.- le informó Ventus.

-¿Y se puede saber como decidiste eso? Aquí ni hay relojes.

Ciertamente Vanitas tenía razón, el interior de Sora era bastante simple. Una serie de pisos de colores con imágenes de él mismo, sus amigos en Destiny Island. Eso sumado a algunas escaleras y puertas que conectaban los pisos entre sí. Además de eso y ellos mismos, no había nada.

-¿Y de todos modos que Roxas no estaba a cargo de la tortura de Xion?- continuó Vanitas.

-Por eso es que tú serás su reemplazo.

-¡¿Y por qué yo? ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Porque yo soy el más grande aquí ¿Entiendes? ¡Yo soy el Papa Pitufo y se hace lo que yo diga!

Ante esto el moreno no sabía si estallarse de la risa o retroceder asustado. Optó por guardar silencio mientras el rubio lo conducía a un piso donde tenían atrapada a la chica del grupo.

-Ya llegamos, Roxas.

La escena con la que se encontraron era por sobre todo traumatizante. Xion estaba encerrada en una pequeña caja de barrotes y Roxas, fuera de ella, comía helado. Y para colmo, lo hacía sumamente despacio, degustando lentamente cada deliciosa gota del helado favorito de todos, sal marina. Mientras tanto, la pobre Xion se aferraba a los barrotes con fuerza sin apartar la vista fija del exquisito postre frente a ella. De vez en cuando sacaba la lengua y comenzaba a lamer uno de los barrotes de metal, incapaz de contenerse. Estaba totalmente perdida.

-¿Así que es mi turno?- preguntó Roxas sin dejar de lamer su helado.

-Um. Yo vigilaré de Xion.- dijo Vanitas en tono malicioso.

-¡Bien! Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas. . .

En eso Roxas se puso de pie y empujó la caja en la que estaba sentado que resultó ser. . .

-¡¿Una heladera? ¡¿Desde cuando tenemos una heladera?

-Desde hoy.

-P-Pero. . . ¡¿Cómo la conseguimos?

-Descubrí que ya que estamos dentro de una mente. . . Básicamente con imaginar algo, es suficiente para que aparezca.

-¡¿En serio?

Y de inmediato Vanitas cerró los ojos con fuerza y usó todo el poder de concentración que tenía para ocupar su mente en aquello que más deseaba. . . Eso que le había quitado el sueño año tras año. . .

-¡Buajajajajaja!- exclamó victorioso alzando nada menos que la x-blade, la cual acababa de aparecer como por arte de magia.

En ese momento no podía estar más feliz. Al fin aquello que más deseaba estaba ahora en sus manos. La poderosa x-blade, la keyblade más poderosa. . . Tenerla en sus manos de nuevo significaba todo. . . Poder, gloria, el control sobre todo. . . Esa pequeña e infantil mente ya no sería más su prisión. Escaparía y aún los keyblade masters jamás lo detendrían ahora que poseía el arma definitiva. ¡Dominaría el universo!

Y con una sonrisa más pronunciada que la del gato de Wonderland, se giró hacia los demás y. . . Se le cayó el alma al piso en un instante. Ellos también tenían en su poder la x-blade.

-¡Bah! ¡No tiene chiste si ustedes también la tienen!- dijo molesto arrojando la x-blade lejos.

-Bien. Si todos están de acuerdo, haremos el cambio ahora.

Y dicho y hecho, los dos rubios se fueron por una puerta mientras Vanitas abría la heladera, sacaba de ella un adictivo helado sal marina, le quitó el papel que lo envolvía y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Dame un poco. . .- lloriqueaba Xion tras los barrotes, con la saliva escurriendo por su boca.

Por su parte, Sora y Kairi dieron un par de pasos más y antes de lo imaginado, cruzaron el segundo portal fuera del vacío pasillo. Así fue como llegaron a un nuevo mundo porque resultó ser que el portal de Maleficent no conducía a ningún sitio que el castaño reconociera. Estaban en. . .

-¡¿Una escuela?- exclamó molesto.

Y es que sin importar como lo viera, todo allí gritaba "escuela". Escritorios, bancos, sillas, tizas, cuadernos, lapiceras y un gran pizarrón colgado en la pared los rodeaban a ambos.

-Mmm. Pues parece que sí estamos en una escuela otra vez. . . Oye ¿Qué te pasa, Sora?- le preguntó su amiga al verlo tirado en el suelo con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos y un aura deprimente alrededor.

-Pensar que yo nunca pude disfrutar mis preciadas vacaciones de verano y ahora me la paso de escuela en escuela. . . Mi vida es una miseria.

-¡No es para tanto! ¡Anímate! Lo primero es conseguir información. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos diga dónde estamos. Quizás hasta tengan naves espaciales aquí. . . Vamos, Sora.

Y sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, tomó a Sora por los tobillos y lo arrastró fuera del aula.

En otro lugar, un grupo de adolescentes se había reunido en un pequeño salón para llevar a cabo una junta de emergencia. Allí, algunos estaban sentados en sus sillas mientras otros preferían usar sus pupitres de asiento. De todos ellos, sólo una persona se mantenía en pie detrás del pizarrón y frente a los demás, una chica de cabello oscuro y corto con un uniforme de color negro.

-Gracias a todos por venir. Ahora intentaré explicarles la situación lo mejor posible.- habló la joven con una expresión seria.- Como demuestra este gráfico- señaló con una vara un dibujo en el pizarrón.- El 90% de nuestro público es femenino. Y de ese porcentaje el 22% nos ve porque le interesa la trama. . . El resto; sólo para ver a Zero y Kaname.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.- respondió molesto un chico de cabello rojo oscuro.

-No empieces de nuevo con eso Shiki. Ya sabes que las fan girls te adoran pero no apareces tanto. . .

-¿Y yo tengo la culpa de eso?

-¡¿Podemos volver a lo que nos importa a todos?- saltó una chica de cabello ondulado.

-Bueno. . . Hay un asunto a parte del que quería hablarles. . . Resulta que recientemente hemos perdido mucha audiencia. . . Y eso se debe a. . . el éxito de la saga Crepúsculo.

-¡Esos desgraciados. . .!

-¡Pero esos ni son vampiros! ¡Vampiros eran los de antes! ¡Los de ahora son todos unos afeminados que no quieren morder a nadie ni pelear ni nada! ¡Son una porquería!

De inmediato todas las miradas se juntaron en un mismo lugar. Un anciano de piel blanca como la cera aunque sumamente arrugada les devolvía la mirada desde un lejano asiento sumido en las sombras. Tenía el cabello blanco también y peinado hacia atrás. Vestía una larga capa negra y un par de filosos colmillos.

-Señor Drácula por favor, si va a hacer esa clase de comentarios ofensivos se larga de aquí.- lo fulminó con la mirada la chica que estaba de pié.- Escuche. Yo sé que es una figura muy importante para la comunidad de los vampiros. . . ¡Pero si vuelve a decir algo así, se va! Ejem. Sigo. Algo muy importante que nos está jugando en contra es que los vampiros están pasados de moda. Ya a nadie le interesa. . .

-¿Si a nadie le interesa cómo es que hay tantos fanáticos de Crepúsculo?

-¡A eso iba! Las personas que aún disfrutan de historias románticas de vampiros son los que ahora forman parte del club de fans de Crepúsculo. Eso quiere decir que nos quedamos sin nadie o casi nadie. . . Y todo ha empeorado desde que Zero fue secuestrado. . .

-Sin mencionar que nada de lo que hacemos para hacernos populares parece funcionar. . .

-Es cierto. El juego de citas de Vampire Knight y la versión BL no tuvieron mucho éxito. . .

-Eso es porque lo sacamos sólo en japonés ¡¿Qué parte de "inglés es el idioma universal" no entendieron?

-¡Eso no depende de mí! Ah y también están las revistas y los catálogos de ropa interior de hombre. Con eso tampoco nos fue muy bien . . ¿A alguien se le ocurre alguna idea?

-¿Qué tal conseguir un hombre lobo?

-¿Un hombre lobo?

-¡Eso tiene sentido!- exclamó la chica con una sonrisa.- Los de Crepúsculo tienen hombres lobo y nosotros no. Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que son tan populares. . . Rima, quedas a cargo de encontrar a nuestro hombre lobo.

-¿Qué dices? Los hombres lobo no existen.- la corrigió una chica rubia.

-Bueno. . . Tú trabajas con modelos todo el tiempo ¿No? Elije uno sexy y decimos que es hombre lobo. . . ¿Sabes qué? Mejor elige a un hombre muy peludo que sino no se la creen.

-Crepúsculo. . . La serie esa de Boomerang. Creo que también hay otra en Sony. . . Está Vampire`s diary también. . .

-¡Es mucho peor de lo que pensé!- exclamó la morena afligida.- Es justo lo que me temía ¡Somos uno más del montón!

-¿Saben? Hace rato que una idea me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza. . .- comenzó a hablar un chico de cabello rubio.- ¡¿Qué les parece si durante un episodio todos somos chibis?

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Eso sería muy lindo!- exclamó la chica morena juntando ambas palmas a modo de almohada, haciendo una pose muy mona.- ¡Y a la gente le encantan esas cosas tan tiernas! ¡Y lo mejor es que los de Crepúsculo no nos podrán imitar!

-Entonces Kaname sama ¿Tú qué piensas?- le preguntó a un sujeto de cabello oscuro largo hasta los hombros, y ojos magenta.

-¿Y si hacemos un live action de un doujin yaoi?

-¿Eh?- replicaron todos al mismo tiempo. Estaban completamente seguros de no haber oído a su líder decir aquello. . .

-Ya saben. La mayoría de nuestras fans son mujeres y resulta que a la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta el yaoi. . . Tiene sentido.

-Tiene sentido pero. . .

-¿En qué tipo de doujin estas pensando?- le preguntó un sujeto de cabello anaranjado a su lado.

-Ah pues. . . Parece ser que el ZeroxKaname es bastante popular así que pensé en algo como eso.

-¿Algo así como que ambos se pelean por Yuuki pero al final se dan cuenta de que una chica no es motivo por el cual perder su bella amistad. . .?

-Yo me inclino más por la idea de que Zero me muerda en el cuello con fuerza y luego me lame la sangre sensualmente con su lengua. . .

-. . .

-Un trío con los gemelos Kiryuu tampoco es mala idea. . . Ambos podrían clavármela.

-¿La mandíbula?

-Err. . . Si, la mandíbula.

-¡Son los vampiros más patéticos que he visto en mi vida!- siguió Drácula.- ¡Por lo menos los de Hellsing ponían huevos! ¡En cambio a ustedes les gustan los huevos!

-¡YA SÁQUENLO DE AQUÍ!

Y a la orden de la joven, dos estudiantes se pusieron de pie, tomaron al anciano de los brazos y lo lanzaron fuera del aula. Luego de cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado, regresaron a sus respectivos lugares. Hubo un largo silencio ya que nadie podía reponerse de lo dicho anteriormente tanto por Drácula como por las sugerencias de su líder. . .

-¿Quieren que siga explicándoles mi idea?- preguntó Kaname.

-¡No!

-¡Y de todos modos Ichiru murió y Zero fue secuestrado!

-Cierto. . . Pero aún tenemos a Aidou.- miró de lado a su compañero rubio, consiguiendo que a este se le pusiera la cara azul del miedo.

*TOC TOC*- se escuchó como alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Debe ser ese vejete de Drácula. . . Que alguien vaya y le diga que se marche, por favor. . .

En el acto, Aidou aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse un tanto de Kaname, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y entonces. . .

-No es Drácula.- informó haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a Sora y Kairi.

-No puede ser. . . Dios mío.

Y un segundo después, Kairi cayó desmayada en la entrada del aula. Ella cayó de tal forma que la revista que tenía escondida en el bolsillo trasero, cayó a un lado y además abierta.

-¡Wah! ¡¿Estás bien, Kairi?- saltó el castaño al verla así. Pero en cuanto cayó en la revista sugerentemente abierta, la intriga lo poseyó rápidamente. La tomó con las manos y se la acercó para verla bien. Y unos pocos segundos después. . .-¡Kairi!- exclamó todo rojo a la vez que lanzaba al aire la revista.- ¡¿Eso era lo que mirabas tan detenidamente? ¡Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti!

Resultó ser que la revista contenía varias fotos de los chicos que estaban presentes en esa misma aula, en posiciones condenadamente sexys y casi sin ropa. Verlos en persona había sido demasiado para la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kaname agarrando la revista.

-¡No! ¡No la mires!

Pero a pesar de la advertencia de Sora, Kaname la abrió en una página al azar. . . Y se encontró con una foto de Zero, su compañero de clases, recostado en un suelo de rosas con la camisa abierta y los pantalones bajos, con algunas manchas de sangre sobre su pálida piel. Zero le devolvía una mirada sensual, con la boca entreabierta. . .

Y sin decir una palabra, Kaname arrancó la hoja, la dobló en partes y la guardó en su bolsillo sin abandonar esa tranquilidad tan característica en él.

-¿Podemos seguir con la reunión?- los apresuró.

-¡Antes de que sigan!- los interrumpió Sora.- Necesito que me presten su atención sólo un momento.

-¿Y tú qué vendes?

-Yo; nada.- respondió extrañado.

-Por favor, sé breve. Estamos en medio de una importantísima reunión.- le dijo la chica.

-No hay mucho para decir realmente. Sólo qué. . . Que. . . *snif snif* Mi mejor amigo fue secuestrado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mi mejor amigo también!- saltó ella con mirada angustiada.

-¡¿De verdad?

-Si. Aunque ya sabemos donde está. . . No lo veo desde hace demasiado tiempo. . . Un día él simplemente desapareció y encontramos una nota de los secuestradores también. . .

-¡Lo mismo nos pasó a nosotros!

-¡¿O sea que son los mismos secuestradores?

-¡Estamos salvados!- exclamó el chico rubio.- Ahora que ya sabemos donde está Zero, sólo tenemos que ir por él. ¿Dónde dices que está, niño?

-En Midgar.

-No me suena de nada.

-Entonces es otro mundo. . .- decía cabizbajo.- ¡Siempre es otro mundo! ¡¿Por qué la soledad me sigue a dondequiera que voy?

-¿Qué no viajas con tu amiga?

-¿Esto cuenta?- señaló a la inconciente pelirroja a la que le sangraba la nariz por alguna razón. . .

-Bueno. . . Me alegro de saber dónde está Zero pero. . . Si está en otro mundo entonces no hay manera de traerlo de vuela.- decía en tono deprimente la joven.

-¡Dímelo a mí! Vine hasta aquí para nada. La vida es sólo una gran pérdida de tiempo puesto que los momentos que deseamos vivir suelen no llegar nunca o durar muy poco. . . ¡Ah, es cierto! Ya que estoy aquí puedo investigar la escena del crimen.

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a la habitación de tu amigo. Tal vez consiga descubrir alguna pista de porqué lo secuestraron y eso. . . En Destny Island estábamos muy apurados y no revisamos el dormitorio de Riku apropiadamente. . .

-Pero. . . Sólo pregunto pero. . . ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas a buscar a tu amigo?

-Eso es porque Kairi sigue inconciente ¡Y no pienso arrastrarla hasta la nave más cercana! ¡Pesa mucho y yo soy bajito!

En un mundo distante, Waka, Tidus y Selphie estaban sentados en ronda sobre el suelo y con cartas en sus manos. Había mucho silencio en ese momento. Nadie movía un músculo. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. . .

-Waka, esto es aburrido.- habló al fin el rubio.

-¡Por supuesto que esto es aburrido! ¡Selphie lleva horas sin hacer su movimiento!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Era mi turno?

-¡¿Y de quién más iba a ser?

-Pero es que pensé que estaban jugando ustedes dos solamente.

-¡¿Y para qué crees que te di las cartas entonces?

-¿Para usarlas como abanico, no?- respondió tranquilamente la castaña haciendo uso de las cartas en su mano para darse aire.- Hace bastante calor a esta hora.

-¡Dame eso!- le arrebató a la chica las cartas de un zarpazo.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido.- suspiraba cansada Selphie.- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado esperando que empiece la famosa reunión familiar y nada sucede?

-Yo ya olvidé porqué estamos aquí.- comentó Tidus.

-Por Riku.- respondió Waka.

-Ah, Riku. . . ¡Pero si él ni nos dirige la palabra! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que salvarlo nosotros?

-Porque de esta manera recuperaremos nuestro prestigio, nuestro protagonismo ¡Nuestro todo! ¡Y ya nadie se olvidará de nosotros! Regresar a Destiny Island sin Riku sería darle la razón a todos los que piensan que Hayner y los otros dos nos reemplazaron. ¡Y no voy a permitir eso!

-Entonces. . . ¿Jugamos cartas en un mundo extraño con árboles blancos para recuperar nuestro orgullo?- preguntó Selphie.

-Si. Más o menos.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Me aburro!

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga, Selphie?

-¿Podemos volver al torneo de tenis? Seguro que todavía estamos a tiempo para la final.

-No.- dijo cortante con mirada seria.

-Por favooooor.- lo miró haciéndole ojitos.

-Ya dije que no.

-¿Y de vuelta con el mayordomo que me tiró onda?

-¡NO!

-Ustedes no me quieren ver casada.- se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Los tres estaban tan aburridos en ese momento que comenzaron a pelear por algo sin sentido, sólo para tener la escuda de estar haciendo algo. Pero sus palabras fueron opacadas por unos gritos que resonaron en todo el bosque. Al oírlos, se les heló la piel y todos se quedaron estáticos de inmediato. Pararon la oreja y aguardaron en silencio, intentando descifrar de qué venía todo eso.

Sin embargo, las voces eran lejanas y no se comprendía del todo lo que decían. En otra ocasión hubieran dejado de lado todo ese asunto que no los incumbía en lo más mínimo. Pero llevaban días sin hacer nada así que rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se adentraron en el montón de árboles blancos.

-Una aventura. Una aventura.- repetía Selphie moviendo los puñitos de arriba abajo, con una mirada que brillaba de entusiasmo.

-¡Shhhhh!- la calló Waka, auque él estaba en condiciones similares.

Guiados por el sonido no tardaron en dar con el responsable de todo ese alboroto. . . aunque jamás hubieran pensado que serían precisamente ellos. . .

-¡Deténganse, por favor!- gritaba un chico como de la edad de Sora. Vestía un uniforme negro y tenía el cabello blanco y lacio. De hecho, se veía extrañamente parecido a sus dos atacantes quienes resultaron ser. . . Dante y Vergil.

-Je. Elegiste el peor momento para aparecer.

-Es tiempo de acabar con esto.

-¡No! ¡Espereeeen!

-¡Demonios atrás!- entró en escena Tidus empuñando su espada de madera. Y rápidamente el resto del equipo lo imitó.

-¡No esa maldita espada de nuevo!- exclamó Dante al reconocerla.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros ahora?- siguió su hermano.- Ya les dijimos sobre la reunión.

-¡Queremos que liberen a ese chico!- señaló al peliblanco que los otros dos llevaban atormentando a patadas y golpes.

-¿A él? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustan los hombres con uniforme.- respondió Selphie señalando a la víctima como marcando su territorio.

-En realidad es porque estamos aburridos.- corrigió Tidus.- Ahora. Si no les molesta. . .

-Bien. Es todo suyo ¡Pero deja de apuntarme con esa espada que me pone nervioso!

Y dicho y hecho, Dante y Vergil se apartaron de su víctima y esta rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió junto con el grupo de Waka.

-Argh. Esto es tan humillante.- murmuró por lo bajo Vergil.

-Ya fue suficiente por un día.

Mientras murmuraban algún que otro insulto, ambos hermanos se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron.

-¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!- exclamó el peliblanco.- Ya no sabía como sacármelos de encima sin hacerles daño. Jeje.

-¡¿Sin hacerles daño? ¡¿Pero es que eres idiota?- saltó Waka.

-Bueno. . . Sucede que la mayoría del tiempo cazo demonios.- comentaba con una sonrisa de lo más adorable.- Soy exorcista y bueno. . . Era obvio que mis hermanos Dante y Vergil me odiarían por eso. Pero yo no puedo lastimarlos porque son mi familia después de todo.

-¡¿Son familia?- exclamo sorprendida. Selphie.

_Eso quiere decir que dentro de unos años el pedazo de ternura que tengo delante se va a parecer más a Dante y a Riku. . . Con ese cuerpo tan marcado y el cabello lacio hasta los hombros y esa mirada sexy. . ._

Y sin decir una palabra, tomó al peliblanco por el brazo. Aunque al exorcista no pareció importarle demasiado y siguió actuando como si nada.

-Si. Ellos son mis hermanos. En realidad somos una familia muy numerosa pero casi todos nosotros vivimos muy lejos el uno del otro. Por eso una vez al año hacemos una especie de reunión familiar.

-¡Esa debe ser la reunión de la que hablaban Dante y Vergil antes!

-¡Momento! ¡Entonces tú debes conocer a Riku!

-Si, claro. Es mi hermano también. Aunque con él me levo mejor que con los que acaban de ver. . .

-¡Fue secuestrado por alguno de tus hermanos!- saltó Waka.- ¡Llevamos días buscándolo!

-¿S-Secuestrado? No puede ser. . . Pobre Riku. . .

-Tu no fuiste quien lo secuestro ¿Verdad?- lo miró serio.

-¡Eso es imposible!- saltó en su defensa Selphie.- ¡Mira la cara de bueno que tiene! ¡No hay forma de que secuestrara a Riku!

-¡Les juro que yo no lo hice! Pero. . . Creo tener una idea de quienes puedan ser los responsables. . .

-¡Exorcista bueno y una mierda! ¡Este vende a sus hermanos!- exclamó Tidus.

-Si pero ahora eso es bueno. . . Para nosotros al menos. ¡Vamos hombre, confiesa!

-Los más sospechosos son Kadaj, Yazoo y Loz. Ellos son quienes organizan las reuniones.

-¡Que nombres dios mío! ¡Con razón se volvieron malos! ¡Intenta vivir una vida tranquila llamándote Loz! ¡Los chicos de la escuela te dicen Losa! Yazoo Yahoo. . . Con Kadaj no se me ocurre nada.

-Escuchen ¡Esto es serio!- lo interrumpió el peliblanco.- Ustedes ya vieron lo que hacen mis hermanos cuando uno de nosotros está en su contra. . . Por cazar a los de su especie, siempre buscan la oportunidad para matarme a golpes. Pero eso no sucede cuando estoy con mis demás hermanos humanos. Quiero decir. . . Las peleas son algo común en las familias. Siempre habrá alguien que te odie pero también alguien que te quiera.

-Yo te quiero.- murmuraba por lo bajo Selphie.- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Allen Walker- se presentó con una amplia sonrisa.- Lo que pasa con Riku es que tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en una familia donde todos somos malos.

-¡Pero tú eres bueno!- pegó un bote la de trenzas.

-Si pero mientras ellos no lo sepan, estoy salvado. ¡Así que no digan nada por favor! Ejem. . Como les decía. . . Todos en la familia somos malos. Entonces cuando uno de nosotros se pasa para el otro bando. . .Bueno. Ya saben lo que le hicieron a Cloud. . .

-No, no sabemos.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No si nunca salimos de esa maldita isla! ¡Todas las aventuras las viven Sora y los otros dos!

-¡Hasta Kairi salió de ese montón de arena!

-Me suena a que quieren más acción. . .

-¡Si y es por eso que estamos buscando a Riku! ¡Para traerlo de vuelta y conseguir el respeto y la admiración que siempre quisimos!

-¡Exacto! ¡Exacto!

-Pero. . .- comenzó a decir el exorcista.- La reunión es hasta dentro de unos días.

-. . .

-Se pospuso.

-. . .

-¿Y qué hacemos hasta entonces?

-Mmm. Conozco un lugar que tal vez les guste.

-Mmm. Interesante. . .

-¡¿D-Descubriste algo, Sora?- corrió hacia él la chica de antes, quien resultó llamarse Yuuki.

-¡Esto!- le mostró una pequeña píldora.

-Ah. Eso es sólo una pastilla que toman los vampiros para controlar su deseo de beber sangre humana.

-¿O sea qué. . .?

-Está hecho a base de sangre.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Yo ya me comí como cinco pensando que eran tic tacs!- decía el castaño escupiendo con fuerza sobre el piso.- Y emmm. . . ¿Por qué tiene tu amigo esas pastillas?

-No sé si deba decírtelo. . .- dijo por lo bajo, posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Entonces yo no sé si deba decirte dónde está tu amigo perdido.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú ya lo dijiste. Está en Midgar.

Sora le sostuvo la mirada como recapitulando mentalmente su anterior conversación. Y sin decir una palabra, se volteó y se fue a sentar en el piso frente a una solitaria y oscura esquina. Tenía el aura más deprimente que Yuuki había visto en su vida.

-N-No te pongas así. . .- se acercó a él a darle algunas palmaditas en el hombro.- Mira, te lo diré.

-¡¿De verdad?- se giró con los ojos como estrellitas.

-Si. Resulta que. . . Bueno, te digo pero no te asustes por favor.

-Haré el esfuerzo.

-Zero, Yo y todos los sujetos que viste antes. . . Todos somos vampiros.

-. . .

-¿No te asusta ni un poquito?

-No me asusté los precios de los helados de sal marina subieron, ¡Y no lo haré ahora!

-De acuerdo. . .

Ambos se encontraban en el dormitorio de Zero. Llevaban allí buscando pistas desde hacía poco más de una hora pero nada parecía indicarles la razón por la que esas personas habían secuestrado a Zero. . .

-La investigación no avanza. . . Pensé que encontraríamos algo sospechoso pero lo único que me parece fuera de lugar en un cuarto de hombre es ese calendario de gatitos.- señaló un almanaque con fotografías de adorables bebés gatitos jugando entre ellos.- Eso y la foto de Zero con Riku.

-¿Eh? Eso no puede ser. . . Conozco a Zero desde hace muchos años y estoy segura de que nunca viajó a otros mundos. No hay manera de que tu amigo y él se conocieran.

-Entonces explícame esto.

Y diciendo esto, le mostró una pequeña fotografía donde había dos hombres casi iguales. Los dos tenían el cabello lacio y plateado cayéndoles sobre el rostro. Su piel era pálida y sus cuerpos; delgados. Sus ojos eran también muy similares, incluso su mirada era igual de profunda e inexpresiva. Vestían el mismo uniforme negro y elegante. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno de ellos tenía un tatuaje a un lado de su cuello y el largo de su cabello. Uno de ellos lo usaba hasta los hombros mientras que el otro; algo más corto.

-Esos son Zero e Ichiru.

-¿Quién? ¡No! ¡Ese es Riku!- señaló al que tenía el cabello más largo.

-¡Que no! ¡Ese es Ichiru, el gemelo de Zero!

-¡P-Pero es igual a Riku! ¡Tiene que ser Riku! ¡KAIRI!- la llamó a la pelirroja a los gritos.

-. . .

-¡Kairi, ven aquí y dile a Yuuki que este es Riku!

-. . .

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no viene?

Molesto, salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas y pisando fuerte. Por su parte, Yuuki lo siguió algunos pasos detrás de él.

Antes de investigar la habitación de Zero, Kairi había insistido en esperar a su amigo en la puerta, del lado de afuera. . .

_-No creo que sea bueno para mi, estar en esa habitación, Sora._

_-¿Por qué? Es sólo una habitación vacía, Kairi._

_-Si pero. . . Es que le temo a los vampiros._

_-¿En serio?_

_-¡Es un miedo muy común, para que sepas!_

_-De acuerdo. . ._

_-Yo me quedo aquí. Tú ve con Yuuki, Sora._

_-Bien.- caminó unos pasos hacia delante y luego se detuvo para ver a la pelirroja por sobre el hombro.- ¿No te preocupa que esté solo con Yuuki en un dormitorio con una cama grande?_

_-¡Por dios, Sora! ¡Haz tu vida!_

_Sora le sostuvo la mirada confundido unos instantes y luego entró en la habitación de Zero._

_La desconozco totalmente.- pensaba el moreno._

Eso había sucedido hacía sólo unos pocos minutos, por lo que esperaba encontrarla donde la había dejado. Pero cuando salieron del dormitorio, Kairi no estaba. Miró a la derecha, miró a la izquierda y nada. No había el menor rastro de la pelirroja.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me abandonan todos mis amigos, Yuuki?

-. . .- Yuuki se aleja unos pasos disimuladamente.

En algún lugar dentro del dormitorio de la luna. . .

-A ver Aidou. . . Abre un poco más la boca. . .

-¡O-Olvídalo! ¡No haré más que esto!

-Ohh ¿Escuchaste eso, Kaname? Tal parece que Aidou va a traicionarte.

-¡N-No es cierto!

-Aidou.- habló en tono serio el moreno.- Vampire Knights se está hundiendo en un poso sin fondo. Se nos acabaron las ideas para mantenernos a flote. . . Incluso si Zero regresara algún día, sería demasiado tarde para salvarnos a todos. Y ahora el ángel Kairi ha venido con un sin fin de buenas ideas así que vamos a ponerlas a prueba. No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-¡Yo estoy perdiendo mi dignidad aquí!

-Todos nos sacrificaremos, Aidou.- siguió Kaname.

_Si pero usted parece disfrutarlo. . ._

-¡KAIRI!- irrumpió en la habitación Sora.- ¿Qué. . .? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¡¿Aidou sempai?- exclamó Yuuki con el rostro encendido.

-¡Waaaah! ¡Yuuki chan! ¡No miiiireees!

Pero ya era tarde. Tanto Yuuki como Sora habían visto aquella pose tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba Aidou. El rubio traía su clásico uniforme escolar blanco. . . pero nada debajo de él. Y al llevarlo desabotonado, el abrigo dejaba ver claramente su bella piel de vampiro. Si bien tenía sus pantalones, el cierre estaba lo suficientemente bajo como volverse un faro de atención para todos los que pasaban cerca. Y tal como dice el dicho "La apariencia no lo es todo." Y es que Aidou estaba sentado con una pierna flexionada, con un brazo apoyado sobre esta y en su mano. . . llevaba una banana pelada. Rápidamente esta inocente fruta perdía toda su inocencia al estar tan cerca de la boca entreabierta de Aidou y este mirando con sus hermosos ojos verdes de una manera tan sensual. . .Y además de él, los otros vampiros no estaban en condiciones muy diferentes a las de Aidou. En especial Kaname, con una bata blanca larga hasta los tobillos, abierta a la altura del pecho y con una rosa roja en la boca. Y en medio de todo esto estaba Kairi con una cámara de fotos.

-Sora ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Kairi con un sonrojo que bien podía competir con el rojo de su cabello.

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿Qué diablos haces tú?

-¡Salvo a todos estos vampiros de quedar desempleados!- dijo dándosela de superhéroe.

-¿Exactamente como los salva lamer una banana?

-¡Para empezar, yo no quise hacer nada de esto!- intentó defenderse Aidou rápidamente.

-Pero Kaname estuvo de acuerdo con mi idea, Aidou y tú no quieres estar en su contra ¿Verdad?

-¡Pero es que es ridículo! ¡Los vampiros no comemos bananas!

-Y por tercera vez. . . ¡A las fan girls no nos importa eso!

-Y de todos modos ¿No crees que esto debería hacerlo Shiki? Quiero decir. . . Él trabaja como modelo después de todo.

-Tienes razón.

-Menos mal.- suspiró aliviado.

-¡Ven Shiki!- le hizo una señal con la mano.- ¡Necesito que hagas un dueto con Aidou!

-¡¿Q-Qué?- saltó Aidou.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó Shiki acercándose a donde se llevaba a cabo la sesión de fotos.

-U-Un momento ¿Tú estás bien con esto, Shiki?

-Son sólo fotos, Aidou. No exageres.

-¡Pero son fotos eróticas!

-¡Gah ya me cansé de esto!- pateó con fuerza el piso Kairi.- Tal parece que Aidou no quiere cooperar así que. . . ¿Sora, quieres unirte?

-¡¿Yo?

-Si. Quedarías muy bien con tu atuendo de Halloween Town.

-¡Ni loco lo haría!

-. . .

-¡Olvídalo, Kairi! ¡Hablo en serio!

-Bien. . . Todavía falta hasta KHIII así que tienes algo de tiempo para pensarlo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡No voy a posar así jamás!

-¡Por favor, Sora! Para KHIII tendrás 18 ¿No me digas que piensas actuar como niño de todos modos?

-¡Kairi!- la reprendió.

-Oh bien. . . Esperemos que para entonces Riku visite Atlántida o algo así porque sino, perderemos muchos fans. . .

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasó, Kairi? ¡Antes no eras así!

-¡Tú también serías pervertido después de haber peleado contra un alien con más tetas que estrellas en el cielo!

Luego de casi una hora de discusión, se llegó a un acuerdo con respecto a las fotos. Y ya que la idea de Kairi de una "galería de arte" era la esperanza de todos de poder continuar con el animé, finalmente todos se sacrificaron. Todos excepto las chicas de Vampire Knight, que por alguna razón no fueron llamadas por Kairi. Y poco después de retomar la sesión de fotos sucedió algo bastante peculiar. . . La pelirroja envió a Sora a contar cuantas baldosas tenía la habitación de Yuuki, junto con Yuuki.

_-Si la otra habitación resulta más grande que esta, nos mudamos para allá. Así que por favor, Sora, hazme este pequeño favor ¿Si?_

Lo había dicho con una sonrisa tan linda que Sora no pudo negarse. Lo curioso es que al regresar luego de haber cumplido con su tarea, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Kairi y Sora se reunieron luego de varias horas en la oficina del director de la escuela Cross. Ambos habían sido llamados por él.

-Seré breve.- habló el director.- Me enteré de su situación por Yuuki y quiero ayudarlos a que regresen a su mundo.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho, señor.- decía Sora con ojos brillantes de emoción.- ¡Al fin voy a poder reunirme con mi mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo!

-Señor director. . . ¿Usted tiene una nave espacial?

-¡Cielos no! ¡¿De dónde diablos quieres que saque una? ¡Tengo el sueldo de un director de colegio! ¡No soy ningún millonario! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que gasto en productos de limpieza? ¡Nunca debí comprar una propiedad tan grande!- terminó con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero entonces. . . ¿Cómo piensa ayudarnos a salir de aquí?

-Sé de un sujeto que tiene una nave que puede llevarlos a done quieran. Yo puedo enviarlos hasta donde está en un carruaje.

-¡Un carruaje!- exclamó Kairi con corazones y flores alrededor.- ¡Voy a viajar como toda una princesa!

-Dudo que aún tengas algo de princesa, Kairi.- le dijo por la bajo el moreno.

-Cállate, Sora.

-¡¿Lo ves? ¡Eres mala! ¡Rompiste con el estereotipo de princesa Disney! Siempre esperé por este día. . . Pero ahora que pasó. . . ¡Te tengo miedo, Kairi!

-Ejem.- llamó su atención el director.- Si no es mucho pedir, por favor tomen sus pertenencias y síganme. Yo los conduciré a su carruaje.

-Espere ¿Quiere decir que nos vamos ahora?

-Es de noche ya. . . A puesto que viajar a estas horas en un pequeño carruaje por el bosque debe ser muy peligroso. . .

-Lo es.- asintió con la cabeza el director.- Pero es un riesgo que debemos tomar.

-Pero podríamos pasar la noche aquí y nos iríamos en la mañana. . .

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No quiero que alguien con ese tipo de ideas perversas se quede un minuto más junto a mi linda Yuuki!

Algún tiempo después, Sora y Kairi abordaron un carruaje negro tirado por dos caballos. Aquello podría no ser tan rápido como una nave pero los animales hicieron un buen trabajo y los condujeron a su destino rápidamente, a través de caminos de tierra, árboles y colinas. Así, llegaron a una ciudad completamente diferente. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista había edificios que tocaban las nubes, cientos de autos y ruidosas motos, carteles por todos lados. . . Luego de haber visto aquel colegio ambientado como un antiguo castillo con amplios parques y elegantes muebles, ninguno se esperaba encontrar con algo así.

-¡Por fin llegamos!- exclamó Kairi al bajar del carruaje.- ¿Sabes? Pensé que sería algo muy elegante y hermoso esto de viajar en carruaje. . . ¡Pero es de lo peor! El olor a caballo es insoportable, el carruaje se mueve mucho y va muy lento ¡Y el olor!

-Ya lo dijiste, Kairi.

-¡Es que no puedo quitármelo! Lo tengo por toda la ropa. . . ¡Necesito un desodorante pero ya!

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Tenemos que llegar rápido a esa nave e irnos de aquí!

-Oh, si. Riku. . . Lo había olvidado.

-¡Gracias por traernos!- le sonrió a los caballos.

-¡Ellos no pueden entenderte, niño!- le dijo el sujeto que conducía el carruaje.- ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decírtelo?

Después de despedirse del hombre, y luego de que Kairi puso sus manos en un perfume que daban de muestra en una esquina. . . Siguieron el camino que el director Cross les había indicado antes de partir. De todos modos no tuvieron muchos problemas en encontrar el edificio. Al parecer, todos allí lo conocían. Y así fue como al rato estuvieron de pie frente a la entrada.

-¡Wooooo!- exclamaron ante aquel edificio alto, con muchas ventanas y las palabras "Kaiba Corp" escritas.

Continuará. . .

¡¿Qué pasó con mis clásicos finales abiertos? DX Murieron. . . Es más que obvio que sigue ¿No? Jajajaja ¡No tienen idea de cómo va a terminar ese duelo! XD

Ah, pequeños comentarios. . . La imagen de Zero con el piso de flores de la revista de Maleficent sí existe. La tengo en mi Pc y todo XD Les recomiendo que la vean Jajajaa La pose de Aidou salió de mi cabeza (no hay imagen u_u) Y lo del Alien de X tetas. . . Un lector del fic me pasó el dato como tres veces así que lo incluí XD ¡¿Ven que sí leo los reviews?

Y hablando de reviews. . . Como esta vez me tardé siglos en actualizar, cosa que NUNCA había pasado. . . No me molestaré si no me dejan reviews u_u ¡Pero eso no significa que no me gustaría resivir! ¡Envíen por favoooor!

¡Y una cosa más! En realidad no creo que Kaname vaya a cambiar a Yuuki por Zero ni nada de eso XD Sólo me pareció una forma muy graciosa de terminar con el trío Kaname-Yuuki-Zero. . . . ¡Y admitan que fue gracioso! ¡Vamos que yo sé que se rieron! :D A ver. . . Hagamos conteo. . . Los hermanos de Riku hasta ahora: Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Ryo, Dante, Vergil, Zero, Ichiru, Allen. . . ¡¿Habrá alguien más? Creo que les encontré una hermana pero ya veremos jajaja

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Espero que este les haya gustado n_n Adios!


	9. Parada 8: Kaiba Corp

N/A: Hola mundo! La verdad que me hubiera gustado actualizar antes este cap pero me quedé sin pc por una semana u_u Culpa de los virus. . . En fin, aquí les traigo un cap nuevo :D ¡Y al fin llegó el turno a Yu gi Oh! Sólo para aclarar. . . Yo lo vi en audio latino. . . Sé que los nombres originales son los del audio japo y no los que estoy acostumbrada (No entiendo por que los cambian u_uU) así que los nombres de los personajes de yu gi oh que aparezcan en este cap son los que escuché yo. No más aclaro esto así les ahorro toda la confusión jajaja

Parada 8: Kaiba Corp.

En el centro de una ciudad con edificios tan altos que tocaban el cielo, había una construcción en particular que era que pasara desapercibida. Con enormes dragones en la entrada que enseñaban sus dientes a quienes pasaban junto a las altas rejas. Allí se posaban varias cámaras que, junto a cientos de guardias, vigilaban el lugar. Frente a ese sitio estaban de pie Sora y Kairi. Llevaban un rato observando el edificio desde fuera en silencio hasta que el castaño preguntó lo obvio:

-¿Cómo entramos?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No eras tú el que siempre entraba por la fuerza a las casas ajenas?

-Si pero últimamente eso no me ha salido muy bien que digamos. . . ¿Tocamos el timbre?

-¡No! ¡Saltemos la reja! ¡Eso es más divertido!

-Pero Kairi ¿Qué tal si. . .?

-¡No seas aburrido, Sora! ¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdame a subir!

El castaño dejó escapar un largo suspiro. La pelirroja que conocía parecía haberse ido por completo. Entonces junto ambas manos y Kairi puso uno de sus pies sobre ellas. Se impulsó con un salto y consiguió pararse sobre su amigo.

-¡Maldición, Kairi!

-¡Vamos que no soy tan pesada!

-¡No es eso! ¡Son tus malditas botas que me están lastimando!

-¡Levántame un poco más, Sora! ¡No llego!

Y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, Sora consiguió darle un empujón hacia arriba a su amiga, ella saltó y rápidamente se sujetó de las rejas superiores. Entonces subió una pierna y luego la otra y en cuestión de segundos llegó al otro lado. No fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo.

-¿Y cómo subo yo?- preguntó Sora del otro lado de la reja.

-Mmm No había pensado en eso. . . Prueba con un doble salto.

-¡Usé el doble salto para empujarte hacia arriba, Kairi!

-Oh.

-¡Mira el tamaño de esas rejas! ¡Es imposible que salte tan alto!

-¿Y si abres la puerta con la keyblade?

-Lo haría pero. . . Esta puerta es electrónica. No sea abre con llave.

-Así que necesitamos una de esas tarjetas. . . Bien, Sora. Tal y como lo veo yo lo mejor será que siga adelante.

-¡¿Qué?

-Entiéndelo. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Cada segundo cuenta ¡Riku podría morir en cualquier momento!

-¡Lo sé pero. . .! ¡¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

-Es lo mejor, Sora. Yo salvaré a Riku. Pero no te preocupes, les diré a todos que lo diste todo de ti para llegar hasta el final. . . Tu historia será conocida por todos en las islas. No, por todos en el universo. No te olvidaremos, amigo.

-¡No hables como si estuviera muerto y vuelve aquí, Kairi!

-Lo siento, Sora.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta con aire dramático y comenzó a caminar en dirección al gran edificio mientras Sora continuaba pidiéndole a gritos que no se fuera.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!- los llamó un niño de cabello largo con mirada seria, quien corría rápidamente hacia Kairi.- ¡Alto ahí!

-¡No me atraparán con vidaaaa!- gritó la pelirroja para luego echarse a correr tan rápido como pudo.

Sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho ya que en un parpadeo decenas de hombres uniformados y de lentes oscuros la rodearon. Ya sin salida, Kairi extendió su mano e hizo aparecer su colorida keyblade. No se rendiría sin luchar. Pero antes de que la pelea comenzara, se escuchó la voz de Sora:

-¡No le hagan nada! ¡Nosotros no somos sus enemigos!

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices?- saltó el niño de antes.- ¿Acaba de invadir propiedad privada y quieres que crea que no pretenden nada malo?

-¡Eso mismo!

-¿Y me quieres decir por qué diablos saltó la reja de seguridad de la corporación de mi hermano?

-¡¿Tu hermano es el dueño de todo esto?

-Pues claro. Mi hermano mayor es nada menos que Seto Kaiba, dueño de Kaiba Corp ¿En serio no lo conocen?

-Con todo respeto, señor Mokuba.- se le acercó un sujeto de lentes oscuros.- Ellos podrían estar mintiendo en este momento.

-No lo creo.

-¿Señor?

-Tan sólo echa un vistazo. Si estos dos realmente quisieran entrar al edificio para robar el nuevo proyecto de mi hermano, no serían tan idiotas como para usar la entrada principal, a plena luz del día y con cámaras y guardias por todos lados. Sin mencionar que ella está armada con una llave gigante. No sé ustedes pero yo no creo que sean peligrosos.

-Pero señor. . . E-Ellos entraron por la fuerza y. . .

-¡He dicho que no son enemigos! ¡¿Osas desafiarme?- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡C-Claro que no, señor! ¡Vámonos!- les dijo a los demás y de inmediato todos los hombres de traje regresaron a sus respectivas posiciones, lejos de allí.

-Lamento haberlos confundido con ladrones. . . Pero realmente si no son de la competencia entonces ¿Por qué no sólo tocaron el timbre?

-¡Te dije, Kairi!- la reprendió Sora. A lo que ella respondió sacándole la lengua.

-Pero díganme ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Ah, eso. El director de una escuela en las afueras de la ciudad nos dijo que aquí encontraríamos una nave espacial.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo se enteraron del proyecto ultra-secreto de mi hermano?

-No teníamos idea de que fuera ultra-secreto.

-Pero las computadoras que usa mi hermano son las más seguras. Es imposible que alguien pudiera entrar y ver en lo que estamos trabajando. . . Tendré que decirle a Seto. Esto no le va a gustar nada. . .

-Pero ¿Es cierto lo de la nave o no?

-¿Ustedes para qué quieren saber?

-¡La necesitamos para salvar a mi mejor amigo!- respondió de un tirón Sora con una expresión como de cachorro abandonado.

-También es mi amigo ¿Sabes?- se cruzó de brazos Kairi.

-¡¿Qué dicen? ¡¿Su amigo?

-Si. Fue secuestrado hace algún tiempo y lo estamos buscando por todos los mundos. . . Ya sabemos donde está pero no podemos ir ahí sin una nave espacial.

-La nuestra se quedó en Brigs. . .

-Vaya. . . Eso es terrible.- decía cabizbajo Mokuba.- Hablaré con Seto. Él seguro entenderá.

-No no no y no.

-¡Pero Seto!

-De ninguna manera dejaré mi DBO5 a unos completos extraños.

-¡Pero es para salvar a su amigo!

-No me importa.

-Seto. . .

Se encontraban en una oficina de lo más reluciente. Allí, un sujeto mayor que Sora sentado detrás de un escritorio, no paraba de negarse a lo que su pequeño hermano le pedía con ojos de borrego. Mientras, Sora y Kairi observaban la escena desde cierta distancia, intentando pensar en alguna manera de poner sus manos sobre la famosa nave. Finalmente Kairi habló.

-Oiga usted ni siquiera usa esa nave suya. . .

-Eso es porque aún no es el momento.- sonrió de lado.- Dentro de muy poco llevaré a cabo un nuevo torneo de duelo de monstruos como nunca se ha visto. Los mejores duelistas de todo el mundo subirán a bordo de mi nave. . . ¡Para luchar en el espacio!

-A este no le falta dinero. . .

-¡¿Se imaginan? ¡Seré el primer duelista en tener un duelo en lo más alto! ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Iré a la Luna. . . a Marte. . .! ¡No habrá límites para los duelos de monstruos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió como un maníaco y todos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Él siempre es así?- preguntó por lo bajo Sora.

-Mi hermano se emociona mucho cuando se trata de duelo de monstruos.

-¿Duelo de monstruos? ¿Qué es eso?

-¡¿No lo conoces? ¡Realmente son de otro mundo! Tengo que admitir que al principio tenía mis dudas pero esto lo confirma. . .

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien que nunca oyó hablar de duelo de monstruos esté frente a mí ahora?- decía con desprecio Kaiba.- Escucha con atención, mocoso. Duelo de monstruos es el más grande juego de cartas jamás creado. No, es mucho más que sólo un juego. Es un modo de vida. Es una verdadera revolución que está cambiando al mundo entero y a todos los que habitan en él. . .

-¡Ah, es como el Struggle!- exclamó Sora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron Mokuba y Kaiba al mismo tiempo.

-¡Struggle! Ya saben. Ese juego en el que dos jugadores se enfrentan con palos de goma y se golpean entre sí, intentando quitarle a su oponente la mayor cantidad de pelotas de colores posibles.

-No lo conozco.

-¡¿Cómo demonios no lo conoces? ¡La vida no tiene sentido sin Struugle! ¿Verdad, Kairi?

-Yo tampoco lo conozco, Sora.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhh? ¡¿Cómo es posible? ¡Eso es todo! ¡Ya no te conozco!

-Seto. . .- siguió Mokuba.- ¿De verdad no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión? Por favor, hermano. Si no es por ellos, hazlo por mí.

-Lo siento, Mokuba pero ya he tomado mi decisión.- dijo cortante poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse hacia la salida.- Eso es todo.

-Seto. . .

-¡Un momento!- se interpuso en su camino Sora con la mirada seria.- ¿Qué te parece esto? Nosotros tendremos un duelo de monstruos. Si yo gano, nos prestas tu nave.

-Niño, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo. La única razón por la que no soy el mejor duelista del mundo es por Yugi Moto. Pero por supuesto, eso cambiará con el nuevo torneo que estoy organizando.

-¡Entonces no tienes nada que perder!

-Te diré que no me gusta jugar si estoy completamente seguro de que ganaré. Y lo estoy. Eso le quita emoción al juego. A menos claro que tengas algún incentivo.

-¿Sora?- lo miró Kairi preocupada.

-Te. . . Te daré esto si ganas.- hizo aparecer de la nada su inseparable keyblade.

-¡Sora!

-¿Una llave? ¿Para que me sirve algo así?- preguntó Kaiba con aire frío.

-Esta no es una llave común y corriente. Es una keyblade. Es la única arma que daña a los heartless, nobodies y unversed. Y además, tiene el poder de abrir y cerrar cualquier cosa. Desde simples cofres. . . hasta mundos. Un poder tan grande tiene que valer la pena ¿No te parece?

-Pero Sora eso es. . .- murmuraba por lo bajo la pelirroja.

-Lo sé, Kairi. Pero esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de salvar a Riku y no voy a dejarla pasar. Y de todos modos, mi mejor amigo vale mucho más que una llave grande.

-Esa cosa parece tener un gran valor para él, Seto.- le decía su hermano.- ¿Qué piensas?

-Bueno. . . Si todo lo que dijo es verdad, entonces me interesa.- le sonrió con aire de superioridad.- Tú ganas. Tendremos un duelo.

-¡Bien! Pero. . . Necesito ir al baño primero ¡Llevó días aguantándome!

Mientras tanto, GPS también había comenzado un apasionante juego de cartas. . .

-¡Toma esto!- exclamó Selphie con una amplia sonrisa, mostrándole a Allen las cartas que tenía en su mano.- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Al fin te gané!

-Emm. Cuanto lo siento pero. . . Me temo que gané esta partida también.

Y con un rostro de lo más adorable, le enseñó sus cartas. Al verlas a Selphie casi se le cae el alma al suelo. Se quedó estática de la sorpresa y murmurando algo in entendible mientras el peliblanco tomaba su premio, nada más y nada menos que las llaves de la gummi slip.

-¡¿Qué demonios. . .? ¡Selphie!- saltó Waka de inmediato.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Creí que iba a ganarle esta vez! ¡El muy desgraciado me engañó con su cara de ángel!

-Jeje. Lo siento pero una apuesta es una apuesta así que. . .

-No sé por qué pensé que sería diferente.- decía Tidus.- Es familia de Riku después de todo.

-Todos dominados por la oscuridad. . .- continuó Waka.

-¡Y tú nos habías dicho que sería divertido!- lo acusó Selphie.

-Yo sí me divierto.- se cruzó de brazos con aire victorioso para contemplar a sus víctimas. Todas ellas; casi desnudas puesto que lo habían perdido todo en una serie de juegos de cartas. De alguna manera el aparentemente inofensivo exorcista, no podía perder.

-¡Eres un demonio!

-¡Es ese ojo, estoy seguro! Apuesto a que puedes ver las cartas con eso. . .

-Nada de eso.- negó moviendo las manos a ambos lados rápidamente.- Es sólo que soy muy bueno jugando. . .

-¡No! ¡Debes estar haciendo trampa, puedo sentirlo!- lo miraba muy serio Waka.

-Que no ¿Cómo podría hacerles trampa ustedes, mis amigos?

-¡No creo una palabra de lo que dices, Allen!

-Cambiaste nuestras cartas ¿Es eso, Allen?

-Ya les dije que. . .

-¡Olvídense de los buenos modales! ¡Vamos a hacerlo hablar por la fuerza!

-C-Chicos. . .

Uno a uno, los miembros de GPS se pusieron de pie y se acercaron peligrosamente hacia Allen. Tenían los ojos en llamas y enseñaban los dientes mientras se hacían crujir los huesos de las manos.

El peliblanco se echó para atrás levantando ambas manos a modo de escudo.

En eso, las ropas de Allen se movieron de una manera muy extraña y de repente una pequeña esfera dorada con alas salió volando por el cuello de la camisa. La criatura revoloteó por encima del exorcista hasta que finalmente se posó sobre su cabeza. Tidus, Waka y Selphie la seguían con la mirada totalmente atónitos. Tenían los ojos muy grandes y la boca entreabierta.

-¡Es la snich dorada!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Un momento. . .- comenzó a hablar Tidus.- Una snich dorada. . . una marca extraña en la cara. . . ¡Debes ser Harry Potter!

-¿Qué?

-Pero Harry Potter no tiene el cabello blanco. .- lo corrigió Selphie.

-¡Tonta! ¡Se lo tiñó para que el innombrable no lo reconozca!

-Oh. . .

-Pero si les dije que soy Allen Walker. . .

-¡No te preocupes, Harry! ¡Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros!- lo miró muy serio Waka.

-¡Waa! ¡Me siento tan mal de haberme enojado con él!- decía Selphie.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Te pedimos disculpas, amo Potter!

-¿Amo?

-¿Prefieres "señor" Potter?

-Pero me llamo Allen.

-De acuerdo. Te diremos "Allen" para proteger tu identidad de las fuerzas del mal.

-Se los agradezco pero yo. . .

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos sido vencidos por nada menos que Harry Potter! ¡Que honor!

-¡Si, nadie en las islas nos va a creer!

-¡Yo no puedo creer que Riku tuviera como familia a Harry Potter y no nos lo dijera!

-¡Cierto! ¡Cuando aparezca, me va a conocer el muy hijo de. . .!

-Esperen ¿Qué no íbamos a salvarlo?

-Está bien. Primero lo salvamos de sus hermanos malvados y luego. . . ¡Venganza!- exclamó Waka con el brazo en alto.

-¡Yo no soy ese que dicen!- saltó Allen.- ¡Y esta no es una snich, es Tim!

-¿También debemos mantener oculta la identidad de la snich?- inquirió Selphie.

-Es algo extraño. . . ¡Pero lo haremos por ti, Harry!

De regreso con Sora, o más bien dentro de él. . .

-¿Ustedes que dicen?

-. . .

-No lo sé. . .

En uno de los muchos pisos de colores dentro del corazón de Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, Xion y Roxas llevaban a cabo una reunión de emergencia. Todos tenían la mirada perdida, incapaces de verse los unos a los otros.

-O-Oigan.- comenzó a decir Ventus.- Yo sé que. . . No nos llevamos muy bien que digamos y. . . Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras diferencias pero creo que es tiempo de hacer a un lado todo esto y cooperar.

-El tal Seto parece bueno en ese juego de cartas. . .- decía Xion.- Y tendremos que ganarle para conseguir la nave y. . .

-Sin ella no podremos ir con Riku.- terminó Roxas.

-Tal vez haya otra nave por ahí que podamos conseguir más fácilmente.

-¡Pero no podemos sólo esperar a encontrar otra, Vanitas! ¡Quizás no haya otra en este mundo! Y aún si hubiera más. . . Riku está en problemas. No podemos perder tiempo o podría ser demasiado tarde. ¡Ya encontramos nuestra nave! ¡Ahora sólo resta subirnos a ella!

-Así que todo se resume a esto. . .- habló en tono preocupante Vanitas.- ¿Quién controlará el cuerpo?

-Vanitas y yo somos los únicos que estuvimos presentes aquella vez que Sora entró en el castillo de Oblivion y debió usar cartas para pelear así que. . .

-Pero no sabemos si es el mismo juego. . .

-¡¿Cómo demonios nos fuimos a meter en algo que no conocemos? ¡No hay forma de que ganemos!- se lamentaba Roxas.

-¡Maldición! ¡Si perdemos tendremos que darle la keyblade a ese idiota!- lloraba Vanitas.- ¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Prefiero morir a perder la keyblade otra vez!

-Creo. . . Creo que hay una forma en la que podemos ganar.- habló Xion seria.- No me gusta del todo pero. . . Estaríamos arriesgando a Riku si sólo uno de nosotros juega. Lo mejor. . . sería que lo hiciéramos todos a la vez. Cuatro cabezas tienen que ser mejor que una.

-No sé si pueda cooperar con ustedes.- se cruzó de brazos Vanitas.

-¡A mí tampoco me gusta! No se olviden que fue a mí a quien torturaron, desgraciados. Pero. . . Riku es importante para Sora. . . Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo a recuperarlo.

-Por cierto. . . ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

-Ni idea.- se encogió de hombros Vanitas.- Pero volviendo al otro tema. . . ¿Lo haremos?

-No hay otra opción. ¡Es unirnos o perder a Riku!

-¡Todos para uno!- dijeron al unísono uniendo las manos en el centro.

-Oigan. . . Riku me hizo quedar mal esa vez en The World that never was.- comentó por lo bajo Roxas.

-A mí me dijo que mi keyblade era falsa. . .- siguió Xion.

-Yo ni lo conozco.- dijo Vanitas.

-Ni yo.- continuó Ventus.- ¿Por qué nos hacemos tanto problema por él?

-Ahhh. Mucho mejor.- suspiró aliviado Sora saliendo del baño.

-¿Ya terminaste?- lo recibió Kairi con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Tú no quieres? Mira que es un baño de lo más increíble. . .

-Es sólo un baño.

-¡No! ¡Este tiene dragones como inodoros!

-¿Eh?

Entonces Sora la tomó por la muñeca y la condujo dentro del baño donde efectivamente, había un dragón con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio este es el inodoro?

-¡Por eso tienes que hacerlo ahora! ¡No tendremos otra oportunidad de cagarnos en un dragón! ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Riku cuando le cuente!

-Si ya terminaron podemos continuar hasta el campo de duelo.- los fulminó con la mirada Seto.

Ambos asintieron y rápidamente salieron del baño. Dejaron atrás ese extraño lugar y entraron en un amplio ascensor donde ya los estaba esperando Mokuba. Él oprimió un botón a un lado de la puerta y rápidamente comenzaron a subir. A los pocos minutos, las puertas se abrieron de manera automática y todos pudieron ver que se encontraban en una terraza enorme. Todo lo que había a la vista era el más bello cielo azul. Asombrados, Sora y Kairi comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro, con la mirada perdida en las alturas, hasta que Seto se interpuso en su camino con aire autoritario.

-Como no conoces el duelo de monstruos supongo que no tienes disco de duelo o un mazo propio. Jugar en esas condiciones contra alguien como yo es suicidio. Pero si quieres continuar de todos modos, puedo prestarte ambos.

-¡Sólo dame las cartas, Seto!- respondió Sora con los ojos brillándoles de la emoción.

-A este punto no sé si eres muy valiente o un completo estúpido. . . Mokuba ¿Los tienes?

-Por supuesto hermano.

Entonces el moreno se le acercó a Sora con un portafolios metálico algo grande con la imagen de un feroz dragón. Lo depositó en el suelo, ingresó la clave y este se abrió. Curioso, el castaño se puso en cuclillas para ver mejor su interior. Resultó ser que allí había cinco mazos de cartas separados.

-Estas son barajas bien equilibradas, con excelentes cartas tanto de monstruos como de hechizo y trampa.- explicaba Mokuba.- Yo mismo los compilé con mucha dedicación. Elije el que quieras, Sora.

-Mmmm.- escudriñaba los cinco mazos con cara pensativa.

-No te confundas, mocoso. Yo no te estoy dando esta oportunidad porque me caigas bien o porque me interese salvar a tu amigo. Sólo lo hago para hacer este duelo un tanto más entretenido.- habló Seto cruzado de brazos.- Aunque claro, la mejor baraja del mundo en las manos de un niño que jamás oyó hablar de duelo de monstruos. . . No creo que te sirva demasiado.

-Yo sí tengo fe en ti, Sora.- le aseguró Mokuba.- Si me dejas darte un consejo, elige el de la derecha.- le indicó señalándole el mazo en cuestión con el dedo índice.

-¡Tomaré este!

Y en medio de un movimiento rápido, tomó el mazo del medio.

-Pero yo dije. . .

Y en el interior de Sora. . .

-¡Maldición, Ventus!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué no oíste a Mokuba? ¡El de la derecha era el mejor, idiota.- lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa Vanitas.

-Pero a mí me gustan los desafíos.

-¡Argh! ¡Por tu culpa perderé mi preciada keyblade!

-¡Mucha suerte, Sora!- lo animaba Kairi al castaño mientras este y Kaiba se posicionaban en el centro de la terraza con algo de distancia entre ellos.

-¡Hora del duelo!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y rápidamente los discos de duelo que ahora traían sobre sus brazos se movieron a la vez que los proyectores de hologramas salían disparados.

-¡Esto pesa mucho mierda!- se quejaba Sora, haciendo el esfuerzo para mantener el brazo flexionado a la altura del pecho.

-¡No seas llorón!- le gritó la pelirroja.

-Pero me duele. . .

-¡¿Dolor? ¡¿Sabes lo que es el dolor? ¡Parir es dolor! ¡Los hombres no saben lo que es el dolor!

-Dile a tu novia que se calle.- la miró mal Seto.

-Si porque este es un deporte de hombres ¿No?

-En realidad no.- negó Mokuba.

-Empecemos de una vez. . . ¡Saco!- exclamó Kaiba sacando una carta de su mazo con un movimiento de lo más exagerado. La contempló por unos segundos, la agregó a su mano y luego siguió. . .- Primero colocaré una carta boca abajo y después usaré esto.- le enseñó la carta a Sora.- Lo que significa que tendremos que enviar al cementerio toda nuestra mano.

-Como quieras. . .

-Y ahora ¡Reveló mi carta boca abajo!- el holograma se levantó a su orden.- ¡Monstruo renacido! ¡Llamo de regreso a mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules!

Y entonces un enorme dragón metálico celeste apareció en el campo en medio de Seto y Sora. Extendió sus alas y abrió sus fauces amenazadoramente.

-¡Es el mismo de la entrada!- lo señaló Sora sorprendido.- ¡Y el del baño y el de la perilla de la puerta y la lapicera y el portafolios y. . .!

-Una bestia tan rara y poderosa como el Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules en el primero turno. Nada mal ¿No, Sora?

-¿Ya puedo jugar yo?

-Si. Aunque dudo que puedas hacer algo contra mi dragón.- rió orgulloso.

-A ver a ver. . .

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Pues estoy jugando.

-¡Tienes que gritar cada movimiento como si se te fuera la vida en ello!

-Pero es que te ves muy ridículo haciendo eso. . .

-¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Son las reglas!

-¿También tengo que fingir que me duele cuando se muere mi holograma?

-¡Que si, idiota!

-Bien. . . ¡Saco! ¡Miro! Errr ¡No sé que hacer! ¡Tiro esta carta porque me gusta el dibujo!

En eso, del lado de Sora surgió un animal de dientes grandes con armadura que caminaba en dos patas.

-¡¿El Guerrero castor? ¡¿Es una broma?- se reía a más no poder Kaiba.

-¡Ai Sora!- se golpeó la frente Mokuba sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¡Mira que increíble mi monstruo Kairi! ¡Se para en dos patitas y tiene un escudo como Goofie!

-Sabía que iba a ser fácil pero esto es demasiado. . . ¡Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules, ataca a su Guerrero castor!

A la orden de Kaiba, el enorme dragón abrió su boca y disparó una brillante luz que destruyó al castor en un instante.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué no se movió? ¡Si hubiera corrido, seguro lo esquivaba!

-Así no funcionan las cosas aquí, Sora. El monstruo con mayor ataque gana. El mío tenía 3000 mientras que tu patético castor sólo 1200.

-¡Me diste una mierda de mazo, Mokuba!

-¡Sólo juega, Sora!- le decía Kairi.

-¡Tienes que confiar en el corazón de las cartas!- siguió Mokuba.- Yugi siempre lo hace y mi hermano nunca le ha podido ganar.

-¡Pero si estas cartas no tienen corazón! ¡Te estás confundiendo con las de Wonderland!

-No te recomiendo que te distraigas, Sora.- habló Seto.- Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien. . . ¡Saco! ¡Miro! ¡Respiro! ¡Miro de vuelta! ¡Sigo mirando! ¡Ayuda Kairi!

-No te puedo ayudar, Sora. Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

-¡¿Por qué siempre todo depende de mí? ¡Sólo soy un chico más con una llave grande! Mmm Me pregunto quién sería el cerrajero legendario que la hizo. . .

-¡Juega!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Pongo esta carta! Esta carta. . . ¡No me deja, Kaiba! ¡Este juego es una porquería!

-¿Es una carta de monstruo?

-Mmm No.

-Entonces tienes que ponerla en las rendijas que están debajo del disco de duelo.

-¿Aquí? ¿Es que tanto te costaba hacer un disco con dos hileras arriba? ¡Me confundo!

-¡Concéntrate, Sora por favor!- le pedía Kairi juntando ambas manos a modo de rezo.- Tienes que ganar para que podamos salvar a Riku.

-¡Lo sé! Y si eso llega a pasar. . . Le voy a decir que fui yo quien hizo todo el trabajo, como siempre.

-¡Ya juega de una vez!

-¿Es que no te molesta? Antes te molestaba. . .

-No tengo todo el día, niño.- lo apresuró Kaiba.

-Tsk. Pongo esta carta boca abajo. . . y juego al Guerrero de Piedra.

Entonces una criatura que parecía estar echa de piedra apareció y se arrodilló sobre una de sus piernas frente al temible dragón de Kaiba.

-Te felicito por adivinar cómo se debe poner una carta en modo de defensa. . . Sin embargo eso no te servirá de mucho. . . ¡Ataca Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules! ¡Acaba con su monstruo!

Y tal y como había sucedido antes, el dragón blanco abrió su boca y disparó un rayo blanco que dio justo en el blanco. Y el guerrero de Sora fue destruido.

-¡Pero. . .! ¡Pero. . .! ¡Mi carta! ¡¿Por qué no pude activarla?- lloriqueaba el poseedor de la keyblade.- ¡Mi carta mágica le subía a mi monstruo 2000 de defensa! ¡Con eso hubiera ganado!

-Si pero las cartas mágicas no pueden activarse durante el turno del oponente. Esas son las trampas, Sora.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Este juego tiene más reglas que una librería!

En un lugar muy distante. . .

-Ok ¿Están todos preparados?

Los peliblancos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Bien. . . Cuando él venga. . . Entonces Loz salta del árbol con la jaula y cae sobre él. Luego Yazoo corre hacia la jaula y la cierras con cadenas y candados.

-Entiendo ¿Y tú que vas a hacer, Kadaj?

-Soltaré la risa maligna al final.

-. . .

-. ..

-¿Qué haríamos sin ti, hermano?

-Eso me pregunto yo. ¡Ahora todos a sus puestos!

-Emmm. Antes de empezar. . .- hablaba Loz por lo bajo.- Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos con estos ridículos uniformes de marineros?

-¡Para pasar desapercibidos, idiota! ¡Entiende que llamamos mucho la atención en una escuela primaria con nuestras ropas oscuras y más a plena luz del día!

-Pero no creo que nadie crea que somos estudiantes de primaria. . .

-Además ¿Por qué tú no tienes el uniforme?- se cruzó de brazos Yazoo.

-Pues porque soy maestro, claro. Y los maestros van a la escuela con camisa y corbata mientras que los alumnos, esos son ustedes, visten con uniforme de marinero. ¡No me miren así! ¡Yo no inventé las reglas de este mundo!

-¡Momento! Creo que ahí viene. . .

-¡Si, es él! ¡A sus lugares!

De un salto Loz subió al árbol más cercano y se posicionó allí con una enorme jaula sobre sus hombros. Mientras, los otros dos se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos.

Luego, un chico alto y muy delgado, de gafas y con una expresión de lo más pacífica y alegre pasó caminando cerca de allí. Entonces se detuvo y comenzó a oler a su alrededor. Había detectado un aroma verdaderamente delicioso. Y allí vio que a unos pocos pasos de donde estaba había todo un picnic esperando por él.

-Mmm. Que extraño. . . Bueno, no creo que simplemente hayan olvidado esto aquí. Quien haya cocinado todo esto seguramente volverá pronto. Ahh. Todo se ve delicioso. . . Hay tortas, pastelitos, galletas. . .

En eso, se escuchó el rugir de un estómago.

-Y tengo tanta hambre. . . Bueno. Si sólo tomo un poco, no haré daño.

Y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó más a aquella suculenta comida. En cuanto tocó una tortita con la punta de los dedos, Loz saltó sobre él con la jaula y lo atrapó. El tipo de gafas estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó a tiempo. No hizo más que mirar alrededor confundido cuando Yazoo colocó las cadenas y candados en su lugar. Cerró todo bajo llave y se plantó de pie a un lado de su hermano.

-¡Buajajajaja!- reía Kadaj con los brazos hacia arriba y sacando pecho.

-¿Q-Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No reconoces a tus propios hermanos, Yue?

-¿Pero qué? ¿Yue? Obviamente tienen a la persona equivocada. Mi nombre es Yukito.

-Deja de jugar Yue y aparece.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué hacen esto un par de alumnos de primaria?

-¡¿S-Se lo creyó?- saltó de la impresión Loz.

-Al parecer la boina oculta muy bien nuestra aura maligna.- comentó Yazoo.

-Escuchen. No le diré nada a nadie si me sueltan ahora.

-¡No digas estupideces, Yue! ¡Ya déjate de juegos y transfórmate de una vez! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

-Si. Hace como una hora que dejamos a Riku y Ryo con los perros y ya estoy preocupado.- habló Loz con aire depresivo.

-No llores, Loz.- le dijo Yazoo.

-¡¿Pero qué si les enseñan a sentarse o a dar la patita? ¡Yo no quiero mascotas dóciles!

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo. . .

-Yue. . - siguió Kadaj.- Tenemos que ir por Madre después de ti así que cambia ahora o. . . ¡Te cortaré el cabello como a Loz!

-Tarda mucho en crecer. . .

-¡Eso te lo buscaste por ser tan maricón!

De repente, una luz brillante comenzó a salir del propio cuerpo de Yukito. Este parecía haber perdido el conocimiento mientras, con los ojos cerrados, se elevaba unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Entonces de su espalda, asomaron dos grandes alas blancas que lo envolvieron completamente. Se mantuvieron allí unos segundos para luego posicionarse a los lados de una persona totalmente diferente. Este también era alto y delgado pero no usaba gafas. Sus ojos eran alargados y celestes. Su cabello blanco se había vuelto mucho más largo, casi rozaba el suelo. Sus ropas eran diferentes. Ya no parecía un chico de secundaria sino un hermoso ángel.

-Al fin, Yue.

-Ustedes malditos. . . Miren que usar comida para atraparme. Realmente son malvados.

-Si te lo pedíamos de buena manera, no nos hubieras echo caso ¿O me equivoco?

-Ya acepten que nadie quiere ir a sus estúpidas reuniones.

-¿Estúpidas dices? Bueno, eso era antes porque esta vez. . . No sólo me encargué de que todos nuestros hermanos asistieran sino que también. . . Madre vendrá.

-¿Es. . .? ¿Es en serio?

-¿Vendrás?

-Pues claro. No me lo perdería por nada.- sonrió de lado para luego tomar la torta frente a él que antes había intentado probar. Se acercó aquella delicia a los labios, cerró los ojos para sólo concentrarse en el sabor y. . .- ¡¿Es de plástico?

-No creerías que de verdad te íbamos a dejar toda esta comida ¿O si?

-¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?

De regreso con Sora y los demás. . .

-¡Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules de tres cabezas acaba con sus puntos de vidaaaa!- ordenó Kaiba eufórico.

Un enorme dragón con tres cabezas iguales disparó una serie de rayos de luz sobre Sora al instante. Este ni siquiera se parpadeó mientras su contador de vida bajaba rápidamente a 0.

-Sora.- murmuraba por lo bajo Mokuba afligido.

-No puede ser. . .

-¡JAJAJAJAJAA!- se reía Kaiba extendiendo los brazos y sacando pecho.

-¡De todos modos sólo es un estúpido juego!- exclamó molesto Sora lanzando el disco de duelo al suelo con fuerza para luego cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada.

-Perdiste, Sora.

-Ya sé. . .

-Acepta tu derrota y entrégame esa llave tuya.

-Te dejé ganar ¿Sabes?

-Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de quitarme un solo punto de vida. Pensé que ya que Mokuba te había prestado una de sus barajas, ibas a poder hacer algo más. . . Supongo que soy demasiado bueno para que me venzan con sólo suerte. No quiero sonar reiterativo pero. . . Yo te lo advertí, niño. . .

-¡GYAAAAAAH!

Y con aquel grito de guerra, Kairi salió de la nada y golpeó a Kaiba en la cabeza con su keyblade multicolor. Este cayó al suelo inconciente de inmediato a los pies de Sora.

-¡No te quedes ahí y toma la llave de la nave!

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Kairi?

-¡SETO!- corrió a su lado Mokuba.

-¡Me olvidé de él!

¡PUM! Tras un fuerte golpe por parte de la pelirroja, Mokuba cayó desmayado al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kairi?- la miraba extrañado Sora.

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Era esto o nos olvidábamos de rescatar a Riku!

-¡Pero Mokuba era de los buenos!

-¡Estaba nerviosa! ¡¿De acuerdo? ¡Ahora toma la llave y busquemos la nave!

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos si él tiene la llave!

-¡Espera! ¡Seguro con la keyblade podemos hacer que funcione la nave! ¡Que idiota soy, lo había olvidado!

-¡¿O sea que los mataste por nada?

-¡No los maté, Sora! ¡Ahora corre antes de que se despierten!- lo tomó de la mano con fuerza y se echó a correr.- Esa nave tiene que estar en algún lugar cerca de aquí. . .

Encontrar la nave no fue muy difícil. Resultó ser la única en Kaiba Corp. Estaba ubicada unos pisos más abajo, junto con algunos aviones y helicópteros. Se encontraron con varios guardias en el camino pero nada que la violenta Kairi no pudiera manejar. Así fue que muy pronto estuvieron frente al DBO5. . .

-¡Es un dragón gigante!- exclamó Sora abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué todo aquí tiene dragones?

-Por la misma razón que en Disney Castle todo tiene la forma de la cabeza de Mickey. . .

Una vez dentro de la nave, Sora comenzó a inspeccionar los controles, intentando descubrir cómo hacerla funcionar. En eso apareció Kairi con una placa de metal con algunas inscripciones.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Pensé que deberías ver esto. . . Es que. . . Descubrí porque esta nave se llama DBO5.

-Es por una nueva temporada de Dragon Ball ¿No?

-No, Sora.- suspiró agotada.- Fíjate. Aquí dice "En memoria de DBO1, DBO2. DBO3 y DBO4."

-¿Y?

-Asumiendo que DBO sea "Dragón Blanco Ojiazul" Entonces lo que sigue es el número según el orden en que se hicieron. Así que este es el quinto. . . Y los cuatro anteriores no funcionaron bien. . .

-Oh.

-¿No sería mejor buscar una nave más segura?

-¡No hay tiempo para eso, Kairi! Además nada malo le va a pasar a esta nave.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado si aún no la prueban?

-¡Porque tengo en mis manos ESTO!- exclamó enseñándole el amuleto de buena suerte que la pelirroja le había dado hacía algunos años.

-Escribiré mi testamento. . .

Continuará. . .

A pedido del público. . . Apareció Yue! Vieron que sirve escribirme reviews? Y si, considero sumamente exagerados los mivimientos que hacen todos cuando juegan a duelo de monstruos _ Y quién no pensó en la snich de Harry Potter cuando vio a Tim? Ya sé que la limé bastante en eso de que Allen "es" Harry. . . Pero esas cosas son las que caracterizan mis fics! Y a todos les gusta! XD Admítanlo, están cansados de leer siempre lo mismo en todos los fics, de kh en la escuela y bla bla bla y Kairi en medio de Sora y Riku y bla bla bla (en general hablo) y entonces yo les doy esto! toma! toma! tomaaaa! XD (Si gente, dormí muy bien y estoy re despierta XD)

Pequeñísima aclaración. . . No tengo nada en contra de los maricones. No más digo que Loz se la pasaba llorando en Advent Children y se supone que es de los malos _

Dicho todo esto. . . Gracias a todos por dejame reviews hasta ahora n_n agregarme a favortios y darme ánimos para que siga escribiendo ¡De verdad muchas gracias! El capi que viene le voy a poner muchas ganas porque Sora y Kairi visitan el mundo de mi anime favorito OwO Quienes me conozcan de otros fics no les costará mucho trabajo adivinar de qué se trata. . . ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Adiooos!


	10. Parada 9: Konoha

N/A: . . . ¡Si, gente! ¡He vuelto! XD ¡Diossss! ¡Nunca tardé tanto en actualizar! u_uU No sé que decirles. . . Perdón ._. Me siento re mal. . . Siento que les fallé a todos DX ¡Que fic ni que fic, me voy a tirar por el balcón!

. . .

Bueno no que no tengo balcón :P

OK. . . Mi lindo público. . . Lamento mucho la tardanza. Supongo que se debe a una convinación de - facultad (tp de mierda que te consume todo el tiempo + parciales) + videojuego nuevo :D + empecé otro fic + mi comu no tiene internet (esto que significa? que para navegar uso la de mis padres y para escribir la mía. . . entonces estoy mucho tiempo haciendo huevo y luego no tengo tiempo para escribir y para colmo la que tiene internet funciona para el culo -_-U) + falta de inspiración ¡Y esto es muy cierto señores! Tuve por tres semanas la mitad del fic terminado y no sabía como seguirlo :S La verdad que no sé cómo me quedó este cap. . . Normalmente tengo una idea de qué chistes van a pegar o estoy muy confiada en la trama inesperada. . . Pero esta vez no :/ No tengo la más remota idea. . . Así que ya me enteraré en sus reviews. . . ¿Van a dejar reviews verdad? ; _ ; En fin. . . sin más preámbulos. . . ¡El bendito capitulo nuevo!

(por alguna razón ff no me guarda el fic con las "-" que uso siempre para separar el cap en tandas. . . Así que esta vez usaré "0000000000")

Parada 9: Konoha

*banda sonora de Star Wars ON*

En una galaxia desconocida, la nave espacial DBO5, conducida por Sora y Kairi, se dirige al planeta Midraj donde los seres de la oscuridad tienen prisionero a Riku. Al mismo tiempo, Tidus, Wakka y Selphie han formado el grupo GPS para rescatar ellos mismos a su amigo. Ellos ya se encuentran en el bosque donde se llevará a cabo la reunión de los secuestradores. Aunque todo parece indicar que la maldad será derrotada, un nuevo problema se avecina. . .

*banda sonora de Star Wars OFF*

-Kairi, he cambiado de opinión. Volvamos a casa.

La pelirroja llevaba varias horas manejando la nave dragón en silencio cuando el castaño le dijo aquello tan tranquilamente. Ella, creyendo haber escuchado mal, se volteó hacia él para verlo bien. Le sostuvo la mirada extrañada unos segundos pero nada parecía indicar que le estaba haciendo una broma.

-¿Qué dijiste, Sora?

-Que volvamos a casa, a Destiny Island.

-Si, claro. Lo haremos después de encontrar a Riku.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No. Me refiero a volver sin él.

-¡¿Sin Riku? ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Sora?- corrió hacia él para posar una mano sobre la frente del castaño.- Mmm. No pareces tener fiebre. . . ¿Te duele algo?

-No. Estoy bien, Kairi.

-Debe ser el cansancio. Si, eso es. Este viaje ha durado demasiado y eso está acabando contigo. ¿Por qué no buscas algún sillón y te echas una siesta?

-¡Hablo en serio, Kairi!

-Pero Sora. . . Riku es tu mejor amigo. Han estado juntos desde que usaban pañales. . . Siempre han hecho todo juntos y han ido juntos a todos lados. . .

-Si, somos como uña y mugre. . . Riku es la mugre.

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres abandonarlo así? Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos. . ¡Y después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí! ¡¿Quieres echar a perder todo?

-Kairi, entiendo que estés molesta. . . Pero te recuerdo que te metiste en esto tú sola. Yo ni quería que me acompañaras.- se cruzó de brazos.- La cosa es, Kairi, que no creo querer que Riku vuelva a Destiny Island. . . jamás.

-¡¿Por qué?- preguntaba angustiada la chica.

-¡Porque me di cuenta que odio a Riku a morir!

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Si ustedes dos son tal para cual!

-¡Es que justo ahora recordé todas las cosas horribles que me ha hecho!

-¿Cómo qué?

-Para empezar, mató mi ilusión.- le dijo con ojos tristes.- Él fue quien me dijo que Santa no existía. . .

-Pero si Santa no. . .

-¡No me hagas odiarte a ti también, Kairi! Déjame seguir, por favor. Ejem.- se aclaró la garganta como dándosela de importante.- Segundo. Siempre me trata de holgazán.

-Pero si te la pasas dormido en las islas todo el tiempo.

-En serio, Kairi, no me provoques. Además de esto, Riku siempre me vence en carreras y peleas de espadas. . .

-Tienes que aprender a ser un buen perdedor.

-¡Yo no pierdo, soy el héroe de la llave espada! ¡Y eso también! ¡Se suponía que yo sería el único guerrero de la llave espada pero luego tuvo que aparecer él!

-Y Roxas y Xion y Ventus y Vanitas y Xehanort y Mickey y yo. . .- comenzó a contar Kairi con los dedos de la mano pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara de enojo que mostraba Sora.

-También fue Riku quien llamó a la oscuridad que destruyó la isla. ¡Por su culpa pasó todo lo demás! ¡Casi muero un millón de veces por él! ¡Me enfrenté a la oscuridad cientos de veces por él! ¡Y tuve que descifrar la horrible voz de Donald una y otra y otra vez!

-Pero gracias a Riku es que viviste una aventura increíble, Sora.

-¡Exacto! Ahora que ya me pasó todo eso. . . Dudo que pueda pasarme algo mejor. . . ¡Es muy deprimente pensar que en todos los años que aún me quedan por vivir no me sucederá nada que lo supere!- le dijo con cara de angustia.

-No seas tan deprimente. ..

-Además, Riku me robó la keyblade una vez. . . Ah y también a ti.

-¡Gracias por acordarte de mí, Sora!- le reprochó con la mirada y los brazos en jarra.

-Y todo esto sin mencionar que sin él cerca, las chicas de Destiny Island me considerarían más sexy.

-Jajajajaja.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-¡¿Tú? ¡¿Sexy? ¡Por favor, Sora!- estalló en carcajadas la pelirroja, a penas pudiendo sostenerse en pié.- Escucha, Axel es sexy. Esos vampiros que vimos antes son sexys. Tú no.

-¡A eso es a lo que me refiero! Uno puede decir que alguien es más o menos sexy si tiene a otro alguien con quien comparar. ¡Entonces con Riku fuera de la isla, yo seré el más. . .!

-Vamos, Sora que hay más posibilidades de que todas las chicas de las islas se vuelvan lesbianas a que corran a tus brazos.- lo miró con aire seria.

-¡Que mala eres, Kairi! Realmente has cambiado mucho.

-No soy mala. Soy realista.

-. . .

-. . .

-Acabo de recordar que de pequeños Riku me molestaba porque yo creía que había un monstruo en nuestro lugar secreto. . . y resultó ser el viento ¡Me llamó cobarde y se rió de mí!

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Olvídate de todas esas pequeñeces sin importancia y vamos a recuperar a tu mejor amigo!

-¡No! ¡Ya lo he decidido! ¡Voy a dejarlo en manos de sus hermanos secuestradores y yo me vuelvo a Destiny Island a tomar sol y aprender el negocio familiar. . . Hacer canastas.- terminó haciendo pose de superhéroe.

-¿En serio?

-¡Oye que no es cosa fácil!

-Sólo digo que Riku te cuidó mientras estabas durmiendo. Ya sabes, se infiltró en la organización y todo eso mientras intentaba controlar la oscuridad dentro de él.

-Ajá.- se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada molesto.

-Además nunca hubieras podido vencer a Xemnas sin su ayuda.

-Manejó la moto, gran cosa.

-Él ya se disculpó por todo los errores que cometió. Y. . . realmente te considera su mejor amigo ¿De verdad vas a echar a perder su bella amistad así como así?

-Ya tomé mi decisión, Kairi.

-Entiendo.- suspiró con tristeza a la vez que bajaba la mirada.- Supongo que esto quiere decir que volvemos a casa ¿No?

-Um.- asintió.

-Y también que perdiste la apuesta contra la madre de Riku sobre encontrar a su hijo antes que ella.

-¡ESO NUNCA!

Y en medio de un salto inhumano, Sora se lanzó contra Kairi echándola al piso y tomando el control de la nave por la fuerza.

-¡¿Qué haces?

-¡VAMOS A MIDRAJ!

-¡No sabes lo que haces! ¡No toques eso! ¡Detente, Sora! ¡Esta no es la nave gummi!

Pero Sora no la escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado presionando cuanto botón y palanca estuviera a su alcance, totalmente desesperado por llegar a Midraj lo antes posible, rescatar a Riku y llevarlo de vuelta. En el fondo quizás odiaba al peliplateado, o quizás todo lo contrario pero una cosa era segura: Sora jamás JAMÁS se echaría atrás en una competencia.

En medio de tanto movimiento, Sora condujo la nave al planeta más cercano a toda velocidad sin que la pelirroja pudiera evitarlo y allí sufrieron un aterrizaje forzoso. Cayeron en medio de un amplio bosque, cerca de unas montañas. La nave arrastró cuanto árbol tuviera en frente hasta que logró detenerse, quedando algo hundida en la tierra. Había golpeado el suelo con mucha fuerza pero por fortuna no había sufrido demasiados daños, ni ellos tampoco aunque. . .

-¡TE VOY A MATAAAR!

Un instante después de aquel grito de guerra, la puerta de la nave se abrió de golpe y un asustado Sora salió por ella, seguido por una pelirroja rodeada por un aura asesina. Este rápidamente se echó a correr lejos pero a los pocos pasos se tropezó y calló al suelo. En realidad el sabía que bastaba con algunos golpes de su keyblade para salir vivo de ahí pero quería demasiado a su amiga como para lastimarla. . . Sin embargo esta no pensaba igual. Y de inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad y se abalanzó sobre Sora, llevando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Me estás ahogando, Kairi!

-¡Estábamos a punto de llegar a Midraj y tú tuviste que estrellar la nave en otro planeta, maldición!

-¿O sea que esto no es Midraj?

-¡Claro que no!- le gritó a todo pulmón tomándolo del cuello y moviéndolo hacia delante y hacia atrás tan rápido como le era posible.

-¡Woooh! Me pregunto que será esto. . .

Al escuchar aquella infantil voz, Kairi detuvo su ataque y se giró hacia un lado. Allí había un sujeto de cabello oscuro que vestía un sobretodo negro con algunas nubes rojas. El extraño hombre miraba sorprendido la enorme nave con forma de dragón a través de un pequeño orificio de su máscara color naranja.

-Cuando lo vi en el cielo pensé que era un animal de invocación pero no parece estar vivo. Y hasta su piel se siente de metal. . .- agregó posando una mano sobre una de las patas del dragón.

-Eso es porque es una nave espacial.- se acercó a él Kairi.

-¡¿Ehhhhhh? ¡¿O sea que esto viene del espacio?

-Um.- asintió la pelirroja con total tranquilidad.- ¿Aquí no suelen viajar al espacio?

-¡De ninguna manera! Si hasta el día de hoy pensaba que era imposible llegar allí. . .

-Lo que pasa es que. . .

-¡Somos del futuro!- terminó la frase Sora.

-¿Eh? ¡No!

-¡Shhhh!- la mandó a callar el castaño, alejándola un poco del extraño enmascarado.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Es un error que cayéramos en este planeta pero podría ser algo bueno.- le dijo con mirada seria.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Les diremos a todos aquí que somos del futuro!

-Pero no lo somos y de todos modos ¿Eso en qué nos ayuda?

-A pasar el rato, claro.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Riku nos necesita! ¡No tenemos tiempo para!

-¡Vamos, Kairi! ¡No hemos hecho más que trabajar y trabajar estos días! Siempre buscando a Riku o salvando el universo. . . ¡Necesito divertirme de vez en cuando!

-¡Pero Sora. . .!

-¡Por favor, Kairi!

Sora le dedicó una mirada tan tierna. . . tan adorable. . . Que ni siquiera un cachorrito podía superar. Aquella era su mejor arma. Por más dura que se hubiera vuelto Kairi, aquello era demasiado para ella. Y tras un suspiro de rendición, asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias, Kairi! ¡Eres la mejor!- exclamó con la mirada iluminada.

_Lo siento, Riku pero tendrás que esperar un poco más_.- pensaba para sus adentros Kairi._- Oh bien. No creo que cause problemas._

-Entonces. . . ¿Son del futuro?- se acercó a ellos el hombre con voz de niño.

-¡Puedes apostarlo! Pero no te preocupes. Venimos en paz.

-¡Me alegro! Entonces tal vez puedan ayudarme.

-¡Siempre me gusta ayudar a los demás!

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, Sora.- murmuró por lo bajo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué no sabes nada? Si ayudas a las personas de otros mundos, luego ellos te dan algo importante como recompensa.- le dijo con la ojos brillándole de la emoción.- Entonces ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

-Verán. . . ¿Les gustan los animales?

-¡Me encantan!- sonrisa amplia por parte de Sora.

-¡Pues yo tengo nueve mascotas!

-¡Woh! ¡Que suerte!

-No tanto. . . Lamentablemente. . . ¡Unas personas horribles me los han quitado de las manos!

-¡Imposible!

-Un día desperté y ya no estaban ¡Mis pobres bebés!- lloriqueaba el enmascarado.

-¿Y quieres que nosotros te ayudemos a recuperarlas?- aventuró Kairi.

-Si no es mucho pedir. . .

-¡En absoluto!- saltó Sora de inmediato.- ¡Te prometo que traeré de vuelta a todas tus mascotas!

-¡Muchas gracias, mi héroe!

-Sora, no hay tiempo para. . .

-¡¿Oíste, Kairi? ¡Soy su héroe!- exclamó Sora con una sonrisa inmensa y los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo son o donde puedan estar!

-En realidad yo sí sé.- levantó la mano el enmascarado.- Hasta hace no mucho vi a mi pequeño zorro entrar en una aldea no muy lejos de aquí.

-Y si sabe dónde está ¿Por qué no va usted mismo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sucede que mi lindo mapache también está cerca y temo que si voy por uno, el otro se escape. . .

-¡Tengo una idea!- pegó un bote Sora.

-Sora, no. . .- intentó detenerlo su amiga, ya sabiendo lo que iba a seguir.

-¡Nosotros podemos ir en busca del zorro mientras usted va por el mapache!

-¡Es una estupenda idea! Pero. . . No quiero molestarlos. . . Seguramente tienen cosas más importantes que hacer. . .

-Precisamente nos dirigíamos a Midraj para-

-¡No se preocupe, señor! ¡Nosotros iremos por su zorro!- la interrumpió Sora.

-¡Primero tenemos que ir por Riku!- lo fulminó con la mirada al castaño.

-¡Te digo Kairi que si lo ayudamos, luego nos dará algo sorprendente!

-¡¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-¡Porque siempre es así!

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionan. . .- comenzó a decir el de la máscara.- Puedo darles un par de anillos de colores.- les dijo sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo, dos anillos de colores diferentes con unas letras escritas sobre ellos.

-Gracias pero no necesitamos. . .

-¡¿Lo ves, Kairi?- saltaba de la emoción Sora.

-Los veo. Son muy bonitos y eso pero no los necesitamos. Recuerda que tenemos que ir por Riku.

-¡Seguramente tendremos que enfrentarnos a los secuestradores, Kairi! ¡Y con un anillo de estos no podemos perder!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Un objeto que te dan luego de una misión suele ser muy bueno ¡Y mucho más si es justo antes de la batalla final! No se preocupe señor. . . Etto. . .

-Tobi.- habló el enmascarado, guardando nuevamente sus anillos.

-Señor Tobi, le prometo que le devolveré a su zorro.- dijo haciendo pose de superhéroe.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Él debe estar en la aldea Konoha, al final del bosque en esa dirección, a unos pocos minutos de aquí.- extendió el brazo a un lado indicándoles el camino.- Pero no lo encontrarán en su forma de bestia, digo. . . de mascota porque los sujetos que me lo robaron lo han transformado en un niño rubio.

-¡Esos villanos!- decía Sora apretando fuertemente el puño.

-Pero no se preocupen, lo reconocerán por sus bigotitos de zorro.

-¡Entendido! ¡Volveremos lo antes posible, Tobi!

Tras despedirse, Sora tomó de la mano a Kairi y la obligó a seguirlo en la dirección indicada por el enmascarado. Y así, ambos corrieron entre los árboles hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas entreabiertas que conducían a una aldea escondida.

00000000000000000000

-Sora, entiendo tu punto. Si esos anillos resultaran ser mágicos. . . Seguro nos serían de mucha ayuda para cuando peliemos contra los secuestradores. Pero me preocupa que nos tome demasiado tiempo. Si llegáramos a demorarnos sólo un poco. . .- decía Kairi con la mirada baja.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Esto no es nada para el portador de la llave espada! He hecho esto cientos de veces.

-¿Ah si?

-Um. Hace no mucho ayudé a Pongo y Perdita a encontrar a sus hijos. Los pobres cachorros estaban perdidos por todo el universo ¡Y los hallé a todos!

-No podrían ser muchos. . .

-¡99 cachorritos, Kairi!

-Vaya vida sexual más activa tenía la perra. . .

-¡No digas esas cosas feas!- la reprendió el castaño.- A lo que iba es que en ese entonces no tenía ninguna pista de donde podían estar y aún así pude encontrarlos a todos. Esta vez será mucho más fácil porque el dueño nos dijo que el zorro está en esa aldea. ¡No nos tardaremos nada! Muy pronto nos reuniremos con Riku, ya verás. Y. . . ¡Por Mickey!- exclamó Sora de repente deteniéndose frente a una puerta enorme. No cabía ninguna duda, esa era la entrada de Konoha.

-Que fácil será entrar.- rió por lo bajo Kairi.- ¿Para qué se molestan en tener puertas tan grandes si ni siquiera las cierran? Tenías razón, Sora. Esta misión será muy fácil.

-¿K-Kairi crees que vivirán gig-gantes aquí?- preguntaba tembrlando el castaño.

-Jajajaja. No creo, Sora. Las casas de adentro no parecen tan grandes.

Y así era, si bien las puertas de la aldea y la muralla que la rodeaba eran tan altas como para ocultar un gigante, las casas que se podían ver desde la entrada parecían ser para personas de una altura promedio. Además, había cierto aire cálido como de paz. Ciertamente no parecía ser la guarida de malvados gigantes como pensaba el ojiazul.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- los llamó un sujeto dentro de una especie de escritorio techado, ubicado a un lado de la entrada.

-¡Mierda, la aduana!

-¿Qué cosa, Kairi?

-Ya me parecía a mí que esto era demasiado sencillo. . .

-¡Vengan acá!- les hizo señas con la mano un suejto sentado a un lado del que había hablado primero.

Sora y Kairi se miraron unos instantes y finalmente accedieron a acercarse a los dos hombres. Ya habían sido vistos así que si corrían ahora, todo lo que conseguirían sería ser perseguidos, como había sucedido al entrar por la fuerza a Kaiba Corp. Y de todos modos, no estaban haciendo nada indevido ¿Qué tenía de malo encontrar un zorro para llevarlo con su dueño? Abolutamente nada.

-Chicos, no pueden entrar a la aldea así como así.- comenzó a decir uno.- Primero tienen que decirnos quiénes son y cuáles son sus motivos para venir aquí.

-¡¿Con qué derecho?

-Kairi, no seas tan problemática. Son las reglas de este mundo y ya. . . Yo soy Sora y ella es mi amiga, Kairi.

-¿Apellidos?

-¡No tenemos! ¡¿De acuerdo?- pegaron un salto los dos al mismo tiempo, con una mega vena palpitando en la frente.

-¿No tienen? Mmm. A mí me parece ninjas renegados.- le susurró a su compañero aunque lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sora y Kairi lo escucharan.

-Si. . . Sobre todo la pelirroja.- siguió el otro observando el atuendo de Kairi, cubierto de sangre ya seca.

-Momento momento ¿Ninjas? ¿Dijiste ninjas?

-Y ahora se hace la analfaveta.

-Sospechosa. Muy muy sospechosa. . .

-¡Pero si los ninjas ya no existen!

-¡CLARO QUE EXISTEN!- exclamaron a todo pulmón los tres restantes.

-Esperaba una cosa así de gente que vive en una aldea de madera a estas alturas. . . ¿Pero tú, Sora? Bueno, tú crees en casi cualquier cosa. . .

-¡Los ninjas sí existen, Kairi! ¡Yuufie es una!

-¿Y esa quien es?

-¿Celosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa amplia.- ¿A que te mueres por saber sobre las otras mujeres en mi vida?

-No seas idiota. Sólo preguntaba por curiosidad.- respondió cruzada de brazos.

-Yuufie es una amiga que conocí cuando los buscaba a ti y a Riku. Es una ninja.

-Chicos, si no son ninjas renegados muéstrenos sus bandas ninjas.- les exigió el portero.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Nuestras bandas?

-En serio pelirroja que con cada cosa que dices te vuelves más y más sospechosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Debe ser la cinta que usa Yuufie alrededor de la cabeza!- exclamó Sora.

-A ver. Enséñenos sus bandas.

-No tenemos. No somos ninjas.

-Si, claro.- se burlaron ambos.

-Pelirroja, llamas aún más la atención negando todo asunto relacionado con los ninjas.

-Si pero dudo que un ninja renegado sea tan idiota.- siguió el otro.

-Pero entonces si no son ninjas ¿Qué diablos son?

-Somos cerrajeros.- respondió Kairi.

-¿Eh?- la observó confundido el castaño.

-Si. Nos contrataron para hacer llaves como esta ¿Ven?- les dijo haciendo aparecer en un haz de luz su colorida keyblade.

-Oh. Un kuchiyosen no jutsu.- exclamó sorprendido el portero.- ¡Y sin usar sellos!

-Al final la pelirroja idiota resultó toda una ninja profesional. Pero eso no explica porque no traen sus bandas para la cabeza.

-Se están lavando aún.- improvisó Kairi.

-¿Lavando?

-Oe- lo golpeó con el hombro el sujeto a su lado.- Son extranjeros. No es raro que tengan días diferentes para lavar la ropa. No seas desconsiderado.

-Cierto. Tienes mucha razón. Lo siento. Lamento haberlos molestado con tantas preguntas. No vienen muchos ninjas cerrajeros aquí. Jeje. Por favor, sigan con su camino.

Kairi asintió y se alejó de los dos porteros con Sora siguiéndola de cerca. Cuando ya estubieron lo suficientemente alejados, el castaño detuvo a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa, Sora?

-¡¿A ti que te pasa con el cuento de los cerrajeros?

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, Sora. Esos dos sujetos no paraban de hacer preguntas. No nos iban a dejar en paz nunca. . . Les dije eso para que podamos seguir con la misión tuya de encontrar al zorro de tu amigo.

-¡¿Pero por qué cerrajeros, Kairi? ¡Soy el héroe de todos, protector del universo y portador de la llave espada! ¡No soy un maldito cerrajero!

-Teníamos llaves como prueba. Así sería más fácil que nos creyeran. . .

-Bien. Te dejo pasar esa porque eres mi amiga, Kairi ¡Pero de ahora en más diremos que somos ninjas cerrajeros del futuro!

-¿Es necesario?

-¡Vamos, Kairi! ¿Qué daño podríamos causarle a esta gente con un pequeño e inocente juego como ese?

-Si, supongo que tienes razón pero. . .

-¡Perfecto! ¡Me alegro que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo! Ahora tú busca por allá – señaló una calle detrás de Kairi.- y yo iré por allí- señaló una calle detrás de él.-. Nos reuniremos en la puerta cuando se haga de noche ¿De acuerdo? ¡Suerte, Kairi!

Y sin más que decir, Sora se echó a correr en aquella dirección, lleno de energía. Kairi no hizo más que suspirar agotada. Sin importar qué pasara, Sora seguía siendo un niño pequeño que veía todo como un juego. . . Aún cuando su mejor amigo podía estar en graves problemas, siempre había tiempo para un poco de diversión.

_Pensé que le importaba un poco más lo que le pasaría a Riku pero creo que es porque en el fondo sabe que él está bien. Es Riku de quien estamos hablando después de todo._

Con una tierna sonrisa, la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

00000000000000000000

-¡Muy bien muchachos! ¡Nos vamos a casa al fin!- exclamó Kadaj caminando de regreso a las motos juntos con sus hermanos, vistiendo de nuevo sus ropas góticas.

-¡Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz!- los llamó Ryou entusiasmado.- ¡Miren lo que lo que hace Riku!

Ryou y Riku estaban afuera de su prisión, en una de las tranquilas calles de aquella vacía ciudad. Ciertamente ellos no desentonaban tanto como lo harían los otros tres con sus trajes pero los perros oscuros y monstruosos a su alrededor, sí lo hacían.

-Totó sentado.- ordenó Riku a uno de los extraños animales y este lo obedeció de inmediato.- Bien. Ahora Oddie, la pata.- le tendió la mano a otro de los perros y este hizo lo solicitado sin dudarlo.

-¡¿No es increíble? ¡Y hasta hace poco querían comernos!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ya los volvió a mansitos a todos!- lloraba Loz.

-¡¿Y cómo fue que se salieron del armario y de la bolsa?- estalló Kadaj.

-Eso fue fácil. Ryou estaba libre así que me ayudó a salir de la bolsa y luego abrí la puerta con mi keyblade.- explicó tranquilamente Riku.

-¡Maldita llave maestra!

-¡¿Qué demonios les hiciste a mis perros?- seguía llorando Loz al comprobar que sus fieras mascotas ahora eran de lo más adorables, jugando entre ellas y lamiéndole la cara cariñosas.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Intentaron atacarnos cuando nos salimos. . .

-¡Pues claro! ¡Esa fue la orden que les di! ¡¿Cómo es que ahora tú los controlas?

-Bueno. Después de controlar un pequeño ejército de heartless y a la misma oscuridad. . . algunos perros no es gran cosa.- terminó cruzado de brazos.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Ryou señalando a un individuo de cabello largo y alas blancas que acompañaba al resto.

-Mi nombre es Yue. Soy uno de los guardianes de las cartas mágicas del poderoso mago Clow. . .

-Básicamente es una ilustración de un libro.- resumió Kadaj.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Y además es la contratapa. Me da vergüenza que seas mi hermano, Yue.

-¡No seas descarado, Kadaj maldito!

-Oigan. No quiero ser grosero pero vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos ahora.- les dijo Yazoo.

-Es verdad. ¡Vamos todos! Ryou y Riku, métanse de vuelta al armario por las buenas sino quieren salir heridos. Yue, tú te subes de acompañante a una de las motos que no cabes en el armario. . .

A la orden del peliplateado, los demás se pusieron en movimiento mientras los perros desaparecían en medio de unas lenguas de oscuridad. Y al rato se pusieron en marcha, camino a Midrag.

00000000000000000000

Entre tanto, dentro del apretujado armario. . .

-Riku ¿No hubiera sido mejor escapar mientras Kadaj y los demás no nos veían? ¡Hasta podíamos haber usado a los perros para que nos ayudaran a pelear! O mejor dicho. Ayudarte a TI porque no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer en el mundo real ¿Sabes?

-Su hubiéramos echo eso, probablemente hubiéramos podido escapar fácilmente en dos de sus motos. Quizás uno de ellos nos hubiera seguido pero estoy seguro que podría vencer a uno de ellos si pelea solo. No parecen ser tan poderosos. Pero. . . tengo otros planes, Ryou.

- . . .

-. . .

-Y. . . ¿No me vas a decir?

-Aún no es el momento.

-. . .

-Eres muy pendejo ¿Lo sabías?

00000000000000000000

Mientras tanto, en un mundo distante, a Sora se le había ocurrido una curiosa manera de pasar el rato. Se trataba de una pequeña carpa echa con una sábana que había tomado prestada de un tendedero. Afuera había puesto un cartel que decía: "¿Quieres conocer tu futuro? ¡Consulta tu suerte con el adivino!".

_¡Que listo soy! Con esto me divierto ¡Y gano dinero al mismo tiempo! Así, cuando me encuentre con un Moguri, podré comprar algo realmente bueno que me ayude a salvar a Riku. No falta mucho para que llegue a Midrag así que seguramente no tarda en aparecer el Moguri. . . Mmm debería estar buscando ese animal pero seguro Kairi lo encuentra antes. Ella ya no me necesita para nada. . . Como extraño a la antigua Kairi dependiente e inútil. . ._

Eso pensaba Sora en silencio dentro de la carpa mientras el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente. . . y nadie siquiera se acercaba a ese lugar. Debido a que Sora es muy inquieto, pronto decidió salir para él mismo atraer a los clientes. Se pararía a un lado de la tienda y en cuanto alguien pasara cerca. . . atacaría.

En eso, el castaño divisó a dos chicos caminando hacia donde estaba. Uno tenia el cabello negro peinado tan prolijamente y con tanto gel que no parecía normal. Sus ojos eran extrañamente redondos acompañados por unas puntiagudas pestañas y unas cejas oscuras y rectangulares. Y para terminar, llevaba puesto un traje verde que lo cubría todo. Quien acompañaba al extraño sujeto era una chica alta, con dos coletas redondas a los lados de la cabeza. Sora no logró verla demasiado, los ojos saltones y las cejas extra gruesas y rectangulares del tipo a su lado la opacaban por completo.

Sora giró la cabeza de un lado al otro rápidamente, apartanto todo pensamiento. Debía concentrarse si quería hacerlo bien. Y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no pensar en la graciosa apariencia de su cliente, se acercó a ellos con una radiante sonrisa.

00000000000000000000

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Kairi continuaba buscando al zorro del enmascarado.

_¡Que idiota fui al pensar que esto sería rápido!_- suspiró.- _El animal que debo buscar luce como una persona pero aún conserva sus bigotes. Eso fue lo que dijo el dueño pero ¡Hay muchas personas en esta aldea! ¡Me tomará siglos revisar a toda esta gente! Y no puedo tomarme tanto tiempo. Riku. . . Él. . . está esperándonos a Sora y a mí. No puedo pasarme la vida aquí sólo para conseguir un par de anillos. Esto decilucionará a Sora pero tendré que decirle que debemos seguir con el viaje. . ._

-¡Kakashi! ¡Te reto a una carrera aquí y ahora!- le decía un hombre con un corte de cabello esférico, con largas pestañas bajo los ojos y un traje verde convinado con un chaleco del mismo color.

-No, gracias.- respondió secamente un peliplateado con la mayor parte de su rostro oculto. Llevaba el mismo chaleco que el otro, pero no el traje verde por lo que no dañaba la vista.

-¡Vamos, Kakashi! ¡Después de todo, somos eternos rivales!

-Si si. Lo que digas, Guy pero ahora mismo iba a las aguas termales.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Entonces será un desafío en las aguas termales!- exclamó haciendo pose de súper héroe.

-Que no, Guy. Yo sólo voy a relajarme un momento. Acabo de terminar una misión con los chicos ¿Sabes?

-¡Apuesto a que puedo aguantar más tiempo bajo el agua que tú!- le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosoa que deslumbraba.

-Sólo no me sigas. . .

Pese a todo lo que le decía Kakashi, Guy acabó siguiéndolo dentro de una casa baja. Junto a ella había un cartel que decía "Hot Springs".

Kairi sostuvo la mirada unos segundos en la puerta por donde los había perdido de vista a los dos hombres. Al cabo de unos segundos de meditación, una sonrisa un tanto aterradora se formó en su rostro.

_Bueno. . . Se supone que debo buscar a ese niño-zorro ¿No? Lo lógico sería vigilar de cerca de cada hombre de esta aldea ¿Verdad? En ese caso es mi deber entrar a esas aguas termales y así ver si ese tal Kakashi tiene los bigotes de zorro. Sé que no debo espiar a un hombre mientras se baña pero no tengo opción. Riku me necesita. Tengo que ir con él tan rápido como me sea posible y Sora no querrá irse de este mundo sin antes haber ayudado a ese pobre hombre. Y yo también quiero hacerlo. Eso es. Yo estoy haciendo esto por el bien de ese hombre. . . Porque quiero reunirlo con su amada mascota. Eso es. Debo sacrificarme por el bien de ese hombre. . . _

Y sin pesarlo un segundo más, Kairi inspiró profundo inflando el pecho y dándose valor, e ingresó a las aguas termales con paso firme.

00000000000000000000

En un camino de tierra cerca de donde se encontraba Sora, dos jóvenes daban un paseo. No se tomaban de las manos, ambos guardaban silencio y además el chico parecía ni siquiera estar mirando a su compañera ¡Pero aún así está no podía estar más feliz!

De cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, la chica tenía ambas manos reposando sobre su pecho, casi como sujetando su propio corazón para evitar que este saliera de su cuerpo por lo fuerte que este latía. Ella había estado enamorada de la misma persona desde que tenía memoria. Había echo lo imposible porque él se fijara en ella pero por desgracia nada parecía funcionar. . . Pero eso era antes porque ahora el destino había permitido que caminaran juntos de regreso de su misión. ¡No podía pedir nada más! ¡Si hasta eso parecía una cita y todo!

-Deja de seguirme, Sakura. Es molesto.- murmuró el azabache que caminaba junto a ella.

La pelirrosa se quedó helada. Paró en seco mientras el chico aceleraba el paso sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Pronto ella reaccionó y se apresuró a regresar a su antiguo lugar, junto a su persona amada.

-¿Q-Qué dices, Sasuke kun?- rió nerviosa la chica, actuando como si realmente no hubiera entendido lo que decía.- Yo no te estoy siguiendo. Jajajaja. Es sólo que hoy también voy en esa dirección.

-Haz lo que quieras.- le dijo secamente.

Sakura dejó escapar otra de sus risitas risueñas y continuó caminando al lado del azabache sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

_¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Sasuke kuuuuun!_- gritaba por dentro de la emoción. El sólo compartir un viaje le era suficiente para ser la persona más feliz de todo el ancho mundo.

La pelirrosa continuó soñando despierta otro poco más cuando de repente dos buenos amigos se aparecieron en el camino.

-¡Sakura saaaaan!- corrió hacia ella un chico con traje verde, cabello con exceso de gel, grandes cejas y ojos redondos.

-¡Ah, es Lee!- lo saludó la pelirrosa con la mano y una amplia sonrisa.

_¡Maldición! ¡No podía llegar en peor momento! ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta que estoy en medio de una cita con Sasuke kun?_

-Buenos días Sakura, Sasuke.- los saludó a ambos la chica que acompañaba al cejotas.

-Buenos días, Ten Ten.

-Um.- desvió la mirada Sasuke.

-¿Y qué hacen juntos? ¿Eh? ¿No será una cita, no Ten Ten?- se reía la pelirosa.

_¡Entiende la maldita indirecta y vete y llévate a Lee contigo!_

-Nada de eso. Jajajaja. Lee y yo sólo pasábamos por aquí de regreso de nuestro entrenamiento cuando nos encontramos con un adivino.

-¿Un adivino?

-Ya sabes, una persona que predice tu futuro.

-Sé lo que es un adivino, Ten Ten.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué preguntas?

-No tengo nada interesante que decir. . .- bajó la cabeza derrotada.

-No digas eso, Sakura san.- intentó consolarla Lee.- ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo? Será divertido.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué dices, Sasuke kun? ¿Vamos nosotros también?

-No puedo creer que crean en esas estupideces.- habló cortante y se curzó de brazos.

-¡No son estupideces!- saltó Lee.- ¡A nosotros nos predijo cosas de veras muy interesantes!

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó intrigada Sakura.

-Bueno, a Lee le dijo que se va a lastimar gravemente en una pelea pero que gracias a ello, encontrará al amor de su vida.

-¡Así que estamos predestinados, Sakura san!- exclamó con ojos en forma de corazón.- Ahhh Ya puedo imaginarlo. . . Yo en el hospital de Konoha y tú cambiando mis vendajes. . . Y en un momento, tus manos se resbalan y rozan mi piel. ¡Y en ese instante una chispa nos recorre a ambos! ¡En ese momento aceptarás mis sentimientos y. . .!

-¿Y a ti qué te dijo, Ten Ten?- cambió de tema rápidamente Sakura.

-Que muy pronto sería llamada por una director de un programa de televisión infantil y querrá darme el papel principal. Francamente no creo que eso suceda. Soy una kunoichi después de todo. No me puedo creer que algún día deje lo que soy ahora para volverme una importante actriz.

-Ahí lo tienen.- habló Sasuke de nuevo.- Son puras estupideces. Los adivinos no son reales. Sólo te dicen mentiras que te hagan feliz y que sean posibles para no levantar sospechas. Acaban de robarles, par de idiotas.

-Sasuke kun. . .- decía por lo bajo la pelirosa.

-Déjalo. Él no sabe lo que se pierde.- se reía Ten Ten.- Pero tú sí deberías intentarlo, Sakura.

-Yo sí quiero pero. . . Por favor, Sasuke kun. Lo haré si tú vienes conmigo.- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa y juntando sus manos a modo de rezo.

-Olvídalo.

-¡Por favoooor!

-Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo en juegos idiotas y mejorar tus jutsus, Sakura.

-Sasuke kun. . .

-¡Vaya! ¡No tenía idea de que Uchiha Sasuke fuera un cobarde!- rió con fuerza Ten Ten con las manos a los lados de la cadera.

-No soy cobarde.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Le tienes miedo a lo que ese adivino te diga! Jajajaja

-Por supuesto que no. Eso es absurdo.- la fulminó con la mirada.

-Escucha Sasuke. Ni Lee ni Sakura ni yo nos creemos realmente que lo que ese adivino diga vaya a cumplirse. Sólo vamos a oir qué tiene para decirnos porque nos parece algo divertido. Si me lo preguntas, creo que el que de verdad cree en estas cosas eres tú Sasuke. Y es por eso que tienes miedo de que prediga algo horrible de tu futuro. Juju

-¿Dé qué hablas? Eso es estúpido.

-Si si. Lo que digas. Ya veremos si Naruto y los demás también piensan que es estúpido.

Al escuchar aquello, Sasuke paró la oreja. Aguardó unos instantes inmóvil y luego levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba la molesta chica, sonriéndole de manera orgullosa.

-Tsk. Como sea. Vamos, Sakura.

Y así sin más, el azabache comenzó a caminar, totalmente derrotado. No solía hacer ese tipo de cosas pero si tenía algo que realmente apreciaba, eso era su enorme orgullo de Uchiha. Y este sería totalmente aplastado por las bromas de Naruto en cuanto ese se enterara que se negó a cumplir el reto de Ten Ten. No tenía idea qué demonios tenía la chica en su contra pero no iba a echarse atrás ahora y menos por algo tan estúpido.

En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente, Sakura se acercó hacia su amiga.

-¡Muhcas gracias, Ten Ten! ¡Eres la mejor! Ino jamás me haría un favor como este.- agregó con una mirada cargada de odio.

-No hay de qué. La clave de tratar con los chicos es conocer su punto débil. El de Sasuke es su orgullo.

-¡De nuevo muchas gracias! ¡Esto lo recordaré por siempre!

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sakura corrió tras Sasuke. El azabache se había detenido frente al cartel que anunciaba: "¿Quieres conocer tu futuro? ¡Consulta tu suerte con el adivino!". Parecía estar meditando lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No se lo veía muy seguro pero en cuanto sintió la presencia de Sakura a su lado, entró con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con los ojos cerrados, como si realmente no le importara.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Los estaba esperando!

Allí fueron revcividos por un chico unos pocos años mayor que ellos. Tenía el cabello en punta y ropas coloridas. Traía puesta la capucha de la campera como si intentara ser misterioso. . . pero sin mucho resultado. Sin importar como lo vieran, sólo era un niño en una carpa.

-¿Usted es el adivino?- preguntó Sakura levantando una ceja.

-Precisamente.

-Si eso es verdad entonces no debería tener problema en decir quienes somos.- habló Sasuke con su característico tono frío.

-Así es. Pero no hay tiempo para presentaciones así que pasemos a las prediccciones que es a lo que vinieron.

Y rápidamente Sora se sentó en el piso y le hizo una señal a los otros dos para que también lo hicieran. Sakura lo hizo casi de inmediato pero Sasuke continuó en su sitio, junto a la puerta de salida.

En aquella carpa no había nada realmente. Tan sólo estaban ellos tres. Esto desconcertó un poco a la pelirosa pero decidió quedarse. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de pasar otro minuto con Sasuke, incluso fingir que se creía el cuento de la adivinanza.

-Ejem. . . Antes de las adivinanzas, voy a pasar la zapatilla.

-¿La zapatilla? ¿A qué se refiere?

En eso, Sora se desabotonó su zapatilla derecha, se la quitó y se la alzancó a Sakura. La pelirrosa le sostuvo la mirada confundida. Sus ojos iban de la zapatilla enorme a su dueño y viceversa.

-¿Qué se supone que. . .?

-¡Vamos! ¡Esto es lo mismo que pasar el sobrero!

-¿Uh?

-Tú sabes, cuando alguien pasa el sobrero y las personas ponen dinero en él. . . Cada vez me encuentro con un mundo más extraño que el otro.- habló más para sí que para sus clientes.- Bueno, la cosa es que en lugar de sombrero yo uso mi propia zapatilla. Al ser más grande la gente pondrá más dinero para poder llenarla. Jojojo.- rió con fuerza.- Así que si no les molesta. . .

Ante tanta insistencia, Sakura acabó por ceder y depositó en la zapatilla algún dinero pero cuando Sora le tendió el calzado al azabache, este se negó por completo.

-Págale, Sasuke kun.

-No lo haré. No le pagaré nada a un farsante.

-¡¿Farsante yo?- pegó un bote el castaño.- ¡Yo soy un cerrajero del futuro adivino hecho y derecho!

-¿Eres un QUÉ?- le sostuvo la mirada extrañado Sasuke.

-¡Así es! Yo soy del futuro y así es como sé qué es lo que les pasará a todos ustedes. Y como buena persona que soy, se los voy a decir. . . por un pequeño precio. Ya saben, la carpa no se paga sola. . .

-Pero si es sólo una sábana.

-¡Da igual! ¡Si quieres conocer tu futuro, págame!

-No te daré ni una insignificante moneda hasta que adivines algo convincente.

-Así que un cliente difícil ¿Eh? Muy bien. . . En ese caso te diré algo sobre tu futuro. . .

_Muy bien, Sora. Este es el momento de la verdad. . . Tantos años de hablar con Merlín han dado sus frutos. Lo único que tienes que hacer para que todos crean que realmente puedes predecir el futuro ¡Es actuar como si pudieras! Sólo hay que hacer como si realmente supieras algo. . . ¡Vamos! ¡Es momento de inventar algo nuevo! ¡Pero deberá ser algo convincente para que este me crea y al mismo tiempo tendrá que ser algo asombroso. . .! ¡¿Qué será? ¡¿Qué será. .?_

-¡Tú!- lo señaló al Uchiha con el dedo.- ¡Tú. . . vas a morir!

Sora terminó la frase con una expresión perturbadora, con los ojos saltones y la mandíbula hacia un lado y mostrando los dientes. Pensó que decirle algo así a un niño sería más que suficiente y con aquella cara además. . . ¡Seguro correría asustado fuera de la carpa! Pero no. El azabache continuaba en la misma posición calmada y reservada de antes y su rostro no mostraba ningún terror. . . de hecho, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-¿Sabes? Todos vamos a morir algún día.- decía Sasuke.- Entiendo que tratas de ganarte la vida estafando a la gente con mentiras pero al menos esfuérzate más.

El castaño le clavó una mirada de desprecio.

_Esa manera de hablar tan fría. . . Actúa como si fuera la gran cosa y como si yo no fuera más que un insecto bobo incapaz de hacer nada. . . ¡Me recuerda al idiota de Riku! ¡No perderé ante él!_

De repente la mirada de Sora se encendió. Sentía tanta emoción en ese momento que alrededor de su cuerpo se podían percibir llamas rojas de ira y determinación.

-No me dejaste terminar.- habló cortante.- Tú ciertamente morirás. . . Pero antes deberás pasar por ciertas situaciones. . .

-Sasuke kun.- lo nombró la pelirosa con voz temblorosa.

-Tú. . . ¡Serás controlado por un hombre con una pelota de basketball por cabeza!

-. . .

-Y también. . . ¡Te van a operar, Sasuke! ¡TE VAN A OPERAR! ¡Buuuuh!- decía Sora imitando el sonido de un fantasma.

_¡Bien! Ya le dije cosas malas, ahora una buena para que sea más creíble. . ._

-Y te casarás joven Sasuke.

De inmediato Sasuke levantó la mirada intrigado.

-Te casarás. . . con una linda chica de cabello rosa chicle, con ojos verdes y de 1,58m.

-¡KYAAAA!- gritó Sakura envuelta por la más maravillosa felicidad que podía haber.

-Y tendrán cuatro hijas, todas iguales a su madre. . . Cuando la cuarta repruebe el examen para chunin por tercera vez y se vuelva una ninja cartera. . . en ese entonces morirás. . .

Un largo silencio se apoderó de todos. Sora continuaba con su mirada seria mientras la de Sasuke más bien era una de asombro. El castaño ya comenzaba a celebrar dentro de su cabeza cuando el Uchiha se sonrió.

-Te dije Sakura que esto era una gran estupidez.

Y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y una amplia sonrisa victoriosa, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió fuera de la carpa.

-¡Espera, Sasuke kun!- corrió tras él la pelirrosa pero antes de dejar la carpa, se volteó hacia Sora.- ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se fue. Sora, por su parte, permaneció inmóvil donde estaba hasta que. . .

-¡Ese maldito no me pagó!

Y rápidamente echó a correr tras su cliente fugitivo.

00000000000000000000

Unos pasos más adelante se encontraba este caminando despreocupadamente por el camino de tierra.

-¡Sasuke kun!- lo llamó la pelirosa en cuanto lo alcanzó.- No debiste irte de esa manera. . .

_¡En especial porque el adivino aún no había dicho nada de mi! ¡Cha!_

-Lo que dijo esa persona no son más que estupideces sin sentido. Pierdes el tiempo en eso.

-No. . . No creo que sean estupidecesm, Sasuke kun.- forzó una sonrisa amable.

-No me interesa. Me voy a entrenar a donde siempre.

-¿Eh?

_¡Ai no! ¡Ya se va!_

-Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, Sakura.

-E-Espera por favor, Sasuke kun. . . Yo. . .

-¡Sakura!- la llamó a lo lejos Ten Ten, corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-Ah, Ten Ten.- la saludó sorprendida la pelirosa.

-¡¿A que no adivinas qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Qué?

-¡Luego de que nos separamos, un director de un programa infantil de televisión me descubrió!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Dijo que era justo lo que estaba buscando! ¡Me ofreció el papel protagónico de un dibujo animado sobre ninjas!

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Y qué respondiste?

-¡Por supuesto que acepté!

-Pensé que ibas a rechazarlo. . .

-¡¿Estás loca, Sakura? ¡Con esto seré protagonista! ¡PROTAGONISTA! Aquí todo lo que hago es lanzar kunais que ya sé que no darán en el blanco. . . Aunque claro, el sujeto me dijo que no hablaría en toda la serie ¡Pero aún así es un gran avance! ¡Y me pagarán, claro!

-¡Eso es increíble! ¡A penas me lo creo, Ten Ten! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

-¡Ahhh estoy tan feliz!

-¡Y al fin y al cabo la predicción del adivino sí se cumplió!

-¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que podría suceder lo que había dicho ¡Pero nunca creí que sería tan pronto!

-Si, eso es algo sorprendente ¿No lo crees así, Sasuke kun? ¿. . .Sasuke kun?

En cuanto se giró hacia el azabache, se encontró con un Uchiha mucho más pálido de lo que normalmente era, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las piernas le temblaban. . . Y muy pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a la vez que lentamente negaba con la cabeza. Entonces se volteó en la dirección de la carpa del adivino y allí estaba Sora, corriendo hacia él rápidamente.

-. . .- Sasuke, con un tic en el ojo, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna mientras el castaño se acercaba cada vez más a él.

0000000000000000000

Unos pocos minutos más tarde. . . En otro lugar de esa misma aldea. . .

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

. . . Karin era perseguida por los dos sujetos de antes. Ellos sólo traían puesta una corta sabana blanca alrededor de la cintura pero esto no parecía impedirles correr a toda máquina por las calles de la aldea tras una asustada pelirroja que huía por su vida.

Llevaban recorrida media aldea cuando un hombre mayor, de cabello largo y color blanco que curiosamente traía un enorme pergamino en la espalda, se interpuso entre los dos ninjas y la chica.

-¡Por favor, hágase a un lado, Jiraiya sama!- le dijo Kakashi quien ademas de la toalla, tenía puesta su mascara.

-Esperen un momento. No pueden tratar a sí una mujer tan hermosa.

-¡Usted no entiende, Jiraiya sama! ¡Esta mujer. . .!

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué pudo haber echo que fuera tan malo. . .?

-¡Ella nos espió mientras Gai y yo nos dábamos un baño!

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?- se giró hacia la pelirroja totalmente fuera de sí.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? ¡Una mujer espiando a un hombre! ¡¿Dónde se ha visto una atrocidad así?

-Oiga que no creo que sea algo tan grave.- murmuró Kairi.

-¡¿Qué no es grave? ¡¿QUÉ NO ES GRAVE?

-¡Está loca, Jiraiya sama!

-¡Hay que colgarla en la plaza!

-¡Yo a esta la mato aquí mismo!

Aquello sumado a las miradas aterradoras de todos, le bastaron a Kairi para echar a correr una vez más. Una parte de ella le decía que dejara de escapar y peleara pero también sabía que debía estar en Midrag ya ¡Riku la necesitaba! ¡No había tiempo para juegos! Así fue que se tragó su orgullo y siguió corriendo a la vez que otros hombres se sumaban a su persecución.

0000000000000000000

La mitad de Konoha iba tras ella gritando a todo pulmón que debía ser detenida por hacer locuras sin sentido y completamente inmorales. Cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina se encontró con Sora corriendo en dirección contraria. Y detrás de él, un chico de cabello oscuro con una gigantesca shuriken en una mano y una peligrosa carga de electricidad en la otra.

-¡Sora! ¡¿A ti qué te pasó?

-¡No lo sé! Todo fue muy confuso. . .

-Yo igual. ¡Regresemos a la nave!

-¡¿Pero qué hay de la mascota de ese pobre hombre? ¡Le prometimos que. . .!

-¡Lo sé pero ya no tenemos más tiempo! ¡Debemos ir por Riku!

Entonces el poseído Sasuke se unió a la molesta muchedumbre y todos juntos corrieron a Sora y Kairi fuera de la aldea. Sasuke incluso intentó dejar Konoha para seguir la persecución pero no pudo pasar por todos los demás ninjas que no querían ni que pusiera un pie afuera. Gracias a esto, los dos guerreros de la llave espada lograron salir con vida de esta y rápidamente regresaron a su nave con el corazón en la boca de tanto correr. Allí los estaba esperando el sujeto enmascarado.

-¡Hola!- los saludó con la mano.- ¡Que niños más amables! ¡Me han hecho un favor muy grande y. . .! ¿Dónde está mi zorro?

-¡Lo siento mucho señor!- corrió a sus brazos un Sora echo agua de lo mucho que lloraba.- ¡Le juro que hice todo lo posible por completar la búsqueda! ¡Siempre lo hago!

-¡Vámonos, Sora!- lo apresuró Kairi quien pasó por alto al enmascarado y se subió a la nave con forma de dragón.

-¡Señor, yo quería ayudarlooo!

-¡¿Dónde está mi zorro?

-¡No lo encontramos!- estalló en lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué dices?

-¡Me siento terriblemente mal por haberle fallado! ¡Yo siempre completo mis misiones a la perfección!

-¡Sora, date prisa!- se escuchaba la voz lejana de Kairi.

-¡Le pido mil disculpas, señoooor!

-Calma, niño, calma.- le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Pero ¿No pueden ir mañana por él. . .?

-¡Debemos irnos!- habló Kairi con autoridad, tomando a Sora de la capucha para luego arrastrarlo por el piso hasta la nave.

Sora continuó pataleando y lloriqueando como niño pequeño incluso después de que despegaran y se alejaran de aquel mundo. La nave dragón fue vista desde la tierra como un pequeño punto blanco que se perdía en el cielo por muchas personas. . .

-Nunca más confiaré en niños. . . Desde ahora sólo en adolecentes traumados, si señor.- se dijo a sí mismo Madara.

00000000000000000000

Y unos pocos días después, en un puesto de ramen de la aldea de Konoha. . .

-. . . Y Sasuke dijo algo de que su futuro sería horrible si se quedaba en la aldea y que por eso se iría bien lejos con Orochimaru dattebayo.- contaba un chico rubio mientras comía su plato de fideos.

-Entiendo.- asintió un par de veces el anciano que atendía el negocio.- Todo este asunto te ha afectado mucho ¿Verdad, Naruto?

-No realmente. . . Lo que me ha estado molestando ultimamente es una extraña sensación que tengo. . . Como si me hubiera perdido de algo importante. . .

-Probablemente sólo sea tu imaginación.

-Si, tienes razón ¡Otra ración de ramen, viejo!

Continuará. . .

¡El siguiente capitulo Sora y Kairi llegarán finalmente a Midrag! ¡Si, señoras y señores! ¡AL FIIIN! Y allí se llevará a cabo la reunión de los alvinos. Y también están ahí GPS. . . ¡¿Rescatarán de una vez por todas al pobre Riku? DX Y esto ya se alargó bastante así que esperemos que si _U jajajaja También queda pendiente el asunto del Sora verdadero que quién sabe dónde está! Porque les recuerdo que no está en Karakura, se había escapado ;) Aclaro esto porque en anteriores reviews varios me preguntaban que cuando iban a volver a lo de Bleach y la respuesta es ¡Nunca! Sería muy pesado que volvieran a todos los mundos _ pero aparte de Midrag todavía faltan dos mundos más! :D ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Pero no que en el cap que sigue ya llegan? Pues si pero eso no significa que ya se termine el fic! XD No les diré más nada que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa jajaa ¡Y hablando de sorpresas. . .! ¡En el próximo capitulo regresará un personaje muy querido por todos nosotros! ¿Que quien es? ¡Adivinen! :P

Y aquí me despido. . . ¡Nos veremos más adelante en otro capitulooooo! ¡los quiero! owo ¡Sayonara!


	11. Parada 10: Midraj

N/A: No señoras y señores, esto no es un sueño. . . ¡De verdad actualicé! XD Ok, pasamos a las excusas ya conocidas en este fic. . . Tuve exámanes finales (mañana tengo uno :/) tuve que terminar un tp muy pero muy jodido (lo aprobé! :D) tuve falta de inspiración, estuve algo deprimida por un asunto de mi vida social que no viene al caso. . . y ustedes saben que no es cosa fácil escribir un fic de humor estando triste :S Dejando un poco de lado todo esto, quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews la última vez pese a mi enorme tardanza n_nU Espero que lo vuelvan a hacer jajaja

Una emm. . . ¿Advertencia se podría decir. . .? En este capitulo Sora y Kairi aterrizan en un mundo que en cuanto escuchen el nombre algunos se alegrarán y otros querrán saltearse el capitulo entero. . . A esos les pido por favor que no lo hagan :P Este es un fic apto para toda la familia jajaja Así que no se hagan la cabeza. . . Además que traté de combinarlo un poco con zombis XD jajaja Realmente este fic es una ensalada de frutas sin mucho sentido pero con mucho humor bizarro ¡Espero que les guste!

Parada 10: Midraj

-Oye Kairi. . .

-Dime.

Al voltearse, la pelirroja se encontró con su amigo castaño de pie a unos pasos detrás de ella, con la cabeza gacha y moviendo un pie hacia delante y atrás nerviosamente. Entonces Sora levantó la mirada y le dijo con una expresión casi lastimera. . .

-¿Puedo manejar la nave yo?

-¡¿Y que de nuevo nos estrelles contra un planeta desconocido? ¡Olvídalo! ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!

-De acuerdo. . .

Hubo un momento en el que un silencio penetrante inundó la estación de mando de la nave. Kairi continuaba con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y con ambas manos sobre los controles. Mientras, Sora la observaba tímidamente a unos pasos más atrás.

-"Nunca cambies".

-¿Eh?- se volteó la pelirroja extrañada.

Había tanto silencio que esas solas palabras se escucharon muy fuertes en aquel enorme y oscuro espacio. Y sin embargo la chica no había comprendido qué querían decir.

-Tú me dijiste eso hace unos años, antes de que me volviera el elegido de la llave espada.

-¿Recuerdas cada cosa que te dije?

-Um. Gracias a Naminé.- sonrió pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció en su rostro.- Sé que pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces pero aún así no creo haber cambiado mucho. Pero tú. . . Tú si cambiaste. Sólo que ya no recuerdo cómo sucedió. . .

-Ah pues. . . No lo sé. Supongo que después de que tú y Riku se volvieran tan fuertes, yo también quería salir de aventuras y salvar el mundo. Pero no era tan fuerte al principio. Era más una molestia. . .

-¡No es cierto, Kairi!- saltó con ambos puños fuertemente cerrados y la mirada llena de determinación.- Es cierto que antes lo pensaba. Que tú eras una molestia, una piedra que se interponía en mi camino ¡Alguien a quien debía proteger todo el tiempo porque era incapaz de matar una simple sombra! En ese tiempo de verdad pensaba que quería que cambiaras, que fueras más como yo. . . ¡Pero ahora me di cuenta que eso no es lo que quiero, Kairi!

-Sora. . .

-¡Extraño a la vieja tú! ¡A la aburrida, idiota e inútil Kairi que sólo sabe dar órdenes y ser secuestrada!

-Sora, guarda silencio.

-¡¿Qué yo qué? ¡Oye estoy abriendo mi corazón aquí!

-¡Es en serio, Sora! ¡Ya cierra la boca de una vez!

-¡Argh! ¡Odio la nueva tú! ¡Eres mucho más despreciable y ya no pareces una princesa en lo más mínimo!

-¡¿Es que no ves que tenemos compañía?- le decía la pelirroja señalándole la enorme pantalla que ocupaba todo el frente de la sala. Allí se podía ver el cielo nocturno con hermosas estrellas brillando en él y una pequeña figura a poca distancia de ellos. Se trataba de una niña pequeña de cabello rubio y con traje de bruja que flotaba en el espacio sobre una escoba.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!- se escuchó la voz molesta de la bruja.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que la escuchemos si estamos dentro de la nave?

-¡Es brujería! ¡Brujería!

-¡Ustedes dos. . .!- siguió la bruja echando humo por las orejas.- ¡¿Qué le han hecho a la luna?

-¿Eh?

-¿La luna?

-¿Qué le hemos hecho a la. . .?

Entonces la adorable bruja les señaló hacia un costado, donde se podía ver la lejana luna. . . ¡Con forma de corazón!

-Ah, si. . . Eso. . . Es una larga historia.- rió nervioso Sora.

-¡Pues van a pagar por lo que hicieron! ¡Aquí y ahora!

Tras aquel grito de guerra, la bruja comenzó a lanzar pequeñas estrellas de colores. Azul, verde, rojo, amarillo. . . Cientos y cientos de estrellas pequeñas que rápidamente se acercaban a la nave DBO5.

-¡Waaaah! ¡Qué lindo!- exclamó Sora.

-¡Mira cuantos colores!

-¡Y los dibujos que hacen!- siguió el castaño mientras las estrellas se agrupaban formando espirales.

-¡Que bonitas estre-!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir eso, una de las millones de estrellas golpeó el frente de la nave y todo se sacudió violentamente. Las luces titilaron y Sora y Kairi cayeron al suelo con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?

-C-Creo que una estrella. . .

-¡¿Una pequeña estrella hizo esto? ¡Sora, hay miles allá afuera! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Dame el control de la nave!- la miró con los ojos encendidos de la emoción.

-¡Pero Sora. . .!

-¡Sé que es peligroso pero también sé que soy el indicado! ¡He esquivado bloques de lego toda mi vida!

-Eso no es cierto. . .

-¡Da igual! ¡Déjame hacerlo!

-¡Esto no es una tonta gummi ship, Sora! ¡No podrás controlarla!

-Kairi, hay un momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que debe probarse así mismo de lo que es capaz.- levantó el puño a la altura del pecho y levantó la mirada hacia arriba con aire dramático.- No lo hago por ti. . . Ni por Riku. Ni siquiera por mí. Lo hago. . . Por mi orgullo de macho ¡Waaaah!- gritó cuando una segunda estrella golpeó la nave, provocando que todo se agitara otra vez.

-¡Bien, Sora, tú ganas! ¡Haz lo que quieras pero haz algo útil, maldición!

_Kairi diciéndome que haga algo útil. . . Esto es demasiado_.- lloraba por dentro el castaño.

Pero por fuera se lo veía totalmente decidido. Y lleno de valor se dirigió al volante. Lo tomó con ambas manos, sintiendo el poder que emanaban. . . Por fin volvía a sentirse grande, poderoso ¡El héroe de la historia! De nuevo él era quien elegía el rumbo y Kairi quien lo seguía.

_Como debe ser_.- pensó.

-¡Ahí vienen, Sora!- exclamó su amiga extendiendo el brazo hacia donde se encontraba la pantalla.

-Llegó la hora.

Luego de decir aquello con tono firme, su enemiga lanzó una nueva ola de estrellas tras otra. Y muy pronto había estrellas de colores por todos lados. A penas sí se percibía lo negro del espacio entre tantos colores.

Sora hacía todo lo posible por esquivarlas y abrirse paso entre el fuego hacia la bruja. Al comienzo lo hacía muy bien, tan tranquilo y confiado. . . Las estrellas no eran nada para él. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, todo se volvía más difícil para el ojiazul. Las estrellas se acercaban a la nave más rápidamente, y formando muros impenetrables para que la nave no pudiera pasar por entre ellas.

-¡Sora, cuidado!

Pero a pesar del grito de advertencia de la pelirroja, la nave golpeó contra unas estrellas de colores muy pequeñas que Sora no había visto. Y es que había tantas. . . Tantas que incluso le cansaba la vista.

-Kairi, no te asustes. . . Pero creo que escucho música. . .

-Genial, ya perdiste la razón. Tantos colores brillantes te están haciendo mal el cerebro. . . Mejor, déjame seguir a mí.

-¡Olvídalo, Kairi! Esto es entre ella y yo. . .

-¡No hables como si fuera tu enemigo mortal! ¡La acabas de conocer y. . .!

-¡Cállate, Kairi! ¡Me distraes!

-¡Es que lo haces todo mal!

-¡Tú dime por donde ir! ¡A penas hay un pedazo de cielo por donde me puedo meter!

-¡Que me dejes, maldición! ¡Estamos demasiado cerca de Riku! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo ahora y mucho menos arriesgarnos a que destruyas la nave!

-¿Es que no me escuchaste? ¡Esto no es por Riku! ¡Es por mí, por mi orgullo! ¡Tengo que hacer esto por mí mismo y probarme que todavía soy un héroe! Es cosa de hombres, Kairi. No lo entenderías.

-¿Cosa de hombres? Estas peleando contra una pequeña bruja que ataca con estrellas de colores ¿De verdad eso es de hombres?

-. . . .

-. . .

-Si. . . Como que tienes razón. Todo tuyo.

Y sin más, Sora se apartó de los controles de la nave y Kairi tomó su lugar. El castaño, totalmente despreocupado llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras veía como la pelirroja hacía hasta lo imposible para esquivar tantas estrellas.

Todo iba bien hasta que la bruja lanzó un rayo de luz blanca muy potente. Kairi intentó esquivarlo pero había demasiadas estrellas de colores por todas partes. El camino se cerró por completo y el disparo dio justo en el blanco. De repente toda la nave se sacudió arriba y abajo. Las luces titilaron un par de veces para luego apagarse. . . Sora y Kairi no pudieron mantener el equilibrio y cayeron con fuerza al piso. En medio de tanta oscuridad se buscaron mutuamente pero no había caso, estaban cayendo desde el espacio. . . Al parecer, había un planeta cerca y la gravedad de este los estaba atrayendo. Así, la nave siguió cayendo y cayendo a toda velocidad desde esa gran altura. A ambos se les revolvía el estómago mientras no eran capaces siquiera de abrir los ojos. La fuerza que los mantenía en el suelo era tan intensa que dolía.

La nave se envolvió en llamas a la vez que caía hacia una tierra extraña. . . Y finalmente cayó.

Debieron pasar unos cuantos minutos hasta que el castaño pudiera abrir los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo el cuerpo le dolía a horrores pero estaba vivo.

Con dificultad pudo ponerse de pie. Los primeros pasos le resultaron muy difíciles pero luego pudo caminar con total normalidad. No lograba entender cómo era eso posible ¡Había caído desde el espacio pero no estaba lastimado en lo más mínimo!

-¡Kairi!

Encontró a la pelirroja sentada a unos metros de distancia. Ella tenía ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza. Su mirada estaba algo perdida pero fuera de eso, todo indicaba que ella también había salido ilesa.

-¿S-Sora?

-¡Kairi, estás bien! ¡Cuánto me alegro!

-Si. . . Me duele un poco la cabeza ¡Pero por lo que tuvimos que pasar no puedo creer que ambos estemos vivos! ¡¿Cómo demonios es que no morimos?

-No lo sé. Ya una vez morimos así que no hay forma de que seamos inmortales. . .

-No lo entiendo.

-Ni yo.

-¿Y qué pasó con la bruja?

-No tengo idea. Pero más importante ¿Dónde estamos?

Ante tal pregunta, ambos aguardaron en silencio sólo para escuchar. . . Normalmente en el espacio no se oye absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, en ese momento se escuchaba el sonido del viento y el de algunas aves cantando.

Entonces ambos se miraron totalmente atónitos. Ninguno quiso decirlo pero estaba muy claro. . . Habían tocado tierra.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos salieron de la nave a ver en qué clase de mundo habían caído esta vez. Una vez afuera comprobaron que la nave estaba irreconocible. Totalmente abollada, con grandes perforaciones por todos lados y una de las alas tenía incluso unas curvas tan pronunciadas que Sora ni siquiera podía pensar cómo diablos se había doblado tanto.

Era obvio que nadie había ido a salvarlos en medio de la pelea con la bruja y que ella realmente los había derribado. Y luego ellos habían caído a ese planeta. Eso era algo que cualquiera con ojos y algo de cerebro podía adivinar y sin embargo, ¡Ellos seguían vivos! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?

A la vista, además del gran montón de metal que era la nave espacial, había un amplio bosque de árboles con copas frondosas. A la distancia, altos edificios formaban una ciudad. Y aún más lejos, se podía ver el mar, azul y bello, justo como Sora y Kairi lo recordaban. El cielo estaba despejado y tenía un color celeste profundo. Aquel paisaje era muy hermoso pero. . .

-¿Esto no es Midraj, no?

-¡Claro que no, idiota!- lo fulminó con la mirada Kairi.

-¡Oye que fuiste tú quien no pudo esquivar las estrellas!

-¡Pero eso fue sólo porque me diste el control de la nave demasiado tarde!

-¡Deberías agradecer que al menos te lo diera!

-¡Eres un niño inmaduro, Sora! ¡Por tu culpa ahora estamos atrapados en un mundo desconocido!

-¡Waaaaaah, Kairi!- la llamó con dos grandes gotas de lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.- ¿Por qué estamos peleando? ¡Se supone que somos grandes amigos!

-Y-Yo. . . N-No lo sé. . . Es sólo. . .

-¡Este viaje nos está separando! ¡Antes jamás te hubiera gritado de esa forma! ¡Kairiiiii!- la abrazó con mucha fuerza.- ¡Perdónameeeee!

-¡Te perdono pero déjame respirar!

-¡Bienvenidos a Yaoilandia!- saltó desde un árbol un sujeto de cabello castaño, ojos azules y uniforme rojo.

-¡Wah!- pegó un bote Sora, soltando al fin a la pelirroja.- ¡No nos asustes así!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Mi culpa Jajaja. Soy Keita, mucho gusto.- le tendió la mano a Sora con una sonrisa.

-Soy Sora.- le estrechó la mano.- Y ella es Kairi.- señaló a la pelirroja a su lado, la cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que asustaba.- ¿Estás bien, Kairi? ¿Te duele algo?

-¿E-Escuché bien? ¿Dijiste "Yaoilandia"?- murmuró por lo bajo la chica.

-Um.- asintió con energía Keita.- ¿Ustedes de donde provienen?

-Somos de un mundo muy distante llamado. . .

-¡WOOOOOOH!- lo interrumpió Kairi con los ojos cada vez más grandes, incapaces de parpadear.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente esto es Yaoilandia! ¡Existe! ¡De verdad existe!

-No te emociones, Kairi. Recuerda que debemos ir por Riku. . .

-¡Que se joda Riku! ¡Yo no me voy de aquí!

-¡¿Queeeee? ¡¿Vas a abandonar a Riku?

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, Sora? ¡Esto es Yaoilandia! ¡No tienes idea de lo bellos y sexys que son los hombres aquí! ¡Nunca encontraré a nadie así en Destiny Island!

-No tenías que ser tan dura conmigo, eh Kairi.- la miró serio.- Tengo sentimientos ¿Sabes?

-¡Oh vamos Sora! ¡Si de todos modos tú no querías salvarlo!

-No lo hago por él, Kairi. Lo hago por mi orgullo ¡Me niego totalmente a perder la apuesta que hice con su madre!- terminó con los ojos encendidos de determinación.

-¡No seas infantil, Sora! Y de todos modos. Si quieres puedes ir por él pero yo me quedo.

-Disculpen.- habló Keita nuevamente.- Si me permiten dar mi opinión. . . No sé por qué están aquí pero pienso que es una suerte que te haya encontrado, Sora.

-¿A mí?

-¡Si! ¡Con sólo verte puedo decir que lo harías excelente en la escuela BL!

-¡¿Existe una escuela BL?- saltó Kairi con una gota de sangre cayendo por su nariz.

-¡Claro! Allí vivo yo. Está del otro lado del puente.

Entonces señaló a un lado del camino en el que estaban, un largo puente sobre el lago y al final, un enorme castillo se alzaba sobre las aguas. Al verlo a Kairi le temblaron las piernas. ¡Era como un sueño hecho realidad! Ya comenzaba a imaginarse cómo serían las clases allí cuando una vez más los sorprendieron por detrás.

-¡Muy buenos días!

-¡Waaaah!- saltó Sora del susto.- ¡¿Es que esto es una condenada tradición psicópata o qué?

-Mil disculpas.- le sonrió amablemente una dulce chica que vestía un traje de mucama muy lindo y usaba el cabello de un color azul realmente hermoso muy largo y bien arreglado así como su maquillaje.

Ella le tendió la mano a Sora para ayudarlo a levantarse y este la tomó sin apartarle los ojos de encima. Y cuando sus dedos se tocaron, las mejillas de Sora se encendieron de inmediato. ¡Jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa y perfecta!

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tooru.

-¡H-Hola!- respondió entrecortado Sora.- S-Soy Sora.

-¿Sora eh? Lindo nombre.

_¡Es un ángel! ¡El más hermoso y delicado ángel de todo el ancho mundo!- _pensaba Sora con los ojos brillándole como dos estrellas.

-¡Ahhh no! ¡Eso sí que no!- saltó Keita tomando rápidamente a Sora por el brazo.- ¡Sé muy bien lo que estas pensando y la respuesta es no!

-¡Tú no eres el que decide!- tomó a Sora del otro brazo posesivamente.

-¡Yo lo vi primero!

-¡Si él aún no ha ido a tu escuela de segunda, entonces está disponible! ¡Habíamos acordado eso!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No hay manera de que deje a alguien como Sora en manos de un sujeto como tú!

-¿Sujeto?- repitió Sora confundido.

-Así es. Esta persona es un hombre en realidad.

-. . .

-¡Cómo si eso hiciera alguna diferencia!- saltó el peliazul.- ¡Tú usas tu uniforme y yo usaré el mío!

-¿Todos los chicos usan esos uniformes en esa escuela?- preguntó Kairi con los ojos brillantes.

-En realidad no. Sólo algunos ¡Es por eso que necesitamos a Sora!- exclamó tironeando del brazo de Sora para sí.- ¡Somos sólo tres princesas en la escuela y el trabajo es muy exigente! ¡Necesitamos más personal!

-¡Pues acabas de perder tu oportunidad porque yo vi primero a Sora así que él irá a la escuela BL!- dijo cortante Keita tironeando de Sora para su lado.

-¡Sora es justo lo que necesitamos! ¡Tiene un cuerpo pequeño así que los vestidos le quedaran a la perfección!

-¡Lo que le quedará bien será el uniforme que traigo puesto!

-¡Vamos, Sora! ¡Si vienes conmigo te vas a divertir mucho! ¡Las princesas contamos con muchos privilegios en la escuela!

-¡No lo escuches, Sora! ¡Mi escuela es mucho mejor! ¡Las habitaciones son muy grandes y tienes mucho espacio para divertirte afuera! ¡Incluso tenemos bosques y lagos! ¡Vivirás como un rey, eso es seguro!

-¡No le hagas caso! ¡Si vas con él no podrás dejar la escuela hasta que termines y además es muy exigente! ¡No podrás divertirte nunca!

-¡Si vas con él, tendrás que usar un ridículo vestido de mujer tras otro y actuar como una mujer frente a todos en la escuela!

-¡Oye, el trabajo de las princesas es muy serio y exigente!

-¡Si, claro! ¡Ya me imagino lo muy difícil que debe ser ponerse rímel!

Con cada nueva cosa que le decían al castaño, Keita y Tooru tiraban de él tan fuerte como les era posible. El cuerpo de Sora se mecía de un lado al otro cada vez más violentamente. Pero él no parecía estar consciente de ello. Tenía los ojos como ausentes y su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, algo muy extraño en él.

-¡Ya basta!- entró en escena un hombre con el cabello rubio atado en una coleta y. . . ¡¿Con una pistola en la mano?

-¡K!- pegaron un bote Keita y Tooru. Al verlo sus rostros se volvieron pálidos, como consumidos por un gran miedo.

-¡Nosotros sólo. . .!

-¡Dejen al pobre chico en paz!

Y para hacerse respetar, levantó el brazo en alto y disparó dos veces al aire.

Totalmente asustados, los dos chicos dejaron caer a Sora al suelo y salieron corriendo.

-¡Esos idiotas! ¡Ya verán cuando los encuentre!

-Emm Disculpe. . . ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Kairi algo confundida por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Todos aquí me llaman K. Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que se vayan pronto de aquí.

-¡¿Irnos? ¡No quiero irme!

-¡Este lugar es muy peligroso para ustedes!

-¡Era hombre!- exclamó Sora de repente.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Era hombre!

-Sí, Sora.- le dijo Kairi con la gota gorda cayéndole por la sien.

-¡Era hombre!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Se rompió!- exclamó K.

-Sólo dele algo de tiempo. Ha pasado por cosas peores. . . Ya se recuperará.

-Bien. A lo que iba. . . ¡Tienen que irse mientras puedan!

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! ¡Y no me iré a ninguna parte! ¡No voy a huir nunca más!

Y reafirmando sus palabras, Kairi extendió su mano a un costado del cuerpo y empuñó su keyblade de muchos colores. K la observó sorprendido ante un arma tan inusual pero los destellos de luces no parecieron ser suficiente para él.

-No entiendes, tú y tu amigo corren un terrible peligro aquí. Deben irse cuanto antes.

-¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!

-¡Maldición mujer! ¡¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Esto es Yaoilandia!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso es que quiero quedarme!

-¡No seas estúpida! En Yaoilandia las mujeres y los chicos adorables son las presas favoritas.

-Oiga. Si aquí hay monstruos o alienígenas o vampiros o lo que sea, no se preocupe por nosotros. Podemos manejarlo.

-No es de ellos de los que debes tener cuidado, my lady.- le dijo con mirada seria.- En Yaoilandia hay muy pocas mujeres. Lo que significa que en cuanto se enteren de que hay una nueva, vendrán por ti a eliminarte. . . Harán lo que sea para eliminar la competencia y conseguir algo de protagonismo. . .

-Puedo con ellas, K.- le sonrió orgullosa, con ambas manos sobre la cadera.

-Je.- sonrió de lado.- Si, pareces ser de las fuertes. Pero tu amigo por otro lado. . .

-¿Sora? Jajaja ¡No tiene porque preocuparse! ¡Él es mucho más fuerte que yo!

-Pues hace un momento esos dos se lo estaban llevando hacia un lugar del que no saldría jamás. Si yo no hubiera llegado, ya sería demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué habla de esa manera sobre esos chicos? A mí me cayeron bien.

-Oh, sí. Los ukes son tiernos y adorables y por lo general su cacería toma mucho tiempo y la presa no sufre realmente. . . Pero los semes son otra cosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ven conmigo y te lo mostraré! ¡Let´s go!

Tiempo después, K había llevado a Kairi dentro de un apartamento. Este estaba cerrado pero con la ayuda de la keyblade de la pelirroja, pudieron entrar. Una vez allí, se dirigieron al living y se escondieron debajo de una gran pila de ositos de peluche.

-Emm. . . ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Paciencia, my darling. Muy pronto lo sabrás.

Aquel sitio era realmente enorme. Ese apartamento debía ser muy costoso. Y no sólo por su tamaño, sus muebles también debían costar una fortuna. Todo allí estaba impecable, muy bien ordenado y decorado. Todo lucía perfecto. . . a excepción de aquella inexplicable montaña de peluches en donde se encontraban ambos.

Kairi no acababa de entender qué diablos hacían allí escondidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡Ya llegué!- anunció el chico.

Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, unos hermosos ojos verdes y unas cuantas bolsas de supermercado en cada mano. Las dejó en el suelo mientras cerraba la puerta y luego las llevó hasta la cocina. Por fortuna para Kairi, la cocina estaba comunicada con el living por lo que no se perderían de nada de lo que ese chico hiciera. Aunque ella no estaba muy segura qué era lo que debía ver. . .

El castaño giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, como buscando a alguien. Luego una a una comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas. La pelirroja estaba muy lejos por lo que no vio muy bien de que se trataba pero al cabo de unos minutos sintió un delicioso aroma en el aire y lo supo. Era comida.

La chica comenzaba a impacientarse viendo simplemente a esa persona cocinando cuando de repente, un hombre de cabello blanco más alto que el anterior apareció de la nada detrás del castaño y lo abrazó posesivamente. Dejó caer su cuerpo levemente hacia delante mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros del cocinero.

-¡U-Usagi san!- pegó un bote asustado el menor.

-¿Qué haces, Misaki?

-¡¿Qué qué hago? ¡¿Tú qué diablos haces, saliendo de la nada de esa manera?

_¡Eso es lo que quiero saber yo! ¡¿De dónde demonios salió?-_ se preguntaba Kairi, sin perderse un detalle de la escena.

-Tuve que volver antes de la reunión.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque. . .- lo besó levemente en una mejilla.- Me hacía falta Misaki.

-¡¿Uhhhhh? ¡Usagi san idiota!- saltó el ojiverde, zafándose del abrazo y volteándose rápidamente.- ¡No hagas esas cosas! ¡Perderás tu trabajo!

-Bueno, ya es tarde para pensar en eso. Lo que está hecho, hecho está.- se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.- Como sea. No tenemos mucho tiempo asique. . .

Y de repente, tomó a Misaki por la cintura y se lo cargó al hombro como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

-¡Usagi san, suéltame!

-No te muevas tanto o te caerás.- lo ignoró mientras comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-¡Pero tengo comida a medio hacer! ¡No puedes al menos esperar!

-No. Aikawa no tarda en venir.

-¿Viene Aikawa san de visita?

-Más bien vendrá a buscarme para que regrese a trabajar. . .

-¡No la hagas venir por cosas como esas! ¡Asume tu responsabilidad y regresa por tu cuenta, maldición!

-Lo haré, luego de que tenga mi ración diaria de Misaki.

-¡La tendrás luego pero primero el trabajo!

-Te dije que dejaras de moverte tanto o te caerás. . .

La conversación siguió otro poco pero Kairi no logró escuchar el resto. Estaban demasiado lejos para eso.

Entonces, K se puso de pie y salió de debajo de las decenas de osos apiladas. Kairi lo siguió.

-¿Ahora sí entiendes por qué deben irse lo antes posible?- lo miró serio el rubio.- El sujeto de cabello blanco era de la especie de los semes.- comenzó a relatar con aire a documentalista.- Los semes, como habrás podido notar, son muy rápidos, territoriales, posesivos y sobre todo. . . Harán lo que sea por poner sus manos sobre su presa. En este caso, el uke Misaki.

-Ohh. . . Ya entiendo.

-Por eso me preocupo tanto por tu amigo. Fíjate bien. Sora cumple con los requisitos para poder ser clasificado como uke. Ojos grandes, personalidad enérgica, es adorable, tierno e inocente. Tiene cuerpo pequeño, delgado y delicado. . . .

-Oh por dios. . . ¡Es cierto! ¡Se lo comerán vivo aquí!- exclamó asustada la pelirroja.

K asintió en silencio, con ambos brazos cruzados en actitud seria. Y fue en ese mismo silencio que Kairi pudo escuchar ciertos ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba que le hicieron preocuparse aún más.

-¡Tenemos que irnos pronto o. . .! ¡O uno de esos semes lo va a hacer suyo!

_En realidad la idea no es tan mala. . . ¡Y si puedo verlo, mucho mejor! Pero tenemos que salvar a Riku ¡Riku es primero! ¡Volver a las islas es lo importante! Y lo más seguro es que tendremos que pelear contra los hermanos de Riku. Y si a Sora lo atacan como al adorable Misaki. . . ¡No podrá moverse, eso es seguro!_

-¡¿Qué hacemos, K?

-Bueno, conozco una solución. . . Sé de unas personas que podrían transportarlos a otro mundo por medio de magia.

-¡Eso sería perfecto!

-Pero. . . Hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Perdimos a Sora.

Al escuchar esas fatales palabras, Kairi, con los ojos bien abiertos, se volteó en todas direcciones buscando a su amigo castaño. Pero no se lo veía por ningún lado.

-¿Sora. . .?- lo llamó pero no hubo respuesta.- ¡¿SORAAAAAA?

Al mismo tiempo, en alguna parte del bosque de Midraj, un gran número de hombres de tez clara y cabello peliplateado se habían reunido cerca de un lago. Era de noche pero la luna y el extraño brillo de los árboles blancos de ese lugar eran suficientes para iluminarlo todo.

-¡Hermanos!- los saludó a todos Kadaj, ubicado al otro lado del lago, frente al resto.- Gracias a todos por venir. Ahora daremos comienzo a nuestra reunión anual. Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar pero antes. . .- sacó del bolsillo de su traje un pequeño rollo de papel. Le quitó la cinta que lo mantenía cerrado y rápidamente se desenrolló hacia abajo, extendiéndose hasta llegar al suelo.- Voy a tomar lista.

Como respuesta a esto, muchos de los presentes lo fulminaron con la mirada y lo maldijeron con desprecio. Otros, continuaron con su clásica pose de indiferencia y actitud fría.- Allen Walker.

Kadaj hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada, buscando entre los muchos alvinos a quien tenía ese nombre.

-No creo que venga.- habló Dante, abriéndose paso por entre sus hermanos.

-¿Y eso por qué? . . . ¡¿No me digan que lo mataron?

-¡Nah, eso nunca!- sonrió con malicia.- Nunca le haríamos daño a un hermano.

Ante semejante mentira, muchos de los allí presentes intercambiaron miradas de odio. Y de repente, la atmósfera del lugar se volvió mucho más tensa.

-¡Oigan, no vamos a empezar otra vez con el debate si está bien o no matarnos entre nosotros! ¡Ya saben que madre no lo aprueba!- se apresuró a decir Kadaj.

-¡Pero Seshomaru se burla de mí todo el tiempo!- lo acusó un chico de cabello largo, garras y unas graciosas orejas asomando por su cabeza.

-Y tú me cortaste el brazo, desgraciado.- le respondió con calma un sujeto con un gran parecido a Sephiroth.

-¡No empiecen ustedes dos otra vez! ¡Cada año es lo mismo!- gritaba Loz con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡¿Qué no ven que están destruyendo esta familia?

-Ya contrólate, Loz. Nos avergüenzas a todos.- le dijo Kadaj guardando distancia.- Ejem.- se aclaró la garganta para nuevamente dirigirse hacia sus hermanos.- Si se van a poner así con cada uno que nombro, entonces pasaré directamente a los temas que debemos tratar como familia que somos. . . Primero que nada. Inuyasha.

-¡¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?- saltó el de las orejas.

-Pues que habíamos acordado serles siempre indiferentes a las mujeres. Y tú tienes dos.

-Este. . . La cosa es. . . Yo no. . . Oigan ¡¿Y qué hay de Dante? ¡Él se la pasa entre mujeres!

-Son sólo parte de mi rutina.- se excusó.- Realmente no me involucro con ninguna.

-Es tal y como dice Dante.- siguió Kadaj.- Para el próximo año espero que hayas cambiado eso.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos molesto y desvió la mirada cortante.

-Seguimos con. . . Nate Rivers.

-Presente.- habló un niño pequeño, que observaba en silencio lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en el suelo con sus ropas blancas tranquilamente mientras con una mano jugaba con su cabello.

-Te lo hemos dicho ya un millón de veces. ¡Deja de hacerte bucles, maldición! ¡El cabello largo y lacio es el orgullo de nuestra familia! Y por favor, ya quítate esos lentes de contacto oscuros.

-Pero de esta manera me parezco a mi héroe.

-¡Tu héroe debería ser el poderoso Sephiroth, maldición! Niños. Argh ¿Cuándo aprenderán a respetar a sus mayores?

-¿Y exactamente dónde está ese tal Sephiroth del que tanto hablas?

Y como si esa pregunta hubiera sido para todos, los hermanos comenzaron a girarse en todas direcciones, buscando con la mirada al mayor de todos ellos. Pero no había señal de él en ninguna parte.

-Es Sephiroth de quien estamos hablando. Puede llegar cuando se le dé la gana.

-Me suena a que no es más que una quinceañera orgullosa que llega tarde a su propia fiesta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así al legendario SOLDADO Sephiroth?- estalló Kadaj molesto.- ¡Eso fue todo! ¡Quedas fuera del clan para siempre, Nate!

-Hum. Como sea.- se encogió de hombros el pequeño.- De todos modos tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Y sin más que decir, se puso de pie y se alejó del grupo caminando sin prisa y aún jugando con su cabello.

En eso, el sonido de una camioneta comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos. Pronto se volvió mucho más fuerte hasta que finalmente el vehículo apareció por entre los árboles. Este se detuvo a poca distancia de Kadaj. Mientras, todos los allí reunidos permanecieron en silencio, observando extrañados esa cosa ruidosa. Entonces la puerta se abrió de un golpe y del interior salió Yazoo.

-Ya era hora.- lo recibió Kadaj con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que el tráfico a esta hora es un infierno.- se excusó Yazoo bajando del vehículo. Pero cumplí con mi parte, hermano.

A continuación, Yazoo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Abrió unas puertas que había allí y de inmediato decenas de niños salieron afuera.

-¿Se molestaron en traer la cena? Hum. La reunión de este año es la mejor por mucho.- se relamía Seshomaru con sus ojos amarillos brillándole de la emoción.

-Nada de eso. Estos niños serán nuestros hermanos a partir de ahora.

-Retiro lo dicho. Ustedes, montón de inútiles simplemente no pueden hacer nada bien.

-Hermano Seshomaru, por tu gran parecido con el hermano mayor Sephiroth todos te respetamos y admiramos. . . ¡Pero ya me estás colmando la paciencia!

-Aún no entiendo cómo es que esos chicos son nuestros hermanos ahora. . .- decía Inuyasha con expresión pensativa.

-Es muy simple. Primero les vamos a dar drogar. Luego de unos minutos, esta hará efecto y sus cabellos se teñirán de blanco. Así es como van a volverse parte de la familia. Entiendan que como ninguno de nosotros tiene el menor interés de criar niños, esta es la única solución para que el clan no desaparezca. . .

-¡Hey! ¡Nos prometieron caramelos si nos subíamos a la camioneta!- pegó un bote uno de los pequeños.

-Este. . . Si. Claro que hay caramelos. Están. . . Por allá, en el lago.- les indicó Yazoo, señalando con el dedo las aguas negras que tenían en frente.

-¡Caramelos!- exclamaron todos con amplias sonrisas. Y entusiasmados como estaban, todos corrieron hacia el lago sin prestarle la menor atención a los intimidantes peliplateados que estaban allí cerca. Rápidamente se zambulleron y comenzaron a buscar los susodichos dulces. Y en medio de tanta euforia, tragaron gran cantidad de esas extrañas aguas.

-Son tan estúpidos a esa edad.- decía con aire nostálgico Kadaj.

-¿Exactamente qué tiene el lago?- preguntó Loz.

-Droga, claro.

-¡¿Vamos a drogar a menores de edad? Que bajo hemos caído. . .

-Es por una buena causa, Loz. Además. . . Esta disuelta en toda esa agua. Ni siquiera la van a sentir. . .

La reunión de los peliplateados siguió con normalidad. . . o lo que ellos consideraban normal, mientras todos ellos eran observados por unos adolescentes escondidos entre tantos árboles y rocas.

-Ahí están Dante y Vergil. No cabe duda. Estos son los secuestradores de Riku.- decía Wakka en voz baja, cuidando de que no los descubrieran.

-Pero entonces ¿Dónde está Riku?- preguntó Tidus.

-No lo sé. . . Quizás lo tengan escondido en alguna otra parte. .. ¡Pero definitivamente este es el lugar y horario correctos! ¡Al fin!

-¡Momento! ¡¿Dónde está Sora?- saltó Selphie.

-Es verdad. No lo veo por ninguna parte. Y tampoco a Kairi. . . ¡¿Por qué aún no hay llegado?

-¡¿Qué importa? ¡Vamos a atacarlos ahora que aún no nos ven y salvemos a Riku!- habló Allen con mirada seria.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no?

-Porque nosotros realmente no queremos salvar a Riku. Él ni siquiera es amigo nuestro. A penas sí es un compañero. La razón por la que estamos aquí es para recuperar nuestro lugar de amigos de fondo de Sora.

-Verás, Allen.- siguió Selphie.- Desde Kingdom Hearts II todos se han olvidado de nosotros por culpa de Hayner, Peance y esa engreída Olette que anda por ahí presumiendo que tiene un cabello mucho más bonito que yo.

-Así que no tiene caso hacer nada si no está Sora para verlo.

-¡Cuando él nos vea peleando contra todos esos alvinos, seguro nos tomará en cuenta para sus futuras aventuras!- siguió Tidus entusiasmado.

-¡P-Pero esos pobre chicos. . .!- replicó Allen preocupado.- ¡¿No vieron lo que le hicieron a esos chicos inocentes?

-No podría importarme menos.

-¡Los están drogando!

-Amo Potter, yo respeto sus deseos como el niño que vivió. . . ¡Pero hasta que Sora no ponga un pie en este lugar, yo no muevo un dedo!

Pero Sora se encontraba muy lejos de Midraj todavía. Estaba en un mundo extraño, distante y peligroso. . . Estaba perdido. Su amiga pelirroja y K iniciaron de inmediato su búsqueda pero ese mundo era muy grande y alguien tan pequeño como Sora no era fácil de encontrar. Pero lo peor de todo era que en el fondo Kairi sabía que Sora no había huido. Simplemente no había motivo alguno para que lo hiciera. No, sólo había una explicación para su extraña desaparición. . . Lo había raptado un seme.

La imaginación de Kairi no le daba un segundo de paz. Con cada instante que pasaba que no tenían noticias del castaño, la chica imaginaba toda clase de posibles ataques que pudo haber sufrido. . . Y es que tal y como le había dicho el rubio, Sora tenía todo lo que los peligrosos semes buscan en un hombre. Con un cuerpo pequeño, corazón enorme, ojos brillantes y de un azul hermoso, esa mirada llena de ternura e inocencia que siempre tenía. . . Quizás en Destiny Islands no había muchas mujeres dispuestas a pelear por él pero en ese mundo podría estallar una guerra.

_¡Maldición! ¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Sora pronto y llegar a Midraj antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- _se lamentaba Kairi en silencio mientras avanzaba por aquel bosque junto con K.

Y así siguieron un poco más hasta que. . .

-¡Abajo!- gritó K empujando a Kairi al suelo.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?

-¡Shhhh! Creo que lo veo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló dos figuras más adelante. Estaban muy lejos aún por lo que no podían escuchar de qué hablaban pero el peinado de Sora era inconfundible. Definitivamente era él.

Así, lentamente se acercaron a rastras hacia ellos. Con el cuerpo tan abajo como les era posible, ensuciándose de tierra y hojas. . .

-¡Esto me encanta!- decía K con una sonrisa sádica.

-A mi también pero. . . Emmm. . . ¿No sería más fácil y rápido sólo correr hacia ellos y agarrar a Sora?

-¡¿Estás loca? Escucha, lo más probable es que se haya encontrado con un seme. Si mis estudios sobre los semes y los ukes son correctos. . .

-Espera ¿O sea que tú los estudias?

-¡Of course! ¡Estoy escribiendo un libro al respecto!

-¡Oh!

-Sí. Así que será mejor que confíes en mi palabra cuando te digo que los semes son muy territoriales y agresivos. Si aparecemos de la nada para llevarnos a Sora, no dudará en matarnos. Por eso, lo mejor ahora es acercarnos y evaluar la situación. . .

Kairi asintió con mirada seria.

Al acercarse más pudieron comprobar fácilmente que se trataba de Sora hablando con alguien más. Esa persona era un hombre alto, de cabello negro lacio y muy largo. Y tenía el rostro blanco y con un peculiar maquillaje violeta que le daba un aire de serpiente.

-Ku ku ku- se reía por lo bajo aquel sujeto.- ¿Sabes? Yo podría cumplir tu deseo fácilmente.

-¡¿De veras?- exclamó Sora abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bastaría con un kuchijosen no jutsu invertido para enviarte a Midraj.

-¡Wooo! ¡¿De verdad me ayudarás?

-Claro que lo haré. . . Por un precio.

-¡No hay problema! ¡Traigo muchas monedas conmigo!

-En realidad, estaba pensando en otra cosa. . .- lo miró de arriba abajo minuciosamente y con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato, pequeño Sora? Yo te ayudo con tu problema y tú me ayudas con el mío.

-¡Ah, con que eso era! ¡Yo ayudo a la gente todo el tiempo! Jeje

-¡Estupendo! Tu problema Sora, es llegar a Midraj pronto. Eso puedo resolverlo en un instante. Ahora bien, mi problema es que quiero ser inmortal. Para lograr eso, debo traspasar mi alma a un cuerpo más joven y poderoso. . .

-Lo siento, señor pero en este cuerpo ya no caben más personas.- le dijo con una expresión triste.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que ya hay demasiadas personas usando este cuerpo. No hay más lugar, lo lamento. Me encantaría ayudarlo pero no puedo.

-Entiendo. . . Creo.- agregó algo confundido.

-De verdad, lo siento mucho.

-Esto es bueno.- le dijo por lo bajo K a la pelirroja.- Pensé que tendríamos que saltar a ayudarlo porque normalmente los tipos así sólo piden favores asquerosos ¡Puaj! Pero Sora se supo defender después de todo. Me sorprendió.

-¡Menos mal!- suspiró aliviada ella.

-Así que, será mejor que busque a Kairi. . .- se despidió de él Sora levantando la mano y dándose media vuelta.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿No te gustaría jugar con mi serpiente primero?

-¡Claro!

-¡NOOOOO!- gritaron K y Kairi al mismo tiempo, saliendo de su escondite de un salto.

-¡¿K-Kairi? ¿Qué hacías en el suelo. . .?

-¡Nos vamos, Sora!- lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Vamos, corre! ¡CORRE!- gritaba K disparando al aire para mantener a raya al peligroso hombre-serpiente mientras Kairi se llevaba a Sora tan lejos de allí como le fuera posible. Luego, K los siguió.

-. . .

En eso, el extraño sujeto abrió su boca de una forma sobrehumana para que de ella se asomara una serpiente blanca. Esta se escurrió hacia un costado y bajó por el cuerpo del moreno rápidamente hasta posarse sobre el suelo.

-Pobrecita.- le decía a la serpiente acariciando su escamosa piel.- Todavía no logro entender por qué nadie quiere jugar contigo.

-¡Debemos apresurarnos!- decía K a mientras él y los otros dos corrían rápidamente por entre los árboles.

-Creo que ya lo perdimos.- habló Kairi al darse vuelta y no encontrar a nadie.

-¡No lo digo por él! ¡Me preocupan los demás!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Se está haciendo de noche. . . ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa!

Y así sin más, tomó a Sora y a Kairi por la cintura, cargándolos a ambos como si no fueran más que sacos de papas y se echó a correr tan rápido como le fue posible. El castaño no demoró un instante en quejarse y gritarle que lo devolviera al suelo pero K no escuchaba razones. Tenía una mirada sumamente seria. . .

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo en seco y los bajó a ambos.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Sora.- Oye te agradezco que nos quieras ayudar a mí y a Kairi pero yo soy el elegido de la llave espada ¿Entiendes? Puedo cuidar-

-¡UKEEEEEE!- salió de la nada un tipo de cabello corto, elegante traje y una expresión que daba miedo.

-¡WAAAAAH!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Kairi y Sora totalmente asustados al verlo.

-¡MUERE MALDITO!

*¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Tres veces haló el gatillo K y tres balas salieron disparadas de su arma hasta la cabeza de aquel sujeto. Con cada impacto, el hombre se movió de un lado al otro, intentando mantener el equilibrio pero finalmente cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- gritaron de nuevo los otros dos.

-¡Ya contrólense!

-¡Tú contrólate! ¡Acabas de matar a un inocente!- lo acusó Kairi.

-¡¿Inocente? ¡De no ser por mí, en estos momentos Sora sería su esclavo sexual!

-¡¿Q-Qué cosa?- pegó un bote el castaño.

-¡¿Es que creían que este lugar era todo color rosa?

-Pues sí. . .- dijo cabizbaja Kairi.

-¡Pues te equivocaste! ¡Esto es una maldita guerra! ¡Y ustedes están involucrados en ella ahora!

-¡No tenemos tiempo para guerras! ¡Debemos. . .!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Sólo corras hasta esa casa de allá y pidan hablar con Loveless! ¡Él los ayudará!

-¡¿Qué hay de ti?

-¡Yo me quedaré a detenerlos!

-¿A quiénes?- preguntó extrañada la pelirroja al girarse en redondo y notar que estaban completamente solos.

-El sol casi se oculta del todo. . . Muy pronto comenzarán a salir. . .- decía con rostro serio.

-¿Quiénes?

Y como respondiendo aquella pregunta, de repente se escuchó el sonido de montones de hojas moviéndose. Todos se giraron en redondo, buscando el origen de ese ruido. Los arbustos a su alrededor se movían mucho. . . Y entonces. . .

-¡UKEEEEE!- salió de la nada un hombre con mirada aterradora y los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, tratando de alcanzar al castaño frente a él.

-¡WAAAAAH!

-¡Que susto que me pegaste, hijo de. . .!- lo maldecía K, disparando su arma una y otra vez hasta dejar inconsciente al nuevo atacante. Este era muy alto, de cabello rubio y corto. Usaba un uniforme militar y traía consigo un peligroso látigo.

-Malditos semes-zombis.- escupió al suelo con desprecio K.- Los de este tipo son los más peligrosos de todos. Salen en las noches en busca de culos donde poner su marca.

-¡Oh por qué tuve que nacer tan deseable por todos!- se lamentaba Sora.

-De día este lugar es muy bonito, si. Pero de noche. . . Digamos que es muy diferente a como tú te lo imaginabas, my lady.

-¡Pero no te quedan suficientes balas!

-¡No importa! ¡Sólo corran! Con las balas que aún tengo podré conseguirles algo de tiempo. Je.- le sonrió de lado a la pelirroja.

-¡Muchas gracias, K!

-Je. Lo que sea por una lady tan linda. ¡Ahora vayan!

-¡Sí!- afirmó de inmediato pero al darse vuelta para huir con Sora, no encontró el menor rastro de él.- Ehh. . . ¿Sora? ¿A dónde te fuiste?

-¡Date prisa Kairi!- le gritaba el castaño desde la distancia. Estaba tan lejos que apenas era un punto en el horizonte.- ¡Mi culo está en peligro! ¡APÚRATEEE!

Sora y Kairi continuaron corriendo más y más mientras se escuchaban disparon a lo lejos. Pero en ningún momento voltearon. K se había sacrificado por ellos y ellos debían aprovechar ese momento para huir de ese mundo tan extraño y peligroso. Al rato llegaron a la casa a la que se refería el rubio. Era pequeña, con sólo un piso, algunas ventanas. . . Nada fuera de lo normal. Se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta y. . .

-¿Crees que deberíamos tocar el. . .?

-¡DEJENME ENTRAR!- comenzó a golpear la puerta Sora con todas sus fuerzas.- Oh, espera. Olvidé que puedo usar mi keyblade.

Entonces, extendió su mano y envuelta en un sinfín de luz, apareció su llave espada como por arte de magia. Bastó con un rápido movimiento de ella y un disparo de luz para que la puerta se abriera.

-¡Vamos, Kairi!- la tomó por la fuerza, la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta de un golpe.- Creo que ya estamos bien. . .

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Al escuchar esa voz, ambos se giraron. Del otro lado del cuarto estaba de pie un chico que parecía ser más pequeño que Sora. Tenía ojos violetas y cabello de un negro profundo. Pero lo curioso de ese sujeto era que de su cabeza asomaban un par de orejas negras y de detrás de él se podía ver una larga y delgada cola de igual color.

-¡Nekoooo!- exclamó Kairi con ojitos en forma de corazón. Y sin más, corrió a abrazarlo.

_¡Wah! ¡Realmente existen los hombres con orejas de gatos! ¡Kyaaaa!_

-¡Wah!- se sorprendió el neko.- ¡Oye! ¿Q- Quién eres. . .?

-Oh. Este. . . S-Soy Kairi.- lo saludó luego de aquel ataque de cariño impredecible.- Un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo. . . Supongo.

-Soy Sora.- lo saludó finalmente el castaño.

-¿Y qué hacen en mi casa? ¿Y cómo diablos entraron?

-Por la puerta, obviamente.- se cruzó de brazos Sora.

-Bien ¿Y qué quieren?

-K nos envió aquí a buscar a un tal. . . Loveless.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, la expresión vacía en el rostro del neko rápidamente fue suplantada por una muy seria.

-¿Cómo saben de ese nombre?

-Te acabo de decir que K nos envió ¡Este es más lento para entender las cosas que Goofie!

-Yo soy Loveless.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Eso simplifica mucho las cosas! Mira, resulta que Kairi y yo estamos en medio de una importante misión y debemos ir cuanto antes al planeta Midraj para. . .

-¡Ritsuka!- entró corriendo un hombre mucho más alto, de cabello rubio y lacio y con un par de lentes redondos. Por algún motivo, tenía una especie de collar de vendajes alrededor del cuello. Al ver que el moreno no estaba solo, paró en seco.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué quieren con Ritsuka?- los fulminó con la mirada.

-Tranquilo, no creo que sean luchadores.

-¡Claro que lo somos!- exclamó Sora levantando en alto su keyblade.- ¡Nos encanta pelear! ¡Kairi y yo siempre estamos peleando! ¿Verdad, Kairi?

-¡Shhh!- cubrió su boca con ambas manos.- ¡Aprende a guardar silencio, idiota!

-¿Qué sucede, Soubi?- le preguntó el neko al rubio.

-Los semes-zombis se están acercando demasiado a la casa. Debemos salir a combatirlos o buscar un nuevo refugio.

-¿Otra vez? No puede ser.

-Es porque Ritsuka es muy lindo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cállate.- desvió la mirada.- Ustedes debieron atraerlos ¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¡Hablen!

-¡K nos dijo que te buscáramos, que tú nos ayudarías a ir a Midraj!- exclamó Kairi.

-Sí, supongo que puedo hacer eso. Después de todo, K me consiguió este escondite en primer lugar.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. K es el defensor de los. . . ukes.- dijo lo último con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.- ¡Como sea! ¡Soubi!- lo llamó al de gafas.- Cuanto más rápido ellos se vayan, más rápido se irán los semes-zombis.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Soubi comprendiera lo que debía hacer. Asintió levemente y bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad.

-Y. . . ¿Cómo funciona esto?

-Soubi lanzará un hechizo que los conducirá a Midraj.

-Oh.

-¡Qué fácil!

-Luego me enseñas esa magia ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Sora con su conocida carita adorable a la que no puedes decirle que no.

-Bien ¿Están todos listos?- se acercó a ellos Soubi.

Era una noche oscura, sólo iluminada por la luz de las estrellas. . . Todo estaba en silencio. . . Sólo se oían las hojas de los árboles moviéndose de un lado al otro suavemente. . . No había ni un alma cerca. . . . ¡Cuando de pronto. . .! ¡Una bola de luz apareció de la nada! Era una pequeña esfera blanca que rápidamente se volvió más grande y sin el menor aviso, estalló y de ella salieron Sora y Kairi.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Sora al caer con fuerza contra el suelo.- Tch ¿No podía transportarnos con más cuidado?

-Olvida eso, Sora.- le dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pié apresuradamente.- Llegamos a Midraj.

-¿Llegamos?- se paró de inmediato.

-Sí, esto es Midraj. Aquí tienen a Riku. . . Puedo sentirlo. . .

-¡¿De verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no puedo sentir la presencia de nadie! Está escrito en ese cartel.- le señaló un cartel de madera que decía "Bienvenido a Midraj. Población: Si, la tiene."

-Ohh. . . ¡Y-Ya lo sabía!- se apresuró a decir molesto. Pero rápidamente levantó la mirada llena de determinación.

_Riku. . ._

Continuará. . .

¡Y aquí termina el capitulo! ¡Si! ¡Con Sora y Kairi finalmente en Midraj, GPS y Allen esperando hacer su gran entrada y Kadaj drogando a niños inocentes! XD En realidad, algo así pasa en la película Advent Children jajaja. Bueno, como en este capi aparecieron personajes salidos de animes yaoi, muy probablemente la gran mayoría de mis lectores no los conozcan. . . Aquí rapidito les hablo un poco de ellos como para que entiendan mejor el capitulo:

**Keita** (Gakuen Heaven) asiste a la escuela BL, que es sólo para gente de un nivel muy alto y que tienen una habilidad especial. Sin embargo, él no posee ninguna. . . Salvo la de tener muy buena suerte. Todo el animé se basa básicamente en Keita tratando de encajar en la escuela, descubir que tiene de especial y algunas cosas sobre su pasado. . . Es muy tierna pero preferí el manga :3 **Tooru** (Princess Princess) forma parte del grupo conocido como las Princesas de su escuela. Al ser una de puros hombres, la necesidad de ver mujeres es tan grande que los más bellos del primer año son elegidos para tomar su lugar, vestirse y actuar como una mujer. El animé consiste en las tareas que deben llevar a cabo las Princesas y se habla un poco de la vida de cada uno de los tres protagonistas. **K** (Gravitation) forma parte de la banda Bad Luck. Si bien no es protagonista ni mucho menos, me encantó ver un personaje tan violento en un animé tan tranquilo, como que sorprende mucho XD Todo trata de la trayectoria de la banda y la vida amorosa del protagonista. **Ritsuka** (Loveless) es lo que se llama "un sacrificio" mientras que **Soubi** es un "luchador". La cosa es así. Hay muchas peleas entre duos en los cuales el luchador pelea usando magia y el sacrificio recibe el daño. . . La historia a parte de esto, cuenta con mucho misterio alrededor de Ritsuka y su hermano. . . **Misaki** y **Usagi** (Junjou Romántica) la historia es más telenovela, con muchas vueltas y mucho romance y comedia. . . No voy a hablar más de ellos porque al ser mi animé yaoi favorito podría hablar todo el día de él y no creo que nadie tenga ganas de leerlo n_nU Ahora bien, los dos semes-zombis. . . El militar del látigo aparece en "Enzai" Y el del traje en "Shonen madi Kuro kun" Estos ovas si son fuertes pero como ven, no entré mucho en detalle n_n

Ya quedó clarísimo que me gusta el yaoi jajaja pero como me gusta contentar a todo el mundo, el que haya aparecido Yaoilandia, sólo quiere decir que voy a llevar a Sora al mundo Hentai ¡Y todos contentos! XD

La brujita que aparece al comienzo es del videojuego "Touhou" que me pasó Albian Me gustó mucho el juego y decidí darle un pequeño espacio en el capi. Sé que había prometido peleas y que iba a aparecer Axel pero no se pudo :S se alargó el capitulo demasiado y decidí dividirlo en dos partes. . . La que viene es la definitiva w ¡Así que a esperar otra era de hielo se ha dicho! XD


End file.
